Miraculous LadyBug: Season One
by Skychild101
Summary: This is my version of the show: Miraculous LadyBug and what I thought the episodes should be and what it should be about. Hawk Moth is still the main villain and he will get the Miraculous and nothing will stand in his way. T for violence.
1. Switched

**Author's Note: ** Aside from the fact that I shouldn't start a new story but I have to. Miraculous Ladybug is just too cute so I have to make it. Plus, Adrien/Chat Noir is hot. Like omg. On the other hand, the style will be just like how it is in the cartoon—there will be 26 (yes, I've checked and there actually ARE 26 episodes) for season one. I will have my own plot twists for when the two reach the "final battle" with Hawk Moth and such. And now, because I don't know if the theme song is first (since I watch the episodes without the theme song), I put it afterwards and it is indicated as **MM**. Anyways, without further ado, let's get started!

 **Summary:** Already in broad daylight, a villain is making chaos and in under Hawk Moth's control, he starts to go after Miraculous and used a spell but things went wrong the moment it touched Chat Noir and Ladybug.

* * *

Chapter 1: Switched

Footsteps were heard and they sounded as though they were running.

"Try to corner him, Chat Noir!" a voice exclaimed as it ran.

"Got it!" came the boy's voice.

He turned his head to the side and quickly spotted a building at the side. He then ran towards it and leaped from the side of the building then to a nearby streetlight before he finally came in front of the enemy that was up ahead.

"Your path ends here." Chat Noir stated, taking out his staff and he twirled it around.

"You think so?"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes before he gave a smirk. "I know so."

The two started to charge towards each other though the enemy was spinning around in circles. Realizing that he was going to get hit, Chat Noir instantly slid down on his knees so that he was sliding underneath the foe's weapon that was an inch from slashing him in the face.

Once that was passed, the boy automatically got back on his own two feet and twirled his weapon around in attempt to strike the enemy. However, the Switcher saw this and made a leap by jumping in the air to dodge it.

"That's not a bad trick but it's too bad that I already saw it!" the villain exclaimed before he stuck his hand out straight. The wand released a white streak and it made Chat Noir's eyes wide. Seeing this, Ladybug got out her yo-yo and she threw it.

The string wrapped around him and pulled him out of harm's way. The white streak struck the ground instead.

Chat Noir grunted when he fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Next time, try not to be too cocky." Ladybug replied, recapturing her yo-yo and placed her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, whatever. So, how do we plan on stopping this mad man?" he asked.

"Uh…" Ladybug scanned at her current spot.

"That's the thing, you don't!" the scoundrel proclaimed. "Magic Wand! Hammer!" he raised his wand in the air and the wand transformed itself into a gigantic hammer.

The two heroes gasped and moved out of the way just in time as the hammer smashed at the spot to where they were just seconds ago. The two fighters swiftly landed on their feet.

"Hmm…I think it's time to end this." Switcher stated. He then made his eyes go to where Chat Noir is currently standing. "Cum tamen viribus adiuva me rigidum esse a!"

Ladybug gasped when she saw the wand glowing blue.

"NO!"

She took out her yo-yo once more but instead of having it in her grasp, the yo-yo slipped out of her hand and it struck the wand, forcing it to change the direction.

"No!" the adversary howled, realizing that Ladybug messed up his plan.

"Uh oh." she responded.

The blue streak bounced from streetlight to streetlight until it struck her before it raced towards Chat Noir. The two glowed their respective colors; Chat Noir had black and Ladybug had red. The two glowing auras switched places with the heroes.

The streak then struck the ground in the middle, causing a small explosion but it still forced the three fly back since they were in the range of the shockwave.

Because of that, the Switcher summoned his wand back and took this chance to escape.

After the smoke went away, Chat Noir groaned as he was slowly recovering from the sudden blow.

"Ungh…I feel like I got hit by a bus." he groaned but it wasn't too soon that he remembered about Ladybug. "Ladybug!"

Another groan came which made him sigh with relief.

"I'm okay…sorta."

Chat Noir took a look around until he realized that the villain was gone.

"Oh man! The villain's gone." he complained.

"That's just fantas—"Ladybug suddenly stopped talking as the two were met face to face.

Because of that, it made her give out a small scream.

"What?! What!?" Chat Noir exclaimed. He then paused and blinked several of times. It just now took him to guess that something was wrong. Slightly being panicked, Chat Noir checked himself before he placed both of his hands at his throat.

"Did you just…how come you…" Ladybug began, starting to be frantic. "Did I hear a girl's voice coming from you?" she asked, incredulously.

Chat Noir, who still had his eyes wide with shock, spoke back. "Speak for yourself."

Ladybug gasped. "I'm _you_."

"And you're _me._ "

 **MM**

"Oh this is bad. This is very, _very_ bad." Marinette replied as she paced back and forth.

"Well, not really. I mean you can just say that you have a cold." Tikki said, trying to reassure her.

Marinette paused. "You think that will work?"

Tikki blinked, still being a bit frightened from her voice. "Uh…maybe not."

"Ah, Tikki. You're supposed to make me feel better!" the girl complained.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Just be yourself! Now…" she paused. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

The raven-haired girl stopped what she was doing and looked at her alarm clock.

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Alya!"

The dark red-haired girl turned around and gave a smile. "Marinette!"

Marinette panted as she reached her friend. She placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey girl. I'm surprised you made it in time."

Marinette nodded as she gave a nervous smile, not sure if she should speak and take the risk of being caught.

So, she gave another mere smile.

Alya turned around and gave a smirk.

"Hey look who it is. It's your future husband." she grinned, nudging the girl.

There, a limo was pulled into the view and out came a blonde haired boy with sparkling green eyes. He seemed to be looking for something but then he found it since he gave a smile and a wave.

"Hey, Adrien!" his best friend called out as he ran up to him.

The boy merely gave smile and the two walked in. As he was passing by, Marinette did nothing but stared at him, dreamily.

"Ahh, he's so hot." she replied, dreamily.

Alya smirked and started to walk but then paused. "Um, did I just hear a guy's voice coming from you?"

From that simple sentence, it snapped the girl out of her daydream and gave an exclaim of shout.

"No, y-you didn't! I'm just uh…sick! Yeah, that's right." she gave a little cough as to pretend to prove her point.

Alya gave her a friend a weird look. "Right…"

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien frowned as he was looking up at the board with a bored face.

 _Man, I can't believe that damn villain switched me and Ladybug. I can barely talk without having to make up some kind of excuse._ he sighed. _Next time I see him, he's gonna regret it._

"Helloooo, Earth to Adrien. This is Nino speaking."

"What?" Adrien snapped back to reality after hearing his friend's voice.

"You kept making death glare looks. Is everything alright?"

"Er…um…yeah." he stammered, trying to sound like himself but failed since Nino gave him an odd look.

"Oh, Adrien! My beloved!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

That got his attention and he apparently turned too fast to the side since he saw a blur of blonde rushing at his side and was now latched onto himself.

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked, batting her eyelashes.

Meanwhile, behind Adrien, there was Marinette who looked like she wanted to push Chloe of the Eiffel Tower and say it was an accident. Apparently, her glare was very frightening since Alya gave her a look and moved away from her steaming friend.

"Er um…fine…" Adrien spoke, his voice suddenly in a high-pitch tone.

This caused the blonde girl blink. "Uhm, are you sure? Your voice sounds well…a little odd and I could've sworn I heard a girl's voice coming from you."

Now this part of information made Marinette to listen even more. _Girl's voice_? she thought.

"Ah, no, no…it's just uhm…I have a cold." he coughed. "I'll be fine." he said, trying to shake her off.

Chloe gasped. "My poor little Adrien! Don't worry! I'm going to bring some cure to make you feel better!" she then turned towards her friend. "Sabrina!"

"Coming."

Adrien groaned. "Please don't."

Because of this conversation, Alya made a thinking look. "Huh, so Adrien just so happens to come down with a flu and you also got a flu as well…"

Marinette laughed nervously. "Um, hay fever season?"

Alya grinned. "Did you guys, you know…do anything together that might got you the flu?"

"WHAT?!" she screeched; Alya cringed. But from the sudden screech, it made the class turn their attention to her.

" _No_! No, no, no, no!" Marinette replied, frantically. "NO!"

"Which is why your face is red." Alya smirked and gave a little laugh.

"So I heard that you also got a flu too?" a new voice suddenly spoke.

The two girls turned their head to the side and saw none other than Adrien who seemed to be passing some kind of paper to them.

"Uh…y-yeah…no…I mean yeah. Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Uh, enjoy your day." with that, he walked away.

Marinette gave out a sigh and banged her head against the table. _Man, I'm going to die of embarrassment. If I see that villain again, I'm going to make sure that I'll send him into another dimension._

She then paused in her thought and narrowed her eyes. _I could've sworn I've heard that voice somewhere…_

The minute she thought about the villain, something caught her interest from the corner of her eye. She looked out the window and saw that pesky foe.

She smirked. _Just my luck_.

The girl got up and started to sprint towards the door. Unfortunately, she didn't made out of the room just quite since the teacher got her.

"And where do you think you're going, Marinette?"

"Uh…bathroom."

"Fine."

With that, the girl quickly sprinted out of the classroom. As she vanished, Adrien gave a raised eyebrow before he resumed staring out the window until something interesting caught his attention as well. Before the professor could even ask, Adrien called out.

"Bathroom!"

The teacher blinked. "Was that a girl's voice coming from Adrien?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Alright, Tikki! Time to come out now!" Marinette spoke as she opened her hand bag. "Tikki! Transform me!"

In a flashing light, Marinette was suddenly wearing a red suit that was covered with black polka dots. Her face was also covered by a red mask and at the side of her body her weapon sat neatly. She gave a spin before she raised her leg up and then struck her final pose. Once her transformation was done, she hurriedly sprinted out of the school.

Not too far behind, at a corner, there was Adrien who appeared to be doing the same thing.

"Plagg! Transform me!"

In a flash of light, Adrien was transformed into his other alter ego: Chat Noir. He wore a black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest. He also had a black mask followed by a tail. On his head were two black cat ears. He then posed before he rushed out of the building.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ah, at last! This city will belong to me! And those fools won't be able to stop me!" the enemy exclaimed, giving out an evil laugh as he created more chaos.

As he was about to release yet another spell, something got tied around his ankle and then with a swift pull, he was knocked to the ground.

"I don't think you got the memo here but this city belongs to us!" a voice announced.

Because of that, the villain turned around and saw a silhouette. It later revealed Ladybug.

He sneered. "Well, well, well. If isn't the little pest, Ladybug." he then looked around. "Say, whatever happened to your partner?"

"He's right here!" a voice shouted.

Just in time, the foe whirled around and instantly made a jump backwards to avoid getting hit by a silver staff that struck the ground instead. There was Chat Noir, who narrowed his eyes, as he gave the adversary an attentive look.

"Hmm, this is good. I was beginning to wonder where you two were."

Chat Noir brought his weapon back. "Yeah, no thanks to you. I had to go hiding for a bit because of your stupid spell."

The villain sneered at the sudden change. "Well, that's funny. Normally, a guy's voice would be deep…not several octaves high."

Chat Noir twitched, clearly not being amused.

"Cool it, kitty cat. If it makes you feel better, I, too, had to deal with the consequences." Ladybug spoke, joining him. "Now, you! Make us back to our original state! Being a guy is so annoying."

"Hey!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "And I suppose being a girl isn't? You guys have way too many complications. And ugh! How can you stand this much hair?"

Ladybug gave him a look. "Mind not being a drama queen?"

He scowled. She then got her attention to the villain who seemed to be amused by this whole ordeal.

"Now, what do you say we stop this mad man and get our voices back to normal?"

"Sounds like a plan!" with that, Chat Noir started to charge at the villain who leaped back to perform several of flips. He then jumped into the air to make a somersault that went above Chat Noir who struck his weapon at the ground.

As soon as the villain went on his feet, Chat Noir quickly turned around and used his staff to block the attack.

Ladybug took this chance to throw her yo-yo into the air and yell out the magic words.

"Lucky Charm!" the yo-yo turned around like a pin-wheel, emitting out a sparkly trail before a flash came. The light disappeared and it eventually revealed a mirror that fell onto her hands.

"A mirror? Ugh, this is no time for a beauty groom."

Wasting no time, Ladybug scanned the place to see where the mirror could be useful. After she did, a smirk came.

 _Got it_.

With that, Ladybug raced towards the spot so that she could use her mirror but seeing this, the villain made the wand glow. Luckily, the girl managed to avoid the blasts. However, the foe smirked when he got the girl to be in the range. With the wand charged up, the villain released the power and it raced towards Marinette.

Seeing this, Chat Noir ran full speed in her direction. Just in time, Chat Noir pushed the girl out of the way and instead of hitting Ladybug, the power struck the ground. This made the opponent growl.

The two grunted when they hit the ground, sliding a bit. As they fell, Marinette grabbed firmly of the mirror so that it wouldn't break.

"You okay?" Chat Noir asked, extending his hand the minute he got up.

"Y-yeah. I've got an idea on how to stop him. But—"

"You need me to distract him?" he smirked. "Say no more, M'lady. I will be happy to help!"

He then turned his attention to the villain. "Hey Switcher dude! So, there's this magician who got really mad and what did he do? He pulled his _hare_ out!" the boy laughed which made Ladybug gave an annoyed sigh.

However, the Switcher didn't seem to be entertained since he shot another power from his wand, making Chat Noir barely miss it.

"Try not to get yourself killed." Marinette muttered.

With that, the girl got to work as Chat Noir continued to distract him. There were a few moments where Chat Noir forced himself to halt in his tracks at the last minute like just now. He kept on going left and right then he ran for a bit until at the last second, he halted and the streak that just got fired barely missed him by an inch.

Without losing a second, Chat Noir swiftly jumped to the side to avoid yet another streak.

Meanwhile, Ladybug finally reached her spot and so she went down on her knee and raised the mirror so that it was in front of her. Once she placed it right, Ladybug drew her attention to Chat Noir and she gave him a little wave. Seeing this, Chat Noir gave a smirk and ran towards Ladybug while being forced to jump this way and that if he did not want to get hit.

He reached at the spot, having his heels slid back.

"Hey, over here!" Chat Noir yelled, waving to get the Switcher's attention.

It did and the villain released his attack. The beam zoomed towards Chat Noir who jumped at the last minute.

"Oops, missed me." he laughed.

The villain widened his eyes as he saw the beam striking the mirror and then it went back towards him. The beam struck the foe, sending him to fly back. Acting quickly, Chat Noir ran towards the fallen wand and he picked it up.

"Ladybug!"

Eyes narrowed, Ladybug ran to it and grabbed before she snapped it in half. As she broke it, a black butterfly flew out of it.

"You've done enough harm, little one!" Ladybug proclaimed.

She took out her yo-yo that swung sideways when she dropped it. It then went around in circles before it captured the butterfly. Marinette then opened the disk to release the now cured butterfly.

"Bye, bye butterfly."

When it flew away, Marinette threw the mirror into the air and she spoke the sacred word.

"Miraculous ladybug!" she shouted.

In a flash, the mirror vanished into thin air and everything that had been broken was fixed by a trail of light. The Switcher reverted himself back to a regular man. While that was happening, the two heroes started to glow and soon, the color of their auras went back to its original owner.

"Wha? What happened?" the man spoke, being confused.

"Mission accomplished." the two said as they fist-pound.

Suddenly, a beep was heard.

"Oh uh…timer's up. I gotta go." Chat Noir quickly replied. Just like that, he vanished.

Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was tiresome." she then paused. "YES! MY VOICE IS BACK!" she cheered.

 **:(/\\):**

"Meddlesome fools, you may have won this round, Ladybug. But the next time we face…I assure you…you _won't_ get a happy ending!" Hawk Moth snarled, angrily and the light that was once shining in the room had now vanished, leaving Hawk Moth to be in darkness.

 **Author's Note: ** Hahaha, this was fun to write, tbh. And Marinette was so close on figuring out who Chat Noir really is but didn't because of distractions, aha. And it sucks to be Hawk Moth since he kept on being really close to reach the Miraculous but always loses in the end…ahh, sucks to be him. Anywho, toodles!


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note: ** Wow, already I have faves and follows! Thank you! On the other note, school's gonna start for me tomorrow which means slower updates than usual…so I'm updating this one before tomorrow comes ^^ and sorry for the lame villain name, I honestly had trouble thinking about the name…One last thing: since I got a review stating that the theme song is at the beginning, I will _not_ write **MM**. I, will, however still use: **:(/\\):** to go to a new scene and such.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Crystalinasia for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Darkamy1 for favoring the story. Thanks Ies-KittyCat for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Syafiq for favoring and following the story. Thanks to xjesterkingx for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Miraculous Fanatic for following the story. Thanks to phantomwolfblue for reviewing the story. Thanks to Little Lady Slytherin for following the story.

 **Summary:** A new writer, Sally James whom she accidentally bumped into Marinette, starts to write a book after a few words of encouragement. Once she was satisfied, she eagerly goes to the Editors and waits for their approval. But when she gets rejected, Hawk Moth uses this opportunity to transform her into a villain that is known as The Bandit Writer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time

"…for homework, I want you all to write a different ending to the story we had just read! Five hundred words at least!" the teacher called out as the bell rang, signaling that the end had finally came.

"Ah, I never thought the bell would come." Marinette spoke as they filed out of the classroom.

The two reached their lockers and grabbed their stuff before they headed out.

"I was surprised that you actually managed to keep yourself awake. I would've for sure thought that you would fall asleep." Alya chuckled.

That made Marinette make a disgruntled face. "Yeah well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Once they reached at the bottom of the stairs, the two started to depart their way. "Well, I gotta go. I promised my mom that I would make a delivery to a customer."

"See you."

With that, the two went to their normal directions that would eventually lead them to their houses.

While Marinette was walking, she was lost deep in her thoughts which were mainly around Adrien. But she couldn't help it thought. He was just too cute and way too hot to even be ignored.

 _I wonder if it's actually possible to ignore him._ she thought, being amused then paused. _Nah, no one can resist him. Well, actually, there's Alya but they don't really speak to each other anyways and then there's Chloe who won't even give him the time of day._

As she let her thoughts wander away, she didn't even realized that there was another person who just turned a corner and she seemed to be heading to the direction which Marinette was. Like Marinette, the girl was also way too focused on her papers.

Marinette. _Man, I wish just once Chloe wouldn't latch onto Adrien so tightly then maybe just maybe, I would have a chance with him. Yet again, it's kind of pointless considering I'm a mess when it comes to him—_

"Argh!" Marinette exclaimed as sudden thuds were heard. Papers flew everywhere as well.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

It took Marinette to just now comprehend that was another girl in front of her. She was frantically trying to grab her papers and make sure that they were in order.

"Huh? Wha? Oh! No, no, no, no! It's my fault entirely. I wasn't looking where I was going—hey…" Marinette suddenly trailed off once she picked up a paper. Her eyes went wide with fascination as she was reading it.

Noticing this, the girl gave a gasp. "Wait, no! Don't read! Oh, man!"

Blinking, Marinette pulled away from the paper and looked back to the nervous girl then back to the paper.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't be reading other people's belonging. I'm sorry." Marinette apologized as she was handing back the final paper. "Uh…are you planning to become an author by any chance?"

The girl blinked, being taken off guard. "Uh…no…er…I actually don't know. I never really thought of it."

Marinette smiled. "Well you should because from what I just read, it sounds like a winner."

From that simple sentence, it made the girl's eyes go wide with shock and surprise. She honestly never even thought of some random stranger complimenting on her writing. As a result, the girl merely gave a feeble smile and walked to a nearby bench to sit; Marinette followed her shortly.

"Well…it's just that…you see…the reason why I actually never thought of becoming an author is because I don't think I have what it takes to _be_ one. I mean, I see all these fascinating authors who writes amazing stories and then there's me…I don't know if people would be interested enough to actually read my stories." she explained.

"I see…" Marinette then paused. "But that doesn't mean you still can't try. You don't have to live to the expectations of what all those other authors did. This is _you_ we're talking about. Your story. Your journey. Only you can decide what will happen and when it will end."

There was a short silence and the girl lifted her head up and gave a sincere smile. "You know, that actually made me feel a lot better. Your friends are lucky to have you." she said then got up. "Well, I gotta go. Errands to run and a book to start. Thanks a lot, really!"

With that, the blonde girl began to walk away but then she paused when she was halfway down.

"Hey, by the way, I'm Sally James!" she called out, giving out a small wave.

Marinette smiled as she too returned the wave gesture. "I'm Marinette!"

And it was then, the girl turned around and disappeared the moment she turned around a corner. Marinette gave a smile and began to skip.

 **:(/\\):**

"I'm home!" Marinette called out as she returned from her delivering.

"Hey, honey!" the voices of the parents called out.

Marinette climbed upstairs to her room and plopped down to her bed.

"You know, that was a really nice thing you did…cheering her up even though you don't know her." Tikki replied, flying out of her purse.

Marinette gave a smile. "Hey, she looked really down but stranger or not, I'm always there to help!" she proclaimed, posing some lame superhero.

Tikki sweat-dropped. The Kwami then looked around and smirked as she found whatever she was looking for.

"Hey, don't you have homework to do?" she asked.

Just from that simple question, it instantly brought Marinette's mood down.

"Aweh, stinking homework. Why does it have to exist?" she moaned.

 **:(/\\):**

"… _and the sun started to lower down, indicating that nighttime would come but it also meant that tomorrow is a new day where Blythe would start her new journey…"_ Sally said as she wrote down on the paper. "And done!" she giggled, leaning back against the chair.

"My masterpiece is finally complete and I can't wait to publish it! Heehee!" Sally exclaimed, hugging the paper tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

With that, Sally grabbed the completed book and stuffed the paper in a folder. She then raced down the stairs and flung the door wide open before she closed it. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through her, the girl ran down the street with excitement flooding through her.

She didn't care that she was running out of breath. Sally was just really excited about everything. Her first book was about to get published. All those gruesome editing and reviewing hours…everything was going to be paid off.

She screeched to a halt when she reached her destination and then the girl looked up with eyes wide and her mouth hung opened.

There it was.

The building that was standing right in front of her. Sally continued to stare at the white-marble building that seemed to be calling out for her.

" _Come in, Sally…come innnn…"_

Shaking her head, she was back to her giddy mood and made a small jog towards the building. The second she stepped inside, Sally automatically halted in her tracks and she gazed forward, taking in the surroundings.

"Woah…"

There were many people; all of them either going to their proper place or some of them were at their desks. The walls were high up and were made out of marble and the whole building was decorated in an elegant sort of style. There were also white pillars that were scattered throughout the room and the building was adorned with brown, gold and white furniture.

Because she was so focused on the building, she didn't even acknowledged that there was a woman standing beside her. Raising an eyebrow, she gave a cleared throat which snapped Sally back to reality.

Her eyes gazed upon a brown-haired woman who had glasses and her brown sharp eyes stared down at her with an intense look.

"Hello, I'm Adriana." she introduced herself. Despite the fact that she looked strict, she had a gentle voice. "How may I help you?"

She still gawked at the woman who looked somewhere in the twenties or thirties but then the girl blinked as she tried to get back in focus which was rather hard.

"Um…ehm…I—I'm Sally James. I made an appointment with Mr. Antonie Beaumont."

Acknowledging the name, Adriana nodded as she looked down on her clipboard. "Ah yes. Right this way, please."

Sally continued to gaze at the building but soon the main room vanished the moment she entered a new hallway. She passed many doors until at last she reached a brown door with a label that says _Antonie Beaumont._ The second Sally saw the name, she started to feel nervous.

"He is in there and is expecting you. I wish you luck." with that, Adriana walked down the hallway.

 _Right…luck is what I need now._ she thought.

With a deep breath, she pushed the door open and the minute she did, a voice spoke.

"Ah, welcome Sally James. I have been expecting you."

 **:(/\\):**

Heavy footsteps came, pounding down the cement ground. It had to be a simple misunderstanding…it _had_ to be.

But no matter how much she wished that it was, Sally blinked away the threatening tears that clouded her vision. Because of that though, Sally tripped on a broken ground and landed roughly; her elbow got scraped and her folder flew out of her hand.

And like that, she let the tears out and she didn't care if she was out in the public.

Why was she so stupid enough to actually believe she could publish a book?

With shaking hands, Sally picked up the scattered folder and the pencil that flew out of it but stopped as she stared at the file. Instead of having a sad look, anger started to replace it and Sally threw the folder, not caring that the papers flew out of it.

Let the wind carry them.

She didn't want to see it.

Sally didn't want to see the papers at all.

 **:(/\\):**

A sudden light broke into the once dark room. It was then white butterflies that were fluttering around.

"I sense a new hatred that is just waiting to be released. How dare they throw a talented young writer as though she was garbage. They crushed her dreams and in return, they must pay." Hawk Moth responded, sticking his hand out. "Come out, my sweet little Akuma. It's time for you to raise chaos."

A butterfly flew towards his hand so that it rested on top of it. He then had his other arm covering the butterfly. Dark energy covered the small animal and it was turned black.

"Go! Fulfill the girl's dream."

With that, the black butterfly flew towards an opened window and out in Paris.

 **:(/\\):**

Sally sniffed as she wiped the angry tears away. She was still on the ground, clutching her pencil. Unknown to her, the black butterfly fluttered to her wooden pencil that was soon covered with black magic.

She lifted her head up but something was different about the girl. Instead of her depressed look, it was filled with anger and hatred and a purple outline was visible on her face and she heard a voice in her head.

" _ **They rejected you…all your hard work…they threw it down like it was nothing…I think revenge would do, don't you? It just sounds so divine to fulfill your need…I can give you that power but in return, I need you to get something for me…so will you do it?"**_

Grinning wickedly, Sally could feel the dark energy that was going in her body.

"I'll do it."

And then, the black magic had completely covered her…

 **:(/\\):**

Screams erupted the afternoon sky and havoc was already filling up the city. Several gigantic monsters roamed the streets, destroying everything that was in their path.

"Haha, sweet revenge feels so divine!" a voice cackled. Soon enough, something was starting to materialize out of nowhere only to reveal a figure.

The girl appeared to be wearing what it looked like a green dress with pointy upward sleeves along with white leggings. Her hair was up in an odd hairstyle by having her hair tied upwards like one huge bun.

"Hmm, let's see what else I can destroy." she spoke, wickedly. Just as she was about to use her pencil, something hit her wrist and she recoiled it in pain.

"Sorry but while you are on my turf, your little fun ends here." a voice spoke.

Eyes narrowed, the villain turned her attention to the newcomer who seemed to be twirling an object at the side before she placed it on her hand. It seemed as though the enemy recognized her since she spoke her name.

"Ah, Ladybug. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up." the girl said.

Ladybug smirked. "As if I would ever run away from a fight. Now then…since you know my name, I think it's fair that you would tell me yours."

The adversary grinned like a Cheshire cat. "A splendid idea since after all, I would be happy to do the honors by killing you. The name's Bandit Writer. Now come to me, Ladybug where we are both destined to fight each other and I shall spill your blood on the crimson thread of fate!"

With that, the Bandit Writer took out her pencil and started to write. Soon, a shape started to take form before it eventually revealed its true form. It took more of a shape of a Minotaur and then the Minotaur gave out a ferocious roar that made Marinette gasp.

 _It's triple the size as me! I can't take it down!_

Seeing this, the Bandit Writer smirked. "What's the matter? A bit beyond your reach?"

She laughed until another voice. "Nothing's too difficult when Chat Noir arrives!"

A charging yell came and what it looked like a staff came down at the beast. Unfortunately, it didn't do any damage.

The foe blinked then laughed at his useless attempt.

"Wow…my hero." Marinette said, bluntly.

"Uhh…" because of the strike, Chat Noir looked up and gave a sheepish grin at the monster who looked at him before he gave out a roar. Gasping, the Minotaur grabbed the staff and yanked Chat Noir up before he got flung away.

"Now, my sweetum…get them!"

The creature raised its two arms and Marinette moved out of the way in time by performing a sideway somersault; instead of hitting the target, the monster smashed the ground.

Marinette did several of backflips in order to avoid the large arms that were swinging at her. She then joined Chat Noir who just got up.

"Ugh, it had to be a mythical creature, didn't it?" Chat Noir muttered as he got up. "Any plan on how to beat her?"

"I think so but—"

"You need me to distract the big guy? Ah, no problem, M'lady." he grinned, cockily.

Chat Noir then walked out of the way and jumped in front of the animal.

"Hey, big guy! Did anyone ever told you that you have rocks for a brain?" he shouted, laughing.

The Bandit Writer and Ladybug gave a groan. But because of that simple remark, Minotaur gave out a mighty roar and raised its fist. Chat Noir widened his eyes as he hurriedly did back flips to avoid the fist but from the far distance, it looked like the Minotaur had gotten him even though he didn't.

The Bandit Writer watched the scene and added an evil smile. "Hmm, let's make the battle a bit more interesting, shall we?"

Marinette turned her attention towards and had her eyes wide when she saw that the girl started to write in air. Ladybug then had her gaze back to the Minotaur who now had rocks in his hands.

"And as for you…" the writer simply wrote a sentence in the air which made a nearby car that turn into car robot.

Marinette stared at the object as she backed away before she did a backflip to avoid the swinging arm of the car.

Marinette landed on her feet but then she heard a sudden shout of agony and she gasped as she saw Chat Noir taking a painful blow from the Minotaur.

"Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, an object that took form of a book appeared in her hand.

"What? A book? This is no time for reading!"

"Take a look at this way. At least you can bore people to death with it." Chat Noir remarked.

Marinette quickly shot him a dirty look before she scanned the place to find out where she can use the book.

"Alright, I got it. You stay here since you are in no condition to fight."

"Wait, what?!"

Before he could even have the chance to complete his sentence, Ladybug took off and leaped from the side of the building before she landed on her two feet. She eventually faced the Bandit Writer.

The Bandit Writer gleamed madly at the fallen cat and she took this chance to make chains to appear out of nowhere. Chat Noir struggled from the chains but it was futile since both of his ankles and wrists were tied from the chains.

"Now…finish him!"

The Minotaur menacingly stared at the hero and then he raised his arm up, ready to crush him.

"Hey, Bandit Writer!" Marinette called out.

Naturally, this gained the girl's attention.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed that Ladybug stopped her from crushing Chat Noir.

"Look what I got." Ladybug sang in a sing song tone. "I got a book too! With this book, I can write as well with no limits." she replied, giving a small grin.

"Give me that!"

Ladybug shrugged. "Well…okay…"

The Bandit Writer snatched the book out of her hand and her madness grew. The foe started to write in a rapid speed but when she got to the end of the book, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Wh—what?" she said as she was frantically started to flip the pages, trying to find a new page. "No! No!"

Ladybug smirked. "Your limit has ended but I didn't!" she threw her yo-yo and it was wrapped around the girl's wrist who saw this. The girl got yanked which made her drop the two objects and Ladybug took this chance to race towards it while the Bandit Writer was tied.

"No! Minotaur! Get her! Get HER!" she screamed, furiously.

Turning his head sharply, the foul beast began to run towards Ladybug.

"No, Ladybug!" Chat Noir shouted as he helplessly watched the scene before him.

The heroine jumped into the air and made a reach for the fallen pencil while at the same time, the Minotaur raised his arm to make an attempt to strike her. Luckily, Ladybug grabbed the pencil in time and quickly performed a forward somersault, rolling between the Minotaur's legs and had narrowly avoided the fist.

"You've done enough harm, little one." Marinette spoke as she broke the pencil in half.

"NO!" the Bandit Writer screeched and she saw the book going haywire, unleashing everything of what she had just wrote.

"Time to cleanse evil!" Marinette proclaimed as she swung her yo-yo around.

The disk grabbed the dark butterfly and then the heroine pressed the button on the disk so that the butterfly that was now pure escaped.

"Bye, bye butterfly."

The creations of what the Bandit Writer made had now disappeared including the chains that were on Chat Noir. The former enemy eventually reverted back to her normal self and everything that was destroyed was now fixed.

"Mission accomplished." the two fighters stated, giving each other a smile.

 **:(/\\):**

"So close!" Hawk Moth snarled. "You may have slipped yet again, Ladybug, but I can assure you! The fate which has bound us all will soon come!"

And the light that came from the skylight disappeared.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ah, nice work there Ladybug. But of course, you couldn't have done it without me." Chat Noir boasted.

Marinette gave him a look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Gimme a break. You were like a damsel in distress. I saved your butt… _again_." she stated, making sure she emphasised the word _again_.

This made Chat Noir sputter. "Wh-what? NO! I—Ladybug!"

She giggled. "But I suppose a knight like you deserve an reward."

Chat Noir blinked as she suddenly got closer to him. She leaned against him and then gave him a peck on the cheek which made Chat Noir's cheek go red a little.

"Thanks, Noir." she whispered.

"Sacre Bleu." Chat Noir spoke, lifting his hand so that it touched the spot where Ladybug kissed him. "Uh, Ladybug—"he began but saw that she was nowhere to be found.

Nonetheless, the hero still wore that smile as he dreamily stared in the distance.

At a far corner, there was Ladybug who de-transformed into her civilian form. She saw her Kwami pet flying out of her purse and the girl gave her a grin.

 **Author's Note:** Ehhh, I suppose this is an okay chapter. I'm not happy about it especially how I wrote the villain and the use of her pencil which is almost similar to Nathanael when he was akumatized. And I also hate the fact that most of the chapter's ending was taken up by the battles…and I apologize for the cheesy ending but I felt like I had to put in there aha and let's face it: Chat Noir is an idiot -.-* but a lovable one hehehe. NOW, school started for me today and to put it short, expect slower updates…anyways, toodles!


	3. A New Hero

**Author's Note: ** Welp, I'm waiting for my time to go and yet here I am, writing another episode of Ladybug. I'm gonna end it here since I don't have much to say aha

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for following, favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to litterry for favoring and following the story. Thanks to that one fangirl for reviewing.

 **Summary:** An actor who got inspired by the Paris's superheroes tries to audition for a role for an upcoming movie and of course, he got the role which made him be famous. When bad things start to get to him, he decided to turn himself into a new superhero under Hawk Moth's influence.

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Hero

" _Someone help me! Save me!"_ a terrified cry exclaimed.

 _The troubled person gave out a gasp as she saw a piece of the burning wood falling down, making the path be even more impossible to escape._

 _Just then, a whoosh sound came and the woman looked up to see a caped man who extended his hand._

" _Help is on the way. Take my hand." the man spoke._

 _Frightened, the woman trusted her instincts and grabbed the hand. The moment she did, she felt as though she could depend on him forever._

" _Please, get us out of here." she slightly whimpered._

 _The man then saw a closed window ahead and so, he stuck his hand out so that a sonic wave came. The wave smashed open the window, allowing access. He then secured the woman tightly in his arms before he took off just in time as the ceiling came crashing down to where they once stood._

 _Once out, the hero landed on his own two feet and soon, firefighters came._

" _Here you go. You might want to take a look at her since she might be injured." the caped hero pointed out. With that, the hero then took off into the night sky as the woman looked up._

" _Thank you…" she whispered…_

And then, the end credits came rolling in.

"Aweh, it's already over? I could re-watch this again and again and again!" Marinette exclaimed as she was gushing over the newest episode. "I wish I was a superhero…" she replied, dreamily.

This made Tikki give a blank look. "Uhm…you are."

Marinette snapped out of her dream state and blinked. "Oh right…"

Tikki made a face palm before she looked over to the clock. "Say, shouldn't you get going?"

Marinette blinked before she too gave a glance at the clock. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette panted by the time she reached the park. She quickly scanned the area for her friend, Alya but before she could walk, a voice was heard.

"Hey, Marinette."

Marinette gave a small scowl as she turned around only to give out a shriek of exclaim. She then tripped over a loose branch and fell to the ground.

"U—uh, Adrien." the girl replied, quickly getting up. "Hi."

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh you know," Marinette gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm just looking for Alya. Have you seen here?"

Adrien gave a shook of his head. "I just arrived here for my photoshoot but," he then paused, giving a glance over the girl's shoulder. "You may want to check out that big crowd over there. She could be in there and got stuck in the way."

Marinette blinked and whirled around on her heels. Up ahead, there was indeed a big crowd and a huge commotion of excitement seemed to arise from them.

"Huh, wonder what's going there…" she wondered.

The blonde boy merely gave a shrug. "Who knows? Well, anyways I have to get going. The photographer doesn't like to be delayed. Ciao."

Marinette gave a small wave as the boy walked off. She then decided to go with Adrien's advice by going to search in the big crowd of people and plus, she also wanted to know what was up.

"Uh, excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. Coming your way." Marinette muttered as she was going through the path.

 _Where are you, Alya?_

Just as she reached the very front, she gave a huge gasp and then a scream.

"NO WAY!"

"So I'm guessing you heard the big news, right?" a voice announced.

Marinette ripped off the paper that was attached to the pole and gave a furious nod.

"I can't believe he's actually going to be here! Live!" Marinette exclaimed, gushing over her favorite actor.

There on the picture which she was currently holding was a handsome man that had messy untamed black hair. His piercing green eyes seemed held that look that could just stare into your soul. He also had a wide smile that completed his sexy features and wore classy outfit.

"Alejandro Jaun." Marinette said.

"Yeah, he's going to be here to act in the latest episode of—"

"The Caped Hero!" Marinette furiously spoke. "I've watched at least a thousand times of the every same episode."

Alya raised an eyebrow and decided to play along. "So, now you got a humongous crush on him?"

"YES! We will first get to know each other, then go out on several dates and then we will get married and then have babies and then go out on honeymoon and—"

"Woah, slow down." Alya laughed. "So I guess that means I can have Adrien. I mean, since you have such a humongous crush on this actor, poor Adrien will be left alone…unless of course, Chloe decides to snatch him away—"

Marinette gasped. "Oh no, Adrien." she wailed. "What am I going to do?"

Alya sighed, face palming. "Girl, you need to set out your priorities first."

"Too bad, she doesn't have any." a snotty voice spoke.

This gained the two attentions but it only made the girls wear a displeased look.

"Ugh, look what the cat dragged in." Alya drawled.

"And for your information, I _do_ have my priorities…I just—just don't have them organized." Marinette snapped.

Chloe laughed. "Could've fooled me." she then eyed the paper which the raven-haired girl was holding. "So I see you got the word out that Alejandro is going to act here…" suddenly, her tone changed and her face held a dark look and she marched up to Marinette.

"You better stay off, Marinette. He's mine and unlike you, I just so happen to be able to actually meet him in person and take a few photoshoots. Who knows? I just might pop in the Star Magazine* along with his picture. I guess it's just one of the privileges of being the mayor's daughter. Ta-ta, losers." she sneered, laughing as she strutted off.

Alya gave a look of disgust as she placed her two hands on her hips. "Ugh, can you believe her? She's such a brat. I don't know why Sabrina keeps on hanging out with her."

Marinette gave a sad sigh and brought her head down. "No, but she's right. I would never have the chance to meet him in person. He's too busy to probably even notice a common street girl like me." she pouted.

"Well, that didn't stopped you from having a crush on Adrien who's popular, now did it? So, why should this situation be any different?" Alya asked. "Go for it, girl. Fulfill your dreams."

"Alya's right, you know." Marinette looked up and gave a strained smile.

Adrien nodded, acknowledging Alya. "If you can dream it, you can achieve it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And…" Adrien continued as he placed a hand behind his head, giving a small fox-like grin. "Knowing my dad, I can probably get some connections and maybe have Alejandro to have a personal hang out…?"

Marinette gave a delighted gasp. "You would? Oh thank you so much!" she squealed and without thinking, Marinette threw herself onto him which made him and Alya give a surprise look.

Seeing that she was hugging him, Marinette quickly released him and stuttered.

"Uh—uh, I mean uh…Merci beaucoup. I mean—thank you!" she stammered.

Adrien grinned a little. "Don't mention it." he then gave a small wave which in return, Marinette returned as well but she didn't stopped waving as a stretched happy smile etched onto her face.

Noticing this, Alya remarked. "He's growing onto you." she grinned.

 **:(/\\):**

"Stop right there, you foul beast!" a voice proclaimed. "I shall not let you harm on these innocent people! Be vanquished!"

"Argh, no, no, no!" the director exclaimed, giving out an annoyed sigh. "You got the acting all wrong _again_ , Mr. Alejandro! Where's the passion? The emotion?! I want you to act out as though you are actually _the_ superhero! Make the audience be dazzled!" he then turned his attention to the cameraman. "Take it back to the beginning of this scene!"

"Stop right there, you foul beast!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I shall not let you harm on these innocent people! Be vanquished!"

And then, an imaginary beam that was added with effects shot out of the hero's hand that eventually demolished the monster into dust.

From that simple scene, an enthusiastic clap was heard.

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" Chloe exclaimed. "Wonderful!"

The director raised his eyebrow. "Uhm, excuse me but who are you? The sign specifically says _no trespassing. Filming in process_." he stated, pointing his finger to a sign.

Chloe saw it and pretended that she didn't even saw it. "Oh, I must've missed it. But, what does it matter anyway? I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"Listen here…Monsieur Alejandro needs to stay focused on his acting right now and he doesn't need any attention especially from fans like you." the director spoke, eyes narrowed. "Please, can someone take her away? Her presence already sickens me."

Chloe gave an outrageous gasp. "Excuse me?! Do you even know who I am?"

Deciding that this… _girl_ was taking up their precious time, Alejandro stepped up. "No but I could care less. Now move along, fan of mine. I'm _busy_." he then took out his mirror and frowned. "I need some more fixing up!"

The mayor's daughter sputtered with shock. How dare they speak to her like that? Frowning, Chloe crossed her hands over her chest and she scanned the area, just now realizing that they were on a break. An idea suddenly sprung upon her and gave a sly smirk.

 _It's one thing to talk back to me…now let's see how well you can act without your spotlight._

 **:(/\\):**

"Alright, back to act one! And please, let's try to get our act together!" the director called out, clearly having enough mayhem for one day.

Chloe walked towards the chair and sat on this though this earned a glare from the director. Noticing this, she gave him a smile.

"Don't let me be in the way." she responded, smirking.

"And…ACTION!"

Alejandro lightly landed on the rail of the bridge and looked out beyond.

"I must find that enemy before he does even more damage." the caped hero declared.

As he walked forward to get a good liftoff, Chloe made an evil face as she watched the actor reached the edge of the rail. Just as he was about to take off, his foot slipped onto something, making him lose his balance and he fell. This naturally caused the director be furious. But because of the fall, it also made Chloe laugh.

"What the—!? Alejandro! Get your act together! We don't have time for foolishness!" he yelled.

"Sorry, sir but I slipped on something and—"

"Doesn't matter!" h slightly snarled. "Let's go to a new scene. Act three!"

Act through act, more trouble was stirred which caused Alejandro do a messy job. And because of the mayhem, this caused the director be even more outraged.

"That _does_ it! Everyone, take five!" the director proclaimed. Once everyone scattered off, the director marched up to Alejandro. "You! If you don't pull yourself together, there won't _be_ an act to act! Either shape up or I'll have you be replaced by someone else!"

With that, the director stormed off.

 **:(/\\):**

A light entered the dark room, revealing Hawk Moth who was surrounded by bluish white butterflies.

"I sense a new hatred rising that's just waiting to be released." Hawk Moth replied. He then reached his hand out and a butterfly fluttered towards it and landed on his hand. He then had his other free hand and covered it. Instead of being "pure", it was now covered with dark magic.

"Fly, my little Akuma. Go and lift the new hatred to a new level."

The insect flew out of the open window and began to flutter its way to the target person who was currently sitting on the bench, upset.

 _I just don't understand where things went wrong_. he muttered in thought.

Unaware to him, the black butterfly flew into his cape. He then lifted his head but instead of having an upset look, anger was replaced.

" _ **They just don't understand…how dare they throw years of experience…after everything you have done for them. All those hours just simply went to waste. Listen well, I can help you get revenge to those who treated you horribly. But in return, all I ask is that for you to get me two precious items that are called Miraculous. Do you accept?"**_

The actor gave an evil grin.

"I do…"

And then, the black magic started to cover him…

 **:(/\\):**

"Adrien is so incredible." Marinette responded, still being in a dream state. "Did I mention that?"

"Only about a thousand times." Alya chuckled, shaking her head as she was being amused.

"Oh."

"Now, let's try to forget about Adrien and spend the day out."

"Okay!" Marinette exclaimed.

However, just as the two took another step, all of a sudden they heard panicked screams that rang throughout the park.

"What?" the two gave each other a glance before they ran towards the area.

Marinette gasped, screeching to a halt as she saw the scene. People were running around, trying to get away from a flying figure that seemed to be responsible for the cause.

"What the…? What is _that_ thing?" Alya exclaimed, having her eyes wide as saucers.

"Ah…"

The flying figure had a huge muscular body and its caped flew behind him as though there was a breeze. He narrowed his eyes as he landed on the ground.

"You think we should run?" Alya asked.

Marinette nodded.

Too late. As though he had super hearing, the caped man turned his head around and gave out an angry growl.

"You're not going anywhere!" he bellowed, immediately making them halt. "Everyone shall pay!"

With that, the akumatized person ripped the tree with his bare hands and threw it towards the girls. In a flash, something grabbed the two out of the way just in time as the tree smashed at the ground to where they once stood.

The girls landed on the ground with a thud.

"Wha—what the?"

"You guys alright?"

Wanting to know who saved them, they looked up and blinked.

"Chat Noir?"

Indeed, it was Chat Noir who gave a grin.

"At your service." he bowed.

"It's Chat Noir!" Alya exclaimed, excitedly.

"Uh, I don't think this is time to fangirl." Marinette replied, eyes wide. "He's coming back."

Eyes narrowed, Chat Noir stepped in front of the girls and took out his staff.

"So, what's this now?" the villain sneered. "The damsels in distress have gotten themselves a knight in shining armor?"

"Your little game ends here." Chat Noir stated, twirling his staff as he went into a fighting stance. He then gave a glance at the back. "Go. Get to safety. I'll handle him."

"Right."

Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and rushed out. Once they were out of reach, Marinette released her hand and started to slow down so that she was behind Alya.

"Uh, you go right ahead and go to my parents! It's the closest! I—uh, I'll call the police!" Marinette shouted.

With that, she leaped behind a tree and Tikki came out of her handbag after she opened it.

"Tikki, I think it's time for Ladybug to come out."

She nodded.

"Tikki, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Chat Noir grunted when he received the full blast but his staff managed to reduce the attack.

"Ha, not bad for an amateur! But you still can't defeat me with a mere _stick_."

Chat Nori smirked. "Ha. That's where you going to underestimate us. We may be small and fragile but we can be deadly. And besides, I wouldn't want to overdo it. I mean it would be such a _shame_ that an amateur would defeat the whole mighty superhero, now would it?" he gave a cocky grin.

Naturally, this provoked the hero and so he saw a nearby bench and started to rip it out of its spot. Noir widened his eyes as he saw the flying object that was headed towards him.

However, something got tied around Chat Noir's waist and he was pulled out of the harm's way, just in time. He grunted when he landed on the ground.

"You always like to make people mad, don't you?" a voice spoke.

Wanting to know who it was, Chat Noir looked up and gave a gasp of delight. He instantly got up and took the hand.

"Ah, my lovely Ladybug." he kissed her hand. "It is very nice to see you."

"Hey, no time for romance here. We got to stop this… _hero_." Ladybug responded, withdrawing her hand from the lover.

"I agree. Uhm…any plans?"

Marinette looked to the side and widened her eyes. "Jump!"

"Jump? Er, not the kind of plan I was hoping to have but—"

And then, a string was tied yet again around him which caught his attention. Before he could even finish his sentence, he was instantly pulled up which made him have an exclaim of shout.

Where he once was, the object crashed down at the ground.

The two heroes then landed on their feet.

"We need him to get out of the park before he does any more damage to it." Ladybug stated.

"So, you mean a more _secluded_ place, eh?" Chat Noir replied as he raised his eyebrow in a flirty way.

This only made Ladybug give a scowl.

"Keep your head out of the gutter." she muttered.

Ladybug then gave a quick look at the superhero. Something about him seems awfully familiar. Just then, something was wrapped around her waist and in front of her, there was a silver staff that started to twirl around. It seemed that the staff was fending off the attack that was released from the akumatized enemy.

"I think Lucky Charm should do the trick, don't you?" Chat Noir replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yeah but something about him seems awfully familiar."

Chat Noir then looked closely at the villain and indeed, there was a sense of familiarity. It was then that he knew the answer.

"I think it's the actor Alejandro Juan." he responded after a quick scan.

Ladybug gasped. "Wha? Man, why can't whoever is behind this leave my favorites alone." she groaned.

Chat Noir placed on a thoughtful look. "So would that mean you would be upset if I was akumatized?" he grinned.

"Don't hold your breath." she replied, flatly which made him pout.

Ladybug then threw her yo-yo so that it was tied at the tree's branch and it pulled them up. The attack then smashed at the ground.

"What's the matter?" the superhero spoke, scanning the place. "Can't fight me?"

"Ha. You're quick to judge and that's a bad thing." Chat Noir replied, hanging down from the tree. He gave a crook grin but that only made the superhero give out an angry growl.

"You know…you're really starting to bug me!" he exclaimed. He then brought his fist so that he punched the tree's trunk.

"Oh no…"

The three started to tilt sideways which made Chat Noir lose his balance and made Ladybug quickly hop out of the tree and landed on the ground though she slid back a bit.

"Chat Noir, keep him busy!"

Chat Noir gave a look at the villain and smirked. "So…how much longer can you keep yourself in a battle?"

Twitching, the villain made another punch but luckily, Chat Noir jumped out of the way so that the fist was smashed at the ground.

"Missed me. Oh, look. Missed me again!" Noir laughed as he was leaning against his staff. "Woah, that was a close one!"

Irritated, Fiery Slayer gave out an angry roar. "That's it! I've had it!" he then sharply turned to the side and gave an evil grin when he saw a certain red spotted heroine that was running.

Instantly knowing where he was looking at, Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare." he growled.

"Watch me."

He then extended his arm out to the side and sharp claws came out of them. Chat Noir started to run towards Ladybug and he quickly jumped in front of Ladybug, taking the blow. He winced when he felt the attack, scratching him at the back.

"Chat Noir!"

"I'm…fine…" he grunted.

"You gotta stop taking risk for me." Ladybug said, kneeling down to her partner.

"No…"

Ladybug then placed him gently on the floor and she immediately shot an angry look at the foe who laughed.

"Aw poor little princess. Whatever are you gonna do now since your knight in shining armor is no longer available?" he grinned.

She growled. "Stay away from him. Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, an object was formed and it fell on her hands.

Seeing the object, it only made the superhero to laugh.

"A fabric? Ooh, I'm so scared." Fiery Slayer mocked.

 _Fabric can also be deadly when it wants to be_. Marinette thought. She quickly scanned the area of where she can use it. Once that was done, she then wrapped the fabric around her torso.

"You want me? Come and get me!"

She then started to take off and naturally, this made the villain follow her.

"You're not going to get away." he snarled.

Instead of replying, Marinette quickly made a sharp turn and ran towards the enemy.

 _Yes come to me…so I can end you!_

" _ **Remember our deal, Fiery Slayer!"**_ the voice inside of his head reminded him.

Fiery Slayer then lifted his hand in the air so that he can attack her but instead of jumping in the air like how he had predicted, Marinette slid down between his legs and at the right time, she quickly wrapped the fabric around his ankles so that it brought him down.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Hurriedly, Marinette got out her yo-yo so that she tied his hands at the back and then she saw the object which was a small notebook.

"Your time has ended, little akuma." Marinette stated as she ripped the book in half. She then unwrapped the yo-yo and swiftly performed her next move. The disk grabbed the butterfly and then she opened the disk so that the now purified butterfly fluttered away.

"Bye, bye butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, throwing the fabric into the air. A trail of light soon started to swarm into the park, fixing everything that was damaged. The once akumatized villain had now reverted back to his original form.

"What happened?" the actor moaned, feeling a headache coming in.

"Mission accomplished." the two heroes fist pound.

Ladybug took a breath and she let it out before walking towards her partner. "Are…are you okay?" she whispered. "The wound—"

Chat Noir shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." and for once, he actually gave a sincere smile instead of a flirty one.

A sudden beep came which alerted them that their time was going to be up.

"Er, well gotta go!"

With that, Chat Noir ran out of the park.

 **:(/\\):**

"MARINETTE!? WHERE WERE YOU!?" a sudden voice screamed and it startled the young girl.

Marinette twirled around on her heels to see a very worried friend.

"Alya—"

"Don't _start_!" Alya sharply said, breathing heavily. "When we were walking, I knew I had this feeling I was missing something and guess what I found? You _were_ gone!" she exclaimed. "Explain yourself!"

"I—uhm…I—I was…" she stammered until an idea came. "I was calling for the police—"

"Uh huh but the thing is calling the police should only take five minutes! Not an hour!" she fumed. "Now, either you explain what _really_ happened or…I'll be mad at you for eternity!"

Marinette smirked. "You know you can't be mad at me."

" _Try me_."

Marinette awkwardly shifted in her position when she saw that Alya was indeed being serious; her tone says it all.

She sighed. "Look Alya, I—"

"Hey Marinette! Alya!" a sudden voice shouted.

The two girls turned their heads towards the voice and Marinette gave a happy gasp.

 _Adrien! And what a perfect timing!_

"I thought I might find you here." Adrien spoke.

" _What_ do you want?" Alya asked, sharply which startled Adrien for a moment.

Seeing the look, Marinette cut in. "Uh, don't mind her at the moment. She's just pissed off at the fact that I left her."

"And I had every right to be! There was a mad man that was wreaking havoc and you could've been seriously hurt!" she then gave a quick clean scan of the park. "And it seems that the mad man has been cleared but _that_ doesn't make you be off the hook!"

Marinette rubbed her neck. "Um, anyways…I uh believed you had something to say…?" she awkwardly asked, trying to change the subject.

Adrien, who was being amused from the fact that Marinette was being scolded, nodded. "Yeah. I was able to make the arrangement of you meeting up with Alejandro Juan." he grinned. " _You're_ going to be able to hang out with him for the rest of the day."

Marinette gasped with delight and she gave a little scream. "No way! No way! No way! No way! You actually did that for _me_? Adrien, I _love_ you!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug and he laughed.

A short awkward pause.

"Uh—I mean I lo—love you as f-friend…er classmate…yeah." she laughed, sheepishly though Alya face-palmed.

Smiling, Adrien spoke. "Well, if you're not busy. He's waiting for you down by the fountain."

Marinette nodded, furiously. She gave an excited squeal and made a mad dash towards the fountain.

"Well, I think you just made her day." Alya spoke as she watched the two.

"Hey, she's a good person. It's the least I can do for her for being so nice."

Alya laughed. "Even if she is a bit clumsy and awkward?"

He grinned. "Yup."

Alya then paused. "You know…since she got a humongous crush on the actor…you wouldn't mind if I have you all to myself, would you?"

Adrien blinked, staring wide-eyed at the girl. Seeing the expression, Alya laughed.

"I'm just teasing." she laughed.

And at the front, Marinette was happily talking to her favorite actor who seemed to be enjoying her company…

 **Author's Note:** Wow uh…this chapter seemed to be going slow…oops, sorry. And I can't believe Alan Rickman died today—omg. I was so devastated when I heard the news this morning. And then Celine Dion's husband had also died today. Like really, cancer, just go die in a hole. I had enough of you! T_T and to the other note, I can't stop listening to the French theme song of Miraculous Ladybug. Omgggg, Chat Noir's voice! *insert anime heart eyes* Ha, I showed the song to my friends and they gave me a strange look when I started to be obsessed over Chat Noir XD oh and when you saw this * sign, Star Magazine is just something I made up haha anyways, toodles!


	4. Out of Power

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I've at last finished outlining the story for this so updates SHOULD be coming in swiftly if school doesn't get in the way since everything is going slow at the moment. Anyways, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to digipokemon girl 000 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to jguevara0324 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to benfranklinfan4 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Laleria for following the story. Thanks to Cartoonmusicgal for following and favoring the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing. Thanks to Link312 for following the story. Thanks to Yukiko Heartmen for favoring the story. Thanks to Trezzy Michaelis for reviewing and following the story. Thanks to .1010 for reviewing the story.

 **Summary:** When a new akumatized villain attacks Paris, Chat Noir took the blow for Ladybug but something is odd about him. He suddenly loses the ability to transform.

* * *

Chapter 4: Out of Power

"So, what's on the agenda for today, my beloved red spotted friend?" Marinette asked as she twirled herself around the room before she plopped onto her bed, sprawled out.

The Kwami giggled at the happy aura that emitted out of the raven-haired girl. "Nothing that would concern of akumatized villains." she then paused. "You know, that Chloe person should really stop being such a brat. I mean, she usually _is_ the one responsible for having at least half of the people being akumatized…" she muttered.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I know right? She's such a self-centered person but I'm nothing compared to her. She has it all…even Adrien."

Tikki titled her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked, floating down so that she could sit next to her saddened companion.

Marinette sadly sighed. "Every time I try to say something to Adrien, Chloe would always show up and she somehow is always one step ahead of me. And Adrien probably doesn't even like me since he probably might have a crush on her." she complained, bringing her head down to the covers so that she gave a muffle wail.

"Geez…you humans have such complicated life…but, I can tell you one thing, though." Tikki began.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm hundred percent sure that Adrien doesn't even likes her."

Marinette lifted her head up and gave her a soft smile, knowing that the simple sentence from Tikki had somewhat cheered her up.

Just then, screams erupted which gained their alerts.

"What's that?" the girl gasped as she quickly rushed to the balcony. Up ahead, she could see a small explosion.

"Sounds like Paris could use Ladybug." Tikki announced.

Marinette smirked. "Tikki, transform me!"

With a quick flash, Marinette was suddenly changed into the famous superhero ta was known as Ladybug. She took out her yo-yo and zipped through the streets.

 **:(/\\):**

"I should taint the streets with revenge, knowing my name had been heard!" a hideous villain proclaimed as he fired one of his attacks.

He then stuck both of his hands out so that the palms were facing to the object which he currently targeted. Out of his palms, came huge sound waves that shook the bench before it was smashed into smithereens.

"Fear me!" he roared. He was about to unleash one more of his attacks but something got tied around his wrist, pulling him down.

"Not today, I don't think." a voice announced.

The string zoomed back to its rightful owner who caught the disk in her hand.

Eyes narrowed, the enemy turned his eyes to the shadowy figure which eventually Ladybug.

"While we're still around, there will be no harm." Ladybug declared.

" _ **Sonic Shriek, get me those miraculous!"**_

"Ah, the famous superhero…Ladybug, as how they say." Sonic Shriek said. "But I think it's only fair if I introduce myself, my fair maiden. The name is Sonic Shriek. And like, every other villain, I _will_ destroy you!"

"Huh, Sonic Shriek? Well, they definitely got the name right. I mean, you're literally talking us to death." a cocky voice was heard.

Naturally, this irritated Sonic Shriek so he made a small low growl as he got his eyes fixed on the newcomer. To Ladybug, she knew all too well who that voice belonged to so she merely gave an annoyed sigh and face palm.

One of these days, his stupid remarks will hurt him.

"And…Chat Noir…" Sonic Shriek stated, clearly showing displeasure towards the male hero.

"I know I'm cool but please, keep your excitement to a minimum." Chat Noir grinned, cockily. He then turned his direction to Ladybug. "My lovely lady! My heart is glowing with happiness every time I see you."

Marinette simply gave him a scowl.

"Well at least I know who to take out first." Sonic Shriek growled as he started to walk towards the male hero in an intimidating way but no reaction came out of the lover hero.

"Hey, lover boy. When you get back to reality, do me favor by paying attention to the scene that is happening in _front_ of you!" with that Ladybug, took out her yo-yo which made her be yanked out of the way, leaving Chat Noir to watch when Ladybug took off.

However, a sudden shadow suddenly loomed over Noir which caused him turn his head towards it. He lifted his head to look at the menacing figure of Sonic Shriek before he gave a sheepish laugh.

"Uh…hi?"

With that, Sonic Shriek brought down his fist in attempt to strike him but he was too quick and he managed to avoid the hit by landing on the tip of his staff like a cat.

"Monkey see, monkey do. Monkey just made a fool out of you!" Chat Noir leaped backwards and grabbed the tip of his staff so that it bended a little. He then had swung forward, having his feet at the front so that he could have a strike at the big guy. As a result, the adversary fell to the ground with a somewhat of a hard thud, sliding back a bit; dust rose when he halted.

With a smirk, Chat Noir twirled his silver staff and placed it beside him, allowing him to lean against it.

"Pest." Sonic Shriek grunted, pulling himself up. However, something interesting caught his eyes since he looked down at the ground to see a shadow that seemed to be coming closer to him.

Smirking, Sonic Shriek turned around to see Ladybug who is coming down, ready to strike but he was too quick. The villain grabbed the female hero by her ankle and then he swung her in a half-circle motion and it made her slam at the ground, hard.

Ladybug winced from the impact, pushing herself from the side.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he ran towards her.

Before he could even get to her, Sonic Shriek raised his arm and it created an impact upon Noir, sending him to fly back. Instead of falling, Chat Noir quickly landed on his two feet.

Eventually, Ladybug joined him by his side, narrowing her eyes as a look of determination was set in place.

"You attack from the bottom and I from the top?" Ladybug asked. "Maybe if we try to confuse him all at once, he won't know where to aim his attack."

Chat Noir twirled his staff in circles and smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me." he grinned. "Hey, big guy! Has anyone ever told you you're too much of a loudmouth?" the hero laughed.

Marinette gave him a scowl which made him shrug.

"Natural instinct—woah!" Chat Noir swiftly slid to the side, avoiding a sonic wave.

"And it will be a natural instinct when I finish _you_!" Marinette growled, beginning to take off.

As she took off, she heard Chat Noir's voice.

"You don't have to love me that much!"

Ladybug swung from one place to another, occasionally performing somersaults whenever she was at the ground or breaking her fall. Chat Noir charged towards the enemy who quickly saw it coming and the two began to clash the moment Noir's staff struck Sonic Shriek's metal arm.

While the two was being busy, Ladybug took this chance to throw her yo-yo at the opponent but that turned out to be a failure since the foe was quick to observe the oncoming attack. As a result, Sonic Shriek pulled the string and flung Ladybug across which made her roughly land on a nearby bench.

"Ungh." Ladybug grunted from the impact. _I'll admit. He's tough and not so stupid like I thought he would be._

A sudden slam grabbed her attention and saw Chat Noir who just rammed his shoulder on the bench's hinges.

"Man, he's tough."

Sonic Shriek laughed. "Ha, pathetic fools. You _can't_ win. You _can't_ defeat me."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Don't you know? Being too confident will be your downfall." she stated.

And then, the metal person released his sonic waves and just in time, the two leaped at the sides in order to avoid the attack. Ladybug rolled to the left then to the right, dodging the blue power.

Quickly growing bored, he turned his attention to Chat Noir who started to avoid the attacks. Using this chance, Ladybug decided to use the "element surprise" by running behind him. As though, he had a sixth sense, Sonic Shriek turned around and grinned evilly as he struck his hand out.

Eyes wide, Chat Noir quickly ran towards Ladybug from the side and at the right time, he pushed her out of the way just as Sonic Shriek released his attack. Chat Noir placed both of his hands at the front, acting as a shield and the attack hit him at the front, causing him fly backwards before he painfully smashed himself against a pole. When the attack struck him, the waves had also managed to strike at his ring.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed, watching her fallen partner in horror.

Noir moaned in pain but he slowly pushed himself up, grimacing as he did so. And then, a sudden beep came which alarmed him and he lifted his hand to see that his ring came down to a one dot that was currently pulsing faintly.

 _Aweh, crap._

"Chat Noir!" came Ladybug's voice.

Noir looked at the girl that was running towards her but instead of going to her, he quickly sprung on his feet and took off in rapid speed. This caused Marinette halt in her tracks, having a look of confused look.

"Chat Noir…"

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien continued to run and as he did, his transformation ran out which caused him stop running. Out of the ring, came a black creature that landed on his hands.

"What happened?" Adrien asked. "Why did I was suddenly forced to transform back?"

Plagg moaned as he felt a wave of dizziness coming. "Gimme a minute…"

After a second came, Plagg was back in order. "I dunno…maybe if you weren't so dumb enough, you would actually be more aware of what you do. And I hope you realize that you would owe Ladybug an explanation for the sudden take off."

"I know _that_. I just want to know what happened back there!" he exclaimed. He then sighed. "Look: when you get back your energy, transform me back to Chat Noir so I can continue the battle." he then frowned. "That guy is proving himself to be difficult." he hastily replied.

Plagg smirked. "Aweh, don't tell me wittle Adrien is being intimidated at the fact Sonic Shriek is much stronger and bigger than you, are you?"

Adrien made a dangerous low growl which made Plagg laugh sheepishly.

"Say…you're feeling better now. Plagg, transform me!"

The ring started to flicker back to life but then it stopped. Adrien blinked, having his eyes go wide.

"Plagg, transform me!"

The same result came. Adrien then shot his fellow creature a look.

"Plagg… _what_ is happening?" Adrien replied, slowly having a shake in his voice. "Why can't I transform?"

Plagg bit his lower lip and then sighed. "When you took the hit, the sonic wave made contact with the ring. Because of that, it caused the ring be non-stable."

"And…" Adrien asked. Even though he knew what he was getting at, it still made him dread to hear the answer.

"Adrien…" Plagg looked into his eyes. "You _can't_ transform anymore."

And that made his eyes go wide with shock.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette walked back and forth, each time her pace being quicker. "I don't get it! What happened back in the battlefield?!" she exclaimed.

"I dunno…" Tikki paused. "Well, before he took off, he looked pretty shaken. I wish I knew why though."

"And on top of that, the villain is gone!" Marinette shouted as she flopped herself on the bed. "What happened back there?" she repeated the question.

Tikki paused for a moment, being lost in thought. "Hmm…maybe he ran out of power and he knew his time was being up?"

Marinette stared at her Kwami before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so only because he didn't use his special attack and that takes up _a lot_ of our energy."

The girl then went suddenly quiet as she remembered Chat Noir taking the blow for her.

"Do you think it's because of me?" she asked, quietly.

This startled Tikki. "What do you mean?"

"When Sonic attack…he took the blow for me…and as a result, he had a painful landing." Marinette explained. "So, now I'm wondering is it because of me?" she pouted.

Tikki shook her head. "No…I'm pretty sure it's not. I mean, that guy is madly in love with you. He wouldn't even blame it on you."

And just for a little while, Marinette placed on a smile.

 **:(/\\):**

But, there were doubts of what Tikki had said are true. During school days, Adrien would be so lost in thought and he would almost always have to excuse himself to either go to the bathroom or go home because he wasn't feeling well.

"Earth to Marinette. Come in, Marinette. This is Alya speaking to you. Hellooooo." a hand was waving in front of Marinette's upset face.

"What?" she snapped herself back to reality. "Oh, um, hi." she muttered.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this depressed since Chloe made your life miserable." Alya pointed it out. "Mind filling me in?"

"It's complicated." Marinette mumbled.

Alya placed on a thinking look before she gazed upon the empty seat that was in front of Marinette before she looked back to her depressed friend.

"Is it because of Adrien?"

"More or less."

The bell rang, indicating that the school had ended for the day. Marinette threw her bag over her shoulder and started to make a dash for the door. But before she could even reach the entrance, a hand grabbed her wrist which made her halt in her tracks and turned around.

"Look, Marinette. I'm your best friend, you know that. But if for some reason you can't tell me what is going on, then I totally understand that. Some things are meant to be personal. But whatever Adrien is going through, he would eventually see the light and be himself again. So, don't kick yourself because you think it's your fault. He will pull through." Alya replied, smiling.

The raven-haired girl also placed on a smile before she hugged her. "Thanks, Alya."

Just as she let go, a blur of blonde passed their way and Marinette hoped that it wasn't Chloe since she wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. Her hopes ended up being true since the blur of blonde belonged to Adrien.

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed.

Surprisingly, the blonde boy stopped and turned his head to the side to see the two girls.

"I—uh…I'm…" Marinette stammered, trying to get the words out. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be. I just…I just came down with a flu which might explains why I wasn't here for the last three days." Adrien lied though he winced in the inside.

He hated lying to Marinette but she could not find out what the true reason is.

"I'll be fine." Adrien reassured her.

Then, he walked away.

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien threw his bag on the floor and plopped himself on the chair, letting out a sigh. So far, today has been worse…even though it was the same for all of those other days.

The boy lifted his hand so saw his black ring. He had never been this depressed ever since…his mom left. **(1)** Meanwhile, Plagg who was happily staring at his beloved cheese was just about to stuff it down his throat when his fellow teammate caught his eye.

Wearing a sad look, Plagg quickly devoured the stinky cheese and glided towards his saddened companion.

"Adrien, it will be alright."

"Will it?" the sudden cold that was in his voice made Plagg wince. Seeing this, the boy muttered. "Sorry. How am I supposed to save the world if I can't transform anymore? How am I supposed to save Ladybug?"

"Ladybug is a strong girl. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah but for how long? I need to be there for her. Please, Plagg…isn't there some way for me to gain back the ability to transform?"

Plagg stared into the brilliant green eyes of his partner. His eyes says it all. He so desperately wants to go to back to the battlefield…the adrenaline rush…saving people from danger…

The black Kwami sighed, biting his lower lip. He guesses that he should tell that there is another way…

"Well, there _is_ another way." Plagg announced.

This grabbed Adrien's full attention.

"How?" he asked.

Plagg struggled for words. Oh how he hated the word _how_.

"Er—you—uhm…have to—"all of a sudden, Plagg gave out a shriek which startled Adrien.

"I have to shriek?" Adrien asked, blankly.

"No, you fool." he hissed. He flew towards the window and out in the distance, he saw a blur of red running on the top of the rooftops and it seemed to be chasing after a strange person.

Adrien gasped when he saw the scene.

"Ladybug." he muttered. He continued to stare at the action until he drew a sharp breath when he saw Ladybug taking a painful blow. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes before he took off.

"What? Adrien, what are you doing?" he screeched.

Adrien stopped. "I have to go."

"You idiot! Adrieennnnnnnn! Adriennnnnnnn!" Plagg shrieked.

Too bad Adrien didn't hear him.

"It's going to be your funeral!" Plagg shouted before he followed his idiot of a partner.

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug grunted as she pushed herself up. This villain proves to be quite difficult…and quite different than any other ones she had faced. Yet again, all of them are different and just plain strange.

"Aweh, is the poor princess hurt? Too bad your knight in shining armor isn't here to protect you." Sonic Shriek sneered.

"I don't need a man to save me!" Marinette proclaimed as she threw her yo-yo which tied Shriek's ankle and she pulled him down.

"Hmph, pathetic." Shriek muttered.

He then looked up and wore an evil grin. He stuck his hand out to emit the sonic waves so that the waves struck down billboard that was hovering above Ladybug. Hearing a loud moan, Ladybug looked up and gasped. Just as she was about to move, something pushed her out of the way.

If people saw it from a far distance, it looked as though the fallen object had crushed the blur under its weight but it didn't.

The heroine groaned from the sudden push. "Wha?"

"Well, look what we have here! A common citizen who just waiting to have his death wish delivered. Well, I can grant you that!" Sonic exclaimed, preparing to fire his attack.

 _Citizen? What—_ Ladybug turned her attention towards the person who was in fighting stance. But that's not what caught her interest. It was the fact that she knew who this person was.

"Adrien?!" Ladybug screamed, eyes wide with shock as she realized he was the one who pushed her out of the way.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do your worst." Adrien challenged.

"No! Don't be so gallant!"

Marinette quickly threw her yo-yo which struck Shriek's arm, having him to instead hit a nearby wall that nearly brushed Adrien's shoulder.

"You fool!" Sonic exclaimed, eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to Ladybug who had a determined look.

"Fine! I'll send you both to your deaths!"

Marinette quickly pulled her yo-yo out once again to yank Adrien out of the way. Just as he was pulled out, the sonic wave smashed at the ground.

"I need you to get to safety." Marinette stated as she grabbed his hand and started to run away from the danger.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I can help you." Adrien said.

"Have you being killed? Nu-uh, not on my watch."

Seeing a nearby corner that was well hidden, Ladybug stopped and pushed Adrien to be in that corner.

"Stay here and don't come out until it is safe to do so."

Before Adrien could even argue back, Ladybug took off.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Shriek responded. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

"Hey, eight eyes! Over here!"

This grabbed his attention and saw Ladybug waving at him. "Well, aren't you gonna attack? Do your worst." she taunted him then paused. "Wait, I bet you can't."

Irritated, Shriek let out once more of his sonic waves and acting swiftly, Marinette pulled out her own weapon that was sent flying towards the waves. However, instead of actually being hit from them, the yo-yo brushed past by them a few inches away and then the disk struck at his weapon which caused the waves be cancelled out and the disk had also managed to create a small crack at his weapon.

Marinette had her eyes wide at the small crack she made.

 _Now would be a good time for Chat Noir to be here._

However, from the corner, Adrien saw all of the action and he knew about the crack as well.

"Plagg…please tell me how to get back the transformation. I can't sit around and do nothing!"

Plagg flew out of his pocket and gave a sigh. "Alright, in order to get back the ability, you need to have Sonic Shriek aim at your ring so that it can…uhm, _reverse_ to put it short the effects. But, I totally suggest for you not to do it because it just screams _funeral_ and—" a sudden breeze went past by Plagg which made him cut his sentence so he turned around and saw Adrien heading towards the danger.

"For the love of—ADRIENNNNNNNN!" Plagg screamed his head off as he too started to fly towards him.

Adrien narrowed his eyes when he saw Ladybug dodging the dangerous attacks that were thrown at her way. But there was this one time where she got blown away and she didn't had the time to react since the attack started to come at her way.

Naturally, the blonde boy pushed her out of the way and he placed his hands in front of him as a shield and the attack struck him, sending him to fly back and he slammed his back at a nearby wall.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted.

 _This scene is all too familiar again…_ Marinette thought with fret.

When the attack struck Adrien, it also hit his black ring and as if by magic, the ring started to pulse, indicating that it was ready to be activated.

Not wanting him to be in any more danger, Marinette took out her yo-yo which hit Shriek's head.

"Go soak your roots, dweeb!" she called out.

 _Ha, perfect._

Seeing that the enemy was running towards Marinette, Adrien hurriedly spotted a nearby hidden corner so he quickly went to the spot and called out Plagg.

"Plagg…"

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed, making Adrien wince. "You blistering no good lack of brain idiot!"

"Do you mind?" Adrien demanded. "We're in the middle of the crisis and I need to transform into Chat Noir."

Plagg huffed. " _Fine_! I'll yell at you later."

"Plagg, transform me!"

In a flash, Adrien transformed himself into Chat Noir. Instantly remembering about the crack, Chat Noir ran towards the enemy who was about to strike. Noir summoned his powers by yelling out "Cataclysm!" and then the power smashed at the weapon.

"Sorry, I'm late, princess but I had uh some complications."

Marinette looked above and made a delighted gasp when she saw the familiar figure.

"Noir!"

"Oh good. You came. This is going to be even more interesting." Shriek swiped his hand out in attempt to hit him but Chat Noir avoided it and performed several of flips before he joined Lady.

"And you're getting annoying…" Noir paused. "Not that you already are. I think this is time for some charm power…"

Ladybug grinned then she threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

In the light, an object was revealed and it fell down to her hands.

"A mic?" she said, blankly.

She then started to the scan the area of where she can use it and when she did, she threw the mic at Chat Noir.

"Noir, I need you to sing as loud as you can!" Ladybug stated and took off.

"Wait, what?"

Shriek laughed. "Oh this is really getting interesting.

"But I don't sing!" Noir protested.

"What's the matter? _Cat_ got your tongue?"

Chat frowned. "Okay, that pun is so last season."

"Just _sing_!"

"Uhm… _I'm Chat Noir_ , _always here. I have miraculous superpowers._ "

As he sang, he saw Ladybug dodging all sorts of attacks and Shriek apparently had another sonic weapon to make things worse.

" _For victory, I swear that I will fight desperately. It's a mixed up criss-crossed love. I'm afraid to love in vain…"_ it was then that he realized that Ladybug was trying to have Shriek going towards the puddle since it had rained a few days ago.

Realizing that she was almost at her goal, Chat Noir decided to bring out the high note.

" _The one who cannot love me as she lives out her destiny!"_ when he reached the word _destiny_ , he used it to be a high note.

And it turned out to be a successful since the enemy had stepped into the puddle and this caused his powers go haywire. It didn't exactly help since Chat Noir's high note also made it even more worse. Eventually, the suit started to crackle with electricity and it was then that Ladybug leaped into the air to grab the metal badge and then she crushed it.

A black butterfly flew out of the object and Ladybug took out the yo-yo in order to have the little critter be "cured."

"Mission accomplished."

Chat Noir threw her the mic and Marinette flung it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that had been damaged was now fixed from the magical light. The akumatized villain had now been de-transformed into his rightful form.

 **:(/\\):**

A doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house.

"Never… _never_ in my entire life, had I seen something so…foolish!" Plagg shouted at Adrien who was coming down the stairs in order to reach at the door.

Because his house was empty or no one was ever near his presence, he didn't mind having Plagg out but now…his thoughts had changed.

"You could've been seriously injured! Or _worse_!" the black creature exclaimed. "Adrien, are you even _listening_ to me!" he screeched.

Adrien simply gave him a look, indicating that he was not. "Does it _look_ like I am?"

Plagg twitched. "Have it your way as usual! But don't come crying to me when you're in the hos—mffph!" a hand covered the kwami's mouth and he was quickly pulled away in hiding the minute Adrien opened the door.

In the opening was Marinette who seemed to be holding a box of goodies.

"Uh…uhm…I… _hi_." Marinette replied, smiling from ear to ear. She then looked at the box. "I made you something!" she blurted out, shoving the box to Adrien's face which made him go back a little.

He smiled. "Thanks." he responded, taking the gift.

Marinette continued to smile and the whole atmosphere was awkward.

"So uhm…I guess I should be going…"

"Wait!" Marinette exclaimed, stopping Adrien. "Uh…I only came here to see how you were doing. You seemed really upset about something these past few days so I wanted to check up on you and now, you seem really fine!" Marinette rapidly spoke. She then let out a huge breath.

Adrien lightly chuckled, being amused. "I'm feeling better. It was just a flu. Nothing bad." he casually said while mentally wincing at the lie.

"Oh okay…er…I guess I would go now." Marinette replied and she walked away.

Adrien smiled at the girl before he closed the door.

 **Author's Note:** Whoooooooooooooooo! I finally finished this mammoth of a chapter and I'm sorry that it seemed to be dragging T_T heh, I saw the new episode today and I only understood like 5% of the French so I'm waiting for tomorrow for English sub lol and I just love the fact how there was a Star Wars reference in it aha XD anyways, when Chat Noir started to sing, I used the lyrics of the theme song that was in French so I do _not own_ the song in any shape or form! I'm just really obsessed with it…and when you saw this **(1)** I had read in Wikia that Adrien's mom had left (unknown reasons) and his father was never the same and yeah…and I love Plagg's and Adrien's relationship lol anyways, toodles!


	5. Bad Luck

**Author's Note:** Now, I made sure that I researched the information about Bastille Day and yes, according to the internet, there are parades, music and fireworks. I researched so that I'm careful as to not upset or offend anyone and I only know so little about Bastille Day other than the fact that they celebrate because the people stormed down the Bastille. So yeah…grade 11 social class (I'm in college now) was actually really fun. And this is probably one of the best chapters I had ever written...

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing. Thanks to kiekie290 for favoring the story. Thanks to Neko249 for following and favoring me as an author, following, favoring the story.

 **Responses:**

GuardianAngel1234567: All I have to say is…patience, my friend (this is also goes out to everyone). You all shall see what I have in store ^^

 **Summary:** Bastille Day had arrived in Paris and the excitement rushed through the city like an untamed fire. If there was one person who was more excited than the whole city itself, it was Marinette. She longed for this day to come and when it did, nothing could stop her. However, things don't go as planned when a series of unlucky mayhem poured down on Marinette. And as if that's not enough, there's an akumatized villain that is wrecking Bastille Day.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Luck

The sun was shining brightly, indicating that it was the start of a new day. However, this new day held another significant feeling. It was the day where all of Paris is celebrating a special holiday. A holiday that was known as Bastille Day. To many, Bastille Day holds a special meaning to the French.

And that was why, the air was filled with excitement.

Especially in a certain school…

"It's today! It finally came! It's today!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, twirling around while it was holding a clipboard in her hands.

Alya chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. "You really like this holiday, don't you?"

Marinette nodded, happily. "Yup! Bastille Day! All the fun parade and the fireworks at the end…everything is just so happy!"

Alya nodded then peered down at the clipboard. "So what else is there to do?"

"Well, the gym needs to be decorated with the required decorations…the food needs to be made, the music and we still need the cleanup."

"You can count on me to do the music." Alya swiftly volunteered.

"Not on my watch, sister." came Nino's voice. "I already signed up for it."

"Oh yeah?" Alya asked, shooting him a look. "If you want it, you're going to have to get it through me first!"

"Challenge accepted."

Marinette sighed. "Try not to send each other to the hospital." she called out as the two marched away.

"No promises!"

Marinette twirled around and frowned. "Hey, Alix! That banner needs to be a bit high!" she called out, running towards the teammate.

"It's just about right…" Marinette struggled a bit as she tried to reach the other side of the edge. Huffing, Marinette shuffled her feet a bit more so that they were touching at the other edge of the ladder.

"There!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed. Just as she put it, Marinette accidentally slipped and she lost her balance. "Woah!" she shrieked.

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed, watching her friend falling.

Seeing the commotion, Adrien stopped what he was doing and ran towards the scene. He then dove forward, arms out and just like that, Marinette fell on the arms of Adrien.

People cheered from the action though Marinette groaned.

"Ungh…I'm okay…sort of." she mumbled.

"Well, that's good. But I still think you should be checked on just to make sure." a voice replied.

Blinking, Marinette turned to her side and gave a loud shriek so she scrambled backwards, away from Adrien.

"You! Uh—I mean…I—uh…er…" Marinette chuckled nervously.

"What she means is _thank you_." Alya spoke, joining at her friend's side to pick her up. "You okay, girl?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" she squeaked.

"By the way, the decorations are looking great." Adrien added. This caused Chloe stop what she was doing. "And maybe perhaps, you can save me the last dance for tonight…"

This turned Marinette's face go bright red while Chloe gasped, dropping the box onto the floor. She gave an angry look before she stomped away.

"Hehee…y—yeah…s—sure…" Marinette stammered, her face still being red.

"See you." with that, Adrien walked off to join Nino.

Alya shook her head when she saw the dreamy face on Marinette. "Come girl, you got enough excitement for one day…"

"Adrien…" she dreamily replied while she was being taken away.

Chloe sneered when Marinette walked passed by her but the two ignored her—well, Alya did since Marinette was still in her dream state. Once the two were gone, Chloe turned her attention to Sabrina who was on her phone.

"Can you believe her? First, she fell from the ladder and got saved from Adrien and _then_ she got asked by _Adrien_ to dance with him!" she raged. She narrowed her eyes and looked across the area.

"So, what's your plan?" Sabrina asked.

"I want you to make sure that she doesn't have time to go to the dance in the evening. I want mayhem to cause wherever she goes."

"So…kind of planting her to have bad luck all day?"

"More or less." Chloe replied, watching her nails.

Sabrina smirked. "The plan is set." she then showed the plan that was written in her phone. After reading it, Chloe grinned evilly.

"Perfect!"

 **:(/\\):**

A door closed followed by a sigh.

"Marinette…you should be more careful. You could've been seriously hurt." Tikki responded.

"Uh huh…" the raven-haired replied.

Tikki frowned. "MARINETTE! WAKE UP!" she screamed.

Surprisingly, the yell had actually caused her snap out but as a result, Marinette slipped on the floor and fell to the ground. She groaned before shooting a dirty look at her fellow companion.

Tikki shrugged. "You had it coming."

"I was in the middle of my day dream and you ruined the good part!" she cried out.

"Oh, what a tragedy." Tikki drawled. "Now, shouldn't you continue your other decorations and such? You still got more things to do before the time comes!"

"Okay, okay. Stop nagging at me." she huffed. She then got to work but in the middle, the girl frowned when she was looking for scissors. "Oh scissors…come out, come out, wherever are you—ouch!"

She winced when she accidentally banged her from underneath the table. Moaning, Marinette placed a hand on her head, rubbing it before she resumed her search. She then went downstairs only to see her mother greet a goodbye to the customer. After he left, the mother looked to the side and saw her daughter.

"Hello, Marinette." she greeted.

"Hey, mother." Mari responded, resuming her search.

"You seem to be looking for something." she observed.

"Yeah…" she answered back. After a while, Marinette gave up. "Do you know where the scissors are?"

"It's in the drawer that is to your left." Mari's mom said.

"Oh…" Marinette then went to the drawer and pulled it out. But when she did, the drawer suddenly collapsed down and struck her foot. "YEOW!" Mari howled in pain, holding her injured toe. "That hurt!" she cried.

Mari's mom shook her head. "At least you found the scissors."

Mari whimpered. Smiling a bit, the mom went to the back only to return, holding an ice pack. "Here."

"Thanks…" she said, taking the ice pack and the scissors and then she limped her way. "Ow…ow…ow…"

She eventually reached her room and sat down on her bed, placing the ice pack.

"Wow, Marinette. What happened?" Tikki asked, flying out of her purse.

"The stupid drawer fell down when I opened it." she answered.

The red-spotted Kwami placed on a thinking look. "Huh…you know, what I think?"

Mari gave her a look.

"I think you have a case of bad luck."

The injured girl gave a laugh. "Yeah, right. Enlighten me."

"Well, today in the morning, you fell off the ladder—"

"I simply lost my balance and don't forget, Adrien asked me to dance with him." Marinette replied, dreamily.

"Then you bumped your head underneath the table—"

"I lifted my head to fast."

" _And_ the drawer just now dropped on your foot."

"It was old and tacky. What did you expect?" Mari paused. "So, what does all of this have to do with your point?"

"My point is that you have a case of bad luck and won't admit it." Tikki responded.

Mari gave a heavy sigh. "I'm _not_ denying it! I really _don't_ have bad luck! Now, I need to get back to work if I want to finish everything by then."

 **:(/\\):**

Meanwhile…

A girl, Lacy*, sat on a bench and cried as she was clutching her ripped decorations. She couldn't believe how an individual could be so cruel. The girl could still clearly remember her conversation with Chloe and she wants nothing more than to push it at the back of her mind…

And because of this, a blue light entered the dark room which revealed Hawk Moth.

"What a horrible girl, really. A punishment should do her good." he responded. A small butterfly flew to his hand he covered it by using his other one. And then, black energy encased the little critter, converting the butterfly be in a black cover.

"Fly, my little Akuma. Have the new hatred rise…and those Miraculous will be in my hands at last." Hawk Moth replied as the butterfly flew out of the skylight and into Paris.

The butterfly flew towards the girl who was sniffling and then, it absorbed itself into the ripped flag only it wasn't torn in half anymore. The minute it flew into the flag, it was as good as new. However, that's not the only thing that was changed; the girl was also changed as well but in not in the good way.

An evil purple outline that was in a shape of a butterfly outlined her face and she wore an angry look.

" _ **Rebellious Dragonfly. I am Hawk Moth. I can help get what you want…I can get you revenge on the people that treated you horrible…I give you powers…but in return, you must gather me Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"**_ Hawk Moth's voice echoed in her mind.

Lacy grinned wickedly. "Yes, Hawk Moth. I accept your deal."

And then the black magic started to cover her, transforming her into something new.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette panted as she ran down the streets of Paris. She couldn't believe it. How come she forgot about it?

 _This would've been a lot faster if only Tikki allowed me to transform into Ladybug._ Marinette thought.

Naturally, Tikki refused when she asked Mari to transform her into her alter ego. The only reason is that she might rely on it too heavily and Ladybug is only to be used for cleansing Akumatized villains.

At last, the raven-haired girl reached her school and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Once she did, she climbed up the stairs and flung the doors wide open. The minute she did, her eyes were wide as saucers and…

She gave a good loud scream that quite possibly was heard throughout the entire Paris.

"What? What? _What_?" Tikki asked, alarmed.

"Wh—who…y—you…this…" Marinette stammered, incoherently. She gasped for breaths.

" _What_?" Tikki said, being a bit impatient.

"That." Mari squeaked as she pointed her finger. The Kwami turned around so that she was facing the direction which Marinette had pointed her finger. Tikki gave out a gasp when she saw the area.

The whole hall was trashed; the decorations that were once put up where now ripped in half; the streamers were all scattered throughout the area including the once filled balloons. In short, it was an utter mess.

"The decorations…all the hard work each of us did…" Marinette muttered, going down on her knees as she was clearly upset from the whole ordeal. "Who could've done this?"

Just as Tikki was about to reply, a sudden new voice came so she quickly zipped back into her purse.

"What happened? I came here just as I heard a scream—woah." Alya halted in mid-sentence as she looked at the messy hall.

"What happened?" Alya asked, walking into the hall and picked up a torn streamer.

Marinette, who lowered her head, said nothing.

"Hey, listen. We're going to find out who did and make sure that they are punished. Okay?" Alya reassured her, placing her hands on her shoulders as a means of comfort.

"How?" Mari suddenly asked. "There's no _time_ to make new decorations and the others are already doing other things, still preparing for Bastille Day. If they find out what happened, they are going to be devastated."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we already have a crew." another voice announced.

The two girls looked up (though Marinette turned around) and saw Nino and Adrien.

"If the four of us worked together, we may be able to finish it on time." Nino replied.

Adrien walked towards Mari and pulled her up with both of his hands. "Cheer up, Mari. Everything will work out fine. I promise."

And just from listening to the words, Marinette placed on a smile.

"Now…" two broomsticks and a bucket of water were chucked at their direction. "Let's get to work." Alya stated. "We're going to make Bastille Day the best holiday ever!"

 **:(/\\):**

Citizens screamed in fear as they ran away, trying to get away from danger. An evil laugh echoed throughout the streets as a wicked figure roamed the streets. She then landed on her two feet, holding what it looked like a flag in her hand.

"Ah, sweet revenge is truly the most rewarding feeling ever!"

She then narrowed her eyes and with a whip of her flag that was suddenly long, it touched a nearby citizen and it turned the person into an item. Pretty soon, at least half of the city was adorned from the people.

Feeling not quite satisfied, the Rebellious Dragonfly looked around the streets, searching for the perfect item to complete her…art.

"…I can't wait to see the look on Marinette's face when she sees the hall!" a voice exclaimed, instantly grabbing the attention of the enemy.

"She would be horrified." her companion replied.

Knowing all too well who the first person was, the foe clenched her fists in angry and she followed the voices until she reached them. She then gently landed on the floor and smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." the adversary spoke, eyes gleaming with madness.

Because of the new voice, the two girls turned around and gave a frightened gasp.

"Who are you? Uh, take her instead!" Chloe replied, shoving Sabrina in front of her.

"Sorry, blondie, but she's not on my list."

"Th—then—"

" _You are_." she snarled and she whipped out her flag in attempt to strike her. However, Chloe managed to dodge the first attack and she started to run the opposite direction, screaming her head off.

"Come back here!" Rebellious Dragonfly screamed. "You're not going to go anywhere!"

It took some time for the foe to reach the blonde but luckily for Chloe, she keeps on managing to dodge the deathly attacks that were thrown at her. Chloe gasped when she turned around a corner, only to find that it was a dead end.

"Oh no…"

The shadow came into the view which belonged to the enemy and this made Chloe walk backwards towards the wall. The foe kept her evil look the entire time and when she found out that Chloe was cornered, her expression grew.

"Now there's no place for you to hide! You're mine at last!"

And then, the wicked female unleashed her attack and Chloe gave out a scream…

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette stopped what she was doing and quickly got up as she could've sworn she heard something.

"Tikki, did you hear that?" Mari whispered.

Tikki nodded. "I felt it. I think it's time Ladybug comes out."

"But I can't just ditch them. It will take forever if the three of them does it." Mari responded.

"But then, who will save Paris?"

"Chat Noir will do—"

"And what if he isn't available? What if he is just a normal kid like you?" Tikki pointed it out.

Marinette gave out a small frustrated sigh. She bit her lip as she stared at her fellow members and then she stared out at the door. The girl gripped tightly around the broom which she was currently holding and had many thoughts going inside her mind.

What if Chat Noir _is_ a normal kid like she is? What if he is currently preoccupied with something else and can't make it to the battle scene? What if—

"Mari…" Tikki softly spoke, interrupting her chain of thoughts. "Go with what your heart tells you."

The raven-haired girl stared at the floor as though it was suddenly fascinating. However, a thought crossed her mind and she knew what she must do.

"Tikki, the minute I rush out, get ready." she instructed and a happy smile came across the Kwami's face.

Mari dropped the object and started to run out the door. "Uh, I'll be back! I forgot something at home so I'll be back!" she called out.

"Uh…okay…?" Alya said, placing a confused look. "Weird…" she muttered under her breath.

However, the look of what Adrien gave her went by unnoticed.

 _Something's up._

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette or rather Ladybug hopped from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally using her yo-yo to glide across. She then performed a twist in the air in order to leap across a ledge before she landed with a touch down.

She then threw her trusty item that got latched at a nearby streetlight and glided across the street and she landed down on the ground.

The heroine scanned the area, looking for the fiend until a sudden car was flying towards her. She then quickly performed a sideway somersault to avoid the flying object which eventually crashed at the spot where Ladybug once was.

"Ahaha!" an evil laugh came, alarming the girl.

Ladybug whirled around on her heels and squinted her eyes. Eventually, it showed a figure that seemed to be flying and then the person was in the view so Ladybug was able to make out who the newcomer is.

"Ladybug! I thought you would never come!" Rebellious Dragonfly spoke, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah, well. I'm here." she responded, going into a fighting stance.

The wicked villain placed on a thinking look. "Huh… you don't seem to happy about this. I wonder why."

"Maybe the fact you interrupted something important to me!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Now, let's just get this over with. Or better yet, maybe you can surrender and I can make you normal again."

Dragonfly paused for a moment. "Nope, sorry." she grinned, evilly. She then whipped out her flag that was tied to a streetlight and she yanked it out of its spot. She then flung it towards Ladybug who had her eyes wide before she narrowly avoided the attack.

Or so she thought.

Marinette grunted when she slid to a halt and got up on her knees though she winced. She then looked at her arm where she saw that a rip and a scratch was made.

 _Great._ she thought dryly.

"Ooo! Looks I got hit on you!" Dragonfly gleefully responded. "Time to finish you no—ARGH!" she screeched when something struck her from the side of her face, sending her to stumble forward a bit. "Now _what_? Who dares to interrupt my battle?!"

"I do, naturally." the silver staff flew back to the hand of the owner and it was showed that the staff belonged to Chat Noir.

"Oh…it's you." Dragonfly stated, flatly.

Chat Noir threw his hands in the air. "Woah, no need to get too excited. I know. I can't help being awesome."

"Hey, Romeo. Do you mind by lowering down your ego and actually help me to defeat this…villain?" Ladybug asked, annoyed.

"Fine…so, I'm assuming you already got a plan in mind then?" Noir asked, leaning on his staff.

"Nope!" Ladybug sarcastically chirped happily.

"And we're gonna die…"

As soon as he said that, another flying object came at their way and just in time, the two heroes leaped in the air to avoid it.

The two slid back in opposite directions before they got their attention back to the enemy who continuously threw objects, forcing them to have no time to react.

Chat Noir and Ladybug then performed a leap before twirling in air and vanished out of sight for the time being so that they can catch their breath.

"Okay…she is a one mad woman." Noir paused. "Yet again, all women are mad…"

Ladybug shot him a death glare look.

"Except for you, m'lady."

" _Anyways_ , we really need to stop her before she wrecks the entire city."

"True, but have you noticed anything weird?" Noir asked, earning a blank look. "The entire street is empty…except for the cars, buildings and such. The people are missing."

Ladybug had her eyes wide. "So where are they?"

The two then peeked out of their hiding spot and looked at the villain. Rebellious Dragonfly whipped out her long flag that touched an object and in an instant, it turned into an ornament. Because of this, the two heroes had their eyes wide and went back to their hiding spot.

"I think we just figured out what happened to the people." Ladybug stated.

"Yeah and not only that, the enemy looks familiar." Noir pointed it out.

"I agree with that."

Ladybug placed on a thinking look before she voiced out her thought. "Chat Noir—"

"Need me to distract so you can make a plan? You got it." he grinned.

With that, Chat Noir got up. "Hey, wicked lady! Over here!"

Naturally, this got her attention so she threw an object which made Chat Noir duck, letting the item crash at a nearby wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted before he leaped into action.

Dragonfly smirked. "Ha, I'm just warming up!"

While Noir was busy chasing off the villain, Ladybug peeked out of her spot and scanned the area. While she scanned the area, she tried to think as to why the villain looked so familiar and maybe from there, she can figure out the rest.

So, Ladybug got up from her spot and threw her yo-yo out so she can glide from one place to another until she got smacked hard from an object that came her way. It forced her to let go of the string and luckily, she just managed to land on her feet though she slid back.

"Oh, goodie! You came out of your hiding spot! And you would be a bonus to my items!"

Ladybug whirled around and gave out a gasp, realizing that she had no time at all to avoid the attack. She placed her arms in front of her, acting as a shield and waited for the attack. But…

It never came.

Curiously, Ladybug lowered her arms and gave out a gasp. There, in front of her, stood Chat Noir who was slowly transforming into a decorative item.

"Chat Noir, no!" she cried out. And then, just like that, Chat Noir was turned to an item that took the shape of a cat.

"No…no…" Marinette replied, going down to her knees and picked up the cat ornament. "Chat…"

"Aweh, did I do something which I wasn't supposed to do?" she sneered. "My bad…"

Marinette glanced up, wearing a look of anger and she took this time to study the face of the enemy. It was then that struck her and gave out a shocked gasp.

"Lacy?!" Marinette then paused as she thought back to the time where she saw Lacy being missing and a happy looking Chloe. It was then that she put two and two together.

Of course, Chloe tormented the girl who made her upset and she got akumatized…

Marinette then placed the cat item on the ground and looked up to her.

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt other people anymore."

"I would like to see you try!"

"Lucky Charm!"

The yo-yo was thrown into the air, being covered in light before it dropped down on Ladybug's hands.

"A baton?" Ladybug said, blankly.

This caused Dragonfly burst out laughing. "Ooo a stick! Training for the ballet, Ladybug?"

Ladybug threw her a look before she scanned the area of where she could use it. After scanning, Marinette quickly went into action.

"I'm exactly doing that!" she proclaimed.

Ladybug then ran towards the store and she climbed up so that she was on the top of the store. She continued to run from rooftop to rooftop though Dragonfly frowned at her odd game so, not wanting her to succeed, the adversary threw more objects towards her.

Naturally, Ladybug avoided all of them and finally, Marinette threw her yo-yo at a streetlight and she glided across. Instead of stopping at the next rooftop, she twisted her body so that she was flying towards the foe.

Angered, Dragonfly threw her flag which made Mari give a grin so she raised the baton up and had the flag be wrapped around the stick. This gave Dragonfly make a shock look.

"No! You can't win!" she screeched.

"Sorry but I just did." Mari spoke as she used the flag to wrap her around once she got to the ground. Just like that, Dragonfly got a taste of her own medicine by being a dragonfly ornament. Mari gave out a sigh of relief but then, something caught her attention and she spotted an ornament that was at the floor.

Curiously, she walked towards it and picked it up only to grin when she saw bee décor, knowing exactly who it was. **(1)**

"Huh…you look even better as an ornament." she laughed to herself before placing to the ground.

She then threw the stick in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that was damaged was now fixed and the people who were once a décor was now back to normal. The dark energy that was on Lacy was gone.

"What? What am I doing here?" Lacy wondered.

"Well done!" the two heroes stated.

"Ah, it feels so nice to be back to your original form." Chat Noir announced as he gave a stretch.

All of a sudden, a blur of red hugged him which made him be taken off-guard.

"I'm glad you're back." Ladybug whispered. Blinking, Chat Noir regained himself back to normal and returned the hug. The hug was on for a few seconds until Mari pulled away, wearing an angry look.

"But don't you ever do that again!" she exclaimed, poking at his chest.

Chat Noir gave a nervous chuckle, knowing what was coming. Before Mari could even lecture him, a familiar beep was heard and it made Ladybug pause.

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta go!" Adrien responded, hurriedly and in a heartbeat, he zoomed out of the way.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ungh…I feel so exhausted." Mari slightly yawned as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"Well, look at the good outcomes. You stopped a mad woman from taking over Paris." Tikki pointed it out.

"I guess."

The moment she opened the door, she was suddenly bombarded with an angry yell.

"WHERE YOU WERE?!" came the angry shriek from Alya. "YOU SAID THAT YOU FORGOT SOMETHING AT HOME AND WHAT DO WE FIND? YOU DIDN'T COME BACK AT ALL! AND THEN HERE YOU ARE…AN HOUR LATER!"

Mari winced from the loudness. "Uhm…I'm sorry?"

"Oh _no_ you don't! Saying _sorry_ won't make it! Now, look here. Since we got half an hour before the event, I don't have time to lecture you so we all need to split apart to get ready and then meet her for the event." Alya responded.

With that, she marched back inside to clean up the rest.

"Well that was…frightening…" Mari responded.

Adrien walked towards her, hands in his pocket. "Welcome to the club."

"You got the same flake from her?"

"Not from her but from Nino." Adrien said.

Upon hearing his name, Nino stopped what he was doing and gave his friend a death glare look.

And the two walked inside to help the rest and they even offered to stay longer for a bit to clean the rest. On the other hand, Alya excused herself since she needed to use the washroom and so she did. Just as she walked around a corner, she paused when she heard voices.

"That oughta wipe the smile off Marinette." Chloe responded, giving out a frown. "It took the whole day for her to clean up the hall."

 _Huh interesting_. Alya thought as she carefully leaned in closer to eavesdrop more about this conversation. She also took out her phone and started to record, being careful to not be noticed.

 **:(/\\):**

The night had finally come, much to everyone's happiness. Everyone gathered at the main hall—where the event was being held. Even on the streets of Paris, a parade was heard and the people on the sidewalks cheered as they saw them marching or waving.

"It sure is awarding to see our hard work being paid off." Alya, who was wearing a beautiful floor-length strapless orange dress, spoke. Her brownish-red hair was in curls.

"I agree." Mari said. She wore a red ball gown and her hair was tied up in an elegant ball. The upper part of the dress was adorned with silver sparkles that shimmered from the light.

Nino sighed as he absent-mindedly sipped his drink only to spill it. This caused Adrien stop what he was doing and gave his attention to his friend.

"Uh, Nino…you do realize that your drink is spilled right?" he pointed it out.

"Oh, it did, didn't it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Adrien followed his gaze only to give a small smirk. He then leaned closer to Nino.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Adrien asked.

Naturally, this caused Nino give out an exclaim of shout.

"What? No way! Besides, she won't even dance with me."

"How do you know? It doesn't hurt to try…"

"But—but—"he sputtered. "What if she refuses? Then I'll be the laughing stock and then I'll be a loner forever."

Adrien chuckled at his friend's antic. "You won't be a loner. You still got me, remember?"

Nino scrunched his face with disgust. "Now I have to transform myself to be gay?"

Adrien laughed. "Not that way. But really, go give it a try. Who knows what you don't expect might be a surprise."

Nino gulped then paused. "Fine _but_ …I'll go only if you ask Marinette to dance with you. After all, you did promise her to save the last dance for her."

Adrien grinned. "I know. Only as a classmate though."

And so the two boys walked towards the two girls who were happily chatting away. However, the two paused when they saw two new people.

"Hey, Nino." Alya greeted him.

"Er…hi."

Marinette turned around only to give a squeak and she stumbled backwards a bit, slightly hiding behind Alya.

"H—hi…Adrien." she stammered.

Adrien wore a tux which outlined his handsome features and he gave a wave.

"Hey, Mari." he then noticed her look and smiled. "You look beautiful."

This made Mari's face go red. "I—uh—uhm—t-thank you?"

Adrien was about to say something until an annoying voice came.

"Oh, Adrien! There you are!"

Adrien frowned. "Hi Chloe…" he stated, flatly.

"My, you look handsome!" she said, leaning against him. However, the sight of Mari and Alya caught her interest.

"Well, well. Looks like you two can actually dress nicely." she sneered. "But do tell me, where did you buy those? Eau du Cheap?"

Alya crossed her arms. "At least we don't look like an oversized clown."

Chloe gasped. "How dare you insult my natural beauty!"

"What natural beauty? You mean the one that's made out of chemicals?" Alya grinned, clearly enjoying the shocked look on Chloe's face.

Shooting her an angry look, Chloe walked towards Marinette and gave a sneer. "Ah, so you actually made it to the event. I was for sure that mess would've made you miss the ball but I guess not."

"You mean the one where _you_ created?" Alya pointed it out.

Chloe gasped. "Me? Why, I never! And even if I did, you have no proof!"

"Oh yeah?" Alya took out her purse and grabbed her phone. She then found the video and pressed play.

" _I bet the cleaning took her a whole day!"_

Chloe widened her eyes at the fact that she caught act.

"I…uh…that's not me! It wasn't mine idea! It was Sabrina's!"

"Nice try, Chloe. But we got all the evidence here."

"And as a matter of fact, you're grounded." Chloe turned around and saw her father.

"Daddy! You can't really ground your gorgeous daughter?"

"I can and I just did." he firmly replied.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth before she angrily stomped away. However, Alya stuck her foot out and she was sent tumbling down to the ground. Wanting to balance her fall, Chloe grabbed at the edge of the table but instead of grabbing the edge, she grabbed a bowl that was full of salsa and it tumbled down on her, running her look.

The four burst out laughing at Chloe's misfortune. And then, she stomped away, angrily.

"Now since that is out of the way, she will also be responsible for cleaning up after the event. Enjoy your evening, everyone." the mayor walked away.

"Well, glad that is dealt with." Alya announced.

A slow song came and Adrien walked towards Mari. "I believe I owe you a dance. Will you dance with me?" he replied, extending his hand out.

"Er…I…"

"Of course she will!" Alya responded, pushing her friend so that she was in the view.

Timidly, Mari accepted his hand and the two went to the dance floor.

"Er…uhm…Alya…" Nino began. "I know I'm not good at this romancing stuff but I think you're really pretty and beautiful and well er…smart and uhm… I was wondering…wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Nino asked.

Alya smiled. "Of course."

Nino's eyes sparkled with delight. "Really?!"

She laughed. "Of course."

And then walked towards the dance floor and danced away. In the near distance, fireworks could be heard as it was showing off the different colors.

 **Author's Note: ** Ohmigoodness…this is the longest chapter I had ever written for this story. Ungh, my hands are so sore….T_T and yes, I'm a Adrientte and a Alya and Nino shipper XD when you saw this *, Lacy is a random character I made up and for this sign **(1)** it is stated that Chloe is called "Queen Bee" at school so I thought why not have her be an bee ornament and yeah…and fun fact (I never knew about this) Chloe was the only person Adrien knew before he went to the school…so yeah…and I think I've said everything. Anyways, toodles!


	6. Checkmate!

**Author's Note: ** Argh, I'm so upset at the fact that I've missed my series today (The Flash) :3 I thought it started at nine (like how it always has been) but no. It started at eight and all because of a new series that started at nine T_T ah well, guess I could watch it online—the beauty of having an internet. I might make a season two. Please note: that I _am_ FOLLOWING the original's style of the show which means I will _not_ be adding any new characters until season two. It is stated that there will be new heroes in season two; nothing has said about season three other than the fact it is in progress. ANYWAYS, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GalaXyG1rl01 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to ChocomaniacGirl for following the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Chubbypenguin18 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to tamaka houshou for following and favoring me as an author and for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing, following and favoring the story. Thanks to Sparklesona for following and favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Two famous players came to Paris to play a tournament of Chess. Xiao Li, who was the world's unbeatable player, loses to his fellow competitor, Tim Lane. Because of this, Xiao got depressed about it and gets akumatized under Hawk Moth's power and decided to turn Paris into a world of Chess.

* * *

Chapter 6: Checkmate!

" _Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! To the grand tour of National Chess Tournament!"_ the TV speaker announced with great enthusiasm. Anyone can see it.

The whole crowd filled the arena with loud screams and cheers; some even whistled with excitement.

The announcer laughed. _"Wow, we sure got a crowd. I know you're all just as excited as I am but first let me explain what this is all about to the newcomers. From around the world, people would compete against each other, trying to prove that they are worthy enough to enter the Nationals. Once two people are in the Nationals, there is no going back. If you get into the Nationals, well…let's just say it would be a huge honor for you! Two years ago, Xiao Li from China was the winner of Chess Tournament and ever since then, he remained unbeaten. Now let us introduce to you our competitors! All the way from the United States of America…please welcome…Tim Lane!"_

 _A good-looking guy, roughly being the age of sixteen, walked into the stage where the crowd roared with excitement. He had black messy hair with black piercing eyes and it was enough to make anyone shudder. And because of this, the announcer made a remark._

" _And there he is! Walking into the arena with those piercing eyes of his! Well, he might as well use those eyes to_ knock _his competitor out cold." the TV speaker gave a short laugh. "I'm just kidding. And now…from the all-year round winner…the unbeatable champion…please welcome Xiao Li!"_

 _The screams from the crowd could literally make one person go deaf because of just how loud they screamed. A man with blonde hair entered in and he didn't looked as appeasing as Tim but he wasn't that bad either; his green eyes enhanced his beauty._

" _Gentlemen…please shake hands and go to your seats!"_

 _The two men did so and took their rightful place._

" _Now…the tournament will begin…right after this break!"_

"Well? Who do you think would win?" a voice asked, throwing a kernel into the air before catching it with her mouth.

"Xiao Li." a raven-haired girl answered.

"Why? Because he's the _unbeatable_?" the girl replied, shaking her head a little. "Y'know, just because he's unbeatable it doesn't mean that there won't be a chance he might lose."

"I suppose…" the other girl trailed off. "So what about you? Who do you think will win, Alya?"

The girl with the popcorn bowl, Alya, placed on a thinking look. "Tim Lane."

"Why? Because he's hot?" she grinned.

"Go dunk your head in water, Marinette." Alya laughed, throwing a pillow at her friend.

Mari laughed as she caught the pillow.

"And to answer your question…no, it's not because of that—"Alya paused. "Well, maybe partially, yes." she admitted. " _But_ , I just think he has a higher chance of winning and that may give the audience something new. I mean, it is rather boring to watch the same person win over and over again. And besides, in here, it stated that he had been training his whole life. He's dedicated to this." Alya said.

Mari laughed. "Alright, alright. You might as well write a report about him since you know him so much." she joked.

Alya returned the laugh. "Maybe I should."

" _And we're back! Looks like during our break, the audience left us some rage since they were so wanting the tournament to start." the speaker grinned a little before he directed his next sentence to the audience. "I promise you! We won't be going to a break in the next few minutes." and then he turned his attention to the camera. "Now, constants…start your game!"_

 _As soon as he said that, the two competitors gave a short nod as if to indicate "may the best player win" and then they started the game. As they did, the whole arena was quiet, paying their respects so that the two players can concentrate._

 _No one likes distraction._

"And now we wait…" Mari responded, slouching down.

"Yes, now we wait." Alya agreed.

 **:(/\\):**

" _Well, ladies and gentlemen. After all this way, we are coming close to an end. Let's give a quick recap." the speaker spoke. Xiao Li is competing against Tim Lane and both have played their moves but it's not finished yet! They still have few more pieces to go. Now the big question is…who will win? Will Xiao remain the unbeatable or will Tim spice things up and become the new champion?"_

"Who's winning?" Mari called out from the kitchen.

"So far no one yet but according to the results, Tim is only one point ahead. Of course, Xiao will catch up in a heartbeat." Alya answered.

"So I see." Mari walked out of the kitchen, appearing to hold a plate of fresh homemade cookies. "Cookies?"

Alya smirked. "You know I can't say no to them."

Mari laughed.

They turned their attention towards the TV and no one said nothing as they sensed the tension rising up mainly because there were only a few pieces left of the chess, making the pressure on the two competitors to rise.

Xiao made his move and gave a little smirk after that. Knowing that it was Tim's turn, the man started to have his hand to go to a chess piece in order to make a move but then suddenly stopped; his fingertips barely brushing at the top of the piece.

Tim carefully studied the board, wondering if there is another way. It took a few minutes but then he too gave a small smirk and moved his piece to the spot which he had found.

"Checkmate!" Tim announced.

The audience gasped and Xiao widened his eyes at the scene before him. No one dared to speak, making the arena have a deathly silence until the speaker spoke once more.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! The new winner of the Nationals Chess Tournament is…Tim Lane!" the speaker exclaimed and this caused a loud roar from the audience as they cheered on the new winner._

 _Xiao, who was still shocked from being beaten, simply stared at the chess. Meanwhile, Tim got up and extended his hand to congratulate his opponent but he didn't move._

Alya jumped up with excitement. "Ah ha! I _so_ told you that Tim would win!" she cheered. "Yeah, Timmy! Atta boy! Kicked the Asian's butt!"

Mari rolled her eyes, grabbing another cookie. "Yeah, whatever."

 _The two players got up and Xiao curtly gave a nod and he walked out while Tim obtained his prize._

"And that, my friend, is how Xiao Li got beaten." Alya responded.

Mari grinned. "Now, since that is over, wanna head to that new ice cream shop that just opened a day ago?"

"Try and stop me."

 **:(/\\):**

 _I don't believe it! I can't believe I had lost to that kid! That man!_ Xiao Li thought as he walked down the hall of the building. _I was so sure that I was being careful! Where did I go wrong?_

The man placed his forearm against the wall as he leaned against it. His hand turned into a fist. _I should've_ won _._

 **:(/\\):**

A light appeared in the once dark room, revealing Hawk Moth. He seemed to have taken a deep breath as though the "new hatred" that was currently rising had somehow strength him.

"Yes indeed…all those training…only to go to waste. Losing to a player can be quite devastating especially if you're the unbeatable." Hawk Moth said. He then opened his hand and a butterfly came to it.

"Come, my little Akuma. It's time to show the former Champion the true taste of power." he replied, covering the small creature with black energy.

Once it was transformed to a black butterfly, Hawk Moth nudged the creature. "Go, my butterfly! Go and find him! Carry out my dark deeds!"

The butterfly flew towards the open window and into the city of Paris. It then went inside the building…the very building which Xiao Li currently resides and he was still in the hall.

The small critter then flew into a chess piece he was holding in his curled fist.

The moment he lifted his head, something about him felt off.

" _ **Chess Maker…My name is Hawk Moth. I know how to bring bad luck into good luck once more. I can show you the true power but in return, I must ask you a favor…I need you to collect Miraculous in order for me to pursue my darkest goal. Will you help me?"**_

Xiao evilly grinned. "I will."

And the dark energy transformed him…

 **:(/\\):**

"Mmm…this ice cream is sooo good!" Alya exclaimed, munching down on her ice cream.

"Careful; if you eat too much, you'll get a brain freeze." Mari warned her.

Alya shrugged. "Been there, done that."

A ring was heard throughout the store, indicating that two new people came in. Alya tore her gaze away from her treat and looked up to see who had just entered in. When she did, she gave a little grin.

"Well, look whose here." she grinned, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Mari stopped what she was doing and gave a quick glance at the cashier…until she freaked out.

"Ohmigosh! He's here!" she squeaked, hiding underneath the table.

Alya blinked. "Yeah like hiding yourself under the table will totally throw them off-guard…"

"Hey there, Alya." a voice greeted her.

Alya looked up to the newcomer who happened to be Adrien. Beside him, was Nino.

"Adrien…" she turned her attention to Nino and gave a nod so that she acknowledged them both. "Nino."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Adrien asked.

Alya shook her head. "Not at all." she motioned to the two empty seats.

"By the way," Adrien continued. "I just saw Marinette. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh you know…she's just chilling underneath the table." she answered.

And came stares from the two boys.

"Uh…" she laughed, sheepishly. "One moment."

She sunk down, going underneath the table where she saw Marinette hugging her hands.

"Mari." Alya hissed. "Come up and stop making a fool out of yourself." she whispered.

"No." she whispered back. "I know I will make a fool out of myself in front of _him_! Why did you invite them in the first place?"

"Well…they were being nice."

"Alya." she moaned.

The brownish-reddish haired girl shook her head. "No. Now get up or I'll dunk your ice cream on Adrien and say that you did it."

Mari gave a horrid look.

"Well, that's a bit too harsh…"

The two girls turned their heads to the side only to make Mari give out an exclaim of shout.

"Ack! It's Adrien!" Mari exclaimed, scrambling backwards.

He blinked then checked his body. "I promise that I don't have chicken pox."

Alya gave a face plant while Mari laughed sheepishly.

"So are we going to spend the whole day under a table or what?" Nino asked.

Just then, a knock on the table was heard.

"Hey, is everything okay down there?" a waitress asked. "Do you need anything else?"

Alya groaned. "Alright, everyone out! That means you too, Marinette."

And with that, everyone—even Marinette—came from underneath the table. Alya then turned towards the waitress to reply back.

"Yeah, everything's good."

"Alright." the waitress then walked away.

 **:(/\\):**

"Have you guys watched the Chess Tournament?" Nino questioned as the group as they decided to take a walk around the streets of Paris.

"Oh yeah. That must've been quite a disappointing blow for Xiao Li—the former Chess Champion." Alya responded.

"Yeah." the boy with glasses agreed.

Meanwhile…

Among the streets, a medium-sized machine that took the form of a Chess piece started to fire its silvery lasers at any objects that were in his way. Because of this, people started to run away but the Chess machine caught up with them, transforming them into any Chess pieces such as a Queen, Knight, Pawn and so on.

"Hahaha, the revenge will be mine!" Xiao, also known as Chess Maker, laughed. However, something caught his interest and it was a billboard that showed the new Chess Champion winner.

Baring his mouth into a snarl, Chess Maker blasted the board and it was now turned to a King.

He then resumed his rampage.

 **:(/\\):**

The group continued to walk down the streets, occasionally chatting here and there. Sometimes, the topic will be led to of Ladybug and Chat Noir which made Mari and Adrien be very cautious of what they have to say.

As they were walking down the streets, Nino turned his head to the side as though to examine something but then stopped. He blinked and turned to the side as though he was making sure what he saw wasn't a hallucination.

It turned out that it wasn't a hallucination. In fact, it was the real deal.

Ahead of him, there was the medium-sized Chess machine that was roaming the streets of Paris, firing laser beams.

Adrien stopped walking as he noticed that his friend wasn't with them anymore. So, he turned his attention to him.

"Hey, Nino! Why the sudden halt?" Adrien called out.

The blonde boy frowned when there wasn't any response. The boy walked towards his bud and stuck his hand in front of his face.

"Hellloooooo!"

Raising an eyebrow, Adrien followed his gaze only to be frozen up. He stared with wide eyes at the sudden machine.

 _Ah, damn_. he cursed in thought.

"Hey! What's the hold-up—woah." Alya stated, eyes wide as she too stared at the machine.

Eventually, Mari joined them only she gasped and she knew that she needed to transform but not at the current moment since _they_ were still there.

"Uh…shouldn't we run or something?" Nino asked as he finally snapped out of his trance.

Adrien mutely nodded. As soon as Nino said that, the machine came to a halt, being in front of the four. Mari and Adrien narrowed their eyes at it while Alya and Nino still continued to stare at it with wide eyes.

The Chess Maker peered down through his window and saw the four. "Ho ho! What's this? I found myself a bunch of teenagers!" his expression suddenly turned dark. "And they're all _worthless_!" he snarled.

With that, the Chess Maker fired the laser beam and acting quickly, Adrien and Mari both shouted "Move!" as the two of them both pushed Alya and Nino out of the harm's way.

The two then pulled their friends up and ran off together, hoping to lose the Chess machine.

"We need to contact the police but first we need to get you two to safety." Mari stated through her breaths.

"What about you two? You _are_ going to come with us, _right_?" Alya said, sharply.

"Uh…sure…" Mari replied.

"You don't sound so sure about yourself."

"Look: just go to your homes and stay there. Adrien and I will go to the police." Mari said.

Alya smirked. "Funny how you said _Adrien and I_." she chuckled.

Mari turned her head at the side to give her friend a scowl.

"Just kidding."

Once safe, Adrien and Mari urged them to go and once they were far away, Mari replied.

"Uhm…I gotta go. Heh, bye!" and she ran off.

"Okay, see you—"Adrien stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait a minute! Didn't she just say we were supposed to go to the police?"

"Hey, Prince Charming! Forget about them. How about you transform into Chat Noir?" Plagg came as he zipped out of his hiding spot.

Adrien scowled. "I'm _not_ Prince Charming!"

Plagg simply gave a shrug. "Does it look like I care?"

Frowning, Adrien stuck his hand out so that his black ring was shown. "Plagg, transform me!"

Meanwhile on the other side, Mari panted as she had her hands on her knees. She then called out Tikki.

"Tikki, I think it's time for Ladybug. Tikki, transform me!" **(1)**

Adrien and Marinette soon transformed to their alter egos; Chat Noir and Ladybug and they both gave their final pose.

 **:(/\\):**

"At last, I will have brought Paris to its knees!" the Chess Maker proclaimed as madness gleamed in his eyes. "Now who else should I turn into a Chess piece? Oh I know!"

He then fired his attack the citizens who was now transformed to either a King, Queen, Knight or a Pawn. The villain laughed.

"My chess is complete!"

" _ **No it is not." Hawk Moth's voice echoed in his head.**_

"What do you mean?"

" _ **If you truly want your chess to be fully complete, capture Chat Noir and Ladybug and make them to be your King and Queen!"**_

The Chess Maker grinned wickedly. "Perfect!"

Just then, two objects flew in the air and struck the machine but it did little damage. However, it was enough to gain the enemy's attention.

"Your rampage ends here."

The adversary widened his eyes with delight. "Ah, my two most favorite superheroes! How lovely it is for you to join."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Sorry but we're not here for some biscuits and tea."

The Chess Maker gave a small frown. "Ah, I was afraid you would say that. Oh well, you're not interesting anymore."

And then, he unleashed his attack and the two of them dodged out of the way. Chat Noir landed on his feet to the other side while Ladybug had too landed on her feet to the opposite direction of Noir.

Noir narrowed his eyes. "Only a coward would need a shield."

The Chess Maker gave an angry look. "You must be really brave or really foolish!" he snarled before he fired his attack only to have Noir swing his staff around in circles, blocking all of them.

Because of the yet another attack from the Chess Maker, it caused the two perform several flips, leaps and so on in order to avoid the attacks. Eventually, Noir and Ladybug joined back to back.

Mari narrowed her eyes as she stared at the top of the machine.

"Noir, you think you can use your cataclysm to destroy the machine?"

"Anything for you, m'lady." he purred.

Marinette gave a frown at him.

"Heh…ahh—Cataclysm!" Chat Noir exclaimed, raising his hand in the air so that a ball of dark energy surrounded his hand.

Noir then ran towards the contraption, avoiding all the attacks although there was one time where he dodged it by an inch and then he leaped into the air then reached at the top, placing his energy-filled hand on the roof.

The top started to rust from the power and Chat Noir jumped back so that he soon joined Ladybug and they both watched the contraption crumble. There, it revealed the owner of the machine who was on his knees.

However, the Chess Maker soon got up and gave a heavy snarl at them.

"Fine! You pests! If you want to save your precious Paris then I will send you to your early deaths!" he snarled before unleashing his full power.

"Uh sacre bleu." Noir responded, eyes wide.

Mari said nothing as she watched the power that was being unleashed from Chess Maker. Noir finally snapped himself back to reality as he saw that the wave of power was coming towards them so he quickly grabbed Mari's hand and started to run away from it.

However, the speed of the power was too fast for them and so, it caught them which made them be hit from it. Noir slid on his back from the impact while his guarding Ladybug to make sure that she didn't get the full blow.

Eventually, the slid came to a halt and Noir opened his eyes after breathing for several of minutes and then he released Ladybug.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Mari said, a bit shaky.

The minute she got up to examine her surroundings, Ladybug gave out a loud gasp.

"No…way."

"What?" Noir shortly joined her only to have the same expression as she did.

"Woah…"

The whole Paris had just been turned into a world of Chess.

Just then, an evil cackle echoed throughout the place which made them be alert. The Chess Maker materialized out of nowhere, making them look up in the air.

"What did you do to Paris?" Mari growled, hands clenched.

The Chess Maker sneered. "Isn't it obvious? I've turned the whole Paris into a world of Chess!" he gloated before his expression turned dark. "Now listen carefully. If you want your precious Paris to be back the way it was, listen well. I challenge you two to a game of Chess! If you guys win, I'll transform Paris to its original state. If _I_ win, you will have to surrender your Miraculous and be turned into King and Queen Chess Piece." he explained while studying the faces of the heroes. "Do we have a deal?"

Noir's and Ladybug's glare deepened further down before Mari started to speak but Noir interrupted her.

"How do we know you will keep your word?"

"You don't!" he gloated.

"We don't have a choice, either way, Noir. The people and the whole Paris is in danger because of this lunatic." Mari stated. She then turned her attention to him. "Fine. We accept your challenge."

"Good. Let the games begin!"

Without a warning, loud thuds shook the whole board and Noir yanked lady up front to avoid being squashed by a Chess piece. The two turned around to see their set; it was the same for the Chess Maker.

The two heroes had white set while the foe had black set.

"I believe you will go first." the Chess Maker stated.

"Lucky for you, I know how to play Chess." Noir muttered before he glanced back to their pieces and he looked at their enemy's set.

He took a deep breath before he spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "Knight to E5."

And the game began.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette winced when one of their chess pieces got destroyed from the mad man. They were played very well in the game, thanks to Chat Noir's skills but she was also surprised that she, herself, had also managed to get a few scores for their team.

And she wasn't that much of a chess player.

Ladybug scanned the surroundings while a thought crossed her mind. _We've got to end this soon._ There were still a couple of chess pieces left on the board but she still feels like they were going to be stuck in here for another hour even though Noir has great Chess gaming skills.

Marinette sighed.

But, she suddenly stopped what she was doing and stared sharply at the Chess Maker's hand where she never even noticed it before. No, not his hand but rather what he is doing to it and really sneaky, she might add.

Ladybug watched his hand like a hawk and his hand twirled around so she started to wonder what on Earth did that do. Perhaps she was just overanalyzing stuff way too much but it wasn't until then that something started to turn, having her to be able to hear sharp metal scratches against the board.

Slowly, Marinette turned around and it was there, that a Queen (with a sword) Chess Piece started to slide towards Chat Noir who was too busy focusing on the game. She grew her eyes wide with shock.

He _cheated_.

The Chess piece started to come closer and acting quickly, Marinette yelled out as she threw her yo-yo in the air.

"Chat Noir, look out!" she exclaimed, throwing her yo-yo at the Queen which she aimed for. The yo-yo had clumsily struck the sword, sending it to fly off the Queen's hand but because of the clumsy throw, Marinette tackled Noir (who barely had the time to look back) out of the way. The great big sword clattered down with a heavy thud.

"You brat! You ruined it!" the Chess Maker howled.

Angrily, Ladybug stood up. "You _cheated_!" she growled. "I think it's time to end this lousy game! Lucky Charm!"

The object was thrown in the air and within the flash, an item appeared. The item fell down on Marinette's hand.

"A Queen's crown?" she groaned. "Can't this Lucky Charm actually have items that are useful for once?"

Ladybug hurriedly scanned the place for where she can use the object and after finding it, Ladybug spoke to Chess Maker while having a plan forming in her mind.

"If you want our power so badly, then fine. We surrender." Marinette spoke.

"Ladybug?!" Chat Noir exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." she whispered.

She placed the crown on the top of her head as a sign of surrender. The Chess Maker's eyes gleamed with madness, being too blind to see the real reason.

"I _knew_ you would see things my way!" he giddied, preparing to launch his attack. A ball of energy was formed in his hands and then he released it. However, as it was flying towards Lady Bug, Chat Noir quickly studied the board until a sudden thought crossed his mind.

 _We still have the upper advantage_.

Just as the ball of energy drew closer to her, Chat Noir quickly pushed her out of the way so that they landed on the floor; the attack crashed at the ground.

"Noir." Ladybug hissed.

"Shh…we still have the upper advantage." Noir replied. "We can _win_ this game by sacrificing our Queen and then and _only_ then will Chess Maker be fully defeated."

Noir then got up and pulled her up while Chess Maker gave a scowl.

"What's the hold-up?" he grouchily replied, being unhappy that his attack didn't strike Ladybug because of Chat Noir.

"We will keep playing. After all, the game isn't fully done yet, now is it?" Noir asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The Chess Maker smirked. "No, I don't believe it's not."

So, they resumed the game by having Chat Noir to play with the resuming pieces and vice versa. And then, the game had ended when Chat Noir moved his Queen to the spot, followed by his King. Ladybug quickly ran towards the Queen and with a leap, she placed the crown on the top of the Queen's head.

"Check mate!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

The Chess Maker's eyes widened as he went down on his knees, feeling the black energy starting to go away while he studied the crowned Queen and the King.

" _NO_!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo once she captured the chess piece that belonged to the villain.

"You have done enough harm, little one." she proclaimed. The yo-yo swung in circles before it grabbed the black butterfly. Ladybug then pressed the button that was on the top of her yo-yo to release the butterfly that was now pure.

"Bye, bye butterfly."

"Well done."

"What? What am I doing here?" Xiao gasped as he didn't remember anything.

Ladybug then grabbed the crown and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

And everything was transformed into the world of Chess was now reverted back to its original state. Chat Noir smiled as he lifted his hand to see that he was down to two dots.

 _And just in time, too._

"Ah, Paris! It's wonderful to see our beautiful city again!" Noir proclaimed as he took a deep breath to smell the fresh air.

"It is." Ladybug agreed.

"You know…we make a great team!" Noir stated, sliding towards Ladybug so that he was close to her.

"Don't push your luck."

And then, a beep came which alerted Chat Noir.

"Well, time to go. Catch you later."

With that, Noir started to run off so that he can safely transform. However, while he was still in the form of his superhero, a thought came to his mind.

 _While you are not my Queen yet, my heart still belongs to you, Ladybug._

 **Author's Note:** And cut! Wow…I actually liked the ending aha but I'm disappointed at the fact how Ladybug used her item…ungh, it was the only way I could think of and besides, it's 11:15pm here…When you saw this sentence, _and_ _the game had begun_ , the reason I had skipped it is because for the life of me, I cannot play or understand Chess. Yeah, I know. I tried to play it once and I miserably failed…*ahem* anyways, and when you saw this **(1)** , that is when the screen is divided into two so that you can both see Mari's and Adrien's transformation at the same time…so yeah! Uhm, please feel free to criticize about my erm… chess gaming skills that took place in here—like I said, I don't know how to play Chess…and yeah…toodles!


	7. Power Outage

**Author's Note: ** Just to make sure we're on the same page, I have already thought of what will happen for season one. However, if you guys want me to, I will/can write a season two and therefore, if you want something to happen in that season, feel free to PM me. Now, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to XxBlackRoseWitch378xX for favoring the story. Thanks to Silver Ocean Jackson for following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Link312 for reviewing the story. Thanks to phantomwolfblue for following and favoring the story, following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to RANDOMPERSON654 for following and favoring me as an author, following, reviewing and favoring the story. Thanks to Gracekim1 for following and favoring me as an author and for favoring and following the story. Thanks to starfirexrin for reviewing, favoring and following the story and for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to vanessa123777 for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Due to the sudden accident that happened in a lab, it caused the whole Paris slumber in darkness because of an electricity accident. From the latest argument from his Boss, Jason swore to avenge to him and Hawk Moth took this chance to fulfil his ultimate goal.

* * *

Chapter 7: Power Outage

There were commotion at the heart of the building; some were doing their jobs while others were currently being on a ten minute break.

"…So then I said, that's how you hit'em!" one of the workers exclaimed, earning laughs from his fellow mates.

"You definitely showed them there, Jason." a man replied, grinning.

The man, Jason, laughed. "Well, it's what I do." he then lifted his hand to check the time. "Woah, nelly. Time to get back to work and to check on the dynamo."

The group of men agreed as they walked back to their proper stations.

Everything well until there was a sudden explosion that happened in Jason's station. This alarmed everyone and they all ran towards the explosion while the alarms were furiously beeping, warning them that some sort of accident had happened.

"What happened? Jason?!" one of the co-workers explained.

A cough alerted them and from the smoke, Jason came out and one his friends ran towards him to help him out.

"I'm fi—fine." he coughed. "I don't know what happened! I was being careful, checking all the measurements and the levels and all of a sudden, the explosion came."

Sprinklers soon came out, extinguishing the smoke or any small fires that might've been made from the explosion.

"We need to report to the Boss." one of them stated.

Just then, the lights suddenly gave out which made them be in totally darkness. And then, footsteps were heard followed by a light that seemed to come out from a flashlight.

"Don't worry. The boss already knows." a voice announced.

 **:(/\\):**

"… _and more on the news—"_ just as soon as the news person said that, the TV suddenly shut itself down which made the one watching it be wary of it. And as soon as the TV went out, the whole lights went out, having the house be in darkness.

"What just happened?" Mari asked, blinking.

"Hey, Marinette! Did you hear? Apparently, there was some sort of accident which caused this massive blackout we're currently having." Tikki, a Kwami, responded and she tried to fly towards Marinette.

She found it difficult when she rammed into something hard. Mari lifted her Kwami and placed her on her hands.

"What?" Mari asked.

"Yeah. I just read it on the newspaper before the lights shut out." she said.

"Great…" she muttered. The raven-haired girl tried to see in the dark. "Well…if we're going to be in the dark, then we might as well at least try to make the best out of it. Which means…find the flashlight first!"

Mari started to walk but as she did, Tikki's voice called out. "Hey, I think there was a wall there if I remember correc—"

 _Thunk_.

Tikki winced when she heard a rough slam in what it appears to be a wall.

"At least, I know that a wall said hello." Mari groaned.

After searching which proved to be quite difficult, Marinette had finally found the flashlight which happened to be in a drawer.

"Ha, success! Ow." Mari winced from the sudden bright light that got shun in her face. "It's working, alright."

The raven-haired girl walked upstairs to her bedroom and onto her bed. She grabbed her cellphone and double-checked to make sure that her phone was still working.

It was, much to her relief.

"Mom and dad are gone. I'm all alone with Tikki…" Mari sighed. "Great. Just great. And as if things can't get any worse…"

Just then, thunder and lightning followed by rain suddenly came.

"I had to say it…" Mari clenched her fist that was currently holding her phone until an idea came.

She quickly texted Alya who instantly replied, saying yes to whatever question Mari had.

 **:(/\\):**

"Sorry, Adrien. But we're currently experiencing power outage." Natalie replied.

Adrien shrugged. "Eh, it's fine." at least, he now knows what happened. With that, the woman walked away and when she did, a black creature flew out of his hiding spot.

"Power outage, eh? You think this has to do something with an akumatized villain?" Plagg responded.

"Don't think so. Or at least, maybe not yet."

Plagg sighed.

Catching this, the boy asked. "What's wrong?"

"How can you enjoy a meal without lights?"

Even though it's dark, Plagg knew Adrien rolled his eyes. "Just eat it."

A sudden vibration rang through his pocket so he took out his cellphone and read the text message. After he read it, he gave a smile as he responded to it.

 _I'll be there._

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette fast-paced across her room.

"Mari, please try to relax. Company will be here soon." Tikki said, knowing that she was worried.

"I know. I'm just…I just don't really like this current situation." she stated then paused before flopping on her bed. "I wish she would hurry up."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang which startled the girl.

"She's here!"

"Be careful down the—"Tikki cringed when she heard loud thuds before a "I'm okay!"

Once at the door, Mari blindly grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open to reveal a brownish-reddish haired girl who greeted her.

"Hey, Mari. What's up?" she greeted her.

"Alya!" Mari gasped with delight. "I'm so glad you could come here!"

She laughed. "Now don't tell me that you're scared from the power outage, are you?" she grinned.

"Er…n-no…I'm just a bit…jumpy. My parents are out—which I hope they are okay and I'm kind of alone." Marinette answered.

"Understandable." she walked away from the door, allowing Marinette to close it. However, just as Alya was away from the door, she paused. "Oh, I invited two more guests if you don't mind."

"Like who?"

The doorbell rang, making Mari be curious while she gave her friend a look since Alya placed on a mischievous look. As soon as she opened it, a voice called out.

"Hey, Mari!" a voice greeted out.

Marinette turned towards the new voice and gave out a shriek.

"Adrien!" she squealed, jumping into the arms of Alya. "What are you doing here?"

"Alya mentioned a sleepover so she invited us, stating that you wouldn't mind two more guests…"

"Oh…" Mari secretly gave Alya a death-glare look. Once she gotten her composure, she let Nino and Adrien to come in.

Awkward silence.

"Oh right!" Mari suddenly said. "If we're going to see, then we need flashlights. I'll be back."

"Do you need some help?" Adrien offered.

"N-no, I'm fine. I can manage."

And not too soon, there were several crashes which made the group wince.

"Are you sure?" Adrien called out.

"Yes!"

 **:(/\\):**

Down the streets of Paris, Jason was walking down with an angry expression. His hands turned into fists and once he came to his destination, he opened the door and slammed it loudly.

How he hated his Boss. Oh wait, scratch that. He's _not_ his boss anymore.

He could've fixed it. But did the Boss accept his help? No! Instead, he got someone new to fix his "mess."

In a faraway place, a bluish white light entered in, lighting up the once dark room. Inside the room, contained a person that goes by the name of Hawk Moth.

"Hmm…a total darkness and a dark hatred…what an interesting combination." he spoke. "But it fuels my energy." a butterfly flew into his hand and he covered his hand which eventually changed the small creature to a dark butterfly.

"Go, my little Akuma. Fulfill the upset comrade's dream! Let him know what his true destiny that was bounded by fate is!"

The black butterfly flew out of the window and had reached the destination. The critter then flew into his cellphone. He lifted his head but something about him seemed off…

" _ **Electride…My name is Hawkmoth and I can make your wish come true but here's the deal. If you want to fulfill your electrifying needs, I need you to gather Miraculous. Are you in?"**_

An evil grin was formed on his face. "I'm in."

And the dark power altered him.

 **:(/\\):**

"Well…this is fun…" Alya said.

Nino was sitting next to her while Mari (who currently brought her legs closer to her chest) sat a few centimeters away from Adrien as though he was "poisonous" while Adrien, himself, was merely looking through the newspaper with the flashlight.

"Apparently, in the news, the reason that caused the power outage is that there was some accident that had happened in a lab." Adrien spoke, skimming through the today's news.

"Like we didn't already know that. And I'm pretty sure the whole Paris knows it by now." Alya pointed it out.

Nino paused. "Wow…way to literally shoot Adrien's note down."

Alya shrugged. "Just saying it like it is. Besides, no offense Adrien, you're kinda boring me with your…"news talk.""

"None taken." Adrien said, flatly as he threw the paper away.

Alya paused before she gave her attention to the quiet Marinette. "So, Marinette. What do you wanna do? After all, this is _your_ sleepover."

Marinette laughed sheepishly when she felt all eyes staring at her. "Uhm…to be honest, I only invited her but you two came in unexpectedly so for now, I honestly don't know what to do…unless you two transfer to be a female so we can have girl talk?" she gave a sheepish grin.

"Uhm…"

"Who wants cookies?" Alya blurted out as she tried to change the subject since she noted that the two boys were slightly being uncomfortable.

"We do!" came the answers from the boys. They looked like as though Christmas had come early.

"Great! While Marinette goes down and gather some treats, we three shall plan out our night activities, sound good?" Alya said.

Mari blinked. "Ahh…sure…"

Just as Mari got up, Adrien stood up. "Maybe I should go with you…just in case."

Mari gave him a weak smile. "No, it's fine. I'll be fine—" _thunk_.

The group winced.

"I think the wall just said "hello!" Alya said.

"Maybe you should come." Mari said, hastily as she held her bruised nose.

 **:(/\\):**

Electride roamed the dark streets of Paris. The only thing that made him be able to see in the dark was his powers. He wore a black and white suit which made him be somewhat visible and he bore a black mask with some blue linings.

As he took steps, his feet were charged with electricity; sometimes creating holes that had his footprints in the ground due to the power he gave out.

He then stopped, being in the middle of the road and he scanned the dark area.

Jason breathed heavily before he felt his power being charged and then he released it to a nearby streetlight. This caused a small explosion since it shattered the glass and the light bulb.

He brought his hand back to him as though to studied it. After all, him having powers was something that was not written in his daily life…so naturally, it felt strange to have these odd powers…

With that, he grinned evilly as he knew just what to do with them…

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien and Mari went down the stairs and just for the sake of things, Adrien decided to grab Mari's hand so that she wouldn't fall.

"Okay, so you get the drinks and I get the treats?" Mari asked, dividing the tasks.

"Sure."

The two scattered throughout the dark room. Mari felt the counters of the kitchen, just to make sure she wasn't going either have a wall that said "hello!" or slip and fall.

Once they gathered that was needed, Mari and Adrien walked back to the room.

"We're here!"

"Oh, goodie!" Alya exclaimed, grabbing a cookie. "Mmmhh…the undying love for your mother's baking."

"Hey, I can bake to you know."

"I know…it's just that…" Alya paused. "They mostly don't turn out right."

Mari shot her a look which made Alya laughed since she knew Mari gave her a glare.

"I'm just kidding."

"And while you two were downstairs, Alya and I came up with an idea of what we could do to kill time." Nino announced.

"Which is?" Adrien questioned.

"Ghost stories!" Nino exclaimed, making Mari groan.

"And I know just how much you _love_ them, Mari." Alya grinned.

"Shove off." she muttered.

"Now, since it was obviously my idea, I think I should go first." Nino spoke.

"In your dreams. It was _my_ idea! Besides, I'm an expert at telling ghost stories." Alya pointed it out.

"Hah, you wish. But because you're a lady, I give you the honor of going first. After all, you know what they say…ladies first." Nino smirked.

Alya growled as she ducked his head. "Put a sock in it pal or I'll throw you off the Eiffel Tower and say it was an accident!" she threatened.

Nino gave a sheepish laugh while Mari shook her head.

Alya then grabbed the flashlight nearby and placed it under her chin so that she could give the more "scary-looking" type.

"Once upon a time—"

"Ghost stories don't start with "once upon a time"." Nino muttered. Alya quickly gave him a death-glare look and she continued.

"There were four friends and they were hanging out, watching a movie at the friend's house who had invited them. All was well till they heard a loud _thud_ in the basement. They paused the movie but they shrugged, thinking nothing of it. However, as time went on, the same thud which they had heard from before came once again and this time it was an even louder thud. Now because of the loud sound, this caused them move out of their spot and carried on a flashlight.

The four of them walked down the basement to search what has been making that sound. Naturally, nothing was there so they thought nothing of it and walked back up. They then decided to go to bed—"

"How is _this_ a horror story?" Nino asked, interrupting Alya who twitched.

"I'm getting there!" she snapped.

While indeed she was getting there, Mari on the other hand wore a look of terror as she shaking with fright. What she didn't realize was that she hanging onto something and as a result, the person pointed it out.

"Yeah uh, I think it's a good of a horror story since one of us is already frightened…" Adrien pointed it out.

Alya blinked and looked at Mari and gave a face palm.

"And uhm…you're kinda tugging my arm." Adrien said.

Mari blinked and turned her head to the side to see that she was holding Adrien's arm as if she was depending on it. She freaked out and quickly scrambled away from him.

"Ha, me? I'm not scared." Mari said although her tone gave a bit of quaver.

"Riight…" Alya drawled.

"Perhaps we had enough of ghost stories." Adrien said.

"No, no, no, no!" Marinette quickly shouted. "Uh…I mean…please continue. I actually want to hear what happened in the end…heh, it is rather intriguing in a horror story way…" she gave them a forced smile.

Alya shrugged. "Alright then." she paused before she resumed her story. "At some point in midnight, that same noise came and the main girl could've sworn she had heard someone talking. So, the girl checked upon her sleeping friends and discovered that it obviously wasn't them so being curious, she grabbed the flashlight and started to walk towards the basement once more—"

"Don't go there!" Mari yelled, throwing a pillow at Alya who sweat-dropped.

Seeing the looks, Mari quickly covered up. "Uh…I mean…er…hehe…carry on?"

Alya sighed. "Look, Mari. If you want me to stop, then I'll stop."

"No, no. It's fine." Mari insisted. "Please continue."

"If you wish…anyways, the girl walked down the stairs of the basement and stayed in the basement a bit longer…"

Outside the house, a figure was walking down the street until it stopped since it reached its destination. It looked at the house with narrowed eyes before he resumed his walking, going towards it.

All that was left was the electrifying footprints…

"…Suddenly, the girl turned around and aimed her flashlight at the shadow which she saw and gave out a loud scream when she saw a creepy silhouette staring right at her. Panicking, the girl hurriedly walked up the stairs and back into her room, shutting the door and climbed back into bed and pulled her covers. Because of what she saw, she couldn't sleep. However, the same voice from before was heard and this time, the girl was able to make out what she was saying: _I'm on the tenth step…_

The girl was frozen in fear as she did nothing. The little girl's voice was kept being heard, counting the number of steps of what she currently was on." the expression on Alya's face suddenly grew dark but just as she was about to speak, a noise that sounded like a thud came.

 _Thud_.

"D-did you guys hear that?" Mari asked, frightened as she was unaware at the fact that she was moving closer to Adrien.

"It was probably some cat." Nino replied.

"Now why would a cat be in this time?" Mari pointed it out.

Nino rolled his eyes and got up. "I'll check it out."

After several of minutes, Nino came and went back to his spot. "It was nothing."

"Can I continue?" Alya questioned.

"Go right ahead."

"And then, the small girl spoke softly _I'm on the first step…_ since the other girl was curious even though she didn't want to look, she got out of her covers to take a peek and…" she took a deep breath, shutting off the flashlight so that she can add some effects to the next sentence. "The small girl was found on her bed with a knife being raised above the other girl's head!" Alya exclaimed and Mari's whimper became even louder.

Mari then looked to the left since something told her to and she gave out a scream which made everyone be startled.

"For goodness sake, Marinette, it's a _story_!" Alya said, exasperated.

"Then what is _that_?!" Marinette exclaimed, pointing to the direction which made her scream.

Raising an eyebrow, the three looked to direction where she was pointing and gave a gasp. There, in the doorway, stood a distorted person with electricity going around his body.

The person gave a frightening smirk as he spoke in a raspy voice. "Knock, knock. Mind if I come _in_?"

And with that, the intruder took his hand out and out came an electric beam that was headed towards them. The group gasped while Adrien commanded "Move!" Just in time, the group moved out of the way and the beam struck at the now empty spot.

The group gave out a grunt when they fell to the ground from being pushed.

"What is that thing?" Alya gasped, scrambling backwards.

"I don't know but we better find a place to hide." Adrien said as he quickly scanned the dark area even though it was difficult and he remembered about the drinks. Swiftly, the boy released Marinette and quickly headed towards the drink but as he did, shrieks from Mari was heard as she told him to come back.

Adrien then grabbed the two half-filled cups and threw the liquid at the horrifying creature. Naturally, Electride gave a roar of pain as sparks came.

"Go, go, go!" Adrien exclaimed, using this chance to escape.

The group scrambled to their feet and they all blindly stumbled down the stairs since they had forgotten to bring the flashlight due to hurry.

"Everyone alright?" Nino called out.

"Uh, define alright." came the remark from Alya.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the villain regained self-control once the agony had dissolved. He then fixed his eyes at the entrance and started to walk down the stairs.

 _Thud, thud, thud._

"Hey, Alya. I think your ghost story is coming true." Nino joked.

"Now is _not_ the time to joke around." Alya muttered.

"I think the monster is coming back." Marinette hissed.

They scrambled out of their spot and Mari made them follow her since she has a certain hiding spot which she could use right about now.

"Into the kitchen closet. It's big enough to all four of us." Mari said as she opened the door and motioning them to go in.

"Adrien, you too."

"No, you go in." he insisted. "I'll fend off the monster. It's an electric."

"Even so. It can still kill you so stop being bold and get in _here_!" Mari hissed.

"I'll be _fine_."

"Oh for…you know what. Mari, leave Adrien be. It's his death wish not yours. Now come in." Alya said, dragging Mari before she even had the chance to say anything. Once she was in, Adrien took off to another hiding spot and from his vest pocket, a small black creature flew out.

"Plagg, ready for some action?"

"I'm always ready…" he boasted then paused. "When I'm not eating cheese, that is." he added.

Adrien smirked. "Plagg, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

The house was silent which made Mari's nerves stand up even more.

"Would you relax?" Alya whispered.

"I can't." she said quietly. "Adrien's out there, risking his life and we're here not doing anything!" she then turned to Nino. "You know, sometimes you have an idiot of a friend."

Nino shrugged. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

A few minutes passed…

"Okay, you know what. I'm going to check on him!" Mari quietly announced.

"Are you mad?!" came the two responses.

"Yes, I'm mad but I can't sit here, not knowing if Adrien's alright. I'm going." she stubbornly replied as she was thinking that Ladybug would be great at the moment.

"No, no! Adrien already left. I'm not about to have my friend being electrocuted by some mad man. No. You're staying here until the power somehow returns back." Alya responded, firmly.

"I'm sorry, Alya but I've made up my mind." with that, Marinette quickly got up and pushed the door open. She then swiftly got out before Alya could even catch her.

Alya groaned. "I always knew she's smart but sometimes she just lacks of it."

Marinette walked away from the hiding spot and she would occasionally turn around just in case. This time, the girl was now walking backwards but then suddenly, her back got rammed into something hard and that made a cold chill go down her spine. A heavy breathing was breathed down her neck. Breathing quickly, Mari slowly turned around and her eyes went wide as she stared at the figure with a horror look.

There, in front of her, was the monster who gave her a sadistic smile as he placed his finger on his lip.

"Shh…"

Mari, who was being paralyzed in fear, wasn't able to move as the creature's hand started to go to her way. Just as the hand was about to strike her, a silvery staff was placed between them and this made Mari snap out of her frozen state. She blinked, recognizing the figure who had saved her.

"Chat Noir?"

"Go! I'll handle him." Noir replied, not looking back to see her nod.

When Mari started to run off, she paused. "Please, what happened to Adrien?"

This made Chat Noir be a little tense. "Uh, he's fine. He will join you soon. He just went into hiding."

Nodding, Mari took off and when she did, Chat Noir narrowed his eyes and gave a strong push so that the villain stumbled back and he performed a twirl which made the enemy fall back.

Once at a safe corner, Mari stopped running as she opened her purse and let out a red and black Kwami.

"Tikki, I think it's time for Ladybug to join in the action." she stated. "Tikki, Transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Alya muttered under her breath. "Adrien and Marinette are out there, risking their damn lives while we're just sitting here, waiting to be as cooked gooses."

"Have faith in them." Nino told her. "They knew what they were doing. Heck, they could right now call Ladybug and Chat Noir even though I don't know how they can contact them but just don't worry so much. Everything turns out fine. It always does."

A short silence.

"You know…that was actually reassuring."

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug and Chat Noir grunted when they landed on the ground with their own two feet. Noir scanned the area and performed a flip then landed beside Ladybug.

"Hey, I've got an idea that could potentially weaken him." Noir stated.

Ladybug grunted when she used her yo-yo to deflect the attack. "Shoot."

"Well, maybe we could lure him into a string of cables that would result in a nasty shock." Noir pointed to the tangled cables that were up ahead.

"You sure it would work?" she questioned.

"I'm paw-sotive."

Mari gave a scowl. "Let's move."

Just as she said that, the akumatized enemy lifted his arm and made a shockwave since he brought down and the two just managed to avoid it by jumping into the air. They then split apart as they ran from the walls in order move away from the creature. Marinette halted in her tracks to face the back of the foe.

"Hey, two eyes! Over here!" Marinette yelled as she threw her yo-yo to gain his attention.

It did since the brute turned around to give out a snarl and started to walk towards the two heroes. Smirking, the two stood their ground until Noir shouted out "Now!" and they moved out of the way by jumping sideways and Noir sent out his staff to knock him so that the opponent fell into the tangled cables. This resulted as quite a painful shock and the electricity sparked everywhere which caused Noir wrap his arms around Marinette to shield from the bright lights.

The zapping stopped and out came smoke, fizzing.

"Is he…?" Marinette spoke.

Wanting to know, Ladybug unwrapped herself away from Noir's arms (much to his protest) and walked towards the unmoving creature. Once close enough, the monster suddenly came back to life without a warning which startled Ladybug. Having no time to react, Ladybug got ready to throw her yo-yo and when she did, the adversary grabbed the string and sent out his attack by having his electricity go down the string and gave Marinette a very painful shock. When he sent his attack, his cellphone glowed an eerie blue color which indicated that he could send his power.

She let out an exclaim of yell while Noir widened his eyes.

"Ladybug, no!" Noir started to run towards her but the creature saw this and he let go of the string which made the heroine fall to the ground. Electride then grabbed Noir by his arm and swung him around in a half-circle then flung him so that he crashed in a string of cables which zapped him.

Gasping, Noir collapsed on his knees with his palms touching the ground.

"Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Lucky Charm!" she cried out.

In a bright flash, an object appeared which turned out to be a bucket.

"Convenient." she muttered.

She then scanned the area to know where she could use it and quickly ran towards Chat Noir who was just starting to be in order.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Noir mumbled.

Ladybug drew a breath in. "Hey uhm…if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could destroy the faucet that's in the kitchen since we're close to it and uhm—"

"Say no more. I got it covered." Noir flashed her a smile.

"Thanks, Noir." she thanked him, graciously.

Once recovered, Noir raised his arm up. "Cataclysm!"

He then ran towards the kitchen and slid then used his powered up hand to smash the faucet.

"Now this is going to be quite a downpour." Ladybug announced.

Noir smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please open your umbrella since today's forecast is heavy rain." he grinned.

Ladybug used the bucket and placed it sideways so that once the stream of water struck at the side of the bucket, Marinette slightly adjusted the object so that it gushed towards the monster who was coming at them. However, just as he entered the kitchen, he was met with a torrent of water.

He screamed something awfully as he received painful shocks which eventually weakened him and he collapsed to his knees.

Using this chance, Mari grabbed the cellphone and crushed it. Out came, a black butterfly.

"It's time you ended your harm." Mari called out as she took out her yo-yo so that the critter can be pure again. Once it was, Ladybug sent it free and it fluttered away.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she exclaimed, throwing the object in the air and everything that was destroyed was now fixed.

"What…what am I doing?" Jason responded.

"Job well done." the two fist-pounded.

Just as they congratulated each other, the power came back on.

"Just in time too." Ladybug said, smiling.

A beep were heard which indicated that Noir had little time left.

"Well, time to jet." he gave a smile before he zoomed off.

 **:(/\\):**

"So close yet so far!" Hawk Moth stated, eyes narrowed. "Oh, celebrate your victory, yes. But this isn't over, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The final battle between good and evil will come at last!"

With that, the blue light then vanished which left Hawk Moth be in total darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

There was nothing but silence in the house which made Alya and Nino be curious about it.

"Okay, it's too silent." Alya announced. "I'm going out."

"Wait, Alya—"Nino moaned. "I'm going to then."

Alya pushed the door open and gave a little peek. She scanned the place before she motioned Nino to come out.

"Uh, so far everything looks normal." Alya stated as she walked in the dark. She then went towards the light switch and flicked it on. "The power came back on."

"And it looked like it stopped raining." Nino observed through the window.

"So, where are Adrien and Marinette?"

Two running footsteps were heard followed by screeches. "We're here!"

Alya turned around to see Mari and Adrien who gave strained smiles.

Alya walked towards Mari who gave a sheepish laugh as she knew what was to come.

"Alya, I—"

The girl stared into her friend's eyes then what she did made Marinette be taken off-guard.

"I'm just happy that you didn't get killed." Alya said as she threw her a hug. Mari returned it.

Just then, a door opened from the entrance and that caused Marinette withdrew from her friend's hug.

"Hello? Marinette?"

Mari gasped with delight when she found out who it was.

"Mama! Papa!" she exclaimed, running towards the front door entrance. When she saw them, she embraced them into a hug.

"Ah, there's my girl! How are you? Was everything okay during the blackout?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I've invited some friends over." Mari said as the three came into the view.

"So I see. That's good. I'm happy that you had company." her mom responded then paused. "Say, now that the rain stopped and the evening is so beautiful, why don't you four do some star-gazing up at the balcony?" she suggested.

Mari's eyes sparkled with delight and turned towards her friends. "What about it guys?"

"Sure, why not."

 **:(/\\):**

"The night is beautiful." Nino said as they were sitting in lounge chairs.

"Yeap, it sure is." Alya agreed. The night was filled with thousands of sparkling stars that illuminated the bright star.

"Hey, isn't that Orion?" Adrien pointed it out, pointing it towards the three stars that formed the belt.

"It is!"

As the four continued to gaze across the starry night sky, Marinette kept help thinking.

 _Paris is truly beautiful and I will keep fighting for it._

 **Author's Note: ** …ha, I had fun writing this XD AND I STILL NEED TO SEE THE NEW EPISODE ARGH! I've seen bits and pieces (yeah, I know) but still T_T anyways, I need to go bed since it's 11:33pm so yeah…toodles and goodnight!


	8. Music Dilemma

**Author's Note:** I'm pleased to say that I will be writing a season two of this cartoon anime ^^ I'm so happy that people are enjoying it so well! Thank you guys for your never-ending support! And anyone watches Supergirl? *crickets ehm, I will either take that as no or currently being busy watching other TV shows that I don't have time to watch that one…yeah, I know—don't ask me how I have the time to watch all my fave TV shows because I really don't know how…oops. Anyways, onwards!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for favoring and following me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Morfanerina for following the story. Thanks to TsukiyoTenshi for following the story. Thanks to BookWormQueen100 for favoring the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to starfireexrin for reviewing the story. Thanks to madeline2206 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to RobloxianXD for favoring and following the story. Thanks to miaddventure for following the story.

 **Summary:** James, a classmate of Marinette, has a passion for music but when he gets picked to play the piano at the school's upcoming show, he gets discouraged by Chloe and seeing this as an opportunity, Hawk Moth takes this chance by transforming James into an akumatized villain.

* * *

Chapter 8: Music Dilemma

A soft indescribable music filled the air which made a few people stop what they were doing to listen to the song.

Alya paused as she too listened to the sound that easily relaxed her tense music.

"Hey, Alya!"

"Shh." Alya said, shushing the person who called out for her.

Marinette stopped in her tracks and sure enough, she found herself listening to the heavenly music.

"Wow…that music is so beautiful." Mari replied in awe.

"Tell me about it and I can think of one person who would play that well." Alya announced. "Come on. We're gonna give that person a surprise." she then grabbed her backpack and the two followed the sound and eventually, they found themselves in the music room.

Alya and Mari peeked out a bit and there, in the room, was a person playing the piano. Alya grinned and motioned Mari to follow in her steps.

The girls walked in and were now behind the person playing the piano and then came the last note that eventually faded away. Sudden claps were heard which startled the boy and he clumsily turned around to face the two girls. He gave out a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"Marinette…Alya…what are you two doing here?"

Alya grinned. "We couldn't help hearing your wonderful piece of music so we followed the sound that naturally led us here." she answered.

"Oh…I knew I should've closed the door." the boy mumbled but Mari was able to hear it.

"What? Why? It sounded beautiful! You shouldn't hide something what you're good at."

He sighed. "That's what everyone keeps telling me but I don't _like_ when I have to show my talents to other people. It makes me…uncomfortable."

"I know but there's nothing wrong with taking risks. And besides, the reward is worth it." Alya said and she took a step to the side to show that there were other people in the room.

"Wow, that was amazing, James!" Alix complimented.

"You play even better than Adrien." Nino remarked.

"Hey…" his fellow friend scowled but then he lighten up, shrugging it off. "Eh, it's true."

"That was really good, James. How long have you been playing the piano?"

Everyone looked at the newcomer and saw the Mayor. James gasped as he stumbled to his feet.

"M—Mayor, sir." he stammered, paying his respects. "I uh…played the piano at a very young age, sir." he answered.

"Hmm…" he replied, mostly to himself.

"Ha, that's nothing. You think just by playing the piano makes you good? Please, anyone can play the piano and be called the expert." a nasty voice was heard, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Well, look what the _brat_ dragged in." Alya responded, glaring at the blonde girl who was examining her nails

"Since you're so confident, why don't you give it a try? Like you said, play a few notes and anyone can be called an expert." Adrien remarked, eyes narrowing.

Chloe scanned the classroom and they seemed to be waiting for her to play. She huffed and then scowled before having her nose up in the air.

"Fine, I will. Move it, amateur, this is how the pro plays." Chloe responded, pushing James out of the way.

Chloe sat down, clear her throat and then she started playing. The minute she did, everyone cringed from the horrendous music so they covered their ears from going deaf. While the music was still playing, everyone gave a glare to Adrien who laughed sheepishly.

"Uh…I…" he then looked over at Nino. "Nino said it! Not me!"

Nino blinked then spoke. "What? I can't you hear you!"

Adrien stared at his friend before he gave out a sigh. "Never mind."

What it seems like for hours, Chloe had finally stopped playing as soon as she turned around, everyone quickly dropped their hands to the side.

The blonde girl gave out a happy sigh and then looked at the people. "See? I told you. That's how it's done."

"What you basically did," Alya began. "Is that you made the sound as though it sounded like a strangled cat."

Chloe growled and gave a little _humph_ sound. "Everyone's a critic!" she then marched towards Alya who leaned backwards a bit since Chloe leaned in forward as she pointed her finger at her. "What _you_ just heard was an expert playing the piano. Not some lousy amateur."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "Just face it, Chloe. You're just jealous that James is a better pianist then you. Unlike you, he had lots of practice and it's made him where he is today. So, just bug off and accept the fact that he's better."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and gave her an angry look.

"Ah, there's James! We've been looking for you!" a new voice said which surprisingly made the two girl tore their gazes away from one another.

Chloe's eyes sparkled with delight as she saw who it was.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running up to him and gave him a hug. "Are you here to tell the announcement of whose going to play The Lullaby for the concert **(1)**?" Chloe asked.

"Indeed I am!" he said.

"And it's going to be me, right?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh…no." he responded which made Chloe gasp with shock. Alya gave out a snicker, making Chloe give her a dirty look.

"In fact, the person who will be playing in the upcoming concert that is in three days from now will be James." he announced.

James looked shocked while everyone except Chloe (Sabrina started to clap but she stopped the minute Chloe gave her a look) clapped and congratulated him.

"Me, sir?" James, asked as his eyes were wide.

"Indeed. Now, if you accept, you will start practicing the song. If declined, we merely choose another candidate."

"I—uh…" he took a deep breath as millions of thought rushed through his head. He wanted this, didn't he? So, why was he hesitating? He gave a quick look to Chloe who was furiously glaring at him but he ignored it. He then looked at Marinette and then his classmates. All of them seemed to want him to accept it.

He smiled. "Yes…yes, I accept."

A smile was etched into the Mayor's face. "Wonderful! I'll see you here at three then. Have a good day."

With that, he left. The minute he left, Marinette cheered.

"This calls for a celebration!"

Chloe sharply turned on her heels and walked out of the room though she pushed Alix and Kim out of the way since they were apparently in her way.

"Sabrina, come here! We're done with this group."

 **:(/\\):**

"Can you believe it?!" Chloe raged. "My _daddy_ chose _him_ over me! It is obvious that I'm a much better player than him! What does _he_ got that I don't?!"

"Hmm…let me see. Better talent? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have any talents so therefore, there's no need to compare James with you."

In anger, Chloe harshly slammed her locker shut and sharply turned on her heels to see Alya smirking at her. Beside her was Marinette but she didn't even acknowledged her.

"Shove off!" she snarled.

"Ohhh, I'm shaking!" Alya exclaimed in a mocked tone. "Careful, Chloe. Green is not a good color for you." she drawled before she walked away.

Chloe narrowed her eyes but Sabrina nudged her which made her tear her gaze away from the two girls. She then followed to the direction which Sabrina was pointing at and soon a wicked smile was formed. There was James who was getting out some books and notebooks then stuffed it into his backpack and he closed his locker. He slung his bag onto one arm and walked away.

 _Tragedy may not befall on Alya but it will strike on someone else._ she thought, evilly.

 **:(/\\):**

The next day, the school was buzzing with excitement ever since the news of James playing in the upcoming concert. However, the more everyone talked about it, the more James was nervous and this was almost constantly being noted by Alya.

The minute they reached James's locker, Alya sighed and stopped James from opening his locker.

"Alright, James. What's up? You're usually not that pale." she observed.

James sighed and let go of his lock. "Fine. It's just that I'm nervous about the upcoming concert. What if I mess up?"

Alya shook her head. "You won't. You got a knack for this. Trust me, everything will run smoothly and here's a tip: play like no one's watching you."

Marinette paused. "I thought it was dance like no one's watching you."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Same stuff."

"But the thing is you got natural talents. You can do this. You've been playing piano your whole life—don't let things bring you down." Marinette said.

James stared at his locker as her words echoed into his mind. He then lifted his head and smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Alya returned the smile but the smile suddenly vanished an out came a shocked gasp.

"James, your notes!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Confused, James opened his locker wide and he gave out a shocked gasp along with Marinette.

"Who would this?" Mari questioned as James grabbed the ripped music notes.

"I—I don't understand. My locker was closed! I know it was!" he exclaimed.

"Woah, what happened here?" came Adrien's voice.

Alya tightened her hands. "There's only one person I _know_ who would do this. Alright, where is she?!" Alya bellowed, marching towards Adrien who leaned back.

Adrien placed his hands in front of him as though it was going to protect him from Alya's wrath.

"Ease up. What makes you think I know where Chloe is? I could care less what that little viper is doing." Adrien replied. "And just because she has a crush on me, it does _not_ mean I'm a fan of her!"

Alya narrowed her eyes and backed down a little. "Fine. _Fine._ But seriously, though, where is she?"

No one knew since they gave out a shrug.

"But anyways, let's not jump into action yet—it never turns out good anyway." Mari responded, having a nervous laugh as she gave a quick glance at Alya who seemed to have calmed down for the time being. "Besides, something tells me that she's going to get into trouble at the end."

James placed a sad look as he stared at the ripped notes.

 **:(/\\):**

"Another darkness is rising…" Hawk Moth responded as the light shone in the once dark area. "A lack of faith in oneself and a hatred for the person responsible for what has happened." he murmured, sticking his hand out. A butterfly flew towards his hand and landed. "Now, it is your turn, my dark butterfly." he replied, covering the small creature with dark energy.

"Go carry out my dark deeds and make this person have its revenge!"

The akuma fluttered through the open window and out into the city. It continued to fly until it out its target which was none other than James who was sitting on a bench with his head down, holding the ripped notes. The black akuma flew into the notes and then a voice was heard in his head as he lifted his head up.

" _ **My name is Hawk Moth and I have given you the power which you had desire so. However, if you truly want to keep them, then you must do my dark favor. Bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and your powers is at your will. Do we have a deal?"**_

"Yes."

And the once ripped notes were suddenly changed into its proper state and then the dark energy started to cover him…

 **:(/\\):**

"I feel so sorry for James, Tikki. I don't know how to help him." Mari said as she was walking down the street that would lead to her home. Beside her, was a red with black spots creature that was named Tikki.

"That was an awful thing what Chloe had done. Can't she control her jealousy?"

"No. Her heart is too cold to have her feelings be controlled." Mari muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the edge of the store. "I wish that little viper would just stop being a jerk."

Tikki paused. "Didn't Adrien called Chloe a viper?"

Mari shrugged. "Eh, he's starting to rub me on."

Tikki smirked. "He started to rub you on the moment you met him." she grinned.

"Tikki!" Mari complained, shoving her Kwami gently. The creature giggled.

"Anyways, let's head back home. There's nothing you can do for James right now. I guess…this is something what he has to do alone." Tikki replied.

"I suppose…" the raven-haired girl sighed.

Just as she was about to walk, the two suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a glass being smashed into pieces.

"Do you hear that?" Mari asked.

The two listened carefully as they watched around the corner. Just then, a white circle came which made Mari gasp but it was too late since the shockwave collided with her, sending her to smash at the store's window.

The glass tinkered down, hitting the floor.

"Mari!"

"I'm fine." Mari gasped. "Ow." she winced as she saw that her hand was pierced from one of the broken glasses.

"Your hand!"

Mari drew a sharp breath when she yanked the glass out of her hand and threw it away though her hand started to bleed profusely.

"Great." she muttered.

A shadow started to come around the corner which caught her attention so the girl scrambled up and hid behind the cashier's counter. Mari cringed when she heard that something else got smashed so she carefully peeked out of her hiding spot by going up and had her eyes wide.

There, out in the scene, was a villain that nearly resembled a music note since its whole outfit was adorned by several music notes and a huge one was placed in the middle, completing the outfit. The enemy brought back his weaponized hand and grinned evilly.

"Never knew evil felt this good." he announced. "The power that runs through my veins…it makes me feel so… _new_." he grinned, maliciously. But when he turned to the side, it made Marinette squint her eyes so that she can study the face. When she did, she let out a gasp.

"James?!" she exclaimed. She then went back down and turned her attention to her little Kwami. "Tikki, I think it's time for some luck charm to show!"

The Kwami nodded. "Me too!"

"Tikki, transform me!"

In a flash, Marinette was transformed into the famous superhero: Ladybug. Once she finished posing, she leaped across the counter to get to the other side and started to get out her yo-yo just as when the villain started to release his another attack.

The yo-yo wrapped around the arm, pulling it back so that it can't fire his attack.

Frowning, the enemy turned around only to place a glee on his face.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!"

Ladybug grunted due to the fact that the enemy was stronger than her. "Hate to disappoint you, pal, but that's the wrong expression!"

She tried to yank him backwards but it failed since the opponent gave out a smirk and then he grabbed the string and flung Ladybug towards the other side. Ladybug gave out an exclaim of shout as she was flying through the air. However, just as she was about to hit the ground, something caught her in time.

Marinette, who had her eyes closed, opened one of her eyes and saw that she didn't hit the ground.

"Wha?" she gasped.

"I got you, my Lady."

From that voice, it made Ladybug groan.

"If it isn't Chat Noir." Ladybug muttered. Chat Noir placed her on the ground and he bowed down as he spoke.

"At your service." he replied. He then looked over at the mad man. "So, who's the bad guy today?"

"Uh…Music Man?" Ladybug questioned as she eyed his strange outfit.

The enemy quirked his eyebrow. "It's Hypnotic Charmer." he muttered.

"…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Uh…"

"Well, take a look at it this way. At least you will have people be _hypnotic_ by your _charms_." Chat Noir laughed as the two gave a face palm. "See what I just did there?"

Unamused, Hypnotic Charmer fired his attack that looked like music notes and Chat Noir saw this but he just barely avoided them.

"And I think that's my time to…RUN!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he performed backflips to avoid the attack.

"And there goes the idiot." Ladybug sighed before she went towards the danger instead of running away from it.

Ladybug got her yo-yo out and she aimed it so that it could be thrown at his feet. However, the villain had once again grabbed hold of the string and swung her around until she got smashed to a nearby pole with her back; she grunted when she got collided with it.

Seeing this as his chance, the foe readied his attack and fired the music note. Mari widened her eyes and was about to deflect it with her yo-yo but before she could, Chat Noir came in front of her and placed his staff in front of them as a shield. The music note bounced off from his staff and raced towards Hypnotic Charmer. But because his suit was made out of metal, the note bounced off yet again and went back towards the two heroes.

The two heroes jumped up in time to avoid the attack which had finally struck the nearby pole. The object started to timber down, crashing the rooftop of a store.

The two widened their eyes at the mess.

"Uh, I hope you have enough insurance to cover that."

The villain smirked. "What makes you think I'm _paying_?" he sneered, laughing.

Ladybug threw him a dirty look a she prepared to launch her attack. "Because you're the one who caused it!" she threw her object which actually managed to hit the foe but instead of actually doing damage to him, he merely stumbled back and cracked his jaw.

"I think it's time you call your lucky charm." Chat Noir responded.

Going with that, Ladybug threw her weapon in the air. "Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed.

In a flash, an object appeared in the light and was brought down to her hands.

"Headphones?"

Being bored, the villain decided to attack. "Well, I'm bored. Let's have some fun!" he exclaimed before he shot his power.

The two got prepared to fight back the notes. However, instead of aiming at them to be hit, the notes were spread out in the air, being in a one huge circle which got the two heroes be confused. The two walked backwards, having both of them touching their backs.

"Uh, am I missing something here or do we both don't know what is going on?" Chat Noir asked.

"I'm stumped."

"Now, let's hear some _real_ music!" the villain proclaimed before he released the sound.

The sound was put on to full blast, making the nearby store glass-window smash. The two fighters cringed from the horrible sound, falling to their knees. Ladybug scanned the area and saw where she has to use her object and walked on her knees towards Chat Noir, nudging him.

Feeling the nudge, Chat Noir uncovered his right hand and let Ladybug whisper.

"Do you think you can destroy that large sign over there?" Ladybug asked, pointing to the large promotion sign.

He nodded after studying the sign of where it's going to fall.

With that, the two heroes gradually got up and split apart. Chat Noir swiftly avoided the music blasts that were occasionally thrown at him. However, something else had grabbed his attention so he turned his head towards the certain red and black spotted heroine and grinned evilly.

They don't call him _Hypnotic_ Charmer for a reason.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air so that it was covered with dark energy.

Chat Noir leaped into the air and stood at the edge of a window sill. Seeing this, Hypnotic Charmer threw a furious look and blasted his power towards Chat Noir. Just in time, the hero saw this and he jumped into the air though he also performed a flip above the sign. As he was going across the board, he placed his energized hand on the sign which made the board start to give out a little creak.

The foe gasped as he saw the huge board tumbling down towards him and then, there was a loud _crash_ then a thud.

"Ha, success!" Chat Noir exclaimed with triumph.

The Charmer gave out a growl as he struggled to be free but he gave an evil look.

"I wouldn't be too cocky with your victory, Chat Noir. While you may have stopped me for the time being, it's too late to save your friend!" he exclaimed, grinning wickedly.

Chat Noir looked towards Ladybug who seemed to be in some sort of a trance which made him gasp.

"Ladybug, no!"

"She's under in my control!" he laughed, preparing to fire yet another attack of his towards Ladybug.

"NO!"

Chat Noir quickly leaped off the building, diving towards Ladybug. Just as the music blast was about to hit her, Chat Noir quickly pushed her out of the way and luckily, he also avoided the blast that struck the ground instead.

Because of this mayhem, it caused Hypnotic Charmer give out a rage.

"Argh! YOU IMPUDENT BRAT!" he raged.

The two gave a _thud_ once they landed on the ground but apparently, Ladybug's head hit at the edge of the mailbox and was knocked out of her hypnotic state.

"Wha? What just happened?" Ladybug asked, wearily.

"You got hypnotized from the Charmer while I managed to bring down the board."

Ladybug quickly shot the fallen villain look. "I think it's time for him to be de-akumatized."

With that, Ladybug ran towards him and she pulled out her yo-yo, aiming it at his eyes so that it can be covered from her circular disk. Once it was, Ladybug leaped into the air and placed the headphones over his ears.

"Chat Noir, make some noise! He is about to give out his own song!" she exclaimed.

"Got it! Hey, Hypnotic Charmer! Over here!"

"What? NO! I can't see or hear!" he screamed as he started to fire randomly.

Ladybug grabbed the music notes that were at the side of the villain and she ripped them apart. A black butterfly flew out and she quickly took back her yo-yo and swung her disk sideways.

"Your time ends now, Akuma." she proclaimed, throwing the disk that captured the black akuma. She then pressed the button and out came a pure butterfly that flew away.

"Bye, bye Butterfly."

Chat Noir joined her and gave a fist-pound.

"Mission accomplished!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, throwing the headphones in the air and everything that was once damage was now good as new.

The akumatized villain got transformed back to his original form.

"What? What am I doing here?" James wondered, clearly not remembering what had happened.

 **:(/\\):**

"Foiled by Ladybug and Chat Noir once again!" Hawk Moth exclaimed, furiously. He then paused. "Yes…celebrate your little victory…but don't worry, the fate which binds us will soon be met!"

And the blue light vanished, having Hawk Moth be in total darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

James heard the applause and entered the stage. He nervously gave a glance at the audience and spotted Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino who gave a nod to him. He sat on the seat and took a deep breath before he placed his hands on the notes.

And then, soft indescribable music filled the air and the melody had somehow eased everyone including himself. He let himself be immersed into the tune. After an hour, the music came to its end and James opened his eyes and didn't tear his gaze away from the piano.

The audience then started to clap much to James's relief so he got up and took a bow, smiling.

 **Author's Note:** YAY I finally got some time to write the chapter! Woot! Yeah, I had project last week which was a group project and one of the members submitted it yesterday. But anywho, WHOSE EXCITED FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE?! IT LOOKS COOL, tbh. Toodles!


	9. Mystery at the Museum

**Author's Note:** I'm thinking of updating this story twice a week…what says you? Like maybe every Tuesday and Wednesday or something like that…but anyways, who do you guys think Hawk Moth really is? Remember: he IS wearing a mask, so think outside of the mask. Me? Well, hum…the structure of the face does remind me a bit of Gabriel Agreste…but yet again, it could be a total random villain, doing dark deeds so yeah…what do you think? And I dislike the summary for this chapter :3

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Tinkerbella2001 for following me as an author. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to starfirexrin for reviewing the story. Thanks to SeeSea20 for favoring the story. Thanks to pathtoboardom for following the story.

 **Summary:** A famous artist comes in Paris but tragedy strikes the museum and the artist gets upset when his art was stolen. Meanwhile, Alya and Mari visit the museum.

* * *

Chapter 9: Mystery at the Museum

Marinette gave out a soft murmur as she snuggled deeper into the covers, grabbing all the warmth as possible. She was peacefully snoozing away till a loud voice rang throughout the house.

"MARINETTE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Just from that simple sentence, it made Marinette widened her eyes as she rolled off the bed from the sudden loud noise and fell to the ground with a thud; the covers were dragged as she fell.

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm going to be laaateeeee!" she screeched, immediately scrambling up and had totally missed the fact that Alya was leaning against the door with a smirk on her face.

Alya watched her friend who hopped across the room as she was grabbing her stuff but then paused when she came face to face with a calendar.

"Wait a minute…" Marinette turned her head to the side with an unamused look as she found Alya laughing at her.

"Alya, so not funny!" she complained.

Alya chuckled. "Sorry but I had to. Now, are you really going to spend all your Saturday day snoozing away in your bed when you can spend this beautiful day outside?"

"Well…yes."

"You're impossible."

"But it's bed. Nice, cozy…warm…sleep…" as Mari spoke, she dragged herself towards her bed and flopped herself, instantly snoozing away once again.

Sighing, Alya looked around and spotted that there was a glass of water sitting on her desk. Grinning, she walked towards it and grabbed it then poured it on her friend.

A loud screeching voice rang throughout the house.

"OKAY, I'M UP! I'M UP!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Aren't I glad that I woke you up?" Alya said as she examined her surroundings.

"Sure…whatever." Mari muttered.

"Gee, you don't have to look that excited."

"I _would_ be excited if _someone_ didn't had to pour _cold_ water on me!" Mari snapped, grumpily.

"What's got Mari in a grumpy mood?" a new voice asked.

They turned around and saw Nino and Adrien.

Alya shrugged. "Nothing much. Marinette is just being a drama queen. I simply poured some water on her so that she could wake up."

"It was _cold_." Mari added.

"So I see." Nino responded.

"And besides if I haven't woken you up, you would've missed your chance in meeting your favorite artist—Edouard Basque." Alya stated, motioning her hand towards a man who looked like he was somewhere between 20 and 30s. He wore a French felt hat with a black and white tux.

Just from looking at the man, it instantly made Mari widened her eyes with delight.

"No way! He's here!" she exclaimed. "He's _here_!" she squealed. "Come on, come on, come on! We gotta meet him!"

With that, Marinette dragged Alya and made a mad dash towards the artist.

"Uh…have a nice day?" Adrien questioned as Nino gave a shrug.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ahhh…Edouard Basque." Mari replied, dreamily as she was holding his signed autograph.

Alya rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Yeah—yeah, whatever." she said, unaware of what Alya exactly had said.

"You gotta stop falling in love so quickly. I mean sure. Falling in love is nice and all but it can also be not fun." Alya began to lecture her.

"Uh huh.

Alya frowned. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Y-yeah…"

Alya quickly walked so that she can be in front of her and gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh for—MARINETTE!" she exclaimed. "Okay, you know what? You had museum enough for one day. Now, let's get you home so that you can stay safe…"

Just as Alya was about to open the door, a sudden blaring alarm rang throughout the building and Alya yanked her hand back when bars slammed the door shut. Because of the loud noise, it actually managed to snap Marinette out of her dreamy state.

"Woah, then again maybe not." Alya replied, staring eyes wide at the locked door.

She looked around and spotted Nino who seemed to be waiting for someone. It turned out to be Adrien who was walking towards him

"What's happening?" Mari asked.

"Nice to have you back to reality but I don't know. Let's talk to someone who knows."

They then gave a quick fast pace towards the two boys.

"Hey, do you know what's happening?" Alya asked, the minute they got there.

"Yeah, apparently there was some robbery. I've just talked to Edouard but he barely can speak. His famous painting is missing—"

Marinette gasped with horror. "The famous star-crossed painting?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Adrien quickly gave her an odd look before shrugging it off. "It's been stolen."

"We gotta find it." Mari declared.

"Are you insane? What makes you think you stop a thief? What if he has knives or a gun? Look, you're just a normal girl so why don't we wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya suggested. "I mean, it's the only thing we can do right now."

Adrien and Marinette got a bit awkward when she mentioned that.

"Yeah…er…good idea." Mari replied.

Awkward silence.

"Ah, listen…I gotta go to the bathroom. See you!" Mari replied, hurriedly and she quickly took off.

Before Alya could speak, Adrien had too spoken.

"Yeah, me too! Be right back!"

Nino blinked at their sudden departure. "Uh, that was weird."

"Tell me about it. I mean, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't even let them use the bathroom considering what is going on." Alya narrowed her eyes. "Something's up."

"Oh yeah? Like what? You can't honestly expect them to be Ladybug and Chat Noir, now would you?" Nino asked.

Alya paused. "Eh, you're right."

 **:(/\\):**

"Whew, that was close." Mari responded.

Tikki nodded. "Yeah."

"Now what do you say we kick some villain's butt?"

Tikki smirked. "Right on!"

"Tikki, transform me!"

Meanwhile, at a far corner, was Adrien who seemed to be talking to a black creature.

"What's going on here?" Plagg asked.

"I dunno but I bet there's an akumatized villain running around in the museum." Adrien stated. "Plagg, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Indeed there was. An akumatized villain roamed the museum but he stopped as he found an interesting looking picture and was about to grab it until a new voice came.

"Halt! Don't move!"

He turned around and gave out an annoyed sigh since he spotted two policemen. "Ugh, peasants."

He then whipped out his paintbrush and within minutes, the two policemen were suddenly encased into a painting. The thief gave out a sly smile.

"You look much better as a painting, anyway."

"And you will look much better if you know where your places are." another voice proclaimed.

Annoyed, the villain turned around and saw Ladybug who was twirling her yo-yo around. Beside her, was Chat Noir.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous two heroes…" the enemy said.

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"Oh! Forgive me. Where are my manners? The name's The Bandit Artist." he replied with a dark tone that sent shivers down Ladybug's spine.

"The Bandit Artist, eh? Not a bad name." Chat Noir stated, twirling his staff around. "Now, are we gonna keep on talking or are we going to end this battle?" he asked, immediately going into a fighting stance with his staff pointing towards the foe.

The opponent simply laughed but regained himself. "I do like your antics." he grinned, sadistically before he whipped his paintbrush out and out came the streak.

The two gasped and luckily moved out of the way though Ladybug was almost got struck by the streak but wasn't. The attack struck the nearby wall instead.

Ladybug placed on a nervous look when she saw that a piece of the wall got sealed in a painting.

"Chat Noir, be careful. Don't get hit from his paintbrush or otherwise you will be sealed as a painting." Ladybug stated.

Chat Noir gave an uneasy look. "That just makes a whole lot complicated."

"Now, that _is_ right!" the villain snarled, releasing yet another one of his attacks. The two leaped at the sides to dodge it and then they continued to run towards the enemy.

Because the two were at the sides, it made it be a bit harder for the foe to know who to attack first. However, when Ladybug started to throw her yo-yo, a voice came in the Masked Thief's head.

 _ **"Steal the Miraculous."**_

He narrowed his eyes and whipped out his paintbrush to release the attack. Ladybug gasped when she realized that she wouldn't have enough time to dodge the stream but it all came too fast so she closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her as a shield, waiting for the impact.

Instead of her being hit from the streak, something else did. Curiously, Ladybug opened her eyes and cried out.

"Chat Noir, no!" she screamed, tears going down her face.

There, in front of her, was Chat Noir who was sealed in a painting. Ladybug collapsed on her knees and gripped at the edges of the painting. However, the laugh from the opponent echoed in her head and she angrily glared at the monster who was gleaming madly.

"You monster!" she screamed.

"Aweh, did I do something that I wasn't supposed to do?" he sneered.

Ladybug shook with anger. "You will _pay_ for what you have done! Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, a palette appeared.

This caused the adversary laugh. "A palette? You seriously _think_ that will damage me?" he laughed. "I think your _luck_ just ran out!"

With that, he fired his power once again but Ladybug was ready. She scanned the places quickly and narrowed her eyes as she readied the palette. The heroine then made the paint streak be inside the holes of the palette which made the villain gasp as she twirled around before she threw the object.

"No!" the foe screeched when he got hit from his own power, having him melting.

Ladybug hurriedly ran towards him and grabbed the felt hat and ripped it apart.

"You have done enough harm! Time to cleanse evil!" she proclaimed, capturing the black akuma in her disk before letting it out.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." she then threw her object in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The once broken things was now replaced. The painting that got stolen was also been brought back to its original state.

The akumatized villain was converted back to his original form.

"What am I doing here?" Edouard gasped, not remembering the events.

Ladybug walked towards him and handed him his hat.

"Everything is fine now. And look...your painting has been returned." she motioned her to the painting.

The artist gave out a gasp of delight, quickly scrambling up. "Merci, Ladybug. Merci!" he responded then took off.

After that, Ladybug hung her head down, sniffing.

"I am still lonely."

"Cheer up, princess. Your tiara is falling."

Ladybug turned around and gave out a happy gasp when she saw that it was Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir!" she cried out, throwing herself on him so that she gave him a hug. She then pulled away and gave an angry look. "But don't you dare do that again!"

Noir gave a sheepish look and be was about to speak when a sudden beep came.

"Oops, time to go!"

He then ran away.

 **:(/\\):**

"That was _not_ how it was supposed to go!" Hawk Moth raged. "This is not the end, Ladybug and Chat Noir! One way or another, I _will_ destroy you!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked.

They were up on the balcony of her home.

"Yeah..." she said. "I'm just worried that if Chat Noir keeps on taking risks for me, he will eventually be seriously injured and I can't risk that. I need him. I can't do this alone." she replied, going down to her knees and hugged them.

Tikki sighed. "Oh, Marinette. Everything will work out fine. You'll see."

 **Author's Note: ** The reason why I'm updating again is because I liked how this turned out. Chat Noir really should stop taking risks for her...but he's in love :D and I'm excited for the next chapter BUT you guys will hate me for it...*ahem* anyways, toodles!


	10. A Cat in the House

**Author's Note: ** Okay, I can see why everyone is freaking out over today's episode, omg. It's soo cute *insert anime heart eyes* but I read it somewhere that they will know each other's identity at the end of season three…? Correct me if I'm wrong but yeah…anyways, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to SeeSea20 for following the story. Thanks to starfirexrin for reviewing the story. Thanks to Silver Ocean Jackson for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to angeldiary360 for favoring the story. Thanks to HiroKaiMarc for following and favoring me as an author, following and favoring the story. Thanks to

 **Summary:** Chat Noir gets hurt badly in the battle with the akumatized villain. This caused Ladybug panic and she takes him to her house so that he can be healed. However, things are got more complicated when Chat Noir's transformation is about to fade off. He must heal quickly before time runs out.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Cat in the House

Heavy footsteps rang throughout the park.

"Noir, try to corner him! I'll go to the other side!" Ladybug exclaimed.

With a nod, Noir went to the opposite direction of Ladybug and picked up the speed.

"You will never catch me, fools!" the enemy spoke, laughing madly as he continued to fly by using his fire powers.

" _ **Incendias! Don't forget what your main goal is."**_

Eyes narrowed, Incendias screeched to a halt and sharply turned around as he saw Ladybug coming towards him.

"Your time ends now!" he exclaimed. However, before he can even fire his powers, something tackled him from the side which made him fall to the ground with a thud.

"Noir, you idiot." Ladybug cursed under her breath as she stopped running.

Chat Noir gave a cheeky grin at Incendias. "What now, hotshot?"

Incendias narrowed his eyes and charged his hands. "I hope you can handle the heat!"

Noir had his eyes wide as the enemy released his fire power.

"Noir, get out of there!" Ladybug cried out, throwing her yo-yo in attempt to save him.

But her throwing came too late and all she heard was the loud piercing screams that came from Chat Noir.

"CHAT NOIR!"

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette furiously paced across the floor in her room; her mind being overflown by her thoughts.

"Marinette." Tikki's voice came.

No answer.

"Marinette." she tried again.

Same response.

Frowning, the red and black Kwami a circular object that was on her table so she flew towards it and then grabbed it, throwing at the deep in thought Marinette.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing at the side of her head. She glared at her fellow companion. "What was that for?"

"For you to have your attention to me."

"Well, you didn't have to throw something at me. You could've just simply shouted my name."

Tikki gave an unamused look. "Anyways," she replied, hastily. "You need to calm down. We just simply take care of Chat Noir until he is better."

"Easier said than done! What if he—"

A sudden beep came which alerted the two. Mari turned her head towards the unconscious Chat Noir and realized that his transformation was about to fade out.

"Ohmigosh! This is _exactly_ what I was being afraid of!" she panicked, her face being written in terror. "What if he transforms now? What if I now know his secret identity? Then everything will change and Chat Noir will hate me forever and I will be working alone forever and—"

"Marinette!" came Tikki's sharp voice which surprisingly had managed have Marinette stop rambling.

"Look just go get a blanket or something and cover him so that you won't know."

"Uh, right."

"And hurry!"

Mari once again went back to panicking and she practically zoomed down the stairs and into the living room. Just her luck, there was a large blanket that was big enough to cover Chat Noir. She took the blanket and ran back upstairs.

"Marinette, hurry!" Tikki cried out as she saw the flash that came from Chat Noir.

The flash started to go uncover a part of his head and Mari gave out a screech as she quickly dived towards him and planted the blanket on top of him so that he was covered. She didn't opened her eyes until she felt the transformation had ended and when it was, she gave out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was a close one." Mari replied.

"A close one for what?"

From the new voice, Mari gave out a screech and she fell off her bed, falling to the floor. Tikki quickly flew towards Mari's bag and hid in it.

"Who's there—Alya!" she gave out a gasp once she found out who it was.

"Uhm, hi?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?"

"Uh…no! No, of course!" Mari said, sheepishly.

"Riiight. If that's the case, now explain to me why there's a sudden lump on your bed that looks like its covered?" she pointed to the blanket.

"Uh—I—er…"

Alya shook her head and started to lift the blanket. Panicked, Mari dove for the cover and jumped on it.

"No, don't uncover it!" she exclaimed, hugging the cover as though her life was depending on it. Seeing the look, Mari started to give out a lame excuse. "Uh, it's for a surprise…for my uhm…dad! Yeah, my dad! I mean, it wouldn't be fair if you, me and my mom are the only ones who knows what the surprise is and my dad doesn't. He too would be curious and would go into my room so that he can find out what it is." Mari blurted it out.

Alya gave a laugh. "Girl, you are getting weirder every time I see you but I believe you."

Mari gave out a sigh of relief but regained herself when Alya turned her attention back to her.

"So uh do you wanna go to the park just to hang out?"

 **:(/\\):**

A soft groan came followed by eyes flickering open. He winced as he even tried to move but he forced himself to push himself up. The blanket fell, uncovering who it really is.

Adrien winced as he gave a gentle rub at his burned side and flashbacks from the battle with the akumatized villain came into his mind. He groaned, remembering at the fact that he still didn't defeated the enemy; if his guess was true, then Ladybug also didn't caught it as well.

His eyesight was eventually returned to normal once the blurriness faded away and he took this time to take a look at his surroundings. The room which he currently was pink and there were many photos that seemed to be him. A white desk was at the corner and it looked like a typical girl's room.

He concluded.

He was in a girl's room but he has no idea how he got here.

"Well, someone's a fan of you." a voice said, bringing his attention to it.

A black Kwami stared at a photo.

"Yeah, whatever." he groaned.

"So, uh, how are you feeling?" Plagg asked him.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus." he muttered. He then remembered that there was a blanket which had covered him. "Uhm, remind me again. Why was I covered in a blanket? And where am I?"

"Well, you obviously are in a room."

Adrien gave an unamused look. "No really? I thought we were in the bathroom." he said, sarcastically. "I meant _who_ does the room belong to, genius?"

Frowning, Plagg flew towards the desk and started to search, hoping that he can find the answer to the question.

"Oh look! I found something!" he exclaimed. "The paper says _this property belongs to Marinette._ "

Adrien gasped just by hearing that name. "I'm in her _room_?!" he echoed. He then stared back at the blanket and thought back to the time he was still Chat Noir. "Great. This is bad. This is very bad!"

"Don't worry. You won't get cooties from being in girl's room." Plagg reassured him.

"Not that, you idiot." he grumbled, throwing a pillow at Plagg which struck him and he fell due to the impact.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"What I mean is that what if she saw me being transformed into me?" Adrien asked, ignoring his complaint. "It could ruin our friendship!"

"Friendship of what? You as Adrien or you as Chat Noir? Relax, kid. Remember: you don't know whose Ladybug. What makes you think she knows who you really are? What if she put the blanket to cover you so that she won't find out your true identity?"

That made Adrien be at ease a little. "If that's the case, then how did I ended up here?"

Plagg shrugged. "Maybe Marinette saw you injured in the park and she took in until you are completely healed. See? You are in the hands of a good person. There's nothing to—Adrien, where do you think _you're_ going?" Plagg screeched.

Adrien, who was up on his feet while he ignored the searing pain, walked towards the stairs that looked like it was leading up to the balcony.

"I'm getting out of here. Even if that's the case, even if that was true, I can't risk that. She probably won't even like me if she find out."

"But how do you know? You won't find out if you run away."

"I'm not running away." Adrien insisted. "I'm just doing for it better cause. Now are you going to come with me or are you staying here?"

Plagg sighed then pulled out his infamous cheese. "Right after I finish eating. All that talking made me tired."

Adrien let out a frustrated growl and he marched towards his fellow companion. He grabbed both sides of the blanket but then he heard a voice—no, _two_ voices. One of the voices he knew who it was but he wasn't quite sure who the second voice belonged to.

"I hope he's alright. I'm just really worried him."

"He will be fine. He always is."

"But what if he isn't this time?"

"We're going." Adrien said and grabbed the blanket that captured Plagg. He quickly tied the ends of the cover. But as Plagg met darkness, a thought went inside his head.

 _I know that voice._

Adrien started to run up the stairs that lead to the balcony. However, he winced when a sharp searing pain came and he placed his hand at the edge of his side.

Ignoring it, he resumed running up the stairs and he was out.

The door from the bottom was opened, revealing Tikki and Marinette. Tikki was flying backwards in order to cheer Marinette up.

"Cheer up, Marinette. Everything will work out just fine. You'll see. You have to have faith in your—"Tikki stopped in mid-sentence as she turned around. She had her eyes wide though this grabbed Mari's interest.

"What? Tikki, what happened?" Mari turned to the direction which Tikki was staring at and gave a gasp. "No, no, no, no, no!"

There, on the bed, where there should've been a person, the bed was now empty. Mari fell to her knees, her wide eyes never leaving her bed.

"No, this can't be. I knew I shouldn't have Alya convince me to come!" she exclaimed. "Where is he? Tikki, where is he?" she began to panic as thoughts went into her head. "What happened to him? He can't possibly escape. He's still hurt. What if his wound is opened again? What if because of the open wound, he collapsed in the street and someone else took him? What if—what if—"

"Mari, you seriously need to calm down." the Kwami spoke in a stern voice. "All this stress can't be good for you. So just take a nice deep breath and let it out—"

"TIKKI, WHAT IF HE IS DEAD?!" Mari screamed. "Then it will be all my fault. He was under my care. The Paris will blame me for his death and I will be thrown into a thirty year prison! I'm too _young_ to be in prison!" she whimpered, falling to her knees once again.

A slap was heard but it wasn't enough to actually cause pain but it _did_ made Mari shook a little.

"Calm down this instant! We _are_ going to find him. You're going to be transformed into Ladybug so that the search will be easier and—Mari, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find him." Marinette stated as she went down the stairs.

Tikki groaned. "Oh no. Don't be such an idiot. You're _not_ going to let him find you in that form!" she screeched. "So I'm going with you!"

Mari stopped then turned her attention to her Kwami. "You're right." she walked back up.

"I know I'm right." she boasted.

Sneakily, Marinette grabbed a box and hid behind her back. "I do not want him to find out who Ladybug really is but…as this mission could possibly be dangerous—"

"And really foolish." Tikki added.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would I?" Mari asked, her face suddenly being close to Tikki.

"I—"Tikki paused, finally seeing that Mari was grinning evilly. "What are you—"

Before she had the chance to even finish the sentence, she was suddenly encased in darkness; she got trapped in a box.

"Mari! MARI! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Tikki exclaimed, loudly as she tried to get out of the box.

"Sorry but I can't have you on this mission." Marinette responded then went down the stairs.

 **:(/\\):**

Plagg struggled against the cover as he was frantically trying to get out. "Adrien. Adrien, let me out!" he exclaimed. "As your Kwami, I command you to let me out!"

"Are you always this annoying?" Adrien yelled, finally letting the Kwami to be free.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't put me in that blanket." he glared.

"Well, it wasn't the only way to have you come with me." Adrien peeked out of his hiding spot but since his back was facing Plagg, the creature started to fly backwards. "Now, since Ladybug is probably looking for me, I should stay clear for a while until this whole thing dies down and then you will transform me in—" Adrien stopped talking and noticed that his Kwami wasn't him.

"PLAGG!" he raged.

 **:(/\\):**

Plagg hurriedly flew, trying to get to his destination which was Marinette's house. He knew that voice. He just hopes that _she_ was still in the house.

"Are you here? Tikki, where are you?" Plagg yelled once he flew into the open window of Mari's room.

He stopped, scanning the room until a box caught his attention. He could've sworn he saw that it had moved. He continued to stare at the object until this time, his eyes weren't playing games him. The box actually moved.

He flew towards the box and saw the lock and with a click, it was unlocked and out came a happy Kwami.

"I'M FREE!" she exclaimed.

"Now, where's your companion?" Plagg asked.

This drew her attention and gave out a scream. "Ack! It's Plagg!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." he said flatly. "But really, where's your hero?"

Tikki frowned. " _She_ locked me up in this stupid box so that I wouldn't go with her to search your stupid companion."

"Hey, watch it!"

Tikki paused. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, uh…you know…I left him."

"…"

Tikki gave a stare at him before she screamed. "YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE?! YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE AND IF HE DIES, EVERYONE IS GOING TO ASSUME THE WORST OF LADYBUG AND PUT HER IN JAIL BECAUSE OF CHAT NOIR'S DEATH! AND YOU LEFT HIM!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! Who says anything about Ladybug going to jail? And I didn't _left_ him to die! I merely ditched him to find you—"

"You _what_?" she screeched.

Plagg cringed. " _Anyways_ , the only reason why I left him was because I thought Ladybug was with you!"

"Well, no. She isn't. Now, I need find her and _you_ need to reunite with your companion and make sure that both of them don't meet!"

"Why?

" _Why_!? Really?" Tikki sighed. "Because if Marinette met Adrien in their civilian forms, Marinette is going to have suspicious about Adrien because he got hurt! He got hurt at the same spot where Chat Noir got injured! That's why! And she's going to suspect that Adrien is Chat Noir!"

Silence.

"Argh, we gotta find them!" Plagg exclaimed, flying towards the window then paused. "Well, you have to find Ladybug. I have to reunite with Adrien. And let's pretend this "meeting" never happened, okay? Because we promised each other—"

"Yeah, I know. I promise only if you keep to your words."

Plagg nodded then flew out of the window. Tikki sighed. _I hope one day we can all be reunited together._

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette panted as she was running down the streets of Paris, trying to find a certain hero. Meanwhile, on the other side of the corner, there was Adrien who looked like he wanted to push someone off the Eiffel Tower and say it was an accident.

Unaware to them, they were both going to meet each other right about no—

 _Thunk._

"Ow." Mari moaned, having her palm on her forehead.

"Mari! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mari finally looked at the person whom she bumped into and widened her eyes. "Adrien!"

Adrien gave a weak smile and walked towards Marinette, crouching down. "Are you hurt?"

"Me? No, no, no! I'm fine, really." she quickly stood up. "See?" she then extended her hand to help him up.

Adrien took the hand but the minute the strain that was on his body came, it made Adrien gasp with pain and he clutched his side. Seeing this, it made Mari worry.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" Mari asked, worriedly as she went on her knees.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're in a lot of pain." Mari noted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Really, Marinette. I'm fine." he insisted. "It'll go soo—"he stopped in mid-sentence when something caught his attention behind Marinette's back.

There was Plagg who halted in his tracks in mid-air and widened his eyes. Adrien gave an angry look at him and in return, the creature gave a sheepish look. Meanwhile, something was also behind Adrien's back and the raven-haired girl widened her eyes when she Tikki flying into the view.

The Kwami stopped flying and gasped when she saw the scene. Marinette frantically motioned her to get out of sight.

"Uh, listen. I've got go to some er stuff at home." Adrien responded.

"Er, yeah me too. I gotta help my mom with er some new recipe she wanted to try."

The two got up and Marinette was about to walk away but then stopped. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Adrien flashed her a smile, having the girl to nod. She then took off and quickly grabbed Tikki and pulled her out of sight.

Once at the corner, Marinette pulled Tikki back out.

"Tikki? What are you doing here? How did you escape from the box?"

"Er uh…I moved around a lot and I uh managed to escape!" Tikki placed on a smile.

Marinette frowned. "You're hiding something and I don't like it."

At the other side, Adrien grabbed Plagg and brought him close to him. "You are in _so_ much trouble! Are you insane? You could've been seen and then what?!"

"Me? Insane? Says the one who blindly walked out into the city while he was being injured!" Plagg snapped back at him. "You know, you're lucky Marinette didn't figure out you are Chat Noir, you dolt!"

"I'm the dolt? What about you?"

Without a warning, something started to come towards the two but just in time, Plagg turned his head to the side and screamed.

"Ack, it's raining fire!" he yelled.

Adrien gasped and he luckily moved out of the way, letting the fire streak hit the wall of a store.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. A lost pedestrian. Don't worry…you will find your way home." the fire man spoke, sadistically.

At the corner…

"Now, let's transform into Ladybug so you can stop the villain. Maybe then Chat Noir will come but hopefully he won't." Tikki said.

Marinette sighed. "Fine."

Just as she was walking out of the corner, Marinette quickly went back to her spot as she gave an exclaim of shout.

"Ack!" she shouted, going back to the corner as she narrowly avoided the fire blast that nearly struck her. Peering out of the spot, Marinette widened her eyes when she saw Adrien who had his feet on the wall then jumped off in order to avoid the fire streak.

"Adrien!" she cried out. She crawled back. "Tikki, transform me!"

In a flash, Marinette was transformed into Ladybug. She quickly ran towards the battle scene and took out her yo-yo. The disk sprang into action and grabbed Adrien who was on the ground, pulling him out of the way.

"Go soak your roots, dweeb!" Marinette exclaimed, withdrawing her yo-yo back.

"Ladybug," he grinned, evilly. "I thought you had disappeared for good after I injured your teammate."

"Sorry but I would never disappear while there's still evil." Ladybug stated. She kneeled down and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Go. I will take care of this. Your safety is important to me."

Adrien nodded. "Right." he then got up and took off. Once out of sight, he talked to Plagg. "Plagg, transform me."

Nothing happened.

Growling, Adrien brought back his attention to the small stubborn creature.

"Sorry, Adrien. But I can't risk you getting hurt even more."

Adrien sighed. "Plagg, please. I can't let Ladybug get hurt. Please."

The two seemed to be staring deep in thought into each other's eyes. At last, Plagg sighed with defeat, lowering his defenses.

"Fine."

Adrien gave a huge smile. "Thanks, Plagg. Plagg, transform me!"

In a green flash, Adrien was transformed into his alter ego: Chat Noir. Noir got out of his hiding spot and studied the battle scene. Where Ladybug should've fought the villain, it wasn't there anymore. Eyes narrowed, Chat Noir searched the place until he spotted the certain red and black heroine.

 _She seemed to be heading towards the park._ Noir analyzed in thought then it came to him. _Water_.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette panted as she entered in the park, however, Incendias blasted his fire power and it seemed to have caught Ladybug's heels since she stumbled forward, falling to the ground.

"Haha, now I got you!" he sneered, preparing to blast his power once again.

" _ **Steal the Miraculous now!"**_

The enemy blasted his attack but before it could even strike Ladybug, something cancelled the attack. Ladybug saw that it was Chat Noir, standing in front of her as he was twirling his staff around.

"Your havoc ends here!" Chat Noir growled, dangerously as he went into a fighting stance.

Incendias laughed. "You came after all as well. Good." he then had his expression turn dark. "You will be brought down to your doom!"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. "Then so be it."

Noir charged towards him but the adversary swiftly avoided him by moving to the side. However, Chat quickly twirled his staff in circles in order to block the fire that came at his way.

Seeing the battle, Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

In the flash, an object came and it landed on her hands. "An extinguisher? Well, at least the luck is improving." she noted.

She quickly scanned the place then got it. As soon as she did, Chat Noir fell to the ground and the villain dove for him. But, Noir brought his feet up and placed them on his stomach so that he flipped the enemy over. Quickly, Noir got to his feet and twirled his staff once more into circles to block out the attack.

"Noir, do you think you can destroy the fountain?" Ladybug aske.

He had his eyes wide. "The fountain? But it could flood the park."

"I know but it's the only way."

Noir sighed. "You're crazier than that psycho but I will do it."

With that, Noir avoided the blast one more time then he ran towards the fountain. As he did, Ladybug went to the other side so that the opponent couldn't reach Noir.

"You want him? You're going to have to get through me first."

"With pleasure!" he laughed, wickedly before firing his power.

Ladybug performed several of backflips in order to avoid the blast and while she was coming closer to the fountain, she could hear Noir's voice.

"Cataclysm!"

He placed his energized hand on the fountain and out came a torrent of water. Since the fountain was damaged, Ladybug quickly leaped into the air and let the water race towards the villain who had his eyes wide.

"No!" he exclaimed as the full blast of water collided with him, putting him out.

Chat Noir hesitantly walked towards the powered down enemy. "Is he…out?"

As soon as he said that, Incendias immediately powered back on. "Think again!"

"Oh I will! Noir, get ready!"

Ladybug released the extinguisher, letting out the smoke going towards Incendias. Incendias screamed in pain as he felt himself being out once more. As he was, Chat Noir hurriedly ran towards him and grabbed the akumatized item which was sunglasses. The extinguisher died out and Chat threw the item towards Ladybug who caught it then smashed it at the ground.

A black butterfly flew out of it.

"You're done for! It's time for you to be free!" she proclaimed, capturing the critter in her disk then let it out. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Noir grinned, delighted that it was finally over. "Mission—"

A hug was thrown at him.

"Ladybug?"

"Noir…I thought I lost you when he struck you…" she murmured, gently tightening her hug. "I can't lose you. I need you. I can't do this alone."

Saddened, Noir grabbed her hands and made her to look at him. "No matter what the villain throws at us, I won't ever leave you. I will always be with you. You can be sure of that."

Ladybug smiled but then a beep came. "I've got to go." she replied. "See you."

Chat Noir nodded and watched her took off.

 **:(/\\):**

"Once again, I got foiled from Ladybug and Chat Noir! But no matter, the next time we meet, I will be sure to spill the blood of Chat Noir! I _will_ reach my goal!" Hawk Moth shouted before he got enveloped in darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette climbed up the stairs and reached her room. Once in, she saw Tikki sitting on her bed with her head hung down. Guilt ran through Marinette like a wild fire.

"Tikki…" Marinette started, sitting next to her little Kwami. "About today." she sighed. "What I did wasn't right and I feel like I owe you an apology."

Tikki shook her head. "No. You don't. What you did today was necessary and I understand that now. I should've known better. I'm sorry." Tikki apologized.

Marinette smiled. "It's alright." she then paused. "Something else is troubling you."

Tikki struggled of what to say. There's so many things she wanted to tell her but in doing so, she feels like she will break her trust. Instead, Tikki let it slide.

She shook her head. "Ah, no. There's nothing."

 **Author's Note:** Oooh, Tikki. You should've told her…tsk, tsk. But…TODAY'S EPISODE KILLED ME! RIP ME T_T If you haven't watched it yet, you really should. You can search on it YouTube. On the other note, this was fun to write but at the same time, it pained me because I had to hurt my poor little baby (Adrien) T_T and you know…I feel bad for Hawk Moth. I mean he keeps on getting close to steal the Miraculous and then it's like: haha, just kidding! Have a nice day, you know? anyways, toodles!


	11. A Green Thumb

**Author's Note: ** *Me thinking about Thomas Astruc* *Thomas nods and congratulate me* *Thomas: I hereby proclaim that Miraculous Ladybug is now officially owned by Skychild101* *me: makes strangle noises but then rude noises woke me up* poof* aweh, it was just a dream…Tbh, it would be cool if Thomas Astruc actually notices my fanfic XD yet again, it's not that fab T_T one can dream right?

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to starefirexrin for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing. Thanks R0cz for favoring the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to fluffy24 for following the story.

 **Responses:**

GuardianAngel1234567: That shall be near at the end of the story ^^

 **Summary:** Alya and Marinette took a walk in the garden until they spotted an old classmate of theirs, Katie. Katie, who has a passionate about the gardens, sees them but she is upset because of a construction site that is going to replace the gardens. Seeing that there is nothing they could do, Katie gives into the darkness that was brought from Hawk Moth and uses it for revenge.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Green Thumb

The sun shone down, letting its bright rays beating down below. The air felt just right and the sky was blue and cloudless. Birds chirped happily as they were excited to start the day.

"Ahh…just listen to that." Alya spoke as she took a deep sniff.

Marinette paused, trying to listen to whatever Alya had heard. "Uh, I don't hear anything."

Alya smiled. " _Exactly_. Everything is just so peaceful. The right amount of sun…a cloudless sky…everything is just ri—"

"Ugh, just what is that racket? I can't hear myself think over that horrible noise." a nasty voice said, instantly bringing Alya's mood.

"Ugh, great. Here comes the opposite of the peacemaker." Alya muttered.

And she was right.

Not too far ahead, there were two girls that were walking towards them. Alya gave out a face of disgust, crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe and Sabrina stopped walking once she reached them.

"Well, what is this? A peasant and a freak." Chloe announced, making the two be irritated with her already. "Oh wait…that's an insult to the peasants. Never mind." she grinned, rudely.

Alya quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well…we would rather be a peasant and a freak than look something that came out of a doll's factory!" Alya shot back.

Chloe gasped. "Why I never!" she growled before she stuck her nose up. "Come on, Sabrina. We're done talking to _them_."

"Oooh…careful! You might get a contagious disease from us!" Alya mocked her, rolling her eyes.

Seeing the two departing, Alya gave a grin and she sneakily stuck her foot out since she saw there was a puddle of mud. Not seeing the foot, Chloe blindly walked then tripped over her foot. She gave out a shout before a _splash_ came then a frustrated yell.

Alya laughed.

"Looks like the jokes on you!" Alya laughed as they walked away, leaving Chloe to growl.

Marinette laughed. "That was pretty funny." she chuckled.

"Yeah but she deserved it. Honestly, she might as well be called the Wicked Witch of the East."

Marinette agreed. The two continued to walk in the gardens, looking at all kinds of different flowers that were scattered throughout the gardens. As they were further in, Marinette stopped what she was doing and widened her eyes with realization. There, ahead of her, was a girl that had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a sunny hat followed by a crop top and shorts. She seemed to be doing something with one of the flower beds.

"Hey, isn't that Katie Oslen?" Marinette nudged Alya and she turned around to spot the girl.

Alya followed her friend's gaze and a spark came into her eyes. "It is!" she exclaimed, dragging Marinette towards the girl.

Katie Oslen sighed as she continued to plant the flower bed; occasionally, taking out weeds so that the bed can be neat. She absolutely loved gardens. In a strange way, it helps her feel at ease…she feels silly when she says this but she feels like she is a _part_ of the garden.

Katie let out a shaky laugh at the silly thought.

Two shadows loomed over, giving the poor girl a startled gasp and she quickly turned around and looked up. Once she spotted the familiar figures, the girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Marinette. Alya. You guys startled me." Katie responded, getting up and took her dirty gloves off so that she can pay the respects.

Mari gave a soft chuckle. "Sorry but we saw you so we decided to drop in and say hi. So, hi." she grinned.

Katie grinned back. "Back to you too. Alya, how are you doing?" she said, turning her attention to Alya.

"Great. Nothing's too interesting." Alya paused. "Except Marinette's life."

A sparkle shone in Katie's brilliant green eyes. "Interesting life, eh? Did you…you know _shagged_ some boys?" she grinned.

Marinette gasped, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. "N-no. No, Katie!" she complained.

Katie laughed. "Relax girl. At least please tell me you have some kind of a crush?"

"Uhm…"

Alya shook her head at Marinette's shyness. "There is this one boy in her class and she can barely talk to him without sounding like a strangled duck."

"That's not true!" Marinette protested.

"Hey, guys." a voice announced.

Marinette turned to the side and gave out a squeal. "Ack, it's Adrien!" she squealed, instantly giving a jump towards Alya, wrapping her arms around her.

Katie blinked at the odd reaction from Marinette. She then turned towards Adrien, acknowledging him.

"Adrien." she nodded.

"Katie." he said, returning the gesture.

Awkward silence.

"So uh, whose your friend?" she asked Adrien, motioning her gaze towards the new guy that had glasses. Adrien nudged Nino who snapped out of his state.

"Oh uh, I'm Nino. Adrien's friend."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Katie."

Another awkward pause.

"Well, uhm, I guess we should go. I kind of stopped here to say hi." Adrien replied. They started to walk away until Adrien paused. "Nice flowers, by the way."

"Thanks."

With that, the two boys walked off.

"So, Adrien, huh?" Katie asked, grinning. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"How do you know him?" Marinette asked as she finally got off Alya.

"We went to the same school though I was a year ahead of him. I met him through one of my friend's friend." she answered, earning a nod.

"Oh…"

"But you know, Mari…you really should lay off the awkwardness. He just might…you know, be whisked away one day and you will be alone." Katie said.

"Put a sock in it, Katie." Mari complained.

Alya and Katie laughed at Mari's misfortune but after the laugh ended, Alya moved her gaze towards the flower beds.

"But they really are nice flowers. Did you do this all by yourself?"

Katie shook her head. "I had some help but I supervised though I insisted that I at least do one flowerbed which is this one…" she trailed off, a sad look was formed.

This didn't go unnoticed by the two girls so Marinette asked.

"Katie, what's wrong?" she questioned.

She sighed. "It's not fair." she mumbled, trying to figure out how to start. "Well…it's…erm…" she sighed. "This site is going to be brought down all because of a stupid construction site."

"What?!"

"Yeah. They're going to tear this whole garden apart just to build some stupid office building. You can see that some of the garden has already been torn apart." the girl said, pointing to the machines that were way ahead of them.

"Ugh, those _people_." Alya said with disgust. "Don't they have any respect for Nature? I mean, we don't exactly have that many gardens left."

"I know."

"So, when are they going block this site?" the raven-haired girl wondered.

"Tomorrow." Katie said with a depressed look.

"Oh Katie. I wish there was something we could do." Alya replied, giving the girl a hug.

"That's the thing. There's nothing we _can_ do."

After the silence, the girl withdrew from the hug and she started to collect the gardening items.

"Listen, I gotta jet. They are wanting me back in the building for some updates." she said as she gathered the items and got up. "Well, it was nice seeing you two."

"Yeah, right back at you."

With that, Katie walked away from the two.

"Poor Katie. She practically spend her whole life in this garden, nurturing it and making it grow to its beauty." Mari said.

"Tell me about it. And now it's going to be taken away from her…just like that. Without a care from those people."

 **:(/\\):**

Katie sniffed as she was trying to regain her composure since she didn't want anyone to know that she had been crying.

Those fiends.

They have no right to tear the gardens—the gardens which she and her group dedicated their whole life to. Because she was so deep in thought, Katie didn't saw a bent tile so she tripped over it, causing the items scatter. She couldn't hold it in so she gave out, tears falling endlessly.

 **:(/\\):**

A blue light entered the room, revealing Hawk Moth.

"A new akumatized villain that is just waiting to have her revenge. But it's right though. They have no right to tear the gardens…where she put her very soul into it…the dedication…the reward…and all of that is just going to waste. How saddening." he said, sticking his hand out so that a butterfly flew towards it and landed on his hand. "Now, my dark little akuma. Go make this girl's dreams be fulfilled. Go and make her have the power to convert the world to be the home of the plants."

The black butterfly fluttered towards the window and reached its destination. The small critter then flew into the hat. Something about her seemed off the minute she lifted her head. Instead of her usual personality, she was now filled with dark energy.

" _ **My name is Hawk Moth, Venomous Sniper. I can help you grant your heart's desire but in return, you must get me the Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"**_

"Yes." she grinned, evilly.

 **:(/\\):**

Loud rough noises were heard which if anyone was in the gardens, they would've heard the sound but since they weren't, no one paid attention to it except of a one certain figure.

The person seemed to come out of nowhere though but then again from a simple glide from a tree branch, it made one person think otherwise. There stood a person that wore a brown and green outfit with brown boots, looking as though she had came straight out of nature itself.

The construction person seemed to make a gasp since he notice the odd woman that was standing right in front of the machine. He instantly stopped the machine, making the tires screech in halt.

"You insane, lady? Get out of the way before the truck tows you down!" the man hollered out of his window.

The woman gave a dark laugh as her head was still hung down.

"It's not _me_ I should be worried about. It should be _you_!" the woman raged, lifting her head up. The man gasped at the sight since the person had glowing green eyes. Her hair went berserk from the wild wind that is picking up and then a huge tremor that resembled an earthquake came, cracking the ground apart.

Out of the ground, came large thick vines and they then thundered down towards the menacing machines, wrapping them in a tightening grasp. The man just managed to escape as the vine crashed the machine. He then scrambled back up and started to run away.

Unfortunately, the person saw this and she commanded the plant to go after him. Unluckily for the man, his ankle got wrapped from the vine and he yelled out.

"No, no. Please have mercy!" the man begged, frantically trying to get out of the vine's tightened grasp but it was futile.

The thick plant then brought the man up so that he was face to face with the woman.

"Did you had mercy when you decided to clear this garden off like it was nothing? NO! I think not!" she bellowed with rage.

With that, she brought the man down, bringing him with the Earth.

"Now, let's see who's going to be next on my list." she replied, menacingly as she stormed the cracked path.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette walked down the streets of Paris; her mind keeps on going back to Katie about her Garden. If anything, Katie certainly has a green thumb as one might say. She wishes that she can help…anything but she can't always help people…not like in these situations where they have no control whatsoever.

"Its too really too bad we can't help her." Marinette spoke, softly.

Tikki quietly flew beside her. "Yeah...imagine: If you were in her place, you would be so devastated."

Mari nodded then paused.

"Marinette?"

"No..I'm going to help her." Marinette declared. She twirled on her heels and started to bead towards the garden.

Halfway of the path, a sudden tremor came which made her halt in her tracks.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, losing her balance and she fell to her knees. She gasped, quickly scrambling backwards as cracks appeared. And then, several large thick vines came out of the cracks and behind the vines, there was another one.

The vines that just came out of the ground went to the side, creating an opening as another set of vines that took the shape of a throne chair waltzed in forward.

Upon the throne, was a person who glared down.

"Humph...this pathetic city...ruining the growth of nature." the person said, distastefully. Her piercing green eyes stared down at Marinette, her glare hardening at the mere sight of the human.

"A lost lamb, eh? No matter. I'll be sure to have you join by your kind!" she exclaimed.

More thick plants rose from the ground and Marinette threw a terrifying look at the plants that was now straighten. However, the plants then got bent and raced towards Mari who placed her hands in front of her as a shield. When nothing came, she lowered her hands down and widened her eyes at the rescuer.

The rescuer turned its head at the side to give a quick glance at the girl. "Go. I'll handle it from here."

Mari nodded and scrambled up, walking away from the scene. This made Venomous Sniper laugh.

"You must be really brave to risk your own life for a pathetic human being." she replied.

Chat Noir stopped twirling his staff around and placed an angry look.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a coward who always has to rely on Nature to do its dirty work." he said, coldly.

Angered, the lady releases her power. "How dare you!"

Noir narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way, letting the plants to strike the ground instead. He gave a smirk but the minute he turned around, he gave out a startled gasp when he saw Venomous Sniper being close to his face.

"Lights out, pretty boy." she spoke in a deathly tone. A breath of green mist escaped from her lips and then the mist bit Chat Noir and he was out like a light.

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug screeched to a halt as she entered the battle field. She quickly scanned the area but came out empty.

"Oh no. I'm too late." she groaned.

 _Where could she have taken him?_ Ladybug paused before she came to conclusion. _The garden._

With that, the heroine ran off towards the park. She reached the destination and slowed down to a walk. The minute she walked on, vines shot out of the ground, blocking the exit.

"And there's no turning back now."

"And that is correct." came the cooling voice.

Ladybug turned around and saw the plant lady. Her eyes were narrowed and she wasted no time.

"Where is he? Where is Chat Noir?"

The lady smirked. "You mean your boyfriend? Oh don't worry he's right here."

She lifted one of her hands up and out came a thick plant. The plant then revealed a captive boy that was tied and he seemed to be unconscious.

"Noir! What did you do to him?"

"Oh you know..." the lady began, slithering out of her throne and strutted towards Ladybug until she was close to her face. "I gave him a kiss."

With that, Venomous Sniper extended both of her arms and two thick plants came from both of the sides and it struck the heroine, sending her flying backwards. Ladybug roughly landed on the ground, slightly rolling in an awkward way before she stopped. She quickly got up and threw her yoyo at the enemy who dodged it.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir flickered his eyes opened as he gave out a soft groan but his instantly went wide when he saw the battle. However, he winced when Ladybug delivered a blow but before she could even get up, a plant tied around her waist which brought her up. More plants soon showed up by tying her ankles and wrists.

"Ladybug, no!"

The plant lady walked towards the captive hero and a voice went in her head.

 _ **"Now do it! Steal her Miraculous!"**_

"NO! Cataclysm!" Noir's energized hand struck the plant which made it crumble and as the lady was about to take Ladybug's earrings, Chat landed on his feet and threw his staff at the foe. The weapon struck at the side of her face, giving a scratch and the staff returned back to Noir who caught it in his hand.

"How dare you!" she screeched, her hand still holding her scratched cheek.

Chat Noir gave a cheeky grin. "I thought you had a thing for a _green thumb_?" he asked, laughing.

Unamused, Venomous Sniper released her plant and it struck Chat Noir, making Ladybug sigh with annoyance.

"You would think he would at least have some kind of sense as to not tick a woman off when she's mad." Ladybug muttered and the enemy agreed.

The two paused then automatically went into battle by having the plant lady throw her sharp vines. Marinette gasped, realizing that she was still tied until she got an idea. Once the vines were close enough, she quickly moved her head to the side (as much as she could) and let the plants cut their own kind, releasing her.

As soon as she got free, the plant lady attacked her once again and she landed on her own two feet. When she did, Marinette quickly threw her yoyo into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted.

In a flash, a gardening spray came and landed on her hand.

"A spray can? What am I supposed to do with them?" she asked.

"How about silencing her with it?" Noir moaned, joining her as he rubbed his side from the plant hit.

"Anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?" Ladybug asked.

"N—no…" he trailed off.

"Well, you're an idiot. And that's what you get for pissing her off in the first place."

"Gee, thanks for the moral support." Noir muttered.

Ladybug scanned the area then smirked after finding out where she needed to use the spray can.

"Noir, any chance you can have her be tangled up?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Noir replied, immediately going into action.

Once he was in the battlefield, Ladybug went to do her task.

"Hey, what do you call two young married spiders?" Noir said as he leaped into the air. "Newly webs!" he laughed, ducking down to avoid the vine that was shot at him. He then performed several forward flips as he saw that there was another vine racing towards him. Once he got close to the plant lady, he gave a smirk as he flipped above her, going across and this time, she realized that the plant was heading towards her.

Noir then landed on the ground and he heard her exclaim of shout. He turned around and grinned when he spotted that the Sniper was all tied up.

"Ladybug, now!"

"Today's forecast is raining pesticides!" Ladybug exclaimed, shaking the can and popped the lid open, throwing it towards the plant lady.

The foe gave out a gasp and screamed when she felt the horrible sting attacking her. Because of the spray, it eventually weakened the plant lady and Ladybug took this chance to run at her so that she could grab the akumatized hat. She did and she ripped it apart, letting out a black butterfly.

"Your time is done, little Akuma. Time to cleanse evil!" she declared, taking out her yoyo to capture the butterfly. The yoyo caught the critter and she released it afterwards, letting it loose.

"Bye, bye little butterfly."

"Mission accomplished." the two fist-bumped.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she exclaimed, throwing the object in the air and fixing everything that was damaged.

The black energy left Katie and she was on her knees, being confused. "What? What am I doing here?"

Ladybug gave a small smile and she walked towards her. "Don't worry. Everything's okay, now." she handed her the hat.

A beep came which indicated that her time was soon up.

"I gotta go. See you soon." Ladybug said, taking out her yoyo and swung away, leaving Chat Noir stare after her.

 **:(/\\):**

"You've ruined everything once again, Ladybug! You and your pesky friend!" Hawk Moth snarled, clenching his fists in anger. "Rest assured. This is _not_ the end! One day…I promise you this… _I'll_ steal the Miraculous and everyone who dares stand in my way will be perished!" he raged.

The blue light vanished, leaving him in darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

"So, there really is nothing we can do?" Marinette asked.

The trio were sitting at the bench in the park.

Katie shook her head. "No. The garden will be gone. Just like that. Without a care."

"I'm sorry." Alya said, hugging her upset friend.

Mari joined in the hug and as they gave their hugs to their friend, tears rolled down Katie's cheeks…

 **Author's Note:** Wow, I actually really like this! Like, I really liked it! Heh, I've always loved nature—guess you can say I'm a nature freak but hey, it's the truth. I love the atmosphere that gives out but I promise you that I won't go all psycho and release the power of nature XD toodles!


	12. April Fools

**Author's Note:** Wow, I had never been so bored in my life but anyways, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel12314567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to sailorv1986 for following and favoring me as an author, for following and favoring the story and for reviewing the story. Thanks to Srya Evermist for following the story. Thanks to becky199756 for favoring the story. Thanks to Little-bit-of-a-fixer-upper for favoring the story. Thanks to RaeDio17 for following and favoring me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Sky the white dragon for favoring and following the story.

 **Summary:** Jennifer the Prankster, as some classmates would say, loves to play pranks on people. However, during her recent prank, she carries it too far and when people started to be upset with her, Jennifer gets annoyed with them as she claimed that they don't know the meaning of fun. She gets influenced by Hawk Moth, turning into "The Prankster", a villain who changes Paris into a world of Fun.

* * *

Chapter 12: April Fools

A giggle escaped but it automatically got quieted when it saw its targeted person walking right to the trap.

There was Alya who was walking towards the door of the classroom, unaware that she was walking right to a trap.

At the bottom, was a string which Alya didn't even noticed until her foot triggered it. A sudden quiet _tink_ sound was heard followed by a string that was just being loosened.

And then, a loud _splat_ was heard followed by dripping sounds. Instead of her usual expression, Alya's face turned to anger as her face was covered with what it appeared to be mud.

"WHO DARES THROW SOMETHING AT ALYA?!" Alya bellowed, causing a few people that were in the class cringe.

A sudden laugh came, making Alya turn her head sharply to the door. Eventually, a giggling figure was shown.

"Jennifer!" Alya raged.

Jen giggled at her misfortune. "Surprise! I'm sorry, Alya but I couldn't help myself." she responded, trying to stifle yet another giggle.

As this scene was playing, Chloe and Sabrina walked in. However, Chloe stopped in an abrupt halt which caused Sabrina bump into her from the sudden halt. Her eyes widened when she saw Alya's face and then burst out laughing.

"Wow, Alya. I love what you have done with your new look. It totally matches your skin. Know what I'm saying?" she grinned, evilly as she let out a few giggles.

Twitching, Alya scooped up the remaining of the liquid and then she threw the liquid that was in her hands at Chloe which struck at the back of her.

Loud shrieks came followed by snarl.

"My clothes!" Chloe screeched. She sharply turned on her heels and walked towards the smug Alya. "You! You'll pay for what you have done!"

"Funny, isn't it? I guess that's how Karma works, darling." she grinned.

Chloe gave her one last angry look before she walked towards her seat. "My father will deal with this."

"Too bad he doesn't care." Alya muttered.

"That was a good throw." a new voice stated.

The brownish red haired girl turned around and saw Nino, Adrien and Marinette.

Alya shrugged. "She deserved it."

Just then, the teacher came in. "Alright, class. Settle down. We are about to begin."

 **:(/\\):**

Jennifer had a look of boredom as she was currently being in history class. Their teacher stopped talking a few minutes and had them letting them read their assigned chapters or doing their assignments.

A sudden noise alerted her and she looked around to see where it belonged to until she found it. It belonged to Chloe who seemed to be asleep.

Grinning, she took out a black pen and double checked that the teacher was still minding her own business.

Good thing Sabrina went to the bathroom.

She sneakily walked towards Chloe to the side. Meanwhile, Alya was trying not to fall asleep but a head of brunette got caught at the corner of her eye.

Curiously, Alya turned her head to that direction and frowned when she saw Jen who seemed to be drawing something on Chloe's face. Because of this, Alya nudged Mari and she also looked at the direction which her friend was pointing at.

Mari shook her head as though she was telling "leave her be. She is eventually going to get caught."

Shrugging, Alya went back to her studies. Meanwhile, Jen grinned at her satisfaction and walked towards her seat just in time too because Sabrina came in.

Sabrina sat at her spot and noticed that her friend was sleeping. Rolling her eyes, the girl nudged her a bit harshly which awakened Chloe.

"Huh, what? What time is it?" she mumbled.

"You were sleeping." she hissed. However, the minute Chloe turned her head to the did so that she can face Sabrina, Sabrina gasped when she saw her face.

"Chloe, your face!"

Staring blankly, Sabrina sighed and searched her handbag for her mirror and then handed it to her. Once she opened it, loud screams filled the class which startled the class.

"Chloe, what is the meaning of this?" the teacher spoke, harshly.

"My face!" she complained. "Look at my face! Who did it?"

Giggles were heard and Chloe sharply turned around to see Jen laughing.

"You!"

"Alright that's enough. Jen, I want you to apologize to Chloe. Chloe, go to the washroom to wash it off and I want no more disturbance!" she briskly responded.

"So that's it?" Chloe sneered. "She's not going to get detention?"

"One more sentence and I'll be sure to grant you both detentions. Understood?"

Chloe gave a slight glare at the teacher before she narrowed her eyes at Jen who had an unreadable expression. The bell rang, indicating that the class was over and they were ready to head on to the next one. While everyone was taking their time, Jen was hurriedly packing her things as an idea came to her mind.

 _That little rich snob will get it._ Jen thought, zipping her backpack then swiftly walked out of the class.

"And then—"something bumped into Marinette from the back, having her lose her balance but she gradually regained it back. She turned her head to the side, giving a quick glance at Jen who muttered a quick "sorry" before she vanished.

"Have you ever seen her walk out of class so quickly?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, I mean like it's as though she got something on her mind." Mari responded.

"I smell trouble." Alya responded. "Now, let's walk carefully so we won't be the targeted ones."

 **:(/\\):**

Jen grunted when she pulled the string from the side of the door after she tied to it. She hated Chloe. That little rich vamp can just mind her own business once in a while. Besides, that was merely a small harmless joke; everyone does it. So, why does it have to be a big deal?

The girl muttered angrily and she double-checked everything. She then took her seat and waited for the people to come in. However, she would occasionally give a glance just to make sure the people which she doesn't want didn't trip over the string. It worked out just fine though she gave an odd look at Alya who took a rather wide step as though she was expecting something bad to happen but who could blame her?

Jen started to be impatient as she still waiting for Chloe. That was until, a figure started to come towards the door which made the prankster's eyes gleam with delight. But, the minute the person showed herself, Jen widened her eyes and realized that it was a teacher.

 _Oh no_.

Unfortunately, the teacher's foot got caught in the string and everything went in slow motion.

"NO!" Jen exclaimed as the bucket of paint that was sitting at the top of the door's ledge titled. Then came a great big splash and as soon as it started, it stopped.

Everyone gasped while Jen still had her eyes wide at the scene.

There was the science teacher who was dripping with blue paint.

"Professor—"

"No explanations. To the office. Now." the science teacher spoke, harshly.

Jen's expression went blank and she hung her head down, walking out of the class but she was unaware that Chloe and Sabrina were standing at the door.

"And that's how an annoyance gets caught." Chloe sneered.

Jen clenched her fists and ran out. Instead of going to the office, she went outside of school but her shoelace got untied and she tripped from it. She fell to the ground, skinned her knee and pushed herself up.

"It was accident. I swear." she sniffled. "It wasn't meant for her. It wasn't meant for her at all."

 **:(/\\):**

A blue light entered in, revealing Hawk Moth.

"Such a pity. A young prankster that seems to enjoy fun gets wasted away. How saddening." he spoke, extending his hand out. "It's your turn now, my Akuma. Go to your host. Make use of the girl's talent and spread it to the world!"

The black butterfly flew out of the semi dark room and fluttered towards its destination. The small critter glided towards the empty bottle of paint and an evil look was formed on the girl's face the minute she lifted her head up.

" _ **My name is Hawk Moth. You are now my Jokester. Shall we take care of those who dare dispose of your talents? All you have to do is steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's relics in return. Are you up for this?"**_

"Of course, Master Hawk Moth!"

With that, the black energy started to envelop the girl.

 **:(/\\):**

Jokester, who wore an Jester outfit, roamed the streets of Paris, wearing a wicked look. She paused and scanned the streets as though there was something wrong with it.

She gave a scowl, clearly showing that there was something she didn't like.

"This city is too dull. How about I liven up this place?" she proclaimed, bringing her spray can and she pressed the lid, letting its liquid covering a part of the streets. Instead of the "usual, dull color", the streets were now decorated with silly strings, streamers and others. Sometimes, there was also graffiti and that raised much satisfaction to the girl.

"There. Much better." she nodded.

"I don't know. It looks like baby's vomit." a voice announced, earning the girl's attention.

Infuriated, the villain turned around and spotted a certain red and black heroine.

"Ah, Ladybug." she narrowed her eyes. "How dare you call my talents garbage! I'll show you a thing or two!"

The Jokester then released the paint spray and Ladybug moved out of the way by leaping to the side so that the streak had struck the wall instead; the wall was now a pink color.

"Why are you so annoying?!" she growled, frustrated as her aim didn't struck her moving target.

"Why are you such a brat?" Ladybug shot back, avoiding yet another streak.

"Hey, ladies. Mind if I join the cat fight?"

The two girls gave an unamused look as Chat Noir presented himself. He was currently leaning against a wall from his side. That was until the Jokester blaster her paint spray and it hit Noir with full blast. He gave an exclaim of shout, flying backwards before he landed on the ground with a thud.

Noir moaned when he picked himself up and noticed that was covered from head to toe from the paint which was white.

"Aww, you have _cat_ to be kitten me right meow." Chat Noir complained.

"Oh please, stop." Ladybug groaned.

Without a warning, the two got nearly hit from the blast of paint that was released. They then landed on the ground with their own two feet.

"We gotta do something fast if we don't want to end up like them." Ladybug stated as she motioned the two people that were suddenly turned either into a jack-in-the-box or a walking card.

Chat Noir studied their area before he spoke. "What about we somehow trap? Surely, there are tons of corners here and we can use one of them to trap her." Chat suggested.

"Not much of a plan but we can definitely use it." Ladybug agreed, nodding.

As the two were about to move, the Jokester released the power and it struck Ladybug dead on, causing her fly backwards and was now stuck to a tree. However, when the attack was blasted, Chat just managed to move out of the way.

"Ladybug!" he exclaimed as Ladybug struggled to get free but to no avail.

The paint started to harden, making it difficult to be free.

" _ **Now, my Jokester. Take her Miraculous!"**_

She grinned evilly and walked towards the captured Ladybug.

"It's no use. Stop struggling and give up. It's over!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" Chat ran towards the villain, hoping that he can reach her in time. Unfortunately, the villain turned around with her eyes narrowed and released the spray paint which struck Noir. He was stuck to a wall, struggling to be free. The girl gave a satisfying look and resumed back to her main goal.

"Now, it's time to see who you really are." the Jokester replied, her hand nearing to the earrings.

Chat Noir continued to struggle but it wasn't until then that he noticed his hands were _free_.

He smirked. _Looks like your aim isn't that great either._

"You're mine!" she said, her eyes gleaming with madness. Ladybug gasped when she felt her hands touching the earrings and started to take it away. At the same time, Noir's voice was also heard but the Jokester paid no mind to it.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted, having his enveloped in dark energy. He then had his hand touched the hardened paint and it crumbled, releasing Chat Noir. Without losing a second, Chat Noir threw his staff like a javelin. The staff struck at the side of the villain's face and she let out an exclaim of shout, accidentally dropping the earrings from when she pulled it out.

Mari gasped as she started to feel her transformation fading away. Luckily, the staff had pinpointed the paint's weakness and it crumbled, freeing Ladybug. She grabbed her earrings when it was still falling down and she quickly spun behind the tree then was back to the scene after her transformation came back properly.

The staff swung back to Noir's hand like a boomerang.

The enemy gave out a furious rage. "You brat always have to ruin things!" she yelled.

Chat gave a cocky grin. "But if we don't ruin things, where's the fun in that?"

Twitching with anger, the Jokester twirled her spray can until it was transformed into a medium-size flower.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." Noir replied.

"Is it just me or is it getting _hot_ in here?" the adversary sneered. "Time to cool down the heat!"

With that, the villain pressed at the back of the flower and a huge gush of water blasted out of the flower, heading straight towards Noir. He didn't manage to avoid and was met with the full blast.

He roughly slammed himself on the ground from the water and picked himself up, frowning.

"Just great. Now my cat-astic hair is ruined." he muttered, trying to shake the water off.

With flat expressions from both of the girls, the adversary released yet another blast of water, soaking him once more.

"OKAY! I get it! Sheesh. Some people just don't appreciate my sense of humor." Noir muttered, sprouting out water.

Ladybug sighed, giving a face palm at his stupidity.

"I'm bored. Let's play!" the foe stated and she let out yet another blast of water. First at Ladybug who dodged it then at Chat Noir who also avoided it.

"Lucky Charm!" Mari shouted. In a flash, an object appeared but instead of landing in her hand, it floated upwards.

Curiously, Ladybug grabbed the item before it can float away. She gave a blank stare at the object.

"A balloon?"

"A really inconvenient time for a party!" came Chat Noir's voice.

Chat Noir got ready to dodge but she tricked him by standing still which puzzled the hero. She gave a smirk before she twirled the flower and it was now converted to a small box.

Noir blankly stared at the present that Jester wrappings and gave a skeptical look at it.

"Here. A present for you." she replied.

Chat looked at the present then at the girl, still being suspicious about it.

"What? Don't you trust lil ol' me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

He looked at the sides. "Uh, considering how much changes you made to our city…no."

And her expression fell flat.

"Noir, take the present!" came Ladybug's voice.

"But what if—"

"Do it."

Groaning, Chat Noir grabbed the small present and carefully unwrapped it. He would occasionally steal a glance at the villain then back at the box. He finally opened it and the minute he lifted the lid, something came out of the box and a _splat_ sound was heard followed by the girl's laughter.

"Now that's a splat! Hehehe! Get it?" the girl cackled as Noir's face was covered from the pie.

Unamused, Chat Noir threw the box away and wiped off the pie's substance. "Very funny." he replied, sarcastically.

"Aww, is the poor little kitty mad? Tsk, what a shame. Too bad I don't care!"

Eyes narrowed, Chat battled the Jokester and after Ladybug analyzed of where she was supposed to use the balloon, she got to work. The spotted heroine ran towards the two fighters and when the Jokester leaped into the air, she took this chance to use the item.

She grabbed the end of the balloon and use it to grab the girl's ankle. Once holding the string, Ladybug then quickly threw her yoyo up in the air so that the two of them were yanked up, landing at the top of the streetlight.

Ladybug then tied the girl's foot around the lamp and lowered herself down so that she could grab the akumatized spray can. The villain struggled, trying to be free.

"It's the end of the road for you, little akuma." she stated, smashing the bottle. She quickly went down and grabbed her yoyo. "Time for you to be cleansed!"

The disk captured the critter and she released it after. Instead of a dark butterfly, it was now pure and it flew away.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." she then threw the object in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that was not normal was now back to its original state.

The once akumatized figure was now at the ground on her knees. "Why am I here?" Jen wondered.

"Well done!" the two proclaimed.

A beep was heard, indicating that their time was almost up.

"Oh, time to go!" Chat replied, vanishing from sight.

 **:(/\\):**

"You have yet again slipped out of my grasp, Ladybug. But I assure you, the next time we meet, it won't be _fun_!" he snarled, being in darkness once more.

 **:(/\\):**

A door opened and at the entrance, revealed Jen who hung her head down. Behind her were Mari and Alya. Jennifer lifted her head and saw their teacher—the one who got the paint spilled—and took a deep sigh.

"Go on." Alya whispered, giving her a gentle push.

"It will be alright." Mari said, quietly.

After one last breath, Jen walked towards the teacher and spoke.

"P—Professor Beaux?" she slightly stammered, her voice being soft and she wasn't quite sure if she had heard her.

To Jen's surprise, the professor heard her since she stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Oh, Jennifer! What can I do for you?"

"Well...er…uhm…" she stammered. She took a deep breath and spoke. "About yesterday…I wanted to apologize. That paint spill that was dropped on you…it honestly was never meant for you to be the target. I was in fact aiming it at Chloe and well…things got carried away and I'm sorry…" she apologized quietly.

There was a short silence until the professor spoke.

"You know, for someone who loves to play pranks and not get discovered and in the end tells that they are sorry is such a huge accomplishment for pranksters like yourself." she spoke then gave a smile which made Jen be warm. "I accept your apology."

Jen gave a gasp of delight. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"I just hope that you have learned something from this and be careful in the near future." she told her.

Jen nodded. "Yes, yes I did. Thank you so much!"

With that, Jen walked towards Mari and Alya and squealed.

"She accepted it!" she exclaimed, jumping in the air with excitement.

 **Author's Note:** And cut! Hum…for some odd reason, I feel like this chapter was a bit short…but ah well. Heh, sorry for all the lame puns I had to…XD And just a quick update on my schedule: from now on, I'll be updating three times a week. So it will be on Sunday, Wednesday and Friday! But I'm super-duper excited for chapter 15! I can't wait to type it! Anyways, toodles!


	13. So, You Wanna Be A Designer?

**Author's Note: ** Heh, I admit. Last chapter was a bit chaotic whoops. But that's what happens when you're dealing with Jokesters XD anyways, since this is going to be a short A/N, let's get started.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GruviaFT413 for following the story and for following me as author. Thanks to Broniefan2003 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Tuthithezebracorn for favoring the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to starfirexrin for reviewing the story. Thanks to JJMAN65 for following and favoring the story.

 **Responses:**

Hellman76: As I do not know Doctor Who (since I don't watch it the show) very well, there will be no crossovers in this story as I am following the style of the original ML (Miraculous Ladybug) show.

 **Summary:** A talented amateur is responsible in making unique designs for an upcoming project but Chloe messes it up, having the girl be distraught. Angered and upset, the designer turns herself into the darkness and she turns in one of the akumatized villain, Stylus.

* * *

Chapter 13: So, You Wanna Be A Designer?

The needle went back and forth as it pierced the fabric. Everything was going smoothly until a shout was heard.

"Ouch!" the voice exclaimed, bringing her pierced finger to her. Luckily, the needle didn't pierced too deep since there wasn't any blood coming out.

A ring came which alerted the girl and she gave a glance at the clock. That was until her eyes widened.

"Oh no! I'm going to be lateeeee!" she shrieked.

 **:(/\\):**

A strict-looking woman walked around, carrying a clipboard in her hand with a pencil. She looked at the surroundings as though she was checking something since she was writing on the clipboard.

However, as she got near to the end of the clipboard, she frowned and looked.

"Has Elise checked in yet?" she asked.

The person beside shook his head. "No, ma'am. We haven't seen her."

She sighed. "Well, looks like I'll have to give an absence note." she muttered.

Just as the woman was about to put the absence note, Elise screeched in halt as she had arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got detained!" Elise panted, clearly indicating that she had been running to get here.

A thin tight smile etched on her face. "Lucky for you I didn't write about your absence." the woman said, looking up to stare at the girl. "Now, go to your station to get ready. We will all tell you shortly of what you are supposed to do."

Elise nodded and ran to her station, being excited about designing. She couldn't wait!

 **:(/\\):**

Elise narrowed her eyes as she carefully handled the needle that went through the fabric. She grinned when she made it and continued her work.

"Ugh, I can't believe Madame Adelaide actually kept you here despite the fact you were late." a snotty voice remarked.

Elise frowned and turned around only to see Chloe and Sabrina. Because of this, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well. Suck it up, princess. I'm gonna be here whether you like it or not." she shot back.

Chloe gasped as though she was offended. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know that I'm the judge here and therefore, I can personally kick you off." she snapped.

Elise smirked. "Sorry but that power remains with the Head. You're merely a _judge_. It's in the handbook. When you have the time, check it out. It will do some good for you."

Meanwhile, Mari and Alya were looking around being fascinated about the whole ordeal.

"Wow! It looks so awesome here!" Mari exclaimed, admiring the environment.

"You can say that again." Alya replied as she had her eyes wide with awe. An idea came to her mind. "Hey, you should apply here."

"Wha? Me! Don't be silly. I'm not that great."

Alya crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't be so modest. I've seen your designs. They're incredible!"

Mari looked away shyly. "Ah, thanks I guess but with the workload I currently burden, it's going to be too much of a hassle."

Alya gave a mere shrug. "I suppose." she then looked around and gave an annoyed groan. This didn't went unnoticed from Mari.

"What?"

"Over there, that's what." Alya pointed towards the spot where it had Chloe and Sabrina that looked like they were tormenting the poor unfortunate soul. "I'm just so sick of her!" she exclaimed. "Come on. Let's go save the poor unfortunate soul."

"…now if you don't mind, I'm terribly busy. So if you would be so kind, can you screw off?" Elise snapped, eyes narrowed.

Chloe twitched with anger. Just as she was about to speak, another voice came.

"Wow. That girl sure has fire in her."

Annoyed and irritated, Chloe turned around and narrowed her eyes even further when she saw who it was.

"Ah, it's _you_ guys." she sneered. "I'm even surprised that you managed to come here at all. After all, only _exclusive_ people like myself have the authority to come here."

"Actually that's not true. They were invited by me." another voice announced. "I had extra tickets and thought if they would be interested."

The four girls excluding Elise since she was so busy with her designing all turned around to the side and saw it was Adrien and Nino.

"Adrien!" Chloe exclaimed with delight and she threw herself on him, giving him a peck on the cheek. She then frowned after she heard what he had said. "What do you mean you _invited_ them here?" she scowled.

Adrien shrugged. "It's as simple as that. It's not that hard to understand."

Alya gave a laugh but she automatically covered it with a cough the minute Chloe gave her a sharp look.

"Sorry Chloe. Looks like you're not being _exclusive_ anymore." Mari grinned.

"Well it's been fun but we got a lot more to check things out. Coming, Mari?" Alya said as she started to walk away.

"Coming."

"I gotta get back to my own stuff." Adrien replied as Nino followed him shortly.

Once the group left, Chloe steamed madly and she looked like she was about to explode any minute now. However, Madame Adelaide, the strict-looking woman, came.

"Elise, can you come with us for a minute?" she asked.

"Ah, sure…I guess." the girl said, leaving her stuff on the table and walked off with the woman.

"It's one thing to make a snarky remark at me but it's another thing to humiliate me!" Chloe raged. She sharply turned around and stared at the designs. "You're going to get it!" she spoke, grabbing the scissors that were on the table.

 **:(/\\):**

Elise had a cheerful look on her face as she walked back to her station. Madame Adelaide had just given her a special project that involves the model—Adrien Agreste. However, Madame told her to start working on it as soon as she was done with hers.

As she got near her station, she suddenly stopped since she felt that something wasn't right. She looked down at her table and a loud piercing scream escaped from her.

The minute it was heard, all of the Heads came rushing to the source of the scream and found Elise on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Even the constants that were doing their own stuff stopped what they were doing and went towards the girl.

"Elise? Elise! What happened?" Adelaide asked.

"My d—designs…" she wept. "Who would be this cruel to do it?"

Alya walked towards the scene, pushing against the crowd so that she was up at the front and gasped.

"Oh Elise." she replied, instantly being beside the devastated girl and placed her arms around her to comfort her.

"It took me weeks. _Weeks_. And it's still not even done yet!"

Another gasp came but it sounded a fake one. "Oh no! What a terrible mess!"

Elise sniffed and looked up only to see Chloe who was apparently grinning with satisfaction. "It looks like you will have to be dropped out of the contest. I mean, after all…you can't possibly compete in since you no longer have a design. Ta-ta."

Alya growled with irritation. "You brat!" she was about to give her a piece of her mind when Nino came in and wrapped his arms around Alya's, stopping her from punching Chloe in the face.

"No, Alya. You're better than her." Nino whispered.

"But—but she's a vixen! Hell, that's an insult to vixens. She's a devil, Nino! What do you expect me to do? Just sit around and do nothing?" she snapped, taking her arms away. "Look, I respect you. Really, I do. But now it's just not the time."

"I know we all want to punch her in the face but that's not the answer. We _all_ want to help." Nino responded.

Mari gave her sympathy to Elise and she knelt down beside her.

"Elise…I'm so sorry. I wish we could do something…"

Angered, Elise shook her arms off her and snapped. "Well, there's nothing you could do! Everyone, just leave me alone!"

With that, the girl ran out of the building as she ignored the cries of the people that called her name.

Elise stopped running when she wasn't near the building anymore. She sniffed and saw a nearby bench so she went towards it and took a seat.

It's just wasn't fair.

Is it her fault that little viper got no talents? No.

And now her design is gone. Gone forever. And it's impossible to make it again…

 **:(/\\):**

A blue light entered the once dark area, showing that the room wasn't so empty since it was filled with what it looked like pure white butterflies and in the middle of the room, stood a masked man.

"You poor girl. Life is unfair. But, your negative energy is such a huge relish for me." a butterfly flew on his hand and it was covered by dark energy. It then fluttered away. "Go my dear akuma. Capture her!"

The small critter flew towards the open window and fluttered to its main goal which was the upset girl. After spotting an object which was a locket, it flew into it. The minute it did, it made such a huge change to her.

"Stylus, my name is Hawk Moth. No one really understands your pain…your accomplishments…They merely give their sympathy towards you but they really don't care. But I can change that… _you_ can change that."

The girl gave an evil laugh as she felt the dark energy transforming her.

"Now, let's see who the real designer of Paris is!" she cackled.

She then used her needle-like weapon and threw it like a javelin. The minute it came contact into a tree, it transformed into a hideous outfit that looked like it came straight out of a circus.

Stylus laughed wickedly as she continued to transform Paris into something bizarre.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette halted in her tracks and took a look at her surroundings before a sad look fell on her face.

"I can't find her anywhere." Mari responded with a defeated sigh. "I just hope she' alright."

"I don't know, Mari. She seemed really devastated but…" Tikki trailed off. "And because of that, she's probably akumatized as we speak."

"What?" Mari said then paused. "I guess it's possible."

Just then, people came in view and they ran away from whatever was happening. This alerted Marinette and she stood her ground since she wanted to know what was happening.

And then, several odd figures came from the corner and this took Marinette off-guard.

"What the…?" she asked, blankly. The figures looked like people only they had no human body parts. The long sleeves acted like the arms and the same for the pants. Occasionally, some would have either a hat or a scarf or both as to indicate that they actually have a "face structure."

Mari rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"This is just bizarre." Mari replied.

As soon as she said that, an evil cackle was heard. "Hahaha! Run, you fools! This city belongs to Stylus!"

Mari gasped at the newcomer as she instantly recognized who it was—despite the atrocious outfit she was wearing…

"Elise?"

Stylus then narrowed her eyes as she looked at Mari. "Ugh, filth! Unacceptable!"

She threw her needle at her and Mari managed to avoid it in time by moving to the left. The adversary then threw several more of the needles as though they were ninja stars and it was getting harder for Marinette to avoid them.

Mari grunted when she dove forward, performing a somersault the minute she got to the ground. Luckily, she rolled herself to a corner and hid.

"That was Elise, Tikki. We gotta help her." Mari stated. "Tikki, transform me!"

In a flash, she was transformed into her alter ego: Ladybug.

"Come out, come out wherever you. You're not giving up already are you?" the villain sneered.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and threw her yoyo towards the enemy. The object nearly struck her but she moved out of the way.

"Ha, gotta try better than that."

"Oh, trust me. I will!" she exclaimed, throwing her yoyo once again. This time, it hit her in the shoulder, making her stumble backwards but it barely did any damage. However, it did made the foe be angrier.

Unamused, the opponent threw more of the needles which forced Ladybug to dodge it. Unfortunately, because of all the avoiding, it made Ladybug be trapped and Stylus took this chance to pin her to a nearby wall.

Ladybug struggled against the pointers that restrained her but it was futile. The minute she got captured, the needles started to give off odd energy which made Ladybug scream since it started to paralyze her.

"My arms! I can't move!" she cried out.

Stylus cackled. "Ha, you don't seem so tough, do you? You're just an ordinary kid who can't save Paris."

" _ **What are you doing? Get the Miraculous, now!"**_ Hawk Moth's voice raged inside her mind.

Unfortunately for him, Stylus had other plans. She took out her needle and then after she locked her aim, she threw it. Ladybug gasped as it was coming to her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. But, instead of getting the harsh impact, something came in front of her, repelling the needle away by twirling the staff.

Curious (even though she knew who it was), she opened her eyes and saw that it was Chat Noir who was twirling his staff around, blocking any kinds of attacks.

"Sorry for the delay. Something came up." Chat Noir answered, leaning his head back a bit.

Ladybug nodded. "You're just in time." she said, graciously.

"It's so cute that you think your little knight can save you. It's so cute that's disgusting!" Stylus raged, throwing her needles at Chat Noir.

The weapons came at Noir but he deflected them with his staff as he was still trying to protect the immobilized Ladybug.

"So, who's our baddy du jour?" Noir questioned.

"It's Elise. She's been turned into Stylus from Hawk Moth." Ladybug stated though she's feeling a bit dizzy from the needles.

Seeing this, Nori gave a look at Ladybug before he diverted his attention to Stylus. He scanned the area as though there was something that could help him but after he came up blank, he put his faith in his staff.

After all, it never failed him before.

He waited at the right moment and when it came, he used his staff and struck the needle that was coming at him. The needle went back to the original owner who gave out a gasp. As though it was in slow motion, the needle grazed her cheek and she placed her hand on the scratched cheek.

Stylus removed her hand and brought it to her face only to give out an irritated growl. She then fired another of her needle and took off but Chat Noir used his staff to deflect it. The item flew towards a nearby mailbox which struck it, making it a new design.

Noir ran to Ladybug since the needles disappeared and Ladybug started to collapse on her knees. Just in time, Noir caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"Ladybug!"

"I'm fine. Apparently, those needles took a lot of energy out of me." she moaned. She then got up with Noir's support and looked ahead. "We have to stop her."

She started to go but Chat held her back.

"Woah, no you don't. You're too weak from the needles." he pointed it out.

Ladybug withdrew her arms. "Look. I'll be fine. Really, I will."

"But—"

Ladybug walked closer to Noir and leaned in. "After saving Paris, I'll rest and besides, four hands are better than two, is it not?" she asked, giving a little push to his collar which rang.

Ladybug grinned and leaped away.

Noir dreamily stared after her but it wasn't until then that the mailbox shot its own attack which snapped Chat out of his dream state.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you that attacking someone who isn't paying attention is rude?" Noir asked, twirling his staff around.

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug ran from rooftop to rooftop in hopes of finding Stylus. She fears that if they don't stop her soon, she may be getting out of control—if not, she's already out of controlled.

At the last upcoming rooftop, Ladybug leaped off at the one she was currently on but as she drew nearer, she gave a clumsy touch down, rolling to the ground. She gasped, feeling her head spinning around.

She shook off the feeling and got up, searching for the villain from the rooftop.

Nowhere in sight.

"Damn it." Ladybug muttered under her breath.

She then scanned the area and noticed that there were several more buildings that were high—much to her convenience. She took out her yoyo and continued to climb even higher so that she can have a good look at her current spot.

Ladybug emitted a short happy gasp when she spotted the villain. Smirking, Ladybug swung from rooftop to rooftop as a plan ran across her mind.

She would give the villain an element of surprise.

 **:(/\\):**

In her rage, Stylus nearly destroyed everything that was in her path, changing everything that wasn't appealing to her. She was still sore about her grazed cheek from that damn cat.

Just by thinking about those superheroes, it made Stylus rage even more and as she was about to release her attack, a flying disk came and it struck her arm which forced her arm change the direction and the needle hit a random store sign.

Turning around, her eyes narrowed when she saw Ladybug wearing a smirk.

"So, what's hanging?" Ladybug asked, grinning.

Twitching with anger, Stylus released her ninja-like needles at the girl who avoided them by leaping left and right and occasionally performing flips. This went on for a while until the villain got bored but as she gave a glance at the side, her mad grin widened even further as she saw the precious kitty cat running to save his princess.

Having an idea, she resumed throwing her needles until it forced Ladybug to lean backwards. The needle flew across her face when she leaned backwards then twirled in the air, regaining her balance.

"Ha, gotta do better than that. That was an easy dodge." Ladybug proclaimed in triumph.

Stylus smirked. "I know but I don't think the cat can avoid it."

"What…?"

She grinned madly and Mari turned around to see Chat Noir who was running towards the battlefield, unaware of the needle that was flying in the air.

Ladybug gasped. "No!"

As though everything was in slow motion, Ladybug ran towards the weapon, hoping she could reach it in time. However, knowing that she wouldn't, she clumsy threw her yoyo, hoping that she would hit the needle.

The yoyo flew in the air and much to her luck, the object managed to hit the dangerous item which made it be off-course but instead of actually avoiding Chat Noir, the weapon went to the side and it grazed through Chat Noir's arm.

A sharp gasp came from Noir and he clumsy stumbled forward, having his hand touching his cut arm that was bleeding. Because of the cut, the part of the suit was also ripped.

Then, everything went back to its normal time.

"Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed, running towards her injured friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Noir replied, holding his arm.

Angered, Stylus howled. "You _ruined_ it!"

Ladybug shot an angry look. "Your games went too far! Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, the object fell to her hands.

"Scissors?"

Noir chuckled dryly. "Anyone up for a haircut?"

Ladybug shot him a look and scolded him. "Not funny, Noir!"

Ladybug scanned the area and after she found the place, she took off.

"Do you want me to distract her?" he called out.

"NO! You're injured."

Noir frowned. "Screw injuries. I'm helping out." he replied, taking out his staff.

The villain grinned. "Ah, so the kitty wants to play again! Well, I hope you can keep your nine lives!"

Their battle began the moment Stylus threw her needle and Noir leaped in the air to avoid it.

Meanwhile, Ladybug ran hoping that she would get to her spot before…anything else happens. That was way too close. If anything had happened to Chat Noir, she wouldn't forgive herself.

Never.

Ladybug leaped into the air but the villain had seen it too since she made an aim at her as well though Marinette twirled sideways and then she threw the scissors. The object flew in the air and when it came at the sign that was hanging from a store, it cut the strings that were holding it, releasing it from its grasp.

Stylus looked up and gasped when the big curtain of fabric fell on her. Acting quickly, Chat Noir went into action by taking the two strings so that he could wrap the villain with the fabric. He then found a nearby pole and tied it so that she couldn't be free.

"I'll just take this, thank you." Ladybug replied, taking the locket and smashed it at the ground.

"You've harmed enough, little Akuma." she stated, taking out her yoyo so that she could capture it. "I free you from evil!" the disk kidnapped the little critter. "Gotcha!" she then pressed the button that was on the disk and out came a pure butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that was out of the ordinary was now back to its original state.

"Well do—"Noir trailed off, seeing that Ladybug wasn't doing the fist bump. "Ladybug?"

"Didn't I told you not to go into the action since you're still hurt?" Ladybug said, quietly; her back facing Noir. She was quietly sniffing.

Noir dropped his hand to the side and sighed. "Ladybug, I'm—"

"No, Noir!" she exclaimed, turning around. What he saw made him gasp. Tears were falling down her face. "That was a close call! I don't want to imagine what will happen if the yoyo didn't hit the needle! If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself." she replied, bringing her head down as to avoid his gaze.

"Ladybug…" he said, softly as he had his hands cupped her face. "You know I would feel the same too, right? We're a _team_ and teams look out for another."

A beep came, indicating that their time was up and because of that Ladybug brought her hand to her earring that had one dot.

"I've got to go…" she spoke, quietly. She took out her yoyo and swung away…

 **:(/\\):**

"NO! The Miraculous had never been so close! One day, I'll have both, here, in the palm of my hand…and I'll have absolute power and I'll make _sure_ Chat Noir will die!"

The blue light disappeared, leaving Hawk Moth in darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

Elise sniffed as she grabbed the scissors and started to work on her "special project". Might as well start on it since her other design is completely ruined.

"Elise…" a voice said.

The girl stopped what she was doing and gave a glance at the side. She saw that it was Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette.

"We're terribly sorry for what Chloe had done…we know we can't fix it but…" Alya started.

"If you ever need anything…" Nino said.

"You can count on us." Mari finished.

Elise made a smile. "Thanks, guys…that's…that's really good to hear. But I suppose Chloe had already paid the price…Karma had gotten her."

"Really? What is she doing?" Alya asked.

Adrien grinned. "She's being the janitor."

Nino grinned. "Well, sucks to be her."

"Yeah, apparently you stood up, didn't you, Adrien?" Mari responded, giving a pat on his arm. She hoped that it wasn't a rough one but looks like it was…

"Ouch." Adrien hissed.

The group were taken aback from the odd response.

Seeing the look, Adrien quickly recovered. "Oh, uhm…I had a er…needle appointment…y'know…" he casually replied.

The group seemed to be buying it though Marinette had a rather odd look on her face. The minute Adrien stared into her, she scanned his eyes as though she was looking for something but when she found nothing, she shrugged it off, much to Adrien's relief.

"Anyways, we gotta get going." Adrien spoke, saying his goodbye.

After the boys left, Alya still stared after Adrien and eventually brought her arms over her chest. "Well, that was weird. When you hit Adrien, it sounded as though he was in actual pain…and not from the needle appointment kind…"

"Yeah…" Mari felt that her hand was wet so she brought it up only to gasp. "Blood." she gasped.

"What'd you say?"

"Uh, nothing."

Mari returned her stare at the blonde boy who was talking to a guy and she started to doubt who Adrien really is…

 **Author's Note: ** Dun, dun, dun…sorry had to do that XD Oh, snap. Adrien, you fool. You almost let it out. Tsk, tsk. So, it looks like the villains are getting more sneaky and more dangerous but that won't stop our two favorite heroes from protecting Paris, will it? And for the life of me, I can't seem to remember what's it called when you go and have your blood taken so that they can take a look at it…so I named it needle appointment…heh…real clever… :3 Anyways, toodles!


	14. Sleepover

**Author's Note: ** Did I mention I'm excited for chapter 15? Ahahaha, it's gonna mess up your feelings so bad XD *evil laugh*I'm not ready for the new episode though…Please note that I have _**already**_ thought up for what's to come for season one of Miraculous Ladybug. However, because there will be a season two, you can put some ideas for the next season. Thanks! Also, I've put the rest of the shout outs in my next chapter as it was getting long XD

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to CrystalShadAmyFan127 for following and favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to Hayerim for following the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to LadyGravity129 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to KyrielTheron67 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

GuardianAngel1234567: I promise you. We are couple of chapters away from the big reveal. Be patient :) the wait will be worth it ^^

 **Summary:** While Mari's parents go out, Mari invites Alya to her house for a sleepover. But things go wrong when they start to hear strange noises so they call the boys over. However, it starts to go more out of control and it forces Mari and Adrien to transform into their alter egos. Chaos ensues.

* * *

Chapter 14: Sleepover

Mari panted, her face clearly showing that she was excited. Something awesome—well in her opinion—is going to happen today. She came to a halt when she reached the place and looked around the area. Mari soon saw her friend, Alya, who was sitting on the stairs.

Grinning, the girl ran towards her and exclaimed. "Alya!"

Upon hearing her name, the reddish brown haired girl turned around and smiled.

"I got something great to tell y—"just as she was still reaching her, she started to trip over a dent tile which caused Alya have her hands cover her eyes but as Mari was about to hit the ground, strong arms grabbed hers and it pulled her up.

Mari gasped from the sudden pull, feeling herself twirling around until she placed her hands on the chest of a human. For some reason, this made her face heat up.

Alya uncovered her eyes and noticed that Mari didn't fall down but in fact, she saw that she got saved. Because of that, she grinned at her rescuer.

"You might want to be careful." a voice said.

Mari looked up and suddenly panicked, pushing him away but in the end, Mari fell down anyway because of her lost balance. As a result, Alya flinched and made a face palm.

"Adrien." she squeaked.

Adrien gave a smile followed by a wave. "Hey, there."

"H—hi…" she stuttered.

"What brings you here?" Alya asked, deciding to jump in for Mari's sake.

"Nice day. Have a little walk." he shrugged. "And Nino's temporarily busy in case you're going to ask why he isn't with me." he pointed it out the moment Alya was about to speak.

Awkward silence.

"Ah…I gotta go…catch you later." Adrien replied, interrupting the silence. Just as he was about to go, another voice spoke which made Adrien halt in his tracks, making him panic.

"Boy, that's girl clumsy."

The two girls looked up and Adrien made a sheepish laugh. "Hehe…uhm…you heard nothing."

Alya raised an eyebrow and helped Mari up and the two walked off. "You know, I don't know who's weirder…you or Adrien." she whispered though Adrien heard it and wore a flat expression.

Once the two girls are out of sight, Adrien unzipped his bag fully and gave a frown.

"Are you insane? Do you want to blow the whole secret out?" Adrien scolded.

"I'm just telling it like it is." Plagg replied. "I'm hungry. Gimme cheese."

Adrien scowled. "No. You can starve."

"Ooo, cold."

Meanwhile…

"He's not weird! He's kind, dreamy, handsome, cute, normal…"

As Marinette listed off the things of what Adrien is, Alya turned around and gave a raised eyebrow when she spotted Adrien.

"Right because if he was normal, he wouldn't be talking to his bag…"

Mari stopped walking and whirled around only to blink when she saw Adrien yelling at his bag.

"Uh…"

And because of the stares, Adrien lifted his head up and looked to the girls only to give a sheepish wave. Mari returned the wave and motioned to Alya.

"Uh…let's get going." with that, the two girls gave a one sheepish smile to Adrien before walking out.

When they were actually out of sight, Adrien returned his attention to his pesky Kwami.

"You are in so much trouble."

Plagg shrugged. "Take a chill pill and live a little because yolo."

"They think I'm insane." Adrien said, sharply.

Plagg paused. "Aren't you?"

"PLAGG!" the boy yelled.

 **:(/\\):**

Mari let out a sigh of breath as she plopped herself on a couch. She just cleaned the house from top to bottom and it honestly exhausted her. Of course, this would've been easier if she transformed herself to Ladybug but Tikki furiously declined it.

"Oh…I'm so tired." she responded, being sprawled out.

"But at least the reward is worth it." Tikki replied, happily munching on a cookie.

"True but now my hands and legs feel dead weight and I can barely move." she complained. "I would've done this faster if _someone_ had let me change into my alter ego."

"And what? Have you getting risk to have your identity shown to the world?" Tikki pointed it out. "Nu uh, not on my watch. Besides, being transformed into Ladybug is only for emergency such as saving Paris from danger."

"But this _was_ an emergency." she protested. "I could've saved a whole lot of time and I'm still not even done yet. I promise Alya I would bake her favorite."

Tikki shrugged. "Your loss. My gain."

Mari scowled. "It's so nice to know that I have a sympathetic Kwami that has my back."

"I know!" she chirped, happily. She then swallowed the last piece. "Tres bien! That cookie was divine! Can I have another one?"

Mari laughed. "Sorry but sugar isn't that good for you." she replied, tickling under her small chin, making Kwami giggle.

After she rested, Mari got up and stretched. "Ah, now since I have the feelings back in my legs and arms, I can get to baking."

With that, she got to work.

After a while, a _ding_ from the oven came much to Marinette's delight. She ran towards the oven and took out the freshly baked croissants. She inhaled the delicious smell that covered the house and placed it on the counter.

"Ahh…the smell of croissants is in doubly the most wonderful smell of all." Mari replied.

As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang which made her panic.

"Ack, Alya is here and I haven't even cleaned up yet!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I got this covered." Tikki responded.

"Right because you _totally_ have strength in your _tiny_ body." Mari laughed. "Just don't do anything."

The girl then ran towards the door and opened it. Indeed, Alya was here, carrying a bag that was filled with her things.

"Hey, girl! What's cooking—woah." Alya responded with eyes wide as she saw Marinette covered from the baking dough. "What's cooking is the right term, alright."

Mari laughed sheepishly. "Uhm, you can go put your stuff upstairs and I'll meet you shortly—"

 _CRASH_!

The sudden noise made both of them jump with startle and they all had wide eyes.

"Uh…"

"Excuse me."

Marinette bolted out of sight and went back to the kitchen. There was Tikki who fell on the floor and it seemed that a bucket of water was spilled all over the floor. The raven-haired girl had a look of shock written on her face.

"Tikki!" she hissed. "Is this…Oh yuck! My sock is wet!" she exclaimed. She let out a sigh. "Okay, just stay there and I'll get a mop and just _don't do anything_."

Tikki gave a sheepish smile.

The minute Marinette ran out of the kitchen, Alya called out.

"What happened?"

"A flood!"

"Okay…"

 **:(/\\):**

After the chaos that happened in the kitchen, Marinette was finally able to relax.

"Popcorn, ready. Croissants in check. And everything is just right." Alya replied, having the remote in her hand.

Mari grinned. "Couldn't agree with you more." she said, plopping on the couch.

"Lights…" the lights went off. "Camera—"

"You know this isn't an actual movie set." Mari laughed.

"Pfft, no harm in having fun. And…action!"

Alya hit the play button and the movie started rolling. "Our horror movie marathon has officially begun."

 **:(/\\):**

A blue light entered in the once dark place and it revealed Hawk Moth.

"Anger is always the best emotion to represent how you feel…especially the power it gives me!" a butterfly flew onto his hand. "Fly away, evil Akuma. And use this teenager's anger."

The Akuma flew towards the opening and headed for its destination. A male that was sitting on the stairs of his house was unaware of the black butterfly that flew into a remote.

" _ **Ignore these fools. Fantasy can become true only if you can unleash your imagination."**_

"You are the Papillon, are you not?" the boy asked.

" _ **Ah, so you're catching quickly. You're a bright young man. I can make your fantasy come to reality. I can have you make things that aren't real become real. You know what I'm after…I can make you a villain that can win."**_

The boy smirked, letting the dark energy transforming him.

 **:(/\\):**

Alya smirked as she peeked out of the corner after exiting out of the bathroom. There was Marinette who was in a state of fright as she was holding a blanket in front of her face.

Alya quietly chuckled, grinning since Mari was so focused on the movie even though she wanted to turn away. When the girl didn't tear her gaze away, Alya continued to creep behind her, walking quietly so that her friend wouldn't hear her.

The sneaky girl stopped, giving a glance at the TV just so she can have the right timing. When she saw the woman opening the door, she made her move.

Just as the monster that was in the movie jumped out of the door, Alya made a frightening noise which made Marinette scream.

"AHHH!" Marinette screamed, clumsy falling to the floor. "Ow…" she complained, rubbing her side.

She then shot a glare at her laughing friend who was holding her sides.

"Ohmigosh…you should've seen your face." Alya laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Mari replied, sarcastically.

Alya chuckled. "Sorry but I couldn't helped myself."

"I'm sure you couldn't."

Alya gave a glance at the movie which ended. "So, now that movie is finished, want to watch another one?" she grinned.

"Uhm…" Marinette replied.

Alya smirked. "Come on. You're not scared are you?"

"N-no! No, I'm not." she stammered as Alya went towards the DVD and changed the disc to a new movie.

Just as Alya was about to press play, there was a sudden small crash which made them stop what they were doing.

"What was that?" Mari wondered.

Giving a little shrug, Alya grabbed a nearby flashlight and the two of them walked up the stairs. Mari opened her door that lead to her room and they scanned the dark area with the flashlight. Once in, Mari switched on the light and noticed that a pile of books were on the floor.

"Oh…look, it's just a pile of books." Mari shakily laughed.

She went towards them and put them back in their places.

"Can't believe we were scared from a pile of books." Alya chuckled, linking arms with Mari as she shut off the lights.

"I think the horror movies made us a bit jumpy." she grinned.

As the two went down the stairs, they were unaware that something was in Mari's closet…hiding.

Once they were back on the couch, Alya hit the play button and the movie title _**Insomnia**_ came up and it began.

Halfway through the movie, another sound was heard which annoyed Marinette and Alya paused the movie.

"Really, again?" Alya asked.

The two girls walked back up to her room and switched on the light once again.

"Looks like it's your doll this time." Alya announced, bending down to pick up the doll and placed it back to its proper place.

"And down we go, once more."

"You know, I'm getting this creepy vibe in your house. Should we…oh, I dunno call the boys just in case?" Alya suggested as they were going down the stairs.

Marinette nodded furiously. " _Yes please_! I don't want to be the last person that's possessed—kind of like that girl in The Forest."

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm calling them now." Alya responded, taking out her cellphone.

 **:(/\\):**

"Um…Marinette…may I have a glass of water?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded and got off the couch. She was actually glad that he asked because there was a really creepy part that was coming up in the movie and she really didn't want to watch it.

Once in the kitchen, Marinette grabbed a glass from the cabinet and started to fill it with water. As she was filling it, she turned to her side for just a brief glance but then gave out a scream, accidentally dropping the glass onto the floor, making a smash.

The pieces of the glass tinkled down, spilling its liquid.

Hurried footsteps rushed into the kitchen upon hearing the scream and the group found Marinette shaking with fear.

"Marinette! What happened? Mari!" Alya exclaimed, running towards her friend who seemed to be pointing at a certain direction. "Marinette…"

"That…doll…" Mari whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"What…" Alya turned around and had her eyes wide when she spotted that same doll from Mari's room was now suddenly sitting on the kitchen floor. Its creepy big eyes seemed to stare back. "Doll…" she trailed off. "Didn't we put her back in her place?" she cried out.

Mari nodded.

Adrien and Nino shot each other a look.

"Okay, I'm confused now. What's so creepy about a doll?" Nino asked.

Alya sighed, standing up. "Before you guys came here, we kept on hearing these loud strange sounds that seemed to be coming from Mari's room. At first, we shrugged it off when we saw that it was only a pile of books that fell. The second time was this doll that fell on the floor of Mari's room. The creepy thing is that I placed her back to her original spot and now we found out that the doll just moved here…as though she moved herself." she explained.

Nino shivered. "Oh…oh, I see…"

Adrien walked towards Marinette and placed his hands of comfort on hers.

"Mari…it's going to be alright." Adrien placed on a thinking look. "Have you guys by chance angered anyone lately?"

Alya blinked. "No...why?"

"I could only think of one person who would do this sort of prank and my guesses are heading directly to Chloe."

Alya rolled her eyes. "As much as we all wish it would be her, I'm afraid it's not. When we saw her, she seemed fine…fine as in her usual snobby personality."

Once Adrien helped Marinette up, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well…I think we should investigate this matter further."

Almost everyone—except for Adrien—gave a frightened look. Alya hid behind Nino and her head peeked out. "I dunno about you but shouldn't we call the police?"

Adrien walked towards the exit of the kitchen and stopped. "I still think we should investigate this further and actually make _sure_ this isn't some sort of practical joke."

"Uh…well, when the investigation is over, let us know how it works out when you're in the hospital." Alya called out.

"That's so hilarious." Adrien sarcastically replied.

Adrien walked towards the dark hallway and scanned the place. As he turned his around, he was met with large green eyes and he gave an exclaim of shout, stumbling backwards and he grabbed at the edge of the wall so that he wouldn't fall.

Plagg giggled. "Sorry there. Didn't _see_ you! Get it?"

Plagg didn't need to know that Adrien had a flat face, clearly being annoyed from the lame pun. "Really, Plagg?"

The black creature shrugged. "Thought it might loosen you up since you're always so…" he giggled. " _In the dark_."

Adrien gave a face palm.

" _Anyways_ , shouldn't you transform into your alter ego just in case?" the Kwami questioned.

"Yeah but not yet. I want to make sure this is happening from an actual spirit force—which doesn't even exist—or if it's some sort of practical joke."

Adrien felt his spine shiver in cold when he felt something that was breathing down on his neck. He put his hand over his neck so though that will cover it from whatever but then he removed his hand.

"Hey, quit breathing on my neck, Plagg." he snapped.

"I'm not even _at_ your neck. I'm literally right in front of you. How can you miss my big GREEN eyes?" he exclaimed.

"Well, gee…you might've floated around, duh."

However, Adrien turned around and noticed that there was a wall of fur in front of him and he looked up only to see a furry creature that bared its sharp fangs and gave out a snarl.

The boy gasped and quickly dodged to the side when the creature attempted to claw at him. The animal almost did when Adrien did a side-step.

"Where did he come from?" Adrien hissed.

However, this time, Adrien wasn't so lucky when he tried to move out of his spot so that he could warn the group. He felt the big claw being wrapped around his waist and then with great force, he got slammed against the ground, having the wind knocked out of him.

He could've sworn he heard something cracked—he just hoped that it wasn't his ribs…

Quickly thinking, Adrien luckily just managed to spot a vase that was at a small table and he got up—ignoring the pain—and threw the vase at the creature. The object was smashed against the animal, making him howl since it disliked the pieces from the vase. The beast shook his head and retreated back to wherever it came from.

Adrien grimaced, clutching his sides as he was leaning against the wall for support. Upon hearing the smash, the rest of the group rushed towards the scene but because it was too dark, Marinette felt the wall and turned on the light.

The injured boy flinched from the sudden bright light and used his hand as a shield to protect from the bright light.

"Adrien, what happened?" Nino asked with wide eyes. "We heard a smash and…" he trailed off, looking at the broken pieces from an object.

"There was…ungh…" he winced. "Some sort of creature…it looked like too big to be a wolf or a coyote. I had to use the vase that was on the table to make it run away…I'm sorry about the vase." he apologized.

"Ah…it's alright. Hopefully, my mom won't be too mad." Marinette responded.

Alya took a good look at Adrien and noticed how he was handling his position. However, Adrien got the gaze of Alya and he lowered his arm so that hopefully, she wouldn't ask any questions. But that proved otherwise since Alya stared into his sharp eyes and shrugged it off.

"Er…I'll go get a broom then." Marinette responded then walked around the corner.

"So, where did that creature went?" Nino quizzed.

Adrien shook his head. "I dunno. I just hope it's gone…"

As though on cue, there was an exclaim of shout before a "get back, you foul creature of darkness." came. Curious, the group ran towards the source and saw Marinette twirling the broom that was in her hand. She managed to make a hit on the same creature which Adrien had fought. Not liking the hit, the beast made a lunge and Marinette lifted the broom as a shield but unfortunately, the broom got snapped in half from its powerful jaws.

"Oh man…not good. Run!" she exclaimed.

The group ran away from the creature, trying to lose it.

"And hide!" Mari shouted.

With that, the group split apart, each to their own location. Marinette dove for the storage room and closed the door tight.

Tikki came out and spoke.

"I think it's time for some luck power." she said.

Mari nodded. "So do I." she got up and shouted the sacred words. "Tikki—"but before she could even finish the words, the door broke from the animal's huge claws and it sent pieces of woods everywhere.

Marinette hit her back from one of the bottom shelves due to the fact that she was close to the door.

She wore a frightened look as the menacing creature before she searched the storage room, grabbing a random item which happened to be a jar of pickles.

She threw the jar at the beast and the item broke, spilling its liquid all over the creature's fur and face. It looked like the animal didn't liked the liquid because it got some of it in its eyes and it shook his head furiously, trying to get the substance out.

Using this opportunity, Marinette scrambled up and ran towards the animal and jumped over it as though it was a hurdle. She successfully landed on the other side and ran out.

"Never underestimate the power of pickles!" she exclaimed, running to a place where she can hopefully transform.

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien winced as he lifted his arms, pulling off his shirt in order to examine the injury. He took it off and threw the shirt on the floor only to frown when he looked at the mirror.

There, on his side, there was a big blue bruise that didn't suited his well-toned body.

"Great." he muttered, bringing his head down as he put his hand on the sink. "Just what I need."

"Hmm…you know, maybe you shouldn't transform into Chat Noir. You're going to injury yourself even more." Plagg stated.

Adrien slightly lifted his head. "I have to. I can't have Ladybug battle by herself. She could get hurt."

"Funny how she didn't show up yet." Plagg commented.

Adrien frowned. "I'm sure she's busy…"

Just then, the door of the bathroom opened and it revealed Marinette who gasped as Adrien looked at her direction.

"Ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade! Sorry!" Marinette gasped, stammering and her face went red. She quickly closed the door and ran to find yet another room.

Adrien blinked. "Well, this is certainly one of the most eventful evenings I ever had."

"Why? Because she saw you half-naked?" Plagg said, gleefully. He was soon met with Adrien's hand on his head. "Argh! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! GERROF ME!"

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette could still feel her face being red. In her defense, how was _she_ supposed to know?

 _Oh gosh, I just hope Adrien doesn't think of me as a creeper…or a stalker._ she thought then groaned.

"Oh who am I kidding?"

She then opened another door that belonged to a closet and looked down, seeing Alya and Nino.

"Ah…sorry!" she replied, quickly closing the door and ran up the stairs. As she did, a thought came to her mind.

 _Was my house always this small?_

At long last, she finally saw that her room was empty and it was then that she shouted the words.

"Tikki, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

The creature widened its eyes as it was searching for its prey. As it was scanning the dark area, a voice entered its mind.

" _ **Find them."**_

As the beast looked around the area, something was flying in the air and it struck at the side of its jaw. Because of the impact, the animal turned around and stared ahead.

"Looking for me?" Ladybug announced, grabbing her yoyo. "Well, good. Because I was looking for you too."

The animal growled, dangerously as it widened its eyes at the prey.

"Huh, I don't it's happy to see you." a smooth voice replied.

Ladybug turned to her right and saw in the dark, a figure sliding down what it seemed to be a silvery staff. He landed on the ground and twirled the weapon around before placing it back to its proper place.

The only reason Ladybug could tell who it was because of its bright green eyes and wherever she was around, Chat Noir was on the prowl.

"I dunno, Noir. I think it looks pretty happy." Ladybug smirked. "Just look at the happy smile…"

The creature snarled heavily, baring its sharp teeth.

"And its delightful eyes."

The eyes widened as it was getting ready to strike. And then, the creature began. It ran towards the two and both of them were in their fighting stances. However, instead of attacking Ladybug, it tackled down Noir who instantly got his staff and placed it between them.

"Hey, haven't you heard? The cat has nine lives and I plan to live!" Noir exclaimed, struggling to fight back the beast.

"Hang on, Noir! I got it!" she shouted, throwing her yoyo so that it struck the animal. Because of the hit, it tore its gaze apart from Noir and it then ran towards her.

Eyes narrowed, Ladybug stood her ground until she leaped at the right time. Because of this, the creature banged its head against the table making it unconsciousness.

"And that's how you deal with untamed animals." Ladybug stated.

Noir felt his ears twitch and he turned around to face the dark hallway that was up ahead. There, stood a figure.

"Uh, don't celebrate your victory just yet." Noir replied, narrowing his eyes.

Ladybug turned to the direction to which he was staring at and squinted. As she stared at the silhouette, it became to walk making her jittery.

"It's coming over here!" she squeaked.

Noir got gripped onto his staff tightly while Ladybug held her yoyo.

"I think we're going to need some light here." Marinette stated, throwing her yoyo that hit the wall which contained a light switch.

The figure covered its eyes with his hands from the sudden light but lowered them after his eyes got adjusted to it. The minute the light flickered to life, it made the two heroes gasp. The figure wore an atrocious costume with a mask to complete his look.

He looked at his surroundings before he eyed them. Narrowing his eyes, he lifted his hand that contained the remote and the energy flash hit a plant. The plant grew, becoming alive.

"Oh no…" Noir replied, eyes wide.

The plant apparently had a face since it bared its angry teeth at the two and gave a yell of rage.

The plant then had its vine heading straight towards the two heroes. They dodged it only to go back to their spot.

"I bet you anything that the remote is where the Akuma is located." Ladybug stated, swiftly turning to the side to block another vine with the yoyo.

"Great answer but how do we get it?" Noir replied as he also battled another vine.

"Uh…maybe have him trap?" Ladybug asked.

"Not so much of a plan but it works…"

"Okay. You go to the right and I'll go to the left and trap him in a corner the minute we see one." Ladybug replied.

As she said that, one of the vines was sneakily heading towards Noir's ankle. Unaware of that, Noir nodded as a response but because Ladybug was so focused at the front, she didn't realize that Noir vanished until he gave an exclaim of shout.

"Great. Let's get to—what?"

"AHHH! LADYBUG!" Noir exclaimed as he got dragged from the vine.

"Noir!" she ran towards the captured hero but the plant sent one of its vines and it smacked Ladybug, having her back hitting against the wall. The vine that had Noir lifted him up in the air and it seemed to be taunting him.

"This is so not funny." Noir replied, bluntly. "You're fried! You hear me!?"

Unfortunately, the plant begun to spin him around much to his dismay.

"Ladybug, help me!" he complained, trying to fend off the other vine that was attacking him.

"I'm coming…" after she got back in order, Ladybug ran towards the small table and pulled open the drawer. She knew this is where the scissors were always kept in case of emergency such as now.

"Flying scissors coming through!"

"Flying _what_?" his question came too late when he saw the object that nearly pinned his ankle. Luckily, it didn't since the scissors cut the vine that had Noir captive. The plant gave a yell of agony and Noir fell to the ground.

He groaned, rubbing his side since it still hurts from the previous fight. Angered, the plant charged forward and Ladybug leaped towards the plant. She grabbed a nearby vine and quickly had the plant be tangled up.

"There. Nothing to worry about." Ladybug stated.

"You almost cut off my foot!" Noir scowled.

"Sorry but it was the only thing I could think of." she stated, helping him up.

"Now, let's go find that akumatized villain so I can heal—uh, I-I mean so I can relax that the world is saved from danger." Noir replied, covering his previous sentence. He gave a sheepish smile when Ladybug looked at him strangely.

"The only problem is I don't know where he…" she trailed off. She remembered about the sudden noises coming from her room…the pile of books…the doll… "I think I know where it's hiding."

 **:(/\\):**

The door flung open and because of that it made Alya look up from her hiding spot and gasp.

"Ladybug! Nino, Ladybug and Chat Noir are here." she squealed.

Ladybug waved at Alya but then gave a quick glance around the room. Seeing this, Alya pointed it out.

"What are you looking for?"

"And what happened to the beast?"

"The beast got knocked out cold and we're looking for the akumatized villain. He's big…furry and has a mask." Noir answered.

Alya shook her head.

"No one's here but us." Nino responded.

Ladybug gave a defeated sigh. "I would've thought he would be here…"

"I think it would be great if you could use your lucky charm now." Chat said.

Ladybug shrugged and threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, an object appeared and it fell in her hands.

"A mask?"

"More like a werewolf mask." Chat observed.

Ladybug scanned the area of where she could use the mask and when she did, she wore a grin. "And I just know how to use it but I'm going to need all of you."

 **:(/\\):**

Alya gulped. This was _so_ not the idea she wanted. Why was she the bait?

"Ah…come here, oh Remote King of the Remotes." Alya said and she could definitely imagine the group giving out face palms…

Heavy footsteps came, making Alya shiver. Ahead of her, stood the akumatized villain who grinned upon seeing her.

"Well, hello there." he said in a scratchy voice.

"Er…well it's nice meeting you but I think I'm going to goooo!" Alya exclaimed, running away.

Much to her luck, instead of firing his attacks, the enemy ran towards her. Alya ran up the stairs and quickly went to her hiding spot.

"Guys, he's coming." she hurriedly whispered.

The akumatized person stopped running and looked around the dark room, searching for the girl. He then stepped in further but the minute he did, the door slammed shut. And then, out of the spot, something terrifying popped up with a light illuminating its covered face.

It gave out a horrid shriek, making the foe give out startled yell and he stumbled back, hitting the door. Because of the impact, the remote flew out of his hand and a figure raced towards it.

She caught it and smashed it to the ground where a black butterfly flew out of it.

"Despicable insect! I'm freeing you from evil!" Ladybug stated, throwing her yoyo that kidnapped the critter. "Gotcha!" she then pressed the button and it released it. "Bye, bye butterfly."

She then threw the object in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that wasn't in its proper place was now back to normal.

"Why am I here?" the boy wondered.

Giving a smile, Ladybug picked up the now fixed remote and handed it to him. "Here you go. Just a tip: don't watch too many horror movies."

 **:(/\\):**

"NO! It's not possible! Just wait, Ladybug and Chat Noir, one day I'll have your Miraculous and that day will soon come!"

The light vanished, leaving him in darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ugh, man…what an evening." Alya replied, leaning against a wall.

"Tell me about it." Mari said.

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal so we should probably head back." Adrien said.

"Uhm…" Mari started. "You can…you know…join us for the sleepover…" she suggested shyly.

Adrien was at first startled but then regained himself. "Thanks for the invite but we really have to go."

"Pretty sure my parents are already having a search party out since I stayed out too late." Nino responded, giving a little laugh.

"Well, alright. Be careful out there?" Mari said.

Adrien smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we will. You guys be careful too, alright? No more horror movies."

Alya chuckled. "No promises."

They laughed.

Awkward silence.

"Well…see you. Have a goodnight." Adrien responded.

"Yeah you too."

With that, the two boys exited out of the house and Marinette closed the door.

 **Author's Note:** Ohmygosh, yes! I finally finished this and took way longer than it should…but I just love the relationship between Plagg and Adrien XD on the other note…I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER 15 ASDFGHJLKL! And today's episode killed me! T_T Noir's too sweet *insert anime heart eyes* and The Forest is an actual horror movie. My friend and I went to watch it and mannnn, it was scary T_T And Insomnia is just something I made up for a horror movie… Toodles!


	15. A Mother's Gift

**Author's Note:** DADADAAAAA HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Well...let me rephrase that...ONE of the CHAPTERS we all had been waiting for ^^ ...I hope...I'm like really excited to write this so I'll shut up and let you guys read. And, the music locket scene, near the end, I have been inspired by a certain anime *cough cough* SO, thumbs up to the people to whoever got it! So, sit back and relax and…grab several boxes of tissues…

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to SmileWave for following the story. Thanks to Bloody. 5507 for favoring the story. Thanks to Zenithoffire for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Yuu Kirkland for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir for reviewing. Thanks to ShadowSpirit020 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to cherrybut quiet for following the story.

 **Responses:**

Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir: I would include new people in the next season if that's what you meant.

 **Summary:** Mother's Day had arrived in Paris which means spending time with their moms. Because of this, Adrien is not really ecstatic and gets upset. However, Hawk Moth uses this chance and akumatizes him and Ladybug fears that she can't save him.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Mother's Gift

 _A small figure ran across the room as though it was like cat. It stopped running then peeked out of the corner, giving a little corner._

 _Just as he got out of the corner, he felt two gentle arms grabbing around his waist and pulled him up._

 _He giggled and was now face to face with a familiar person._

 _"What a cute little cat you are."_

 _The boy frowned. "Aweh, mom...I'm a panther."_

 _The woman smiled. "I know but you will always be a black cat to me." she spoke, hugging him closer._

Adrien clenched his fist as the flashback rolled into his mind. Ever since his mom is gone, things weren't the same.

"Hey, Adrien! Isn't today a special day? Ahhh...what was it? Ah, Mother's Day?" Plagg asked, swallowing his goat cheese while being unaware of the pain he was bringing to Adrien.

" _Yes._ "

"So how come you don't celebrate it?"

"Because its the _only_ holiday we don't celebrate." Adrien replied, rather coldly. Plagg stopped what he was doing as he realized just how touchy the topic is. He saw the boy walking out of the room.

Too bad it had to rain...

 **:(/\\):**

"Aww too bad it had to rain." Marinette replied, staring at the window.

"Yeah but at least the day had finally came. The present which you worked so hard on is finally going to be paid off." the Kwami responded.

"Ah, that's true!" she grinned.

The door opened then got closed, indicating that someone entered in.

"Mom's home!" Mari gasped with delight.

She quickly grabbed the present that was on her table and thundered down the stairs.

"Do we have an elephant in the house?"

Mari grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Her mom laughed, putting away the coat. "It's raining cats and dogs. Looks like its gonna rain for the whole day." her mom stopped what she was doing since she just now realized the odd smile Mari was giving her. "...you okay, honey?"

She nodded furiously before sticking her hands out. "Happy Mother's Day!"

The mom gasped and smiled. "Aw thank you Marinette." she took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful handmade music box that played _Fur Elise_ and the soft tune rang throughout the house.

"It's beautiful...thank you." she whispered.

Mari hugged her. "Thanks for being a great mom."

"Ahhh but I bet the gift is not as beautiful as me!" a voice said, making them pull each other away and looked at the newcomer.

The two gasped before Mari giggled. In front if them, was the dad who was all dressed up, wearing a tux. Even his hair was slicked back.

"My, who is this handsome man?"

"A man who is taking you to a show." he replied, walking towards her and placed a kiss. "Happy Mother's Day, hon buns."

He gave a beautiful bouquet of red flowers. The mom accepted them and returned the kiss.

"Now we must be going. The cab should be here any minute."

As he said that, the cab honked.

"Ah, perfect timing!"

After getting the coat, the dad showed her the way.

"After you, my lady."as he was going out, he turned out. "Have fun and don't burn anything."

Mari laughed. "Very funny. Have fun you two."

With that, she closed the door and Tikki appeared.

"Beautiful love! What a wonderful thing love is. It's so pretty." Tikki said, dreamily.

Mari chuckled. "It sure is." she paused. "So...have you got a crush on someone?"

Tikki widened her eyes and gasped. "Wha? Me? No...no!"she blushed.

Mari grinned. "Ah careful Tikki. Your face is turning red which tells me everything. So...who's the lucky Kwami?"

"Well..." she started, shyly. "He can be funny and cute...his bright green eyes is what stand out the most...but he can also be lazy and eats a lot but its just who he is..."

Mari grinned. "Aww...I'm sure you two would end up together."

Tikki giggled as she welcomed the hug.

"But you also have to be careful that love isn't always pretty." Mari said.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people don't know what love is..."

"But love is everywhere!"

"True but...a Mother's love is the most powerful love of all..."

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of the drawer was being pulled and a hand grabbed what it looked like a photo album. Adrien inhaled a breath and stared at the white album. He then closed the drawer and walked back upstairs and into his room.

Plagg twitched his ears when he heard someone was coming and got prepared to leave. The minute the door was opened, Plagg relaxed when he saw that it was Adrien who was holding the album.

"Whatcha got there?" Plagg asked, sitting on his shoulder.

"Just an album."

He opened the book and slowly began looking through it. There were pictures of him as a child and with his mom and dad…all smiling and laughing. Adrien chuckled quietly when he saw himself being all covered with chocolate while his mom was trying to rub it off.

As he was looking through the book, it pained him even more. It pained him even more to the point where Plagg noticed his harsh actions and yelled.

"Adrien, stop!"

From the sudden noise, Adrien snapped out of it, turning his head to the side as he closed the book.

It had too much painful memories.

"Adrien…" Plagg started. "What…happened?"

"Don't. Just don't." he furiously blinked away the threatening tears that wanted to fall and so, he got up and walked towards the large window, placing his palm on the smooth cold glass. He looked down and saw a child with a mother.

The mom extended her hand out and pulled the child in the safety of the umbrella as she picked her kid up.

Adrien stared at it with an empty look and he looked away.

"Plagg, transform me…" he muttered.

Plagg blinked. "What?"

"Please, Plagg. Transform me."

The black Kwami was reluctant but hearing him almost begging he loosened up and let him transform. The minute he did, Chat Noir opened the window and leaped out, throwing his staff so that he could use it as a pole to stand on.

 **:(/\\):**

The rain didn't seem to stop since it continued to rain though Noir could care less about it. However, it would seem odd to the citizens of Paris since the statement: "Cats don't like water" and yet here he was, with cat-like features and was being drenched from the rain.

He didn't care one bit.

He was too consumed from his emotions: anger, depressed, the feeling of unloved…

It's just wasn't fair…

It wasn't fair at all.

 **:(/\\):**

A blue light entered in, revealing Hawk Moth grinning evilly.

"The love of a mother…the most powerful of love even though it can be cruel and cold if one doesn't know the meaning of it." Hawk Moth replied. The white Akuma fluttered onto his hand and was covered with the dark energy. "Go, my little pet. Show him how the cruel the world can be."

The black butterfly flew towards the window and fluttered to its destination.

" _ **You never really had someone love you. Your mother…left because of you…"**_

Chat Noir clenched his fists, trying to block the negative voice. " _Lies. You're lying."_

" _ **Am I? Take a look at your father. He's never there. He never comes to school activities…he never spends time with you like how a regular father should…he's always**_ busy. _**Natalie isn't much better. Always obeying whatever orders your father gives her."**_

" _Stop it."_

Hawk Moth gave a cruel cold laugh. " _ **I see we're having difficulties accepting that you're**_ alone. _**Always have been. Always will be. Give up, Chat Noir. Give up and you can rule the world with an iron fist. All you have to do is say the magic word…what do you say?"**_

" _Nice little trick. But I'm much stronger."_ Noir shot back in his thought.

" _ **Not even the strongest people can keep the evil away. You were never strong. You were always so reliable on Ladybug who doesn't even love you. You spend all your time on her but she doesn't return the favor. Tell me that's not rejection."**_

" _It's not."_

" _ **You're a fool, Noir, and you will lose everything."**_

 **:(/\\):**

Tikki winced, feeling a little headache coming in. She rubbed her temples with her small paws, hoping to ease the ache.

"Tikki, what's wrong?" Marinette asked, stopping what she was doing.

"It's nothing…I just have a headache, is all." Tikki muttered, cringing. "Owww…" she moaned.

"Are you sure?" Mari asked, worriedly.

"I'm fi—"Tikki gasped, feeling the sharp pain coming in her head. "IT HURTS!"

"Tikki!" Mari gasped, running towards her pained Kwami. She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth, wetting it under cold water and went back up so that she could place it on her forehead. "Here…"

It seemed to ease Tikki a little but she was still in pain. The Kwami closed her eyes, trying not to think about it but she gave an abrupt gasp, opening her eyes.

"Plagg!" she cried out.

She slipped away from Mari's hand and flew downstairs.

"Tikki!" Mari exclaimed, running after her.

"Mari, open the door. Please." she begged.

"What?"

"Please, Mari."

"Uh…" she opened the door and put on her shoes and went after her little Kwami.

What happened back there made Mari have no answer.

 **:(/\\):**

"Tikki, would you slow down?" Mari cried out, her body being completely drenched from head to toe. Because of the rain, she was shivering from the cold.

She saw her Kwami stop for a moment, allowing Mari to rest since she placed her hands on her knees.

"What…what happened back there?" she asked, breathlessly. Her cold mist escaping from her mouth.

Tikki scanned the area to where she thought she had felt the energy at its strongest.

From the sudden gasp, Mari looked up and stared at Tikki.

"Tikki, what's going on…?" Mari trailed off and stared at the direction which Tikki was looking at. The minute she did, her eyes widened with horror. "Oh no…"

Mari ran towards Chat Noir who was standing and he seemed to be fighting off something although it wasn't visible to a normal human's eye.

"Chat Noir! No…please! Noir!" Mari exclaimed, falling to her knees as she cupped his cheeks. "NOIR!"

" _ **Don't listen to her…she doesn't care…"**_

 _That voice…Marinette…?_

"Please Noir. Don't listen to Hawk Moth. He's not worth it. Whatever you're going through, you always have people with you. Don't listen to him!" Mari cried out. "Think about Ladybug…"

 _Ladybug…_

"She needs _you_!"

 _She needs me…_

" _ **No, you fool! She's lying! Ladybug doesn't care about you. If that was the case, where is she? Hmm? How come she didn't show up?**_

 _Yes…yes, that's true…she didn't show up…_ by then, Noir's eyes went blank, lifeless. _I was always alone…I had no one…Everything I knew…everything was a lie…I'm alone…I'M ALONE!_

And then, to Marinette's horror, she watched the dark energy starting to consume Noir. However, as this was happening, Noir pushed her out of the way and let the black magic covering him.

"No…Noir." Mari whispered, eyes wide.

She didn't take her eyes off the transformation and she felt a huge lump in her throat, unable to swallow it. As soon as it started, the transformation vanished and her eyes went even wider. Instead of the usual Chat Noir she was so used to seeing, there stood another person that she didn't even recognized.

Instead of wearing black, Noir was the opposite…wearing white. Instead of his usual playful smile, it was now cold and empty along with his eyes. He grinned wickedly, his blank empty eyes staring down at Mari's horrified face.

"Well…hello, there! I don't think we have been probably introduced. The name's Chat Blanc…at your service!" he sneered.

 _Noir…what have you done? Why did you let it consume you?_

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette grunted, wincing as her shoulder scraped the ground; splashing puddles of water as she slid. Thunder boomed followed by a flash of lightning and she was exhausted.

She really didn't want to fight Chat Noir. Not at all. She's still shocked that he had let the dark energy consuming him. But why though?

Marinette jumped backwards, avoiding yet another attack from the throw of the staff that was quickly caught by the owner's hand.

Chat still had the wicked expression and that totally didn't suit him.

"Come here, princess. I promise I won't hurt you." he grinned.

"Sorry but I don't go to strangers."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, I'm afraid. I believe we're friends." he gave a crooked smile.

Mari narrowed her eyes. "The Chat Noir I know wouldn't attack me so therefore, you're a stranger."

Chat Blanc widened his eyes before he narrowed them, having them be filled with anger. "It's Chat Blanc! The Chat Noir you knew is _dead_!" he exclaimed and lighting flashed as he threw his staff.

The raven-haired girl leaped back and started to run towards the opposite direction before turning a corner.

 _I need to change into Ladybug. Quick._

"No matter where you hide. I'll always find you." Blanc said as he was following the path of Marinette.

Eventually, Mari found another and took this chance to go to it so that she can be in her alter ego.

"Tikki, do you think you can transform me into Ladybug?"

Tikki nodded and Mari smiled.

"Tikki, transform me!"

In a flash, Marinette was into Ladybug and she posed.

"Come out, little kitty cat. I'm not going to hurt you." Blanc said, walking towards the corner.

"That expression is used wrongly! I'm Ladybug!" a voice shouted before throwing a yoyo.

As though Blanc sensed the throw, he quickly turned around and deflected it with his staff. The yoyo went off-course but before it could hit the ground, the object got pulled back being captured to the owner's hand.

"Ladybug…say, you were a bit tad late but I hope the news of your beloved Chat Noir didn't upset you." Blanc sneered.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "News flash…it did and I want the original back. I want my partner back."

Chat Blanc let out a cold cruel laugh, making Mari shiver from it. "Cute words but guess what. _Life_ isn't fair. You can't always get what you want."

"We will see about that."

She then threw her yoyo in attempt to tie him but he was too quick and he avoided it. Once he was in the air, Blanc threw his staff and Ladybug turned her body sideways, narrowly missing it. Once the staff hit a nearby wall, she went back to her original position.

Eyes narrowed, Blanc charged towards Ladybug and just as he was about to strike, Ladybug threw her yoyo which was aimed at him. When the yoyo was close to the target, Marinette had second thoughts and quickly forced the yoyo's direction. This only made Blanc slid down, having the object brushing past by his face by an inch.

He saw that the yoyo struck the ground and he quickly knocked the object out of Mari's hand. When he was successful, he performed a side sweep letting Mari fall to the ground.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed, having his dark energy wrapping around his hand.

Mari gasped and a voice spoke in Blanc's head.

" _ **Yes…do it! And then steal her Miraculous!"**_

Mari struggled under the grasp of Blanc who grinned sadistically.

"You don't even have the guts to hit _me_. This only proves how weak you really are."

Mari flashed him an angry look. "NO!" with that, she used her legs and flipped him over so that he collided to the ground, having his back slam against it.

Luckily, his dark energized hand didn't touch the ground so he still had his power. Using his free arm, he yanked his staff off the wall and gave a low growl as he saw Ladybug collecting her yoyo back.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed.

In a flash, the object fell to her hands.

"A music locket?"

"Too bad you wasted your energy on it. Your luck just ran out!" Blanc performed several of his claw swipes, having Mari to narrowly dodge them each time.

However, on the last two attacks, she wasn't quite so successful. The first claw swipe managed to claw at the side of her mask, cutting it a bit. Ladybug then side stepped to the side to avoid yet another swipe. Marinette then instantly twirled to the left in order to dodge the other incoming attack but because it was at the last call, Blanc just managed to slash at her side, having the claws ripping the suit.

Not giving Ladybug a chance to rest, Blanc automatically performed a kick at Ladybug's chest.

Ladybug fell to the ground from the impact but she quickly got up on her knees just as Chat Blanc was about to use his attack. However, when she was on her knees, she opened the music locket and everything stood still. Even Blanc stood still as though he was paralyzed because he didn't use his power.

Something about that music was familiar which was why he stopped.

Ladybug, all battered and bruised, noticed this and spoke. "You recognize the music, don't you? Please don't destroy it."

" _ **You fool! Don't let it get to you! Do it! Now's your chance!"**_ Hawk Moth screamed in his mind.

Blanc struggled, trying to decide on what to do.

"This music…this song…it holds a special memory to you, doesn't it? That's why you stopped…that's why you don't want to destroy it or otherwise if you did, that special memory would be gone…"

Chat Blanc's eyes suddenly widened as a flashback came into his mind.

 _Soft music came, echoing around the halls. A figure followed the sound of it and he eventually found himself in the music room. There was a person playing on the piano and was temporarily unaware that she had a small audience._

 _Once the music was finished, a voice shouted._

" _Wow, mommy! That was amazing!"_

 _The woman turned to the side and smiled, seeing her son running up to her. He climbed on the bench and grinned._

" _Can you play again?"_

 _Her mom laughed. "Of course…"_

Blanc suddenly found it hard to breath and Ladybug tried again, seeing that she almost broke the cursed spell.

"Touch it…if you touch it, everything will be normal again. If you touch it, I'll have my black cat again."

Blanc's eyes widened at the familiar words and this time, it seemed to work better than before because he was lowering his powered hand.

" _ **NO! She's trying to trick you! Don't do it! Fool!"**_

But Blanc seemed to ignore the voice that was in his head as his hand was moving towards the locket. As though the locket had special healing powers, the pure light started to cover Blanc the minute his hand touched it.

Chat gave out a scream as he was consumed by the powerful light and then, he fell to his knees, out of breath. Mari's eyes widened when she saw that it successfully converted him back.

"You despicable insect! You've done enough harm! Time to cleanse evil!" she threw her yoyo and captured the black Akuma. "Gotcha!" she then released it after pressing the button. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

"Chat…Noir…?"

Chat Noir, who had his head down, looked up and saw the teary eyed Ladybug.

"Ladybug?"

"Noir!" she cried, letting the tears falling down and she threw herself on him, giving a hug. "You're back…I've got you back…"

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. "I wasn't thinking straight…I was just too upset. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Whatever you're going through, it'll be gone. You'll be healed."

Noir softened his eyes when he saw that she was about de-transform. "I think you should do your little cleansing."

Ladybug nodded and got up. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was back to normal.

 **:(/\\):**

"NO! That fool—Ladybug…one day…just watch and see… evil _will_ conquer this pitiful planet! I promise you that!" Hawk Moth raged.

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien walked over towards the small frame that was on his nightstand. He gave a sigh and grabbed it then walked towards a small corner of the wall and leaned down.

"Adrien…what happened today…" Plagg started.

Adrien shook his head. "No…no, you don't need to apologize. I got it all wrapped up in my head. I should apologize. So…I'm sorry, Plagg. I didn't mean to cause any harm. I'm so sorry. I could've killed Ladybug." he whispered.

Silence entered in until Plagg broke it.

"If you don't mind me asking…what happened to your mom?"

Adrien winced. That was something what he didn't want to talk about. Seeing this, Plagg apologized.

"I'm sorry—I should've known. I'm so—"

The boy shook his head. "No need to. I think it's time you learn." he took a deep breath. "When I was small, we lived a happy life including my father. He was actually happy." he gave a dry laugh before a depressed smile came. "But everything changed when my mom left…after the sudden disappearance, my dad was never the same. He was no longer the happy man I knew. To me, I feel like he's not my dad at all…"

"I'm sorry." Plagg whispered.

Adrien gave a little shrug. "Well, that's life…people come, people go. We just have to deal with it—no matter how hard it is." he then curled himself into a ball, bringing the frame closer to him. This time, he didn't hold it. He let go the tears, letting them to fall freely.

"I miss you, mom…" he wept. "I miss you, ma mere."

 **Author's Note: ** *blows my nose* ohmigosh, this was honestly too depressing…I'm sorrryyyyyyyy T_T and, I didn't make the story up about Adrien's story. It is stated that his mom left, changing Gabriel to the man we all see in the show. Also, I'm not exactly sure if the Kwamis can feel each other's pain so uhm I put it there to add more dramatic effect…OH! In case you were a bit confused, the item that was akumatized was his bell choker ^^ Anyways, toodles! *cries*


	16. A Forgotten Identity

**Author's Note:** I'm happy to announce that this chapter won't be heartbreaking as the previous one :3 I'm sorryyyyy but what must be done MUST be done…or was it the other way? ANYWAYS, this one, however, will be intense ^^ BUT CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT WE'RE NINE CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE FINAL BATTLE WITH HAWK MOTH AND EIGHT CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE BIG REVEAL? I CAN'T T_T

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to jh72199 for favoring me and following me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to kiararucker675 for favoring me as an author and for favoring the story. Thanks to Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir for reviewing. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to FIRESTORM9711 for favoring the story and for favoring me as an author. Thanks to Eyr331 for following the story. Thanks to silentshadow01 for following the story. Thanks to VM (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Y.I. Hunte for favoring and following the story.

 **Summary:** Desperately wanting to know the heroes' identity, Hawk Moth akumatized a new villain where this time, the villain successfully captured the Miraculouses. Needing to keep their identities, Ladybug decided to have his and the rest of the Paris's memories erased.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Forgotten Identity

Marinette lifted her hand up in the air as though she was blocking the powerful sun rays. She looked at the clear cloudless sky and the air was just perfect as there were no breeze.

"Isn't it a wonderful day or what?" Marinette asked, having a small smile forming.

Some people might've she was talking to herself but if one took a closer look, that wasn't the case and they would end up spotting a red and black spotted creature who was resting on her shoulder.

"It sure is. Makes me feel just to laze away and do nothing." Tikki responded.

"Unfortunately, that's the case."

Tikki gave a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Mari grinned. "What do you say we take a one good sweep of the city…just to make sure everything is in order?"

"That sounds great!" she exclaimed then paused. "But don't you usually do patrols with Chat Noir at night?"

Mari nodded. "Yes but what's the harm of patrolling the city in mornings?"

Tikki shrugged. "Well…alright."

The raven-haired girl smiled. "Alright! Tikki, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette grinned as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the breeze that would strike at her face. Oh, how she loved the adrenaline rush that ran throughout her body.

Ladybug gave out a gasp all of a sudden and she halted in her tracks. But her timing came too late and the ledge underneath started to crumble down. She tried to grab her hands at the other half of the ledge but it was too late. Before she could fall further down, a strong hand grabbed hers, stopping her from falling.

"You might want to watch out where you're going. Being lost in your thoughts can be hazardous." a voice stated.

Ladybug looked up. "Noir."

Noir gave a cheeky grin. "Hey there. How are you hanging?" he grinned.

Ladybug gave a flat face, unamused at his lame joke. He then pulled her up to firm ground.

"Thanks." she said, earning a nod. "But what are you doing here?"

Noir gave a lazy shrug. "Nothing to do. So I thought I would do some patrolling."

"Funny. That's what I thought to."

"But it's a good thing I came or otherwise you would've been squashed."

The red and black heroine rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have…I had everything under control."

"Yea sure but either way, you might want to watch your steps. This building is old."

"And it isn't exactly young either." Ladybug waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry. I'll be fine—"

A sudden bluish white streak shot passed between Ladybug and Chat Noir, nearly hitting them by an inch. The attack collided with the part of the building and Chat widened his eyes as it was starting to fall.

"Watch out!" he quickly pushed Ladybug out of the way and the two slid across the floor. The tower crashed down, sending dust everywhere. The two coughed as they got up.

"Where did it come from?" Ladybug asked, trying to see.

"Wait! There's something over there." Noir replied, pointing his finger to see a figure.

As the smoke cleared up, the intruder gave a nasty grin.

"Knock, knock."

The two heroines widened their eyes with shock as they saw the new akumatized villain who was wearing a rather atrocious outfit as it contained all kinds of clocks.

"Woah, I never knew the fashion contained a circus trend." Noir remarked.

Twitching, the akumatized villain blasted his power which actually hit him. Ladybug winced when he got smashed at the wall.

"Well, now since he's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. After all, I think it's only fair that I know you. The name's Hypnosis."

"Uh…"

"Ooohhh, that's a _scaryyy_ name. Careful, Ladybug. Hypnosis over here is going to _hypnotize_ you." Noir laughed.

Already annoyed with him, the villain gave him a stare. "Look at me…look at meeee…" he replied.

In an instant, Chat Noir felt that he was in some kind of trace since he couldn't move his body.

"Go walk towards the edge and keep walking." he replied.

"Towards…the…edge…" Chat Noir muttered and he blindly started walking.

Ladybug gave a raised eyebrow as she continued to look at her strange partner. She then went ahead to stare at the path only to have her eyes wide.

"Chat Noir, snap out of it!" she cried out.

She ran towards the hypnotized hero and she threw her yoyo out so that it could catch him. Right as he was about to fall off the edge, the yoyo was tied around his waist and left him hanging there. Because he was still dangling, the side of his head hit at the wall which knocked him out of his trance.

"Hmpfh, what?" he replied, blinking. He then looked down and gave a small yelp. "What am I doing down here!?" he exclaimed.

"Hold on, would you? You're too heavy." Ladybug complained as she was trying to pull him up.

Chat Noir scowled. "Sez you."

He then swung backwards and forwards so that his feet bounced off the wall and flipped over, going to safety. The rope fell off and Ladybug was able to snatch her yoyo back.

"That was a cheap trick." Noir growled, taking out his staff. "So, how many did you kill people with that kind of cheap trick?" he snarled.

The villain laughed cruelly. "An honest answer?" seeing the stiff heroes, the enemy gave a smile. "None."

But seeing the cold smile didn't exactly reassured them.

"I did just get started after all."

Noir bared his sharp teeth and charged forward. Seeing this, the enemy dodged out of the way by leaping sideways and performed a kick to the sides of Noir. Chat grunted when he got kicked.

" _ **Get me those Miraculous!"**_

As Noir got on his feet, he saw the shadow on the ground so he looked up and narrowed his eyes when he spotted Hypnosis who gave a crooked grin.

"Boo."

As he raised his fist in the air, a string was tied around his wrist which prevented him from smashing Noir.

"You're going to have to do a much better job of killing my partner." Ladybug grunted. "But…I'm not letting you!"

After she gathered her strength, Ladybug yanked him away from Noir and the brute was sent crashing down to the ground. Once he was on the ground, Ladybug ran towards Chat but the villain had another plan in his mind. He gave an angry look at the red and black heroine and blasted his own power.

"Ladybug, look out!"

At the last minute, Ladybug gave out a gasp and quickly performed a forward flip and the streak had brushed past by her an inch. She landed on the ground just as the attack hit the building that was across from them.

Noir winced. "I hope you have the money to fix it."

But his cold laugh said otherwise.

"We need to think of a plan to defeat him before he destroys the city. Literally." Ladybug said, extending her hand to help him out.

"Yeah but he isn't exactly stupid like I thought he would be." Noir commented. "He's fast."

Ladybug paused. "Wait, isn't there a conference at the square today?"

Noir nodded.

She smirked. "Well then…let's end this battle with a bang."

"Too bad you won't be there to perform it." the rusty voice of the adversary spoke.

Before Chat could even warn her, something hard hit at her head and darkness was greeted.

 **:(/\\):**

A moan came before the eyes fluttered open. At first, the vision was blurry but it was gradually starting to become clearer.

"Mmm…whaa?" the voice gasped. The eyes looked around and went wide when they saw that they were a few feet above the ground.

Ladybug tried to get up but saw that was tied to what it looked like a pole. Thinking about her partner, she looked around and noticed that he was also tied but he was just starting to wake up.

"Noir!" she cried out.

Upon hearing the voice, Noir shook his head and blinked his eyes. "What? What? Where are we?"

He then looked at Ladybug. "Ladybug!"

"I'm fine…we just need to get out of here before—"

"Before I show up or before I show who you truly are to the world?" a nasty voice spoke.

They looked down and spotted that nasty opponent. Chat growled, dangerously.

"Listen here, you big brute. When we're free, I promise you I'll send you to another dimension!" he threatened.

He laughed cruelly. "Cute threats but too bad they're empty. Now, I think I'm going to keep you in the dark…until the right moment comes…" he smirked.

The two heroes kept on struggling in order to be free but it was futile and a _whir_ sound came, indicating that something was being lowered. The large curtain then fell over them, covering them.

"And perhaps I should join the meeting…I wouldn't want to miss it…"

With that, the foe vanished into the shadows.

 **:(/\\):**

"…Citizens of Paris, I bring you the meeting today." the Mayor spoke. "As you know, our two heroes that goes by Chat Noir and Ladybug have been there to rescue Paris from evil. I feel that we should pay our respects to them. Without them, Paris would be running in madness, causing destruction everywhere. With them here, we could live in peace and to spread love not hate. We can walk in the nights without being scared. We owe it all to them. So thank you, Chat Noir and Ladybug for being with us."

The audience clapped at the speech but then suddenly exclaims of shout was aroused and the minute the shadow fell, it gained the Mayor's attention and he gave out a gasp.

"Sacre bleu!" he gasped.

The intruder landed on the stage with a heavy thud and he sneered nastily.

"Who—who are you?!" the Mayor exclaimed.

The villain gave a horrible toothy grin. "Just an old friend of Ladybug and Chat Noir." he replied.

"You stay away from the people, you hear me?!" the Mayor exclaimed as he watched the foul brute walking towards the frightened audience. Because of this, the villain turned his head to the side to face the shaking Mayor.

"Or what?"

"O—Or…I'll the two heroes!"

There was a silence until it was interrupted by the deep unpleasant laugh.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?" he sneered. "I think it's very amusing that you insects always rely on them…and speaking about them, I'm afraid they won't come today."

The Mayor widened his eyes. "What did you do to them? _Where_ are they?"

"Why, they're right here."

With a snap of his fingers, the same whirring sound was heard and the audience and the Mayor (who had to turn around to see what was happening) turned their attention to the large curtain that seemed to be covering something a minute ago. The curtain was now being lifted and it gradually showed the two heroes.

The crowd gasped at the captured heroes.

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat, feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Oh, this is _so_ isn't good." she panicked.

"No really? I thought it was great!" Noir sarcastically replied.

Ladybug shot him a dirty look.

That madness that gleamed in his eyes never left as he turned towards the crowd. "My dear Citizens of Paris…today marks the greatest event of the entire history! Today…we will all know who the heroes really are…"

The brute then flew towards the two but because of this, it made Noir be surprised.

"He can fly?" he asked, blankly.

"Now is _not_ the time!"

The brute flew closer to them then stopped. "Well, well…so this is how the world's greatest heroes will fall…quite unfortunate, really."

Ladybug gave him an angry look. "One way or another, you _will_ go down!"

He laughed. "Cute threat but too bad they're going to be empty." he then paused. "And I think…oh what was the saying? _Ladies_ first."

Marinette gasped, trying so desperately to escape. As though he read both of their minds, he grinned.

"Oh don't bother trying escaping. You see, without _your_ power (he turned his attention to Chat Noir) and without your yoyo…you're hopeless. I've decreased the power in your ring in case you're wondering so now your ring is hopeless." Hypnosis replied.

"Ladybug, no!" Chat Noir exclaimed as all he could do was to watch in horror as the villain's hand reached for the earrings and then…

He grabbed the earrings. Marinette panicked as she felt the familiar transformation going.

 _Oh no…oh no…_ she thought. She shut her eyes tight and then she heard gasps.

"M—Marinette?"

She flinched from the shock voice of Chat Noir and she didn't even dare to look. But as the transformation was gone, Tikki just managed to hide away.

"Now I think it's your turn."

Noir gave an angry look. "I swear to you: I'll _kill_ you!" he raged. He then used his leg and kicked the villain in the gut.

Because of this, the foe made a furious snarl and he punched Noir in the stomach, having the wind being knocked out of him. The villain then grabbed his ring and the transformation started to wear off.

More gasps from the audience came.

" _ **Yes! YES! The Miraculouses are finally mine!"**_

The adversary then turned towards the crowd. "You see? Your _heroes_ are nothing but ordinary human beings, running around in costumes. This is _what_ you put your faith in? Pathetic."

He then went back to face the two people. "Well since I no longer need you, I can simply dispose of you."

With another snap of his fingers, the ropes that were around them were let loose. The crowd screamed when they saw them falling. Acting quickly, Adrien hurriedly placed his feet on the pole and started to surf on them. He then gave a glance at Marinette who still seemed to have her eyes closed.

He then jumped towards the other pole, grabbed Marinette and started to run away the minute they touched the ground. Hypnosis gave an angry growl at the failure and started to go after them.

" _ **Where do you think you're going? Come to me and I will deal it from there."**_

" _Sorry but I still have something to take care of."_

" _ **You fool! You've gotten the Miraculouses! That was all. Now come to me!"**_

" _Sorry bad static. I couldn't hear you."_

With that, Hypnosis cut off the communication and started to after the two.

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien kept on running, occasionally giving a few glances at Marinette just to see how she was holding up. He then sharply turned around a corner and hid.

"Mari? Marinette? Please open your eyes."

"No…I can't…" she buried her face in her hands.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of…please open." he replied, taking her hands away from her face.

Mari breathed in and out a couple of times though her breath was still shaky and she eventually opened her eyes. The minute she saw Adrien's face, she turned her head to the side.

"Look at me…please."

"What are we going to do?" she sniffed.

"I know the whole thing was broadcasted live—"

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all."

He gave a crooked smile. "But we need to keep make the best out of this situation. Without our powers, we're still Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"But it's not the same."

Silence.

Adrien gave a silent sigh. "No it isn't. But I think right now we all need to go back home and to clear our heads. If possible, try not to speak to anyone."

Marinette nodded and slowly got up. "Alright. You be careful."

"You too."

With that, Mari left the corner and as soon as she vanished, Adrien pressed his back against the wall.

"Oh man…"

He then remembered to check something so he opened his right side of the vest and saw that Plagg was sleeping.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette hugged her knees closer to her chest as she stared into nothingness, being curled into a ball on her bed.

She couldn't believe what had happened today. And to make things worse, it was broadcasted… _live_ which means the _world_ saw the event. This also means that Alya…Alya had also seen it.

Speaking about her friend, she still has yet to see her…that is if Alya _wanted_ to.

But this thought turned to her parents. She could imagine the looks on their face: shock, tears, maybe betrayal…lack of trust. Mari still hadn't seen her parents since she sneakily snuck in, trying to avoid the people.

 _Knock, knock._

Mari didn't bother to answer.

"Marinette, you in there?"

Alya's voice.

"If you don't open the door, I'll have to use the karate kick."

"Go ahead."

There was a lot of shuffling and then a loud bang that would be enough to startle a person came though Mari wasn't startled from the loud noise. Surprisingly, the door wasn't broken to pieces.

Guess she didn't use full force.

The minute Alya's eyes fell to the upset girl, her expression softened.

"Mari…"

"Please go away." she almost begged.

Giving a little sigh, Alya walked towards her. "Mari, please look at me. I'm your friend and friends stick together despite what the situation is."

It took a while but Mari eventually uncurled herself from the ball and sat beside Alya with her head hung down.

"I can't even face my parents." she replied at last. "I felt that I broke everyone's trust. Even yours."

Alya gave a faint smile. "Well…to be honest, you kind of did. I thought you trusted me…why couldn't you tell me who you really were?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. The less people knew, the better. The less they knew, it would be harder for the villain to know. I'm a total failure." she pouted, plopping back to the bed and turned to the side, hiding away from Alya.

"You're not a failure. Everyone makes a mistake—"

" _This_ wasn't a mistake. None of the citizens—including you—were supposed to know our identities. I can't even face Adrien now."

Alya sighed. "Moping around and being surrounded with depression isn't going to help you. Last time I checked, there's still that angry guy that is most likely causing havoc right now. And we need Ladybug."

"I'm _not_ Ladybug anymore. She's done… _I'm_ done."

Alya shook her head. "You know what? Unless you get your act together, I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I'll just treat you as a stranger and make fun of you. I'm giving you an option here, Mari. Either you take it or leave it."

With that, Alya walked towards the door and slammed it shut. When she left, Mari had almost pleaded for her not to leave but she didn't said anything.

"Mari…" a new voice came.

Mari widened her eyes at the familiar voice and instantly pushed herself up.

"Tikki? Tikki, is that you?"

A red and black Kwami flew out of her hiding spot. "I'm here."

"Tikki!" she cried out, grabbing her little friend and gave her a hug. "I thought they had captured you too."

"No, they didn't. I just managed to get out of sight." Tikki said. She then flew out of her hands and faced her. "Mari…I'm sorry but I agree with your friend. You need to get your act together. Paris is falling. You can't let the enemy win."

Marinette shook her head. "I _can't_. The hero of what I used to be is gone."

"That's not true. Ladybug is and will always be a part of you. You're still Ladybug, Mari. You're still Ladybug of Paris. You _still_ have a winning chance to defeat Hypnosis. Only you can decide when your journey will end."

Feeling the adrenaline rushing through her, Mari got to her feet.

"You know what? You're right. Enough moping around and being depressed. So what if the whole world saw my true identity? I'm going to make sure Hypnosis regret that he ever crossed us."

"YEAH! That's the spirit!" Tikki cheered.

Mari gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Tikki. I really needed that motivation. Now come on…I think I need to visit an old partner."

Just as Tikki was about to hide her in purse, Mari's computer was suddenly turned on by itself which grabbed their attention.

"What?"

Curious, Marinette walked towards it but her expression quickly changed to rage.

"Hellooooooooo, is this thing on? Oh, it is! Good." the familiar face of Hypnosis came on.

"Hypnosis." Marinette growled, her fists clenched in anger.

"Ah, hello citizens of Paris. I hope you all enjoyed the show I had given you earlier! It was quite a smash, I would say. But now, this message is directly towards Ladybug or…Marinette as how people would call her. You see, I was just causing havoc and I happen to find a lost stray out on the streets so I thought I would kidnap her and keep her as a souvenir. But then, I thought of another idea! Wouldn't it be great if the all famous Ladybug also known as Marinette would come down and save her? If not, then I guess I could just keep her." Hypnosis grinned, sadistically. He then paused. "Oh! In case if you want to know who it is, I suppose I should show you."

He then turned to the side so that he can reveal the captured figure.

Marinette gasped. "Alya!" she cried out. "No!"

"If you ever want to see your friend alive, I suggest you come at the park…Ciao!"

 **:(/\\):**

"I still say that this is a bad idea. I mean first of all, why would you help her? She broke your trust." Plagg replied as he looked at his cheese, delightfully.

"If that's supposed to be _your_ way of cheering me up, then it's clearly not helping me." Adrien responded as he walked down the streets.

Plagg shrugged. "I'm just saying. Now you feel betrayal and you still want to help her. You no longer feel the sense of trust in her…the adoration that you had for Ladybug is gone like a flame being snuffed out." Plagg then paused. "Hey isn't that Nino?"

Adrien stopped walking and way ahead of him, he could see the familiar friend walking at the direction to where Adrien was. He felt a lump in his throat and he was unable to swallow. He hadn't spoken to him since that day…

Seeing a corner, he quickly ran towards it and pressed his back against the cold wall. Meanwhile, Nino came to a halt to the spot where Adrien had been a few seconds ago. The boy looked around and scratched his head.

He could've sworn he saw him…

Nino then turned to his right and stared at the shadowy corner. Adrien swiftly hid deeper into the shadows and all he could see was his friend staring at the spot. It was a long time before Nino tore his gaze away and resumed his search.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

"See? You can't even face your friend. The one who had been with you through hard times—"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Adrien suddenly exploded, startling Plagg who dropped his cheese.

"Aw man, my cheese!" he complained.

Adrien gave a deep breath. "Look…what happened today wasn't how it was supposed to go. Yes, I know I broke Nino's trust. I broke the trust from the people I knew even my father though I didn't even saw him today at all. But the trust which I completely broke was Ladybug…Marinette's. And I feel like I owe it to her."

"It's odd though, isn't it? Because that's exactly how I feel." a new voice announced.

Adrien whirled around and squinted his eyes through the darkness. Eventually, the newcomer came out of the shadows and he widened his eyes.

"Mari…"

"No, listen. I feel that I had broken your trust and I feel that I should give you an apology. So, I'm sorry, Adrien. I'm sorry for not telling who I really was…" Mari apologized, bringing her head down.

Adrien shook his head. "No…no…you don't need to apologize. Remember how we both said that we shouldn't reveal to each other until at the right moment? You don't need to apologize. It's alright."

Silence came in.

"Can you do me one last favor?" Mari asked.

Adrien nodded.

"While the villain is still around…can you still be my Chat Noir?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Hmm…pity. I would've thought that she would come. Such a shame." Hypnosis replied.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Oh, don't you worry. She _will_ come! And she will kick your butt like she always does!"

Hypnosis sneered. "Who? Ladybug? Or Marinette?"

Alya glared at the enemy. "You're just a coward." she muttered.

However, the enemy heard this and fixed his look on the girl. He then went up to her and gave a harsh smack across her face. "Am I now? What about you, fools? You're always cowering under your houses, waiting for your _heroes_ to come and recuse your day! Might I remind you that your _heroes_ are just ordinary humans?!"

"Might I remind you that slapping a girl is impolite?"

From the new voice, Hypnosis turned around and ahead of him was Marinette with a firm look on her face.

The foe's eyes sparkled with madness. "Well, you actually _did_ showed up! I'm impressed, no really I am!" he exclaimed, gleefully.

"Save your comments, I'm not interested in them." Mari replied as she was walking towards him. "I believe you have something of mine and I would like her back."

Hypnosis placed on a thinking look before he spoke. "You mean your annoying friend? ("Watch who you're talking to!" Alya exclaimed)" he shrugged. "I don't see why you would want her back. She's nothing but a hassle. A useless fool."

Mari shook her head. "You're the fool, Hypnosis. Alya's my best friend and she is always here to help me out even through the darkest of times such as now. She still remained loyal to me and I plan to return the favor." she said. "Now you will be sorry for ever crossing us!" she proclaimed.

He laughed. "Cute words! But it will be unfortunate that you won't be around to keep your words!"

As he was about to fire his powers, a new voice exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?"

Marinette smirked when she recognized the voice.

The brute turned around but his face was met with a foot. He gave an _oof_ sound as he was falling. While he was falling, Adrien had little time to react so he quickly reached his hand for the closet item which was the earrings. He was about to grab his but the villain regained himself back and grabbed his ankle.

Hypnosis swung him around and let him go so that Adrien crashed to a nearby pole. But as he flew in the air, the boy threw the items.

Marinette caught it and smirked.

"Looks like your little game plan would soon be over."

The enemy gave a glance at her head and widened his eyes. "NO!" he howled.

Mari smirked, placing them in her ears. "Tikki, transform me!"

The familiar transformation was played and in her stand, stood Ladybug.

"Ladybug is back in the game!"

"Alright, Mari!" Alya cheered.

Mari narrowed her eyes as a determined expression came to her face as she studied the villain so that she knows where to grab Adrien's Miraculous. "If you want me, come and get me."

"Oh, I _will_. You mess up plan…I will send you to your death!"

"Ladybug, no!" Adrien exclaimed.

Ladybug dodged the familiar streaks here and there but there was one time where it narrowly hit Alya who gave a squeak of fright.

"Sorry!" Ladybug exclaimed.

The red heroine gave a smirk as she saw an opening and started to charge towards it. Unfortunately, the villain saw the move and grabbed her ankle since she was up in the air. The enemy then threw her away but while still in the air, Mari performed a backflip and quickly threw her new yoyo so that the string was wrapped around his ankle.

Ladybug then yanked him down as soon as she landed. The villain fell with a heavy thud and Mari hurriedly ran towards the fallen enemy so that she could grab the ring; she did just that.

Once she landed on the ground, she threw them in the air.

"Adrien!"

The boy quickly ran towards the item and caught it. The minute he placed it on, he yelled out the sacred words.

"Plagg, transform me!"

In a flash, he was back to being Chat Noir. Noir smirked, taking out his staff and he twirled it around.

"Game over."

"Oh, I don't think so. I still have one trick up my sleeve."

That same familiar trance entered Noir's mind.

"Noir, no!"

"Yesss…now kill her!"

With tranced eyes, Noir started to go after Ladybug but she took a step back until a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"What? Hey, let me go!"

"Don't think so."

Ladybug slightly craned her neck to the side and gasped. "Alya?"

She widened her eyes as she saw Noir coming closer but then she narrowed them and waited for the right moment. When he came closer, Ladybug used him as a liftoff and created backward somersault so that she was out of Alya's hand. Instead of falling to the round, Noir simply landed on his feet.

It was then that Ladybug realized that Alya had also been hypnotized, judging by her eyes. She quickly took a look around the park and saw the fountain.

"Hey, over here! Come and get me!"

With that, she ran off towards the fountain. As the fountain came closer, Ladybug smirked and did a liftoff off the edge before she placed her other foot on the second ledge of the fountain and did a backward somersault.

As she landed on the ground, the two fell into the water.

Because of the cold water, it woke them up.

"Wha?!" Alya gasped from the sudden coldness. She then looked at herself and looked to her right.

"What's new, cool cat?"

Alya sighed and gave a face palm.

"Lucky Charm!"

In the bright light, an object was formed and fell to her hands.

"A pocket watch?"

Hypnosis laughed. "You're really pathetic. How are _you_ able to stop me with a merely pocket watch?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "That's the problem. You're too confident."

After scanning, the heroine went to her work while the enemy fired strike his attack.

Chat Noir made the streak bounce at the side so that it landed on the ground instead.

"Whoops. Looks you have a bad aim which is ironic." Noir stated.

"And how is that ironic?" Alya quizzed.

"It's simple. He, himself, is bad luck—woah!" the second streak struck Noir, making Alya wince.

She then took out her yoyo that got tied around the streetlight pole and flew towards Noir who just got up.

"Hey, any chance you can distract him?" she asked.

"Uh…sure."

"Great because I got a plan." she lifted the pocket watch and she filled both of them in. "If I can get to the top of that streetlight and place it in front of the sun rays. It can cause a reflection which would be just enough to reverse the effects of what Hypnosis caused."

"…so, wouldn't we need like a huge reflection of the pocket watch if we want it to cover the entire Paris?" Alya questioned.

Ladybug shook her head. "No, we don't." seeing the raised eyebrows, she reassured them. "Look, just trust me."

As Noir gave a shrug, he went to face the brute.

"What can I do?" Alya asked.

Mari gave a small smile and placed her hands on her shoulders. "As much as I want you to be involved, I need you to be safe."

Alya nodded. "Alright. Go kick some butt, Mari."

Marinette smiled. "I will."

After Alya was gone, Marinette threw her yoyo so she can reach to the top of the streetlight. Once she got to the top, Mari frowned when she was out of range and climbed up a bit further. She grinned once her aim was true and then started to swing the pocket watch sideways.

As the villain swung his arm, something bright glared at his eyes.

"Argh!" he exclaimed, lifting his hand to cover his face from the light. "What?" he looked up and saw an object swinging sideways followed by a voice.

"You are not going to remember anything…you are going back to your normal life before you got akumatized…" Mari replied. She grinned when she noticed that it was working and he could faintly hear him mumbling.

" _ **No, you fool!"**_

"I am going to…back…normal…life…I'm not…evil…" he muttered.

Seeing that it was his turn, Chat Noir lifted his hand in the air. "Cataclysm!"

With his powered hand, he ducked down in order to avoid the awkward slice that came from Hypnosis and then he grabbed the medallion. However, when Hypnosis's power went haywire, it released the bluish white streak that shot upwards and it seemed as though it had erased people's memories including Chat Noir.

A black butterfly flew out of the smashed medallion and Ladybug jumped down from the pole and took out her yoyo.

"You evil insect! You've done enough harm! It's time to cleanse evil!" the yoyo captured the butterfly. "Gotcha!" with the press of the button, the butterfly flew away. "Bye, bye butterfly."

She then threw the pocket watch in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that had been destroyed was now fixed.

"Well done!"

Ladybug breathed out a sigh of relief. A beep came and it alerted Ladybug so she turned towards Chat Noir who gave a nod and ran off.

As she stared at her partner, she had an odd feeling that she somehow _knew_ who was under that black mask but for some reason, she just couldn't remember who it was…

 **:(/\\):**

"NO! C'est impossible!" Hawk Moth raged. "I'll have both of you dead and then I will have absolute power and _none_ of you will be able to stop me!" he exclaimed.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she felt the soft breeze whipping her air. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. The air was just right.

"Hey, there."

Marinette turned around and smiled when she saw Alya. "Hey, Alya!"

"Hey, girl. What's up?" she asked, joining her friend.

Mari gave a shrug. "Nothing much. Just enjoying the air."

Alya nodded. "It is beautiful." she then paused. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"I had this strangest dream. In my dream, I was in a battle but was tied and couldn't fight until Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived. But weirdest thing is, the identities of Chat Noir and Ladybug was actually revealed."

"Really? So, who'd you saw in your dream?"

"That's the thing…it got me confused. It showed that you were Ladybug (Mari gave a strangled look) and Chat Noir was Adrien. It was so weird."

"Ahh…maybe you ate too much. You know, you shouldn't eat in the middle of the night because you will be dreaming some weird things like that. And as if I can be Ladybug. Ha, I can barely speak to Adrien without sounding like a strangled cat." Mari chuckled.

Alya grinned. "True that."

And the two girls chattered away.

 **Author's Note: ** Ohmigoshhhhhhhhhhhhh! I would've thought I would NEVER get this done! But I did which is good because it was honestly taking so long…O_O but I DID had fun writing it though aha. And if you were confused about that "beam-washing" when Hypnosis's power went haywire, it basically erased the people's memories of ever finding out who Chat Noir and Ladybug is…so yeah… I meant to post this yesterday after I typed it but I never got the chance since I was literally not in the house for the almost the whole day. However...happy belated Valentine's Day! Hope you all enjoyed it even if you're single as well aha. Toodles!


	17. Ladybug times two

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the last chappie ^^ but with another short A/N, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to SmileWave for favoring the story. Thanks to TheFirstHasbrown for favoring and following the story and for favoring me as an author. Thanks to Chris (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Jenny (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Taiski for favoring the story and for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to Lizzie2145 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Spark the Fox (Guest) for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir: I don't think I ever answered your second question…I'M SORRY! T_T BUT, the answer to your question is…very soon, mah dear =D and of course ^^

 **Summary:** Wanting to get closer to Ladybug, Hawk Moth akumatized a girl who wants to be just like Ladybug but at what cost?

* * *

Chapter 17: Ladybug times two

"Ooo! These ice creams are so delicious!" Alya exclaimed, happily as she was munching away her cookie dough ice cream.

Marinette laughed. "Careful. If you eat fast enough, you'll get a brain freeze."

"Ha, me? I never get brain freeze." Alya replied, munching away. She then suddenly paused and stared into nothingness before she cringed. "Ooohhh, spoke too soon." she groaned. "Brain freeze."

Marinette smirked. "Swirls Sweet Shop has fantastic flavors."

"Yea only when you don't have brain freeze." Alya moaned.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, there were two people that were on the top of a very high construction ledge. But the ledge didn't appeared to be very stable and it looked like it was about to give out any time now.

As one of the workers who seemed to be carrying short metal poles, he whistled a tune, being unaware of the ledge's status.

But the minute his foot reached the edge, the ledge gave out and it made the man fall. This gained the crowd's attention and they all watched the scene, gasping as the man started to fall.

Before he could even hit the ground, something was wrapped around his waist and he flew into the air and into safety.

"Look, it's Ladybug!" one of the people from the crowd exclaimed.

"Ladybug?" Mari asked, blankly.

They turned to that direction and indeed saw the man who looked like he was still dazed and beside him was none other than Ladybug. Because of this, this made Mari freak out.

"What? No way!" she exclaimed.

However, Alya gave her a weird look which made Marinette stammer.

"Uh—I mean…uh, good thing Ladybug showed up." Mari replied, forcing a smile.

"Yeah…"

'Ladybug' then threw her yoyo and swung out of sigh. Away from the crowd, was Adrien who watched the whole scene.

"Uh, looks someone is already into business."

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "Yeah but why would she come out now?" he wondered.

Plagg shrugged. "Maybe she was patrolling the city and happens to run into trouble such as now?

"I dunno…perhaps."

Back at the crowd…

"Ladybug's awesome! Don't you think, Mari? I just love how she rescues people from danger." Alya rambled.

"Yeah, sure…" Mari sulked. She then moaned. "Look, Alya. I don't feel so good so I think I'm just gonna go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alya blinked. "Uh…sure? Don't eat too many ice creams!" she called out.

 **:(/\\):**

"This is so unfair! It isn't supposed to be like this way! That was supposed to me—the _real_ Ladybug! Not some cheap costume heroine." Marinette pouted and flopped herself on the bed, depressed.

"I'm sure it's only a fan."

"Yeah, well if it's _only a fan_ , it wouldn't try to upstage me and the crowd would've been able to recognize from a cosplayer to the real deal." Marinette pointed it out. "I'm so depressed." she wailed. "Ladybug's supposed to be my title."

Tikki twitched. "Alright, look! We'll go and investigate before sending out any real evidences. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug—the "imposter"—leaped from rooftop to rooftop, smirking as thoughts ran through her head.

What better way to earn trust from the citizens of Paris than being one of their own famous superhero?

And who knows? She might actually run into the actual Chat Noir.

" _ **While you're enjoying this, don't forget your main mission. Bring me the Miraculous…and then we will talk."**_

" _Yes, Master."_

Down below, a _whoosh_ was heard followed by soft footsteps. Out of the shadows, out came Chat Noir who looked left and right with narrowed eyes as though he was expecting that something was going to attack.

Currently, he is investigating this little "Ladybug" operation and he wants to know if… _that_ Ladybug is the real deal before jumping to conclusions.

After all, something feels…fishy as though it was out of proportion...like…

The calm before the storm.

When the path was cleared, Chat Noir waked out of his spot and turned left the minute he got out of the shadowy corner. As he was walking straight, he blinked with surprise when he saw a familiar figure which was Marinette. Judging by how she looked, Chat Noir guessed that something made her unhappy.

Smiling, the male hero waltzed towards her.

"All my hard work and this is what I get." Mari complained.

She hadn't stopped complaining about this since she got here and it has been giving Tikki (who was on her shoulder) quite a headache.

"Alright, Mari…I get it. You're unsatisfied about this whole ordeal. Hawk Moth had akumatized a girl to be Ladybug but for what reason? I don't know. So it would _help_ if you quite complaining since we're here to investigate what is happening."

"What is happening?" a sudden voice asked, making Mari halt in her tracks and Tikki quickly hid in her handbag.

Marinette turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Chat Noir sliding down his staff.

"Hello there." he purred, giving a crooked smile.

The raven-haired girl gave a flat face. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was someone else."

"Ooo, ouch. That's just…that honestly hurt my heart." he pouted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, flatly.

"I heard about the "Ladybug" news so I decided to check it out to see what's up."

Mari studied him. "So…you don't know anything else about it, do you?" she asked.

"No…" he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The girl shrugged. "Out of curiosity. Just like how everyone is."

He seemed to buy it.

"But for your sake and safety, I think you should go home. It's dangerous here and you don't know what could happen here." Noir replied.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

Chat Noir studied her face and gave out a defeated sigh. "And lemme guess…I can't convince you?"

"Nope!"

"Well then…"

Just then, a scream came which alerted the two.

"What was that?" Mari asked, being on guard.

"I dunno but it sounded as though someone's in trouble. Stay here! I mean it!" he shouted as he was running towards the scene.

Marinette twitched an eyebrow. "I don't think so, buddy. This is my crime scene too! Tikki, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Chat Noir ran towards the troubled scene, hoping to find the person. So he arrived at the destination which he thought he had heard the scream, the boy stopped in his tracks and started walking.

"That's strange…" he muttered.

"The fact that you're just plain weird or that you don't use your eyes?"

Noir turned to his right and gave a little started jump at the figure. "Ladybug?"

"Yeah, it's _me_. The _real_ one. Got a problem with that?" she asked, leaning towards him with a harsh glare.

Chat Noir blinked. "Uh, I'm assuming you have heard the "Ladybug times two" ordeal…"

"No duh." she gave a little humph. "Now, let's go find the imposter and make her pay! How dare she uses _my_ title and takes the credit?!" she fumed.

Noir rolled her eyes. "Drama Queen." he then gave a sheepish laugh after seeing the glare.

" _Anyways_ , the one you're looking for is up there." Ladybug responded, pointing her finger upwards, having Chat Noir following it.

Up above was what it seemed an unconscious figure that had her hands tied from the rope that was attached to the crane.

"Time to rescue her."

"Wait, it could be a trap." Ladybug said.

"But she could also be one of the akumatized villains." Noir stated. He then made his staff go upwards and then it extended, bringing him high up so that he was able to reach the crane. He then got off the staff and went around the crane.

Chat Noir then untied the rope and while holding her, they went down the staff. As they did, a sound came which gained the attention of Ladybug since she turned around. She narrowed her eyes as she glared through the dark path that was ahead of her.

Ladybug gave a glance at Chat Noir before she ran towards the direction which she had heard the sound.

Noir landed on the ground and placed away the staff.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe." Noir responded, gently shaking her.

Just then, the girl's eyes shot wide open and grinned nastily. A glow started to form on right hand.

"But you're not."

She then lifted her hand and stabbed Chat Noir at the back of his shoulder. He gave a shout of agony, clutching the pained shoulder with his free hand. The girl grinned and leaped out of his hand, laughing evilly.

"You're really naïve, Noir."

Noir slowly lifted his head up when the falling costume of Ladybug fell to the ground. He looked up and widened his eyes.

The girl's grin stretched wider. "Surprise! Copia's here!" she laughed.

" _ **Get his Miraculous!"**_

Noir narrowed his eyes when he saw the sudden change of expression on her face and he knew something was up.

"Get up and fight, Noir! Because this _will_ be your last goodbye!"

She then brought her two arms in front of her. Two golden beams were emitted from her two bracelets and the power headed straight towards Noir who just narrowly leaped away from the attack. Noir clumsy ran off and hid in a nearby corner where he could catch his breath.

He winced from the injured shoulder and he put his hand back as though to have the pain somewhat endurable.

"Come out, Noir! You can't hide forever!" Copia exclaimed, running around with a sword, slashing at the bags so that they would eventually fall and would force Noir out of his hiding spot.

Noir continued to run, unaware that Copia was standing on the top of the barrels that were stacked horizontally. She then leaped into the air and landed in front Noir's path, blocking him from going any further.

"Leaving so soon? Aweh, I thought we could _chat_ a little. You know, to get to know each other." Copia sneered.

"Sorry but I don't talk to psychos."

"Then say goodbye!" Copia screeched, starting to bring the sword forward.

However, the stab never came since something was tied around her wrist, preventing her to strike Noir.

"No one messes with my Chat Noir except for me!"

Throughout this whole battle, a relieved smile came on Noir's face. Copia turned around and glared at Ladybug who was holding the string.

"Oh, so you're here, are you?" Copia then used her sword to cut the string and she turned around, facing Ladybug.

"Then I'll kill you instead!" she proclaimed, throwing the sword.

Ladybug leaped in the air to avoid the attack but her timing came a bit too late since the sword managed to make a scratch at her arm. She winced because of it and then landed on the ground.

"You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be. Just surrender now and everyone can go home happy." Copia said, her expression that was full of madness never left her face.

"Hate to break it to you, darling, but that's not how things work here." Ladybug stated. "Right, Noir?"

No answer.

Puzzled, Ladybug turned around and saw that the spot that once had Chat Noir was now empty.

"Noir?" Ladybug quizzed.

Copia laughed, a horrible one. "So, this is how the great duo works? It would be funny if it wasn't so sad."

A sudden _whoosh_ sound came and this had alerted Copia since she turned around. But the minute she did, something struck at the side of her face and she let out an exclaim of shout.

She fell to the ground from the hit and gave an angry growl. The enemy then turned around to see a shadowy figure.

"Someone looking for me?" Noir replied with a cheeky grin as he caught the staff in his hand.

"You irritating brats!" she howled before releasing the power of the bracelets.

Noir leaped sideways, performing a sideway twirl so that the beams of the bracelets struck his staff and it bounced back. However, the beam brushed past by Copia and it the metal barrels, going towards Ladybug who jumped at the side. The beams struck the ground, instead.

"You're going have to have a better aim if you want to catch us." Noir replied, charging towards Copia.

The two battled back and forth until Copia performed a cheap trick.

"How can you fight if you can't see?" she grinned, nastily. Using her free arm, she released the power of the bracelet, letting out a bright light.

Chat exclaimed from the powerful light and he stumbled down to the ground, his vision being blurry. Grinning gleefully, Copia started to bring down her sword but Noir just managed to block it with his staff despite the fact his vision was still a bit blurry and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

Meanwhile, Ladybug, who saw the whole scene, quickly scanned the area in hope of helping Chat. She then saw that there were a stack of bags to her right so she quickly took out her yoyo and grabbed the very top one.

She yanked it out of her spot and ripped the bag, revealing some kind of powder.

"The same saying goes for you!" Ladybug shouted, throwing the bag towards them.

Noir spotted the bag and jumped away right when the bag struck the ground. The powder spread out everywhere, having Copia cough.

Once the powder got cleared, Copia let out a howling rage when she saw that the two were gone.

 **:(/\\):**

"We need to stop her soon…before she causes any more damage." Ladybug stated.

Noir grimaced when she mentioned "damage". He had forgotten that he still had an injured shoulder…

When Ladybug turned around, he kept a straight face.

"Yes. I think Lucky Charm should do just the trick."

"Oh _heroes_ …I hope you're aren't afraid…"

Ladybug shivered from her cold voice.

"We may as well get out of our hiding spot. She's eventually going to find us." Ladybug whispered.

As Ladybug started to turn around, Chat Noir looked behind her and widened his eyes.

"Wait, Ladybug—"

"You're not hiding from me, are you?"

Ladybug froze up the minute her face was close to Copia's. She gave out a startled scream and fell to the ground. She could hear her heartbeat being increased from the sudden face.

"I found you!" she replied, sneering.

Noir took a look at his surroundings before he walked backwards a bit and then he ran to the side of the wall as he shouted:

"Cataclysm!"

As his feet gave a liftoff from the wall, he jumped towards a stack of pipes that was tied with a rope. (He gave a small meow as he leaped off from the pipes) The rope was gone the minute it came contact with his power and it was sent tumbling down towards Copia who later turned around and gave out a gasp when she heard a huge noise.

Unfortunately, she avoided by jumping in the air and so did Ladybug so that she wouldn't be trapped.

Acting quickly, Copia brought her sword in front of her the second she saw Chat Noir falling towards her. His staff collided with her sword, sending out a blow but it wasn't powerful enough to actually knock them down. And the two battled once more.

"Lucky Charm!"

In the bright light, an object appeared and it fell on her hands. Ladybug blinked.

"A bar magnet?" she asked. She then looked at the two bracelets then back at her own magic item. She gave a flat face. "It just likes to make things complicated, doesn't it?"

After scanning, Ladybug ran towards the two and took out her yoyo. The string wrapped around Copia who was just about to attack with her sword but was suddenly flung back. When Copia was moved away, Noir's staff sliced through air instead and he gave a blink at the sudden movement. She grunted when her back got collided with a wall and Ladybug landed on the ground, joining Chat Noir.

"Noir…you see her bracelets? I can get one of them but see if you can grab the other one."

Noir nodded.

Frowning, Copia got up and gave a nasty crack of her shoulder and gave a charge. Chat also raced towards her as well. However, instead of fighting with her, Chat leaped in the air, performing a back flip and he used his staff to take the bracelet away.

Seeing her chance, Ladybug threw the bar magnet at the metal barrels and it got stuck to it. This also made Copia go backwards because of the attraction of the magnet.

Copia struggled when her bracelet got stuck from the magnet and gave a rage of shout.

"No! NO!"

And Ladybug casually walked towards her and grabbed the bracelet as though it was nothing.

Having both of the items in her hand, Ladybug smashed it at the floor and a black butterfly flew out.

"You're finished, little Akuma. Time to free you from evil!" Ladybug proclaimed, throwing her yoyo so that it can capture the small insect. "Gotcha!" she then pressed the button and it released a pure butterfly. "Bye, bye butterfly."

She then threw the magnet in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that got destroyed was fixed. The akumatized villain was now converted back to her normal self.

"What? Why am I here?"

"Well done!"

"Great job, partner!" Ladybug exclaimed, giving him a rather hard pat on the shoulder to which he reacted a little.

He gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah…all in a day's work."

A beep came, indicating that it was time to go.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go. Catch you later." Noir replied before taking off in a heartbeat.

 **:(/\\):**

"No! Impossible!" Hawk Moth shouted. "One day, Ladybug and Chat Noir, you _will_ meet your end!"

 **:(/\\):**

"You know, you should really stop being so naïve. How in the world could you not see that was the fake Ladybug?" Plagg asked, admiring his cheese.

Adrien shot him a look. "Put a sock in it, Plagg." he replied, wincing as his shoulder was met with warm water. He took a sharp breath when the touch happened but eventually was relaxed.

"No! As your fellow Kwami, it is my duty to look out for my hero." he stated.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, when you're not eating cheese. And would you hurry up with it? Ugh, I can't stand the smell."

"Touché." he then threw the cheese and caught it with his mouth, devouring it whole.

As the silence settled in, Adrien leaned his head back and thought that the battles with Hawk Moth will come.

 **:(/\\):**

"Something's on your mind." Tikki replied, munching on a cupcake.

"Oh it's nothing…it's just Chat Noir. That guy keeps making my stress level rise up." she muttered. She played with her hand until something wet touched her fingers.

"Wha…?" raising an eyebrow, Marinette lifted her hand and widened her eyes. "Blood?"

Tikki stopped eating and floated towards her hand. "Mari? Are you hurt? Where did it come from?"

"I dunno but something tells me it's not mine…" the more she stared at it, Marinette suddenly had a flashback to the time where she gave a pat on Noir's shoulder. It was then that the realization came to her.

"It's Noir's! Tikki, he's hurt!" she exclaimed.

She quickly turned around so that she was facing the city. "I just hope it's not too serious."

 **Author's Note: ** Waahooooooooooo! I finally finished it! *confettis, streamers and balloons* AND I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT ONE. GAHH! But quick question, who do you actually want Hawk Moth to be? Adrien's father (if this is the case, I promise to not have a cheesy background of how he came to be!) or have Hawk Moth be some total random villain? Leave in the reviews! Toodles!


	18. Baby Noir

**Author's Note:** Kay, I'm like super excited for the next chapter! Well…from the next chapter till the end are the ones that I'm most excited about it ^_^ but anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Cat noir and ladybug forever for following and favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author and for reviewing the story. Thanks to TsukiyoTenshi for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous Fanatic for reviewing the story. Thanks to soranomomo93 for following the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to TforTARDIS for following the story. Thanks LadyNoir22 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to YuukoFate for following the story. Thanks to Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart for reviewing the story. Thanks to Nightwing Aurora for favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to Irke for following the story.

 **Responses:**

TsukiyoTenshi: Good eye =D and no harm done ^^

Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir: You know, that could actually work.

TheFirstHashBrown: Oops, sorry!

 **Summary:** When an akumatized villain strikes the two heroes, they already got to work. But, when the foe's power went haywire, something terrible had happened to Chat Noir.

* * *

Chapter 18: Baby Noir

A _whoosh_ was heard before a _thunk_ noise came right after the whooshing sound.

"Hahaha! Missed me! Looks like you have to work your aim, hotshot!" the villain said, gleefully.

Chat Noir gave out an irritated growl. The minute this…enemy showed up, he already started to be on Noir's nerve. And speaking about crime…

 _Where_ is Ladybug? She isn't this late…

"Oh don't you worry. I'm just starting to warm up!" Noir yelled, running even faster in attempt to catch him.

"Oh, really now? How can you catch me if you can't run?" Shrink ray responded. While running, he turned around and released his weapon. From his gun, rope came out of it and Noir had little time to react since it had already tied Noir's ankle, sending him to fall to the ground.

Noir growled. "Cheap trick."

Seeing that Noir was on the ground, Shrink ray looked around, finally realizing that something was out of the picture.

"Say…where's your Lady friend? She isn't this late." Shrink ray noted.

" _That's_ what I would like to know."

"Awww…what's the matter? The poor little hero can capture a villain without his partner?" Shrink Ray teased.

Chat Noir twitched with irritation. "You're really pushing it, small fry."

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL FRY!" he raged.

He placed his armed hand in front of him and was about to fire it. But before he could even pull the trigger, another string came into the view and was tied around the armed hand.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Following the string, Noir gave a delighted look when he saw the shadowy figure.

"Someone called me?"

The enemy turned around and frowned. "Oh, it's you."

Ladybug smirked. "Gee, you don't need to be _that_ excited." she then jumped from her spot and landed beside Noir who had untied the rope and got up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had uh errands." Marinette responded.

"It does not matter now that you're here. My yearning heart is no longer aching for your presence." Noir replied, romantically.

"Uhm…right."

"Your love is so cute that it's sickening!" Shrink Ray exclaimed and fired his streak. The two were forced to jump out of the way and then they landed on their feet.

Irritated, Shrink Ray attempted to strike Ladybug but she leaned forward in order to avoid it and because of this, the streak bounced off a nearby pole and the attack headed straight towards Noir who was running after the villain.

Because he didn't see the streak, the power struck him from behind and he let out an exclaim of shout, alerting Ladybug.

"Chat Noir!"

Eyes narrowed, Ladybug threw her yoyo in attempt to tie the brute but Shrink Ray was too quick since he had already sent his attack. The streak landed in front of Ladybug, causing a collision. She flew back and quickly got out her yoyo so that she could tie it around a nearby tree branch.

The heroine swung forward and out into the view only to see that the Shrink Ray was gone.

She frowned then her thought went back to Noir.

"Noir!" she exclaimed, running to where her partner once stood. But then, she tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Ungh…what…?" Ladybug moaned, pushing herself to her knees.

However, a crying sound came, alarming Marinette. So she looked around only to have her eyes wide. There, a few centimeters away from her, was a baby that seemed to be dressed exactly like Ladybug's partner…

"You have got to be kidding me…"

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug zipped throughout the city before she finally entered her balcony and went down the stairs. She placed Baby Noir on her bed and de-transformed.

"Oh no, this is bad. Tikki, what am I supposed to do?" she asked, sitting on her chair.

"Uhm, well I will tell you one thing. Bringing him in _here_ was a bad mistake."

"Well, where else am I supposed to bring him to? Surely not at wherever he lives…"

"Mari…do you know how to take care of babies?" Tikki asked.

"Uh…sure I do! I mean, what could go wrong?"

And then came a horrible stench that filled the room. Marinette shivered the minute the smell came in…

"Don't tell me he did it…" she groaned.

Tikki cautiously flew over the baby who was happily gurgling but then quickly retreated.

"Yeap, he did it." Tikki officially announced. And the baby started crying.

"This is going to kill me."

 **:(/\\):**

"There you go! All cleaned up!" Marinette announced.

She had to go shopping for diapers and that was actually embarrassing for her. Luckily, she didn't ran into any people she knew and plus, it was also very hard since she had to hide it from her parents, considering the fact she hadn't told them about the…baby.

Marinette plopped down to her bed, exhausted.

"Oh, man. I'm exhausted." she replied, being sprawled out.

"Taking care of a baby is a rather big responsibility." Tikki replied.

"I wonder how my parents managed to do it…" she wondered.

The baby made a strange gurgling sound but then it suddenly gave out a cry, waking Marinette up.

"What now?" she groaned. Tikki gave a glance at the infant and noticed that it was chewing at the edge of the blanket.

"I think it's trying to tell you that he's hungry."

Marinette sighed. "I'm on it…"

Once Mari went away, the baby stopped chewing the blanket and stared at the little Kwami as though it suddenly fascinated him.

Tikki flew towards Baby Noir, studying him. "Aw, you're a cute little one, aren't you?" she giggled.

The baby returned the giggle until it decided to reach out for Tikki. Seeing this, the Kwami started to freak out and began to fly away.

"Nooooo, Noir, nooooo!" Tikki exclaimed, frantically trying to get away from the baby's grasp but…

It was too late.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette hummed as she was wandering around the kitchen, taking out the necessary items. Once she was done with the milk procedure, she started to pour it into the bottle.

The minute she was done, a sudden scream came which alerted Marinette and with the bottle in hand, she rushed out of the kitchen.

"MARINETTE, HELLPPPP!"

Figuring out whose that voice belonged to, Marinette instantly rushed up the stairs but then tripped along the way.

"Tikki, I'm coming—woah!" she exclaimed, falling down the stairs but then she quickly scrambled up, running up the stairs.

Once she reached her room, she flung open the door wide open and widened her eyes.

There she saw Tikki being in the grasp of Noir's hand and it seemed that he was about to put her in the mouth…

Panicked, Marinette rushed towards her little friend.

"No, Noir! No! She's not for eating! And she probably doesn't taste good anyway."

"Hey!"

"Noir!" Marinette replied, struggling to free Tikki from the tight grasp.

The little infant proved to be quite stubborn since a tug o war came.

"She's not for eating!" Mari cried out.

"Acckkk, I feel like something is going to be pulled off!" Tikki shouted.

"I'm trying—ha, I got you!"

 _Ompfh._

Marinette fell to the floor the minute she got Tikki out of his grasp. Seeing that his hand was now empty, the baby started to cry.

"Oh, please don't cry! Uh, here take this!" Marinette scrambled up and placed the bottle in his mouth.

The crying stopped once the bottle was in. Mari let out a sigh of relief.

However, a sudden knock came followed by a voice.

"Hey there, Marinette."

Marinette freaked out and switched positions so that the baby was hiding behind her back.

"Ahh, Alya! Hi!" she laughed sheepishly. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much. Decided to come and torment you and while trying out one of your mom's new recipe." she answered. It was then that she finally noticed Marinette fully. "What's up with you? I never saw you so skittish…other than you talking to Adrien but yeah…"

Mari blinked. "Who me? Skittish, pfft please."

Raising an eyebrow, Alya started to walk towards her which made Mari panic and she quickly hid the baby as much as she could. Staring at Mari oddly, Alya started to follow her movements until she tricked her by going left instead of right. Mari fell for it, revealing that there was a small figure behind her back.

"What…is that a baby?" Alya asked incredulously, pushing Mari out of the bed.

"What's your point?"

Alya stared at her friend with wide eyed before she looked at the infant who cooed then back at her friend. Alya then placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you hiding something from me? Did you and Adrien click?"

Marinette gasped, her face turning red. "What? Alya! No! Definitely not! Oh mann.." she moaned, still being red. " _No_! The baby's just uh…someone I have to take care of because the baby's mom is at work…yeah, that's it!" Mari forced a smile.

The brown reddish haired girl seemed to buy it. "Well alright then…" she then looked at the infant once again. "Though…why does the baby look like Chat Noir?"

And once again, panic was set course.

"Because…er…he likes to dress up as him!"

Giving her a strange look yet again, Alya shrugged. "Well, I hope you know what you're doing. But just remember we have school tomorrow."

Alya started to go towards the stairs. "See you."

With that, she left, leaving Marinette let out huge a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Tell me about it." Tikki responded, flying out of her hiding spot. "Now, how do you plan on having a place for the baby to sleep?"

"I don't know." Marinette moaned. "Speaking about sleeping, I'm going to hit early."

Marinette picked herself up from the floor and lifted the baby up. "You will be sleeping with me." she murmured, placing the infant in the inside so that Mari can sleep on the outside. "And try not to wake me up."

 **:(/\\):**

A sound that sounded like a snore filled the room. It wasn't until then that a voice yelled out.

"Mari! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! WAKE UP NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a screeching voice came.

This instantly made the raven-haired girl have her eyes wide open. She then quickly fumbled up to reach for her alarm clock.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she wailed.

Quickly getting the things she needed, she stopped by in the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, the infant gave a curious stare at the girl before Noir turned his attention to the backpack that was on the floor.

Gurgling happily, he crawled on the bed and when he reached the edge, he turned himself around and got off the bed. He then resumed crawling on the floor before he went inside the backpack, playing with the straps.

It wasn't until then that top of the backpack came with a flop, trapping him inside.

"Bye, mom! Dad! See you later!" Marinette exclaimed, running out of the bathroom and grabbed the backpack.

She lost her balance for a bit before she ran down the stairs.

"I'm out!"

"Bye, honey!"

As she was walking down the streets, she couldn't help but to think that bag felt extra heavy today.

 _Strange…was it always this heavy?_ she wondered.

 **:(/\\):**

"Hey, there Mari—woah! What happened?" Alya asked.

"As how we say it, sacre bleu." Nino responded.

Marinette groaned. "Would you keep it down? I've stayed up all late and I need some sleep…" she murmured.

A nasty laugh came which snapped Marinette out of her sleeping state.

"That's a good look for you, Mari. It truly shows your true appearance."

"Put a sock in it, Chloe." Mari snapped back. "At least I don't have a green skin crawling around. We all know what happened to the wicked witch of the East."

Chloe twitched before giving a little _humph_ sound. She turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Say, did either of you saw Adrien? I haven't seen him at all this week." Nino said.

The two girls shook their head.

"Sorry, Nino. Maybe he will show up tomorrow." Alya replied.

"Alright, class. Settle down and let's begin." the teacher announced.

However, down to where Marinette's backpack was, the top was opened a little, revealing two green eyes that stared at the new location. Shuffling around a bit, he fell to the floor and started to crawl out of the bag. He stared at the open door for a while until he made his move. Because the people were either being busy focusing on the lesson or on other stuff, no one noticed the infant crawling away…

Not even Nino who was busy taking notes or Sabrina who was on her phone or Chloe who seemed to be deep in thought…

An hour later, the class had finally ended and as soon as the teacher left them off with homework, the bell rang. From the sudden sound, Chloe made a startled jump but she painfully had her finger dug onto the desk.

"Arghhhh!" she screeched. "My nail!" she yelled. "It broke!"

"Awwh, do you want me to kiss it and say that it will be okay?" Alya cooed and sneered.

Chloe scowled and stormed off. Along the way, she muttered: "Peasant."

Alya smirked. "The feeling's mutual." she called out.

Marinette sighed, staring after Chloe. "Sometimes I wonder why Chloe is even a human at all…"

"Me too…" Alya agreed. She then paused and a thought came to her mind since she started to speak. Before she could, a loud screeching sound was heard which alerted everyone.

Mari and Alya gave a look at each other and the whole class including the teacher ran out only to see Chloe having quite a nasty face.

"WHO HAS A DOG IN THE SCHOOL?!" she screamed, pointing angrily at her shoe since it was covered with something that looked like vomit.

Alya widened her eyes and whispered to Mari. "I don't think that's dog do."

Seeing the two, Chloe marched up to them. " _You_!" she snarled, pointing at Alya. "You did this, didn't you?"

Alya chuckled. "As much as I would like to have a dog that can torment you, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I didn't do it."

"THEN WHO DID?!" she exploded before she locked angry eyes at Marinette who didn't seemed to move at all. "Then it must be _you_! You both dislike me and you what nothing more than to make my life miserable."

"It's not like it already is." Alya jumped in.

Chloe shot her a dirty look while Marinette narrowed her eyes.

"Look: I didn't do it and you obviously _know_ that I don't have a dog. So, how can it be me if I don't have a dog?" Mari pointed it out.

Chloe was about to speak until the teacher cut her off. "Alright, enough you two. Pointing at each other with false accusations isn't going to help us at all. Chloe, you go to principal's office and I want you three (she pointed at Alya, Mari and Nino) to find out who did it. Understood?"

Everyone gave a nod while Chloe grumbled, furiously.

 **:(/\\):**

"So, who do you think could've done it?" Nino asked only to earn shrugs.

"I don't know." Alya answered.

Beside her, Marinette was slightly shaken…she had an idea of who could possibly did it but a thought crossed her mind.

Just how exactly did Baby Noir managed to get in school?

Marinette went back to her flashback from the top such as going waking up from the loud sound, hurrying around to get dress, then went to the bathroom and hurriedly ate breakfast…

Afterwards, she was out of the house carrying her heavy backpack—

And that was when she stopped analyzing, her eyes going wide.

No way…

A sudden lump was in her throat.

Baby Noir had _crawled_ into her backpack when she was busy—mostly likely when she was in the bathroom—and unknowingly, Marinette had carried him to school and she found out at the last minute…

Because she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that the two stopped walking and she rammed herself into Alya.

"Woah, girl. Welcome to reality." Alya replied before raising an eyebrow. "You okay? You look paler than usual…"

"Ah, I'm fine, really!" Marinette responded.

"Hey look. There's a trail of toilet paper…" Nino observed, noticing that the floor was indeed covered with toilet paper.

"Let's follow it." Alya suggested.

The trio followed it which soon led them to a classroom with a half open door. Curiously, Nino pushed the door wide open and gave out a gasp.

"Woah…" he announced.

"Woah, what? No way." Alya breathed once she saw the figure.

All Mari could do was to give out a sheepish laugh as she saw the person who was Baby Noir and he seemed to be taking out tissues from the tissue box, making a mess.

Alya turned her head to her friend. "You bought him here to school?" she questioned Marinette.

Nino raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no! I didn't! I swear! I just figured it out how he got here. He must've crawled into my backpack when I wasn't looking." Marinette explained.

Alya shook her head. "Girl, you're going to be in so much trouble." she then walked towards the amused infant and picked him up. "We found you. Ooh, you want Mari to be in trouble, don't you?" she cooed, tickling him and he gave out a happy gurgle.

Nino walked towards the small infant and stared at it. "Uhm, why does he look like a lot like Chat Noir?"

"I know right? I also thought of that too." Alya said.

"But he _isn't_." Marinette protested. "I'm taking care of this child until his mother gets back from work. The only reason he is like that is because he likes to dress up as the superhero himself!" she took the baby out of Alya's arms and placed him on hers.

"Well, well. Look what we got here." a sudden voice announced.

Marinette turned around and the trio gasped when they spotted the intruder. It was that villain which Marinette (as Ladybug) had faced at the beginning.

"Surprise!" he grinned, creepily.

 **:(/\\):**

Chloe fumed as she was still walking around the school. She just likes to take her own sweet time. The girl just knew that it was Marinette. She brought something to the school to make her life more miserable.

Just then, a sudden loud crash was heard, halting Chloe in her tracks. She blinked when she spotted the smoke that seemed to be coming from a nearby classroom. Wanting to check it out, the blonde girl began to walk towards it until she stumbled back when a figure that seemed to be holding something in her hands ran out.

"What the?" Chloe asked. Out of the smoke, was Ladybug. "Ladybug!" Chloe exclaimed, delighted. But then she blinked, rubbing her eyes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Wait, is that a baby?"

Ladybug grunted when she fell to the floor from a blast and she slid. She finally came to a halt while holding the baby in her arms, protecting him. Chloe ran towards her.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"I can't talk now. Here take him. Take care of him!" Ladybug said, scrambling up and she shoved the baby in Chloe's arms.

"Wait, what? You kidding me? I can't take care of babies!" she exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Ladybug shouted as she ran away while the villain was following the hero's trail.

"Wait, why does he look like Chat Noir?"

"He isn't!"

Chloe blankly stared at the scene until an odd noise came. She shivered and looked down at the vomit.

"Ugh! No way!" she screeched then gave a glare at the baby who was gurgling happily.

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug panted as she continued to run. Even though she left abruptly, she hoped that Nino and Alya didn't become too suspicious from her sudden departure.

As she was running, she was also forced to dodge the oncoming attacks that were made from Shrink Ray. At the last one, though, the streak had struck behind her feet, causing her fly forward in an awkward way. She slid across the ground until she came to a halt.

Ladybug coughed from the smoke that had risen from the ground and as she leaped away from her current spot, a voice yelled.

"Ladybug, wait!" Chloe shouted, carrying Baby Noir in her arms.

Unfortunately, Chloe got in the way of the shooting and she was struck from the Shrink Ray's power right after Ladybug had dodged yet another attack. Because of the light Ladybug had saw, she gave out a gasp and saw that Chloe was starting to shrink down to an infant.

"Ugh, Chloe!" Ladybug yelled out, frustrated. She had simply told Chloe to stay in the building.

Just how _hard_ is it to follow the instructions?

Shrink Ray laughed at the victim he just shot at. Ladybug threw her narrowed eyes at him and threw her yoyo upwards.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted.

The light was gone as soon as it had appeared. The item fell to her hands and she widened her eyes.

"A baby bottle? What kind of a joke is this?" she snapped then glared at her yoyo. "Really, you couldn't have given me some useful item?"

Because of this, Shrink Ray guffawed at her misfortune.

"You're really pathetic. What is the use of a baby bottle in this battle?" Ray sneered.

Ladybug glared at the villain and she started to scan the area. Once she did, she smirked.

"You know, you should never judge a book by its cover." she stated then charged towards the adversary.

"We shall see about that."

The foe continued to fire his attack but Ladybug dodged them and when she was about halfway of the path, she smirked.

"Take a load of this!" she exclaimed, throwing the bottle towards him.

Shrink Ray shrieked and Ladybug performed a backflip to avoid yet another streak of power. However, one of the attacks from Shrink Ray had accidentally struck the bottle and the liquid was flown out of it, hitting him square in the eyes.

"Argh! My eyes! I can't see!" he screamed.

Smirking, Ladybug raced towards him and she took out the shrink ray weapon that was around his wrist.

She then landed on the ground and turned the button to the right so that the needle was now pointing to enlarge. She aimed at her partner and then fired it so that he was now covered from the power. After the light was gone, there stood a dazed Chat Noir who was at his regular height.

"Woah, what happened?" he blinked.

"Ah, Chat Noir! You're back!" Ladybug exclaimed, giving him a hug.

As Ladybug was about to smash the object, a tap from the foot followed by _ahem_ alerted her.

She looked at Chat Noir who pointed his finger at Chloe who was still an infant. Because of this, Ladybug made a flat face.

"Do we have to?" she groaned.

" _Yes_."

Pouting, Ladybug reluctantly pointed the weapon and made Chloe back to her original size.

"Haha, I'm back!" she exclaimed.

It was then that Ladybug smashed the weapon and out came a black butterfly.

"You've done enough harm, little Akuma. Time to free you from evil!" she spun her yoyo around and then the item captured the little critter. "Gotcha!" she then pressed the button, releasing the butterfly. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

Once that was done, Ladybug threw her item in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything that was damaged was now fixed including converting Shrink Ray to his normal form.

"What? What am I doing here?" the guy wondered.

"Well done!" the two fist-pound.

Ladybug then picked up the now normal wrist band and walked towards the man, handing it back to him.

"There's nothing to worry about." Ladybug said as the man took his wrist band.

Once the guy was gone, Chat Noir walked towards his partner. "Ladybug, what happened while I was…you know, absent or whatever…"

"Well uh, when the streak struck you, you sort of…became an infant." Ladybug told him awkwardly.

"Wait, what?" he asked incredulously.

A beep came. "Uh, I gotta go! See you!"

With that, she was gone.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief as she sprawled herself on the bed.

"Man, thank goodness I don't have to take care of an infant." she replied, stretching.

"They sure are hassle." Tikki responded. "But in the end, it will be worth it. It always is."

 **Author's Note:** Omg, I'm doneeeeeeeeeee! Whoop de whoop! Lol, this was fun to write but a pain in the butt…also, please let me know if I'm updating too much and if I should just stick to every Sunday and Wednesday for updating instead of doing it every Sunday, Wednesday and Fridays. Toodles!


	19. Chat Noir's Tragic Past

**Author's Note:** And here's the chapter we all had been waiting for! Well, I hope XD I'm really excited from this point and forward—gehehe, there's gonna be so many feels *evil grin* now, let's get going! And this was so hard to write :3 Anyone excited for tomorrow's episode?

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Ladrien 3 for favoring and reviewing the story and for following me as an author. Thanks to Miraculous Fanatic for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir for reviewing the story.

 **Response:**

GuardianAngel1234567: New Kwami's will come out in the next season.

Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir: I might use some parts of it.

 **Summary:** Upon the meeting request of Chat Noir, Ladybug meets her partner at the Eiffel Tower after her night patrol. It is there where Chat Noir tells about his past.

* * *

Chapter 19: Chat Noir's Tragic Past

 _A small figure ran across the room as though it was like cat. It stopped running then peeked out of the corner, giving a little corner._

His ring got activated once he lifted his hand upwards and Adrien let his fingers swipe across his face as a black mask was formed, revealing his brilliant green eyes. He then brushed his hair with his hands, forming two cat-like ears.

 _Just as he got out of the corner, he felt two gentle arms grabbing around his waist and pulled him up._

He then extended his hand out so that a light was trailing down his arm, having a part of the suit on him. The light then covered his body, creating the rest of the suit.

 _He giggled and was now face to face with a familiar person._

" _What a cute little cat you are."_

 _The boy frowned. "Aweh, mom...I'm a panther."_

He crouched in a ball for a little bit before he straightened himself out, letting out a tail whipping from behind him.

 _The woman smiled. "I know but you will always be a black cat to me." she spoke, hugging him closer._

He then made a small circle before he clawed out at the front two times and then he made a final pose.

That same memory…always playing inside his head…never leaving him.

Adrien closed his eyes, reliving another recent flashback.

" _Are you sure you want to do this?" Plagg asked._

 _Adrien nodded. "Yes. Yes I'm sure. It's time that Ladybug should learn about my past."_

" _But what if things don't go to the way you wanted?"_

 _Adrien gave a small smile. "Then I'll just keep on working with her despite the fact that it will never be the same."_

Chat Noir let out a breath before he freely fell off the building and then threw his staff to use it.

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug panted, running from rooftop to rooftop. Ugh, she's going to be late with her meeting with Chat Noir. Well, it isn't exactly her fault or otherwise she would've been on time.

Before she even transformed into Ladybug, she had some errands to run (as Marinette), dealt with Chloe (honestly, she's a pain in the butt. How can Sabrina stand here, she won't ever know) and then she had a night patrol and went as Ladybug.

When she got the note from Chat Noir, he sounded so serious. She actually was eager to hear his side of the story and how he became of what he is today. Even she, herself, admits that he is so…so _mysterious_.

And if she didn't know better, she would say that she was starting to fall for Chat Noir.

Ladybug smiled when she spotted the Eiffel Tower up close. She is almost there. And the heroine was pretty sure that Chat Noir was already there…waiting.

As she leaped from rooftop to rooftop once again, she noted how cool the air was. It wasn't too cold—it was just right, making the night bearable. And the stars…thousands of glimmering stars illuminating the night cloudless sky.

A perfect night for a walk.

But the biggest thing that outstood all of them was none other than the lights that came out of the Eiffel Tower. It was breathtaking.

Simply marvelous.

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien opened his eyes when he heard a whoosh sound. He gave a small smile, knowing who it was.

Ladybug.

Soft footsteps came from behind him and it seemed that the figure was ready to speak but Adrien did it for her.

"I'm glad that you're able to come." Chat Noir responded.

Ladybug studied her partner. This wasn't the Chat Noir she knew. This one was serious and seemed a little tensed. The one she knew was playful, a bit of a flirt and a goof. She guessed that this was another side of his personality which she had never seen.

Soft breeze came, gently blowing their hair.

"My side of the story is a bit complicated…let me try to explain." Noir began. He took a breath before he began. "You see, I'm actually glad I became Chat Noir. Outside of my superhero life, I guess I live in a content life. My family and I were once a happy family…even my dad was happy back then. He wasn't always this cold…this distant."

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat. This was only the beginning of the story and she is already starting to cry but something tells her the "big hit" will make her bawl.

"We lived like how any other loving family lived. We laughed, played with each other, smiled…but then one day, everything changed." Chat Noir winced when a flashback of his mom and dad argued and the mom left, slamming the door closed. Behind a corner, stood a small boy.

"I don't really know what happened. I was little back then. Too young to understand. Too young to know why my mom left. My dad never spoke of her again." Adrien stared out at the open while Mari stared at her partner from behind, her sad expression never leaving her face.

She never knew…

"I suppose it was months later…maybe a year…I can't really remember, things started to change. My dad became more isolated…more distant. All I was left with Nathalie—my dad's assistant. She would simply follow the orders that were given from my father—I do acknowledge her kindness and all. She would be there whenever my dad wouldn't but it's not the same. It's not the same as having your dad bonding with you, you know?"

Oh how she knows…

Chat Noir took a breath before he spoke again. "Before I even knew, my dad became so distant that I felt like he's total stranger to me…" Adrien curled his hands into fists and he slightly started to shake.

Even though, Ladybug knew Chat Noir was not trying to break, she could hear it in his voice. It still hurts.

"I tried so hard to have that bond back with my father. But it never worked. He was always so busy with _his_ work. So, eventually I gave up, trying to fix that bond but it still hurts. I try not to think about it but I just can't." he let out a shaky breath then cleared his voice. "Sorry, you must've think 'wow, is this really my partner?'" Chat Noir mumbled.

Ladybug surprised herself when she found her voice after she shook her head. "No, Noir. To be able to tell about your side of the story is a remarkable accomplishment. Not many people could do it." she told him, quietly.

Noir gave a small nod. "I suppose…" he then paused. "Well, I suppose I should probably continue. Anyways, I guess a few months passed and during those months, I would often spend my time alone—I had grown used to it. It wasn't until then that I sensed something strange in my house. At first, I ignored it, thinking it wasn't nothing. The next day, however, the presence grew stronger and 'curiosity killed the cat' feeling came over me and I decided to check it out.

I found myself in the attic being all curious about this strange presence. Don't get me wrong, I was also suspicious about it. The minute I was there, I sort of didn't feel it anymore but I resumed my searching anyway. Eventually, I found out since the odd feeling was growing stronger when I was in contact with a small box. I opened it and it revealed the ring which I'm currently wearing. At first I thought it was nothing so I put it back because the ring wasn't giving out its earthly glow or it wasn't activated.

But I guess I had second thoughts since the minute I put the ring back, it started to glow its oddly color." Adrien gave a faint smile as a flashback came in his head, relieving the moment when he first met Plagg—the lazy sprite-like creature…

"Out of its glow, came a strange sprite-like creature. It was small with a big head and brilliant green eyes. It resembled much like cat and naturally I freaked out and called it a bald cat…I don't think it wasn't happy because of the name back then." Chat Noir gave a slight chuckle as Mari made a small smile, clearly seeing that memory made her partner happy.

"When that strange creature told me everything that I needed to know—like how I was _chosen_ to protect Paris from evil, I disregarded it, quickly thinking this is just a messed up fairy-tale. A few days passed and it was then that I believed what that creature had told me after I got attacked by some strange being."

The male hero made a dry smile when he remembered his first time being as Chat Noir—the attack from the villain which he got struck from him and how he freaked out.

"Once I put on that ring, I knew there was no going back. I knew that my life would change so much." he looked out at the view, feeling a sense of calmness washing over his body. "And well, I guess that's how I became Chat Noir. I needed this…this sense of adrenaline rush…I needed this so that I wouldn't be alone anymore…"

He took another breath.

"Ever since, I've always enjoyed the idea of saving people and helping others in need. And that's where I met you." he gave a small smile when he gave a short glance at his partner.

Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. "Being isolated from the world is a tough thing to endure. I'm glad that I was able to hear your side of the story, Noir." Ladybug replied, silently wiping away the tears.

Noir gave a small nod. A soft beep came, indicating that their time was up.

"Well…I guess that's it. You should probably go—wouldn't want your parents to worry about you." Chat Noir responded.

Before Ladybug left, she gave him a hug. "Thank you, Chat Noir. Thank you for telling me."

With that, Ladybug let go and threw her yoyo and flew into the night. As she flew away, Chat Noir looked after her.

 **:(/\\):**

"Everything alright Mari?" came Tikki's voice.

"Yeah…" Marinette responded as she gazed at the glittering night sky. After what Chat Noir told her, she now feels that she has to protect him with all her might. With what he told her, she had just experienced a total new side of Chat Noir.

 **Author's Note:** Mannnn, this was short T_T only six pages *le sob* not my usual writing standard :/ but ahh I did it without action and I'm proud of myself ^^ I thought we all needed a break from action so yeah…and today's episode was amazing but really, can we all just push Chloe of the Eiffel Tower and say it was an accident? Ungh, I realllyyyy hate her -_-' But I did to my best ability to make Noir's story believable! Hope I done it right! Anyways, toodles!


	20. Fractious Friends

**Author's Note:** As of right now, I'm waiting for an important phone call for my practicum and I hope I get it T_T omg, that would make me so happy! I'm literally praying every few minutes, hoping to get it. Heh, looks like I've done right with my previous chapter XD and this chapter has been inspired from one of my all-time favorite anime—Sailor Moon ^^ I really recommend watching it. And I officially reached 10, 167 views! Thank so much! So, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs : **Thanks to Petrichorian Scarlet Wolf for following and favoring the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Link312 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to Elroe for favoring and following the story and for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to Jadenpoohbear for favoring and following the story and for following me and favoring me as an author.

 **Responses:**

Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir: Usually, I'm against as to those ideas but I will see what I can do. I will most likely either put it in season two or season three.

 **Summary:** Wanting to know where Hawk Moth's lair is, Ladybug puts Chat Noir into action, pretending that he is an enemy to her. But when he actually gets caught, it is up to Ladybug to get him back.

* * *

Chapter 20: Fractious Friends

Ladybug panted as she ran, sometimes stumbling over her foot as her speed increased.

She made a serve and hid behind a tree, trying to catch her breath. However, it wasn't even a few seconds since a blur of black came into the view and swiped down at the tree, forcing Ladybug to move out of the way.

Her timing came a bit too late though since she still got scratched from the tree that just fell from the attack.

Ladybug grunted when she fell down, slightly clutching her scratched arm but then gasped when she spotted the familiar feet.

"It's over now, Ladybug. Nowhere to run." the figure replied, grinning sadistically.

"Wait, no please!"

"You're done for good." he replied, maliciously as he brought hand closer to her earrings.

 **:(/\\):**

"Hmm what's this now? Friction among the two good friends? Wonder what had caused it…" Hawk Moth replied as the light revealed him. "No matter. My black little akuma will do its trick." **(1)** the hand covered the butterfly, converting it to a black butterfly. "Go, my Akuma. Spread evil to the world."

The akuma flew out of the window and into the city. It fluttered to its destination and went into the girl's jewel.

" _ **My name is Hawk Moth and I can give you the power you need to settle your little feud. But in return, you must bring me these Miraculouses."**_

" _Yes, Master."_ she grinned, evilly.

 **:(/\\):**

Chat Noir gave a glance behind and when he saw a flash, he knew his partner would show up in her alter ego.

"I say a job well done." Ladybug replied, coming out of her hiding spot.

Chat Noir grinned. "Now what we need to do is send this tape to Hawkdaddy and everything will be peachy." he stated before turning a romantic flirt. "Naturally, I could never hate you. You're my light that burns bright."

Ladybug gave a face palm. "You know, I liked you better when you were all evil." she commented, instantly making Noir pout. She giggled. "I'm just kidding." she replied, giving a little flick to his bell.

Meanwhile, at a far corner, a person stared at the two and then tore her gaze away. A purple outline showed on her face.

" _ **I want you to investigate their matter and in doing so, I want you to capture Chat Noir."**_

And the purple outline vanished. The akumatized villain gave a one last look to the heroes before it slithered away into the darkness.

Chat Noir gave a silly grin before he looked down at the broken tree. "So, uh, what do we do with this then?"

Ladybug stared at it. "Uhm…er…oh, I'm sure it will grow back once they replant it." Ladybug said, giving a sheepish grin.

A sudden beep came from Chat Noir and gave a smile. "See you later, kitty cat." he purred.

With that, he left, leaving Ladybug shake her head.

"You know, I like Chat Noir but sometimes, he can be a real flirt." she mumbled to herself before giving out a sigh and pulled out her yoyo, whisking her away.

 **:(/\\):**

"You sure this is a smart idea? To linger around here without your lady friend?" Plagg asked as the two walked in the dark.

"Shush. I know what I'm doing." Adrien spoke.

"What makes you think the plan will work? I mean what if there's a chance that Hawkmoth will discover about the plan and he will end up tricking you? If not, Ladybug?" Plagg pointed it out.

Adrien froze in his tracks and slightly turned around. "Since when are you so concerned about our safety?"

Plagg gave a lazy shrug. "I don't. I'm just worried because you're the one who lacks of brain (Adrien gave out an irritated growl) and this is your funeral, anyway."

"Some Kwami you are." he growled. "Sometimes, I wonder what will happen if I accidentally leave you here with the wolves."

Plagg blinked and then gasped when he saw that his partner was starting to leave him. "Adriennnn, you wouldn't!" he gasped. "I'm your lovable Kwami!" he exclaimed, flying after him.

 _Omfph_

Plagg collided at the back of Adrien's back. He grumbled and went around him.

"Humph, I can't believe I got stuck with you." Plagg muttered.

The blonde boy gave a little Cheshire smile. "Feeling's mutual." he took a one last look up ahead before he returned his attention to his little Kwami. "Now, what do you say we do one last night patrol around the city?"

"You can do it yourself for all I care because I'm not helping!"

"Sure you will!" Adrien spoke, cheerfully. "Plagg, transform me!"

And he leaped into the night without a care in the world.

However, in a corner, far away from him, a figure was watching him. It narrowed its eyes and vanished.

 **:(/\\):**

Chat Noir silently landed on the rooftop. He took a one last look of his surroundings before crawled downwards and then went through the window. A flash came and he was back in his human form.

"That was most refreshing." Adrien replied, stretching.

"You shouldn't have stayed out too late. Your father will become suspicious eventually."

Adrien gave a dry chuckle. "Oh please, like he is ever around here in the house. I'm even surprised that he still remembers me." he said, bitterly. "Why my mom left me with him, I'll never understand that."

He gave out a sigh, tightening his grip on the rail. "Why she left us, I'll never understand that either. No one ever tells me…"

Silence fell and he walked to his room, quietly. "I suppose I should go to bed. See you tomorrow, Plagg."

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as Plagg disappeared in his hiding spot, a shadow loomed over Adrien which caught his attention since he started to turn around.

"Too bad you won't get to see tomorrow!" the intruder grinned, causing Adrien gasp.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette stared at her book, being deep in thought. Realizing that she wasn't going anywhere, she closed the book and gave out a sigh.

"What do you think Hawk Moth will do once he captured our Miraculouses? What is his ultimate goal? More Power?"

Tikki shrugged. "I dunno. So far, you two managed to de-evilized the people who got akumatized. If you keep on doing what you're doing, Hawk Moth won't stand a chance against you two." Tikki replied.

Marinette smiled to her Kwami. "Thanks, Tikki." she gave her a hug and crawled out of her bed in order to put her book. Once she did, she flicked the lights off and was about to go back to the bed until an evil laugh echoed, alarming her.

The raven-haired girl gasped and she stared out at the window and saw what it looked like a hologram figure who wore an evil look. Eyes narrowed, Marinette quickly ran up the stairs that led to her balcony.

"Hero of Paris, listen well. This message is directly to Ladybug. Citizens of Paris, I would stand down if I were you. If you meddlesome fools get in the way…" she grinned evilly before sticking her hand out and a flash of bright light came down. A holographic picture of the city being ruins flashed before her eyes and it was gone just like that.

"I have captured your partner in crime and as we speak, he is being weak. If you want him alive, come to the abandoned place where no one ever goes at 1am." she said then vanished.

Marinette flashed a worried look. "Chat Noir…" she narrowed her eyes. "Tikki, what's the time?"

"Uhm, I dunno. Last time I checked it was 12:30am." she answered then paused. "Wait, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes. I have to save Chat Noir."

"No, Mari. It could be a trap."

"Chat Noir is my friend. He had saved me way too many times. And I feel like this is how I can repay him back. Please, Tikki. I can't save Paris on my own. I _need_ him."

Tikki stared at her heroine and sighed. "Very well. But if things don't go the way they need to, you're getting yourself out." she warned.

"Fine." she nodded. "Tikki, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Soft footsteps welcomed the ground and the masked eyes were narrowed as it stared out at the dark.

 _This is the place alright._ Ladybug thought as she walked down the path. _I don't know if I'm supposed to see something or what…_

She continued to walk further until a sudden whoosh sound came. But before she could even react, the object gave a tight grip around her waist and she gave out a scream when a jolt of electricity coursed through her body. Her hands were also tied.

"Ladybug, I see you walked right into my trap!" a nasty voice announced. "Hawk Moth will be pleased."

Marinette winced when the pain got stronger. She whimpered, suddenly finding that it was hard to breath.

" _ **Before you kill her, get the Miraculous or I'll be forced to take away your powers!"**_

" _I know what I'm doing."_

Due to the pain, Marinette fell down to her knees and gave a pained gasp when the ropes got tighter.

"Where…is…Chat Noir?" Marinette breathed.

The akumatized villain widened her eyes; madness was clearly showing on her face. "Oh, you mean your little friend? **(2)** Why he's right here!"

With a snap of her fingers, Chat Noir materialized out of thin air. He appeared to be semi-consciousness since his eyes were slightly opened.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed before shooting an angry face at the enemy. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing much. Just merely knocked some sense into him." she shrugged, carelessly.

Marinette growled but then gave a pained whimper when the electricity jolted.

Upon hearing his name, Chat Noir flickered his eyes and gave out a gasp, suddenly noticing where he is.

"Ladybug!" he exclaimed when he spotted his fallen friend. He growled, dangerously. "Let her go, you witch!"

"Oh! The little kitty knows how to play." she replied, scratching him from under his chin. Noir roughly shook her off though the adversary merely gave a sneer. She then studied the fallen heroine and back to Chat Noir. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Chat Noir asked, tearing his gaze away from his partner.

"A deal which you will love since it involves letting your lady friend free."

Chat Noir widened his eyes while Ladybug called out. "Don't do it, Noir. Whatever she makes, she won't keep her part." she screamed when the electricity was increased.

"If it will save you, I'll do it."

"I'm so glad that you're so understandable." she replied, gleefully. "Anyways, in order to save your little friend, you have to give up your Miraculous and she will be free."

Noir raised his eyebrow before he narrowed them. "That's it? What's the catch?"

She frowned. "What? Don't you trust me?"

From a simple glare, she sighed.

"Typical."

"No, Noir. Remember? We promised each other that we won't see each other's identity! Forget about me. Save yourself." Ladybug said, this time ignoring the zaps though she winced.

Chat Noir stared at his partner as she was getting painful shocks. He closed his eyes, tearing his gaze away. He then took a breath and opened them.

" _Fine_." he replied, making the villain's eyes gleam. "Take them. But let her go."

"The deal is sealed!" she cackled.

"No!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Chat Noir gave a look at his friend and his eyes flashed, giving her a wink. Once the enemy was close enough, she let her hand reach out for the ring. As she was about to take off the ring, Chat Noir grinned.

"You know, not taking away my staff or tying my legs was a pretty foolish mistake." he replied.

Catena stopped, eyes widened. " _What_?"

With that, Noir raised his leg and struck her from behind. The enemy howled from the pain and once he felt his hands was freed from the invisible force, he took out his staff and leaped backwards. He threw his staff towards the adversary and it was struck at the side of her face.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted and he landed on the ground and destroyed the ropes, letting Ladybug loose.

But because she was a bit weak from the shocks, she started to collapse though Chat Noir was quick enough and caught her in time.

"You…you had me worried there for a minute." Ladybug breathed.

He grinned. "It's called playing the duck."

Ladybug then got herself in order and gave a look at the foe. "Your little game is over. Miraculous Ladybug!"

In the bright flash, two objects fell on her hand.

"Ninja stars?"

Ladybug scanned the area and grinned. She was about to call for Noir but he was already there at her side.

"Already planned it." he responded then set his eyes on the villain.

"Hey, I bet you can't aim at a moving _target_!" he called out.

The villain flashed her eyes. "Wanna bet, small fry?" she threw her chains at the hero who leaped away. He then smirked, charging forward and when he was about halfway, Chat Noir performed a sideway twirl when the chain started to attack him.

Ladybug saw this and quickly threw one of her weapons. The ninja star flew into the air but instead of having it her way, the villain was quick enough to actually block the attack.

The red spotted heroine gasped when she saw the chain hitting the star-like weapon so that it now went back to Ladybug who had little time to dodge it. Even though she leaped into the air to avoid it, the ninja star still managed to pin her right sleeve.

Catena gleamed. "You only got one shot. Make it your best. I _dare_ you."

Chat Noir widened his eyes when he saw Ladybug pinned. He narrowed his eyes and started to do his part of the plan right when Ladybug threw the ninja star. However, as Chat Noir did his stuff, he didn't notice that a chain was heading towards his way and it wrapped him around his waist. The chain sent out a little shock, making him wince.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug gasped. She grunted when the last ninja star was thrown back at her, pinning her.

"Looks like your luck just ran out!" she sneered.

" _ **Change of plans, Catena." Bring Chat Noir to us."**_

The opponent grinned. "You can say goodbye to your friend because you won't see him forever!"

"No! Noir!" Ladybug screamed, struggling to be free. Not caring, she struggled until she managed to have one of her arms freed but in doing so, the star-like weapon ripped her sleeve. She used her free hand and took out the ninja star, chucking it away once more as she charged forward.

Unfortunately, Catena saw this coming since she already got her chain (the one that wasn't tied with Chat Noir) and deflected it, throwing it back to Ladybug who narrowly dodged it.

After the throw, Ladybug resumed her running and dove forward, hoping to free her friend.

"Goodbye, Ladybug! You will never see your friend again."

With that, the fiend snapped her fingers and then, they were gone. Ladybug fell to the ground, catching air instead of her partner.

"No! Chat Noir! NO!" she howled, tears streaming her face. She placed her hand on her face with her head hung down. "Oh, Chat Noir."

 **:(/\\):**

Hawk Moth laughed wickedly. "Soon the Miraculouses will be mine and I will reach my ultimate goal!" he then slightly turned his head to the side. "You have done well, Catena. I am very impressed! Now, I'm assuming you know what you have to do?"

The figure that was in the shadow now came out and she bore an malevolent look. "Yes, Master."

In her hands, was an unconscious Chat Noir.

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette gave out a sigh. Her worried look never left her face.

"Marinette, it will be alright. Chat Noir is strong. You will get him back." Tikki replied.

Marinette smiled, faintly. "I suppose…I'm just worried what will Hawk Moth do to him. Tikki, I can't save Paris alone…I…I _need_ him."

Tikki gave a soft smile. "Trust me, Mari. What happened today was totally unexpected…but you _will_ get him back. You will get you partner in crime and everything will be alright. Just watch and see, Marinette. Have faith."

Marinette gave a small sigh and she looked up at the starry sky.

 _Wherever you are Chat Noir, I will promise you this. I_ will _find you and bring you back home. That's a promise._

 **Author's Note:** Hum, not bad at all. Cheesy ending, yes but it was the only thing I could think of in order to end it…aha. Ungh, you guys…we're only SIX CHAPTERS AWAY FROM FINISHING SEASON ONE! AHHHH! And before I sign off, for these notes, for number one: **(1)** let's pretend there was a fight between two friends (not Chat Noir and Ladybug) and then you guess what happens next… **(2)** because I stated Adrien being as Chat Noir, he got forced to change into his alter ego from a little…shock...questions? Ask! Anyways, toodles!


	21. The Meeting On The Eiffel Tower

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter =D the list of the shout outs continues here because it was getting too long XD Oh yeah! Starting from the previous chapter till the end, _**all the chapters will be connected to each other.**_ Just wanted to point it out to avoid any confusions ^_^ All the other shout outs will be in the next chapter as the list is getting long XD

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to unknownfangirl10 for following the story. Thanks to DontLookAtMeItWasHim for favoring the story. Thanks to Natalie (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to ggglock for following the story. Thanks to Lunara-Eclipsio for following the story. Thanks to Katinwonder for favoring and following the story. Thanks to 753demigodwarlock for favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Link312 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous Fanatic for reviewing the story. Thanks to MayaDaughterOfPoseidon23 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

Hellman76: hahaha, good question…but you have to keep on reading :)

GuardianAngel1234567: Patience my friend.

Link312: Nope. There won't be any parts. All of the chapters will be singular.

753demigodwarlock: I haven't watched 26 episodes as it is not possible just yet. We are only up to 19 episodes (to the original show). What I meant was that in this story there will be a _total_ of 26 "episodes" just like as it would be in the original show because it had been stated in Wiki, Miraculous Ladybug will have 26 episodes in total. Ehm…does this makes sense?

Miraculous Fanatic: Yeah, I know :/ but the difference is that they are animating it and I'm not because it is their show, hence being copyrighted :/

MayaDaughterOfPoseidon23: Are you by any chance related to Miraculous LapisMakca LadyNoir? Because you both got the same review haha XD but to answering your question, no. Adrien is only as Chat Noir because he hasn't been "akumatized" in this chapter.

 **Summary:** Accepting the offer, Ladybug goes to Eiffel Tower where Hawk Moth agrees to give him back but she fell right into a trap.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Meeting On The Eiffel Tower

The room was dark, having some part of the light. It seemed as though that the light was trying to illuminate the room but it was to no avail since the blinds were closed tight.

And at the corner, there was a person on the bed who was hugging its knees.

" _Mari, it's not like you. You will get Chat Noir back."_

" _I will always be with you, my lady. After all, my heart belongs to you."_

The person hugged her knees even closer. Marinette lifted her head as she stared at the floor with empty lifeless eyes. She hadn't gone to school for days and her parents and her friend, Alya were getting worried. In her normal state, she would've panicked since people are starting to become suspicious because Adrien wasn't seen all week. But now, she didn't care about the suspicious.

She wanted him back.

She wanted her Black Cat back.

There was a knock on her door but she didn't acknowledge it. The door opened, revealing her mom.

"Alya called several times. She wanted to know how you are." her mom spoke.

No responses.

Her mom sighed. "Anyways, here's your phone. You left it on the counter…"

With that, the mom gave one last look at her daughter before she closed the door. By as the door was closing, a small figure just managed to fly into the room. Luckily, the mom didn't notice it and when the figure was in the room, the door was closed.

"Mari! Marinette! There's trouble!" Tikki replied.

"How nice." she replied, lifelessly.

Tikki gave out a huge breath. "Look, Marinette. I get it, _okay_? I know you're totally upset over the capture of Chat Noir and _it's not your fault_. But…but you just have to accept the fact that he's gone for now and you have to move on. Paris is dying. The people need you. The city _needs_ Ladybug. And I…I _need_ my partner back. The Marinette I know would get off the bed and go out to the battlefield, saving the akumatized villain! This is _not_ the Marinette I know."

Tikki felt her heart drop when she saw that there was no reaction from her partner. But, the minute Marinette turned her head to face Tikki, the little Kwami felt some hope rising.

"One last time." Marinette spoke, lifelessly. "And then I will go after Chat Noir."

Tikki nodded.

Well, if that's the answer she got, then she would take it. At least it's better than nothing.

 **:(/\\):**

The people screamed, trying to run away from the scene.

"Run all you like! But there's no place to hide!" the fiend cackled.

It was about to launch its attack but then something was wrapped around his wrist and the power was forced to hit something else. When it missed its original target, the attack turned the nearby pole into a stone.

"Go back to the hole where you came from, you Medusa freak." a voice stated.

The foe turned its slit eyes at the newcomer and grinned. "Well, well. If it isn't Ladybug herself. Tell me, how did you manage to crawl out of your hibernation? Especially since your beloved partner isn't with you—"

Growling, Ladybug threw her yoyo which struck at the side of the creature's face. The fiend's head rested at the side for a bit before it went back to its original spot with a sickening crack.

Naturally, this would gross people out but Ladybug didn't flinch.

"And it's funny how you had pointed _Medusa_. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Saxum, meaning stone. **(1)** "

Ladybug smirked. "Huh, a lousy name for a lousy villain. A perfect fit." she sneered.

Saxum narrowed his eyes. "We will see who's really lousy once I defeat you!"

"Don't bet on it."

The brute smirked. "We got your partner. Who's to say we won't get _you_. And when we do, my master is only step away from his ultimate goal."

"You wish."

Ladybug threw her yoyo in attempt to tie him so that she can quickly finish him off. But that wasn't the plan since Saxum had already got a trick up his sleeve. He charged forward and swiftly avoided the oncoming attack by slightly turning sideway. The yoyo brushed past his face by an inch and he resumed forward. However, as the foe was running towards Ladybug, the red heroine gave a smirk and she yanked back the yoyo.

This time, the villain didn't avoid the object and the item collided at the back of his head, giving a _clang_ sound since he wore a helmet.

" _Oof._ " the enemy grunted, falling forward. But instead of falling flat on his face (like how Ladybug wanted to—she could use a good laugh), the opponent performed a front somersault and then quickly went around Ladybug who was throwing her yoyo.

However, as Ladybug was throwing her yoyo here and there, the adversary took both of her hands when he could and he forced her on her knees. He used his power, trapping Ladybug's hands in stone.

"What?" Ladybug struggled, trying to free her hands.

Saxum went around her, being in front of her.

"Now try to escape my power." he sneered.

With that, he turned around and walked away. His evil smirk never leaving his face.

Ladybug continued to struggle but then she eyed the stone that was holding her captive. Glaring, she untangled her leg and started to use her heel at the stone in hopes of breaking it. She knew her heel was going to be bruised badly but she didn't care at this point.

Ladybug continued to bang at the rock, each time adding more strength to her heel. Yet, on what it seemed like forever, the rock gradually started to have a crack, much to Ladybug's pleasure.

She continued breaking the stone until at last the rock cracked, being into pieces. Marinette panted but she didn't stop to catch her breath since she automatically used her free arm and started to hit at the rock.

After several hits, the stone had too been broken, freeing her. By then, her knuckle and her foot were badly injured. She winced when she stood up but resumed walking, noticing that Saxum didn't went too far.

 _He's going to regret that ever crossed me._ Ladybug thought, having an angry thought.

Meanwhile, Saxum hummed a tune, clearing enjoying the fact that he was roaming the streets with no one to stop him. Ladybug was trapped in his stone—no one can break free.

How wrong he was.

As he continued to walk, he stopped for a minute since he thought he had heard heavy footsteps and sounded as though they were charging. Saxum turned around but he had little time to react since something had collided with him, sending him to the ground.

Saxum grunted when he came in contact with the ground but he was automatically met with a fist in his face—a powerful punch, he might add since his head went to the side.

With the angry look that never left her face, Ladybug resumed her punching but just for a short moment, Saxum was able to study Ladybug's face. This wasn't the heroine he knew.

He instantly knew that something was off about her right from the start. At first, he shrugged it off but then when the "storm" came, he wished he was better prepared for this.

"Bring him back, right now!" Ladybug screamed. "Or I will make sure to deliver my message to Hawk Moth! Personally! Bring him back!" Ladybug screeched, not noticing that her whole personality was changing into something that wasn't right.

Ladybug didn't care that both of her hands were probably badly injured.

Just as Ladybug was about to bring her fist, she felt that her power was running out by force and it forced her to de-transform.

"No, stop, Marinette!" the familiar voice of Tikki came. "Ever since Chat Noir was kidnapped, you became a different person. This isn't _you_."

"I don't _care_." Ladybug replied, baring her teeth a little. "I'm here to finish the villain, aren't I?"

"Yes but not like this. You're better than any off these creeps." Tikki placed her small hand on Mari's cheek. "Let's do it the right way."

Marinette slightly widened her eyes in observant but then she softened them. "You're right." she hung her head down. "I'm sorry." Marinette curled her hands into fist. "But ever since Chat Noir was gone, I feel…I felt so lonely even though I had my family and friends. It's just not the same…"

Tikki smiled, softly. "I know. Now, what do you say we finish him? The right way?"

Marinette lifted her head and gave a grin. "Tikki, transform me."

Within seconds, she was back to Ladybug. Saxum took this time to get up.

"Aw, what a cute little scene—no _really_. It deserves an award." he sneered. "But at least now I know who you really are and soon, the whole _world_ will know too!"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Sorry but knowing my identity is kind of a one-time only. Catch my drift?" she then threw her yoyo. "Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, an object appeared and it fell on her hands.

"A boomerang?" she asked. "Huh, dunno whether it's convenient or not." she then analyzed the area before she gave a little smirk. "Now, things are going to go _my_ way."

The brute gave a furious snort before he charged towards Ladybug who raced forward. As the fiend raised his two hands in the air, Ladybug threw the item and the boomerang flew towards the villain. Right when Saxum was about to bring down his hands, the flying object struck at the akumatized object, forcing it to fly off its spot.

Ladybug leaped onto his arm (when he brought them down) and then she flipped over him, diving forward in order to catch the item which was a jewel. She then smashed the item and a black butterfly came out.

"Come out little Akuma! I have to take care of you! Your reign ends here." she responded, taking out her yoyo. "I free you from evil!" she then threw her yoyo and it captured the little critter. "Gotcha!" she then released the button, making the butterfly be free.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything went back to its normal state.

"Why am I here?"

Ladybug made a sad face when she saw that the spot next to her was empty. After the battle, the two would _always_ fist-pound and say well done…

But things were different.

There was no Chat Noir. There was no Chat Noir to make her laugh. To tell her that everything would be alright. She gave a small smile. To _flirt_ with her—hell, she misses that.

She misses his goofy grin and his playful personality. She misses his lame puns—even though they were really _horrible._

"Ladybug!" the voice made her turn around and noticed that it was the guy who got akumatized.

She gave him a faint smile. "Listen, kid. Don't take things for granted. Treasure them."

He nodded but then looked around. "But uhm…where's Chat Noir? He usually works with you whenever there's evil…"

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat and she forced herself to answer that…question. "He's…not here."

"Oh…"

A soft beep came and Ladybug placed her hand on her earring. "Anyways, I gotta go. Be careful out there."

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette hugged her pillow tightly as she laid in her dark room. Outside was dark anyway so it didn't really made a difference. Her hands were bandaged along with her foot. She gave out a sigh. Everything was so different now and she doesn't think that she will ever get used to it.

Tikki came out of her hiding spot and studied her depressed partner. She hoped that once she got her Chat Noir back, everything would be back to normal again.

Sensing that something was watching her, Marinette gave out a sigh but didn't turn around.

"Tikki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened back there. You're right…I wasn't myself. I lost it. I should've been more careful." Marinette spoke, quietly.

"Marinette…" Tikki started, flying towards her so that she was in front of her. "What you did out there was…out of balance and yes, you weren't yourself. But be more careful, please. I can't bear to think what will happen if you got akumatized and then I will lose you forever." Tikki said, sniffing.

Marinette gave a glance at her fellow Kwami. "Oh, Tikki. Please don't cry…I promise to be more careful and I won't get akumatized. You can bet on that." she then felt a new sense of adrenaline rush. "Now, what do you say we get our partner back?" she asked, getting off the bed.

Tikki beamed. "That sounds like a fantastic idea!" she paused. "But uh, how do you plan to do that?"

"I have no idea but I feel so pumped!" Marinette proclaimed.

Tikki sweat-dropped. "And the world is already doomed."

"Hey!"

And much to her luck, a thundering sound which alerted them and they quickly went up the stairs that led to the balcony.

"What? What's going on?" Marinette quizzed.

"I dunno…look!" Tikki gasped, staring at the night sky.

Sure enough, an image of the real enemy showed up and he bore a malevolent look.

"Hawk Moth." Marinette growled, tightening her fists.

"Citizens of Paris, listen well. You will surrender _tonight_. Not even your beloved superheroes will save you but…I will spare you all if only Ladybug comes up to the Eiffel Tower. And it is there where you will get your most treasured item back." he then showed an image of Chat Noir.

Marinette gasped. "Chat Noir!"

"If you want him back, come to the Eiffel Tower. Alone. Be there and I might spare Paris from my wrath."

With that, Hawk Moth vanished and Marinette grabbed the rails of her balcony, making her knuckles go white.

"Tikki, to the tower. We are going to the tower. I don't care if it's a trap but if it means saving Paris and…getting my partner, I'm going. Now, the question is are you with me or not? Because even if you're not, I'm still going." Marinette declared.

Tikki grinned. "Try and stop me."

Marinette smiled. "I knew I could always count on you." with a determined look, Marinette spoke her sacred words. "Tikki, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Ladybug whooshed to the other side before she landed on the ground. _Clang, clang_ were heard as she walked on the metal floor of the Eiffel Tower and she kept her eyes sharp.

Half way of the path, she suddenly stopped and widened her eyes. Her eyes started to water as she stared ahead of her. She would recognize that hair anywhere.

After all, how could she not?

"Chat Noir!" she cried out, freely having the tears flowing out as she raced towards her fellow friend.

"Chat Noir. Oh my gosh! You have no idea how happy I am to see you…" she trailed off when she saw her hands going right _through_ him. "What?" she desperately tried to grab him but to no avail. It was like grabbing air instead of the body.

"No, no, no, no!" Ladybug replied as she saw that he was slowly disappearing. "No, NOIR!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheek. "No, not again." she sobbed, falling to her knees.

She gave out a shaky cry until an evil cold laugh was heard, stopping Marinette from crying.

"Foolish girl…"

Her breath was caught in her throat and she slowly turned around and widened her eyes.

"You…you…"

"Yes. I'm _him_." the wicked figure. "But…I'm not really _him_. I'm simply the hologram of him. Do you understand?"

Ladybug growled, instantly getting back up on her feet and took out her yoyo. "I will understand when I'm _through_ with you. Where is he?"

"A—aa—ahh. Why fight so soon? After all, you're only going to waste your energy away. While I am a hologram, I can become _solid_. So if I were you, I would save your energy." Hawk Moth replied, grinning in a sadistic way. "Oh, and we definitely wouldn't want you be hurt anymore considering that you had already injured your foot and hands." he sneered. "I was very impressed with the battle from earlier! I would've thought you would've perished but I was wrong. My, what a battle it was!" he replied, gleefully.

"You're sick."

"Am I? I wasn't the one who was punching him to death with her _bare_ hands." he replied, coldly.

Ladybug winced.

"Ah, so I see that horrid flashback still makes you uncomfortable." he gave out a horrible laugh.

"Enough talk, Hawk Moth. Bring my partner back. Right. Now." Ladybug growled.

Hawk Moth paused as though he took his time to answer the statement. "How about…no?"

Ladybug gasped and she widened her eyes that were filled with angry. "You monster!" she exclaimed, throwing her yoyo at the figure, completely forgetting the fact that he was a mere hologram.

That thought soon made her remember since the yoyo went through the illusion and it banged on one of the ledges of the tower, instantly going back towards Ladybug who caught it.

"Silly girl." he smirked. "You really need to think before you leap because you just fell right under my trap!" he said, gleefully.

"What?" she asked, widening her eyes.

Before she had the time to react, the floor beneath suddenly gave away and she fell right through the black hole. She gave out a scream and then nothing.

 **:(/\\):**

Sudden lights flickered to life and soft groan came, indicating that someone was going to be awake soon. Ladybug moaned, twitching her hand a little as she slowly came around.

She flickered her eyes, having her vision being blurry at first but then it eventually got cleared.

"Wha…? Where…where am I?" she whispered.

She was totally in a different environment—she didn't recognize it at all. She definitely wasn't in Paris that's for sure.

Gradually, she pushed herself to her knees and stared around at her surroundings before a voice grabbed her attention.

"I see that you are awake. Good."

Ladybug made her eyes fell to a dark area. She squinted her eyes as she was trying to see who that voice belonged to. Eventually, the figure started to walk out of the shadows and the minute it did, Ladybug gave a small gasp with her eyes wide.

"Welcome to my lair." the person responded.

 **Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dun. Now I _wonder_ who could that be? XD just kidding, it's pretty obvious. Lol but I really like how this turned out! Now to explain the actions behind Marinette…I always thought that whenever you love someone, a part of you is gone and that part of you makes you "not be yourself" if that makes any sense. So that being said, since Chat Noir was gone, Ladybug wouldn't really be herself because in some way, Chat Noir makes her complete—they are a team after all and teams complete one another in a way so yeah… and for the name Saxum, it actually means stone in Latin ^^ and to finish off here…OMG GUYS! WE'RE THIS CLOSE TO THE FINAL BATTLE! *hyperventilating* Oh and Saxum (from Latin) means Stone Toodles!


	22. A Message From The Past

**Author's Note:** AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WE WILL HAD BEEN WAITING FOR. LITERALLY. This is the chapter where everything will be answered and we will get to see a bit of Hawk Moth's past ^_^ so buckle up your seat belts, Miraculers. This is going to be a one wild ride.

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to StripedLynx for reviewing and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Miraculous Fanatic for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hmlboo for following and favoring the story and for favoring me as an author. Thanks to Linden3 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to livvielou2003 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Shiranai Atsune for following the story and for following me as an author.

 **Summary:** As Ladybug meets face to face with Hawk Moth, she learns about Hawk Moth's past and soon learns who Hawk Moth really is.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Message From The Past

"Welcome to my lair." the cold tone from the figure announced, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're…you're Hawk Moth." Ladybug stammered, her eyes still wide.

The cold, meaningless expression still stood on his face as his eyes landed on Ladybug. "Yes."

Ladybug looked around her surroundings. There wasn't much. It was a huge isolated room and a dim light filtered through the area. All around her were walls, seemingly having no way out.

"Admiring my place? I'm sure you have already figured it out. This is where I do my evil deeds. This is where I send my little Akumas to do their work." Hawk Moth explained. He then looked down and grinned. "And judging by your injuries, I'm assuming you have already met my latest akuma which unfortunately, he got saved. I'm sure he was a piece of work, was he not?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Your evil deeds are at an end, Hawk Moth. Your reign ends here!" she proclaimed, going to a fighting stance as she took her yoyo out.

Hawk Moth let out a cruel laugh. "You really think you can actually defeat me? That's pathetic. I'm mean, if that was the case, what will you do now? How can _you_ find your lost partner?"

Ladybug gave a small gasp and Hawk Moth sneered, noting that he had let up a rather sensitive topic.

"Oh, still missing your partner? Such a shame. You two make a great duo."

Marinette narrowed her eyes in an angry way. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"A-a-ah. Why go into a fight now? I thought we could get to know each other…you know…try to be acquainted at least."

Ladybug bared her teeth, letting out a small snarl. "I will _never_ be acquainted with you! Of all people! You have done terrible things. Being friends with _you_ is the last thing on my mind!"

With that, the heroine threw her yoyo but the villain stood there, unfazed. When it was close to him, Hawk Moth simply grabbed the yoyo which made Ladybug gasp with shock and threw it back at her. It would've struck her if Ladybug didn't move out of the way.

"Better try again next time, dearie. Your aim is pathetic. I know all of your tricks and moves. You can easily be defeated but since I'm in such a good mood, I have been kind as to not destroy your precious weapon. I'm sure you will need it soon."

Marinette gave a one last narrowed look before she had somewhat loosened up and took a breath. After all, he was right. He could've destroyed her yoyo. So maybe attacking at the front wasn't such a great idea.

"There now. See? No one's harmed and everyone is happy." seeing the glare, he corrected himself. "Well, _almost_ happy." he then paused. "Seeing as you are my guest ("Technically, you kidnapped me." Ladybug muttered), I think that it's only fair enough that I tell you my story. I'm sure you have tons of questions roaming inside your head, am I right?"

From the silent answer, it made him grin even wider. "Typical." he then paused. "You know I find it a bit hard to believe that two teenagers are the world's most famous superheroes. After all, under that mask, you're all just a normal teenager." he then narrowed his eyes.

"Having the power doesn't make you a person, Ladybug. But what you _do…_ yes, that's the difference."

Ladybug slightly narrowed her eyes. "How would you know? You're just an evil man that does wicked deeds."

Hawk Moth let out a breath. "Of course, it would be oblivious to you about the consequences since you never had to face them but I _did._ Yes, having power can be a blessing but it is also a cursed."

"Why are you telling me this?" she stared hard at the wicked man. "You're want to take my miraculous when I least expect it, don't you?"

"If that was true, I would've already done so. Don't you trust me?"

Ladybug bared her teeth, giving out a low dangerous snarl. "You even _dare_ to ask that question? How dare you! How can I trust the evil being that endangered Paris, my home town!" she felt threatening tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. "How can I trust a wicked man who kidnapped my partner for his evil deeds?" she replied, collapsing on her knees.

Her whole body shook and she felt that she would eventually be unstable. She needed Chat Noir, her black cat, now more than ever.

"I _need_ him. I can't live without him. He's my other half that makes myself complete and now I feel so empty." overwhelmed, her hand grabbed her face and she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She removed her hand and she yelled. "Where is he?!" she exclaimed in sorrow, her voice echoing around the place.

Instead of doing something, Hawk Moth merely stared at the broken heroine…the one who had so much courage while she was out protecting Paris from evil. It's hard to believe that this is the _hero_ that purified all of his Akumas.

And here she was, all broken and overwhelmed…all because her partner was missing. He found it strange that she would feel and _have_ this much emotion for a mere simple guy.

"You don't even care, do you?" she choked. "You don't even know what love is."

Hawk Moth widened his eyes as though he suddenly realized something even though he remembered a memory.

"I actually did know what love is, believe it or not. But it's what made me the man I am today. Cold, distant…isolated. _Cruel._ " he replied. "But at first, everything was perfect. I had never felt so strongly about a woman before."

Ladybug lifted her head and she stared into the eyes of Hawk Moth.

"Now, let's begin…for this story, takes long ago…before you duo were even heard of."

As though something was washing over Ladybug, she suddenly found her vision going blurry and then nothing.

 **:(/\\):**

 _Laugher rang throughout the place, showing to those around them were a happy family with a strong bond._

" _Look at me! I'm flying!" a small kid shouted, pretending to fly around as he stick his arms out, zooming around the park._

 _Two people smiled and gave a chuckle._

" _Be careful, Adrien. Don't go too fast or you will fall." the voice of a woman called out._

 _As soon as she said, the boy, Adrien, tripped over a small branch and fell to the ground. The woman gave a gasp and started to run after her son. When she reached him, she saw that he was getting up._

" _I'm okay, mom. No, really. I'm okay."_

 _The mom stared into her child's eyes before she let out a soft smile. "That's my boy." she replied, softly as she hugged him._

 _ **:(/\\):**_

 _In the middle of the night, the father of the family seemed to have trouble sleeping since he kept on turning side to side. Eventually, he gave up and sat on the side of the bed; his head in his hands._

 _Sighing, the father got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom so that he can splash his face with cold water then went to check on his son and found out that he was uncovered off his blanket. Smiling, he went in and placed the blanket over him._

 _The minute he was in the hallway, he suddenly felt something strong…like a strong presence. He gazed up at another set of stairs that would lead up to the attic. Right there, he felt that something wasn't right…there was something in the attic that shouldn't belong in here._

 _It shouldn't belong in here at all._

 _Shrugging it off, the father started to walk back to his room but the presence grew stronger and he winced a little from it. Sighing, he turned around and narrowed his eyes and decided that he should check it out._

 _Going with that, he walked up the stairs and pushed the door of the attic open. The door gave a little creak, indicating that it was old and he stared into the darkness. His hand started to feel the wall, trying to find the light switch and when he did, he flickered them on though the lights gave a spark and brought him back in the darkness._

 _He then remembered that there was supposed to be a flashlight on the top of a box so he blindly walked in the dark, trying to find the object. When he did, he accidentally stubbed his toe at the sharp edge of the table and he gave sharp hiss._

 _Muttering, the father turned on the flashlight and scanned the dark room with the light until he went even further into the room._

 _Eventually, he found the box that had intricate patterns and on top of the lid was a language that he didn't understand. He felt a strong presence coming from this box but he knew that this object was probably up to no good and should just leave it be._

 _But, curiosity killed the cat and he opened the lid only to see a bright light that came out of it. He opened the lid wider and his eyes widened when he saw the bright purple light that was shining brightly._

 _He forced himself to look away from the light but the strange force overcame him and his hand reached out for the odd power. The second his hand reached the light, it started to engulf him and he gave out a scream as the light was corrupting him…_

 _And then nothing._

 _Meanwhile, in the bedroom, the wife opened her eyes and gave a gasp as she pushed herself up as though she sensed that something bad had happened…_

 _ **:(/\\):**_

" _No! I said_ no _! What happened to you? This isn't the man I loved! You're not Gabriel Agreste!"_

 _The man, Gabriel, widened his eyes in anger. "How dare you! I'm the man you loved. I'm still that same man!"_

 _His wife shook her head. "No. No you're not. It's like…it's like you_ changed _somehow. You're all so cold and distant…"_

" _That's not true."_

" _Then prove it. Go and spend some time with your son. Prove it to me that you still love me!"_

 _Gabriel stared into his wife's eyes with an empty and right there, she knew that this was it. It was over._

 _She shook her head. "I'm sorry but if you can't change then I'm leaving."_

" _What? Now, wait a minute!" he grabbed her wrist but she automatically took hers back. This startled the man for a bit before he gained back his composure. "You just can't leave. What about Adrien?" he whispered._

 _The wife clenched her fists tightly. "I do realize what I'm leaving behind but I can't stand it here anymore. Everything is so different._ You're _different. This house…this house doesn't have that warmth anymore. It's all so cold."_

" _Please…please think it about more." he pleaded._

 _The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't."_

 _With that, the woman took her bag and turned on her heels and slammed the door shut. Silence fell and at a corner was a small boy who seemed to have heard everything…_

 _ **:(/\\):**_

 _The man growled with frustration as he was trying on an experiment._

" _Damn it." he cursed under his breath. He was currently in a room and the only light that illuminated it was the eerie blue light. "I need more power…" he muttered as he closed his eyes. He then opened them as he sensed that something was going stronger…_

 _Like another presence._

 _He smiled evilly._

" _Well, well. Looks like they had finally awakened. And about time." he grinned, sadistically._

 _ **:(/\\):**_

"And ever since from that day, I became the enemy of Paris. I became the man which had people terrorized. Hawk Moth is just a mere secret identity I use in order to cover up my _real_ self." he responded. A sudden click came, making Marinette be in focus. "I am…"

Her eyes were still wide as she watched the scene that was folding in front of her. She saw that the mask was being taken away.

"Gabriel Agreste."

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dun…Man, I admit. It was hard thinking of Hawk Moth's past smh…but I hope it turned out alright. But it's SO SHORT *cries* BUT, I actually like it this time than before since I went back and fix it before uploading ^_^ On the other hand…EEEKKKK the final battle is almost approaching! Hawk Moth has one final trick up his sleeve. Can either of you guess what it is? ;) Toodles


	23. A Dark Knight

**Author's Note: ** So uhm I may have destroyed feelings…*ahem* sorry? *evil grin* BUT you're gonna hate me even more with this chapter…all other shout outs are in the next chapter* and we shall begin.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to marrinette (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to natalie (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to StripedLynx for reviewing the story. Thanks to AriquRmegustaleer for favoring the story. Thanks to MysteriousQuake for following me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to roxasduelwielder for following and favoring me as an author and for favoring and following the story. Thanks to for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Hawk Moth has one last trick up his sleeve and he uses it in order to kill Ladybug. A certain hero goes dark and fights Ladybug by force. Ladybug doesn't want to fight him and in desperate, she thinks of a different way. But will it be enough to save him?

* * *

Chapter 23: A Dark Knight

Marinette gasped as she saw the true identity of Hawk Moth.

"Gabriel…Agreste…?" she replied, still in shock.

 _Oh, Adrien is so going to be crushed._

"Shocking, isn't it?" Gabriel replied; his cold eyes never leaving her.

Marinette let out a shaky breath. "Why…?"

A cold silence filled the air and he continued staring at Ladybug…so pure and so full of innocence. She's only deadly when she's in her alter ego. Funny, isn't it? Without her powers, she is nothing.

"Why?" he slightly bared his teeth. "Because my _wife_ left me! _She_ was the one who made me what I am today."

"No…it's not. It was you, Hawk Moth…Gabriel." Ladybug replied, softly.

Hawk Moth widened his eyes in angry. "Shut up, you silly girl! You _think_ you know what love is but you don't! Shut up!" he screamed.

As though there was an invisible wind, the strong sharp breeze flew past by Marinette, making her wince as it made scratches on her cheeks and on her arms, cutting a bit of her suit.

"I've tried to change. I've tried to do _good!_ But that wasn't enough!" he raged.

"So it wasn't enough that you had to go dark? What about your son, Adrien? He was still _there_. Isn't that enough? You at least had something to remind you about your wife and you _chose_ to ignore. You think of Adrien as a burden when he's not." Ladybug replied, trying to convince him.

"NO!"

That same wind came and this time, it managed to throw Ladybug back, slamming her against the wall.

"You don't want to accept that I'm right. There's nothing wrong with it!" Ladybug cried out as she used the wall for support in order to get up. "There's nothing wrong with showing signs of weakness. I _always_ show signs of weakness but I don't let that bother me. I accept it and move on and it's because it makes me who I am."

A thought ran inside her head as she realized something. _He's not evil. He's just misunderstood._

She then look at her yoyo and grasped it tightly as an idea came inside her head. _If this yoyo had the power to purify Akumas then just_ maybe _it can free Hawk Moth…no, Gabriel._

"It's okay to be weak. It's okay to show your emotions. It's what you makes you… _human_." as she said that, her yoyo started to open, revealing the bright light that illuminated the room.

Hawk Moth stared at it and he wasn't fazed by it. No. There was something about it that made him feel…for the first time… _warm_.

"You're not really evil. You're just misunderstood that chose the wrong path. I can help you go to the right side and you can be with Adrien again. You can live your normal life…like before."

Being tempted, Hawk Moth stared at the light; his gaze never leaving and then, Marinette widened her eyes with delight as she saw his hand moving towards her power. If she could convert Hawk Moth back to Gabriel then Adrien would still have a father.

As his hand almost touched the light, he suddenly stopped and shook himself. He found himself in rage again and with madness covering him, he yelled out.

"NO!" he screamed, striking Ladybug with his hand with a powerful strike.

Ladybug gave a small gasp from the impact as she fell to the floor and her yoyo scattered away.

"No! You fool! You would really think I would give up that easily? Pathetic! Just like you _are_! You're just a silly little girl with silly powers!"

Marinette gave a shaky breath as she pushed herself to her knees, her head hung down.

If that idea went down the drain then she had no hopes of converting Gabriel to normal.

But the words of what Hawk Moth said stings. What hope can she have if everything is so dark and cruel?

"As we speak, I had already sent out my Akumas out to Paris. Soon, they will _all_ fall to their knees. Not even _you_ can stop me." he grinned sadistically. "Not even your beloved _Chat Noir_."

Marinette gasped, upon hearing his name.

 _Chat Noir…_

"Where is he? You still haven't brought him back." she replied.

That grin never left his face. "Aw, you're not going to cry now are you? Do you really want him back? Will _that_ fool satisfy your pitiful heart?"

Hawk Moth didn't need to know the answer. One stare at her desperate face and he knew what the answer was.

"Well, silly girl. That fool is _dead_."

Marinette widened her eyes in shock as the word _dead_ rang throughout her head.

 _Dead, dead, dead…_

"No…" she shook her head.

Hawk Moth scoffed. "You can't even accept the truth."

"You monster!" she howled. "Chat Noir…"

Hawk Moth sneered. "Well, such a shame. He was so energetic…so full of _life_. Such a shame that he had to go." he then paused. " _But_ there is a way to bring him back."

This got Marinette's attention.

"What…?"

"It's simple, really. It's an offer you can't refuse. If you give up your Miraculous then you would be able to see your precious bodyguard again…what do you say?"

Marinette froze, having a little war inside her head.

It does seem like a good deal and she was a complete wreck anyway…maybe…just maybe…

As though there was a voice inside her head, she tried to ignore it.

 _ **Don't do it, Marinette! It's a trap!**_

 _But…Chat Noir…he's dead. Am I really talking to myself?_

 _ **Yes, now shush. Do you really think this is what he would want? For you to cry over him? And to give up your Miraculous?**_

 _But I can't face Hawk Moth without him. He's my other part and I_ need _him. I can't do this alone. It's been proven._

The "voice of reason" sighed. _**It's your choice, Marinette. Remember that. Remember. If you give up your Miraculous, he would win. If you give up, Paris will fall.**_

Marinette closed her eyes, tightly. _SHUT UP!_ she screamed in thought.

Hawk Moth curled his grin into a cruel smile. "I see we're in a war with ourselves. To make things easier, tell me, Ladybug, what does your heart really wants?"

Ladybug let out a shaky breath as she was still deciding. "I want…I want…" she started and she could feel herself, being drawn out of life…

"I want Chat Noir." she whispered. As though she was some sort of a trance, her hand started to go to her earrings and Hawk Moth's smile grew wider.

 _ **Marinette, no! You're making a big mistake!**_ the voice of reason screamed.

As the broken girl took away her earrings, the familiar flash came and it showed Marinette. This caused Hawk Moth's widened his eyes as he finally knew who the real Ladybug is.

"Marinette?" he replied with shock.

She lifted her head, her eyes being lifeless and she extended her hand out. "Here…now please, bring me my black cat."

The minute she said that, a flashback came into Gabriel's mind.

" _Aw, mom. I'm a panther."_

 _She laughed. "I know but you would always be my black cat."_

Hawk Moth shook his head, trying to forget that memory. It was dead. He then put on his mask and gave out a wicked laugh as he had the earrings.

"Marinette, wake up!" Tikki exclaimed. But it was too late as she was absorbed into the earrings. **(1)**

He could already feel the power surging through him but then he stared at the girl.

"You're really are foolish, girl!" he laughed. "Chat Noir isn't dead, you fool! Unconscious yes, but not dead! But I keep my part of the bargain." with a snap of his fingers, something materialized beside him.

This grabbed Marinette's attention and she looked up.

"Chat Noir…?" she replied.

Beside Hawk Moth was indeed Chat Noir, all battered and bruised, and he seemed to be unconscious. However, as though he heard a voice through his state, his hand started to twitch and a moan came.

Marinette let out a happy gasp as she saw her partner. Her black cat.

Chat Noir flickered his eyes and at first, his vision was blurry but it eventually cleared up.

"Oh, good. He's starting to awake. Oh Chat Noir, we have a guest here and she would _love_ to see you. Up you go." Hawk Moth replied, giving him a little pain.

Chat Noir grunted, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Don't hurt him! Can't you see he's already hurt?" Marinette cried out.

Hawk Moth blinked then looked at Chat Noir. "Oh, look he is, isn't he?" he replied, grinning malevolently.

Upon hearing the familiar name, Chat Noir lifted his head and widened his eyes as he saw Marinette.

"Marinette…?" he replied. "Marinette, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

"Noir!" she exclaimed. "You're alive." she sobbed. "You're _alive_."

"Aw such a sickening scene. But what's really shocking is that you two still don't know each other's identity." he sighed. "It's getting old."

Marinette shot Hawk Moth a look and she got up. "You let him go! I gave you what's mine. You don't need him."

"Ah, on the contrary, I still do. He still owes me something that he has but I think I'm going to have a little more _fun_." he said. "Now that I have your Miraculous, you can't hope to fight what's coming next!"

Chat Noir gave a confused look. "Miraculous…? What's going on…?"

Hawk Moth let out a sigh. "You're really hopeless, aren't you, dear boy?"

Noir made a dangerous snarl. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, it's not what _I_ did. It's rather what _she_ did!" he paused. "Well, I guess it's what I did as well. You see, while you weren't in the presence, I made her a deal…an offer she couldn't refuse and of course, she accept it."

Noir flashed him an angry look as he tightened his fists. "What _was_ the deal, Hawk Moth?"

He grinned, cruelly. "I told her that you were dead and in order to see you again, I simply told her that if she gave up her Miraculous, she could see you again. Such a clever idea, is it not?"

Chat Noir raged. "That's low! You monster!"

"But it did do the job." he then extended his hand out and he unfurled his fist. "Chat Noir, meet Marinette. Also known as Ladybug." he announced, showing the earrings that were on his hands.

Noir gasped as he stared at the familiar earrings and then back at Marinette who had her head hung down.

"Marinette…?"

"Yes. This is the girl…the _hero_ which you proclaimed your love. This is the one whom you had worked in secret all along!"

None of them seemed to breathe (except for Hawk Moth who was enjoying this scene. His plan is almost complete…). Marinette tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat but she was unable to do so.

She didn't know if Chat Noir is either happy or angry or just…

She feared the worst. She tightened her fists, not being able to face him.

Out of all this, she didn't want him to feel _betrayed._

He was definitely shocked, that she could tell.

While Marinette was thinking all of this, Chat Noir couldn't help but to stare at her. Marinette didn't realize that Noir was at a war with himself.

" _ **You trusted her and this is what you get. You're still willing to accept the betrayal?"**_

" _It's not a betrayal. We both made a promise to each other and nothing what you say will change my mind, Hawk Moth."_

Hawk Moth sneered. _**"I guess we will see about that."**_ In his hand was a butterfly that soon got covered with dark energy.

"While you're being in thoughts, you're running out of time, Ladybug. Perhaps you should be worried on what's coming for you." the evil man responded, showing her the black butterfly.

Marinette lifted her head up and she saw the transformation from Chat Noir.

 _Oh no…_

Chat Noir tightened his fists as he felt the horrible power going inside him.

 _She betrayed me!_

" _ **Yes, she did."**_ Hawk Moth replied in his head. He grinned evilly as he had finally persuaded Chat Noir.

Marinette watched the scene in front of her and she couldn't move. _No…please…no. You're stronger than him, Noir. Please…_

The dark energy covered him and soon, Chat was on his feet. He didn't open his eyes yet but from the moment "Chat" had escaped Marinette's lips, it was then that he opened them.

Chat Noir took out his staff and placed it behind his back, leaning on it.

"Hello, there Princess. I guess introductions are in order. The name's Chat Blanc, the servant of Hawk Moth."

Marinette stared at the figure that was once her partner. Her shocked gaze never left her.

Could this really be the end of Chat Noir?

 **Author's Note:** Whooooooooo I've completed it! *Confettis, streamers and balloons* I HOPE EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE AND I DIDN'T DESTROY ANY MORE FEELINGS *peers through my blinds and sees an angry crowd with pitchforks and torches* ahhh…I gotta go! Toodles! *the crowd* GET HERRRR! Me: I'm innocenttttttttttttt. And as for Tikki, I just merely assumed that once Hawk Moth gets the Miraculous, they would probably be absorbed into the items…I dunno if that's true or not but that's just my assumption…Oh and also, Chat Noir's bell/choker got akumatized—it used to be his heart (like his heart, heart) but I dunno just how strong the Akumas and Hawk Moth is, so I didn't put it… And it would be nice to know if Hawk Moth actually has powers of his own—I mean if he can have butterflies being covered in dark energy _that came from his own hand_ then surely that must mean he has some physical powers. UPDATE: LEONARDO DICAPRIO WON AN OSCAR! I REPEAT. LEONARDO DICAPRIO WON AN OSCAR!


	24. The Revealing

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe we're almost done this story. It feels like yesterday I had started doing this *sigh* and now…this is yet another chapter which your feelings will be destroyed…again…and I just spoiled myself of the origins of Ladybug oops…I WON'T SPOIL IT! Oh and…grab boxes of tissues because this will literally destroy your feelings…omg, I am so not over it…T_T *other shout outs are on the next chapter*

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to ShadowSpirit020 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to arris karis for reviewing the story. Thanks to StripedLynx for reviewing the story. Thanks to Spark the Fox for reviewing the story. Thanks to ajswan123 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to R3qu13m0f50ul5 for following the story. Thanks to Tigrara for following and favoring the story and for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to Hmlboo for reviewing the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to arris karis for reviewing, favoring and following the story and for following and favoring me as an author.

 **Summary:** Adrien's identity is revealed but in doing so, he sacrificed himself in order for Ladybug to defeat Hawk Moth.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Revealing

Marinette stared at the being that was once her partner.

Was this really him? Was there really no way to save him?

Hawk Moth laughed. "Now let's see how you're going to save him without your powers, Ladybug. Or should I say Marinette?" he grinned, darkly.

"Chat Noir…" she whispered, shakily. She shook her head. "No…No…This isn't you, Chat Noir. Come back to me!"

Chat Noir…or rather Chat Blanc gave out a nasty cruel laugh—a laugh that definitely didn't suited him. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Chat _Noir_?" he replied, slightly baring his teeth. "Chat Noir is dead. I'm Chat _Blanc_. The partner whom you knew…he's _dead_."

Marinette gave a gasp, her eyes going wide.

"This is the new me and you're going to accept it." Blanc grinned. He studied her face only to sneer. "What's the matter, Princess? Can't accept the fact that your partner is gone?"

Her wide eyes still never left him. She still stared at the evil being.

"No…" she croaked. "He isn't dead. This isn't you. Please come back to me Chat Noir."

Blanc turned his grin into a snarl. "It's Chat _Blanc_!" he screamed. "The Noir you knew was destroyed! You _destroyed_ him! You lied to him! And this is the price you're going to pay!"

Marinette shook her head. "No…we made a promise about our identity, remember? _Remember_?"

The word, _remember_ , seemed to echo in Blanc's head as a flashback went in his head.

" _I won't look. I promise. I know how important this is to you." a strange figure that looked remarkably like Blanc but just in black version spoke. He lazily leaned against a tree. "So…let's make a promise."_

 _The girl next to her tilted her head to the side. "Like what?"_

" _No matter what situation we are, we won't ever reveal to each other. But if the time ever comes, we will accept and move on, pretending that we still don't know the identities."_

 _The girl smiled. "I promise." she replied, taking his hand._

"You do, remember…I see it in your eyes, Noir. You're not gone. There's still a way to save you." Marinette replied, touching his cheek.

Hawk Moth grew angry and shouted. "No, you fool! Don't listen to a word she says! She's lying. She's the one who betrayed you."

But the odd feeling that was in Blanc was now gone just like that and it was replaced with hatred.

"NO! You lie!" he exclaimed, throwing Marinette back rather harshly.

Marinette gave a grunt as she hit the floor. Her body shook as she rested on her forearms, having a thought going inside her head.

 _As long as Hawk Moth has a control on him, I won't ever free him._

"You're weak and pathetic. How can you have hope to defeat me if you can't even save yourself? You're all so broken and weak…you don't even stand a chance." Blanc responded.

"I _will_ save you! I made a promise to myself! And that's making sure that you're saved!" Marinette exclaimed, picking herself up.

"Lies!" Blanc growled, charging towards Marinette. She luckily dodged it by leaping to the side.

That staff struck the ground instead and this only infuriated him.

"Aren't you going to fight me? Why won't you accept that Chat Noir is dead?!" he screamed, charging towards her again.

Marinette avoided it by jumping to the wall and she slightly kicked him in the chest, making him stumble a bit. Using this chance, Marinette performed a kick which caused the staff be knocked out his hand.

Blanc gave an angry growl and he used his sharp claws and scratched her at the side, tearing her outfit just a bit. Marinette winced from the pain and Blanc tripped her by sticking out his own leg.

"Cataclysm!" he replied, activating his power. He still had his arm up in the air and he pinned Marinette down by going over him. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"Because we're friends and friends don't fight each other!"

Chat Blanc widened his eyes as yet another flashback came in.

 _Ladybug grunted, jumping from left and right in order to avoid the oncoming attack. But she was too late for the next one since it managed to strike her from the side, sending her to fly back and painfully collided with the ground._

" _M'lady!" the voice of Chat Noir exclaimed, running to his fallen friend._

" _I'm okay." she responded, taking his hand._

 _The minute she got up, the same blast from before alerted them and Ladybug narrowed her eyes._

" _Now what do you say we stop this creep?"_

 _Noir grinned. "I like the way we think and we're going to stop him together. Because we're a team, right?"_

 _Ladybug nodded. "Yes. We're a team."_

Blanc blinked his eyes from the flashback and his power faded away as he was starting to be consumed from the many thoughts and flashbacks that were running in his head.

"NO! Get away from me!" he screamed, getting off her and he held his head with his hand, falling to his knees.

" _ **Chat Blanc! Don't be fooled from her words! Your order was to kill her so do it! If you don't, I**_ will _**and I will be forced to take away her powers! She's nothing but a normal human who isn't worth your time! Remember that, Blanc. You have no friends. The only friend is**_ you _ **."**_

Chat Blanc squinted as he was trying to get rid of these…images but from the voice of Hawk Moth, the flashbacks stopped just like that. And he was back to himself—to his evil self and Marinette gasped from disappointment.

"No…Noir…You're better than this. You're better than him! You're a hero, remember? Forget all the bad deeds. Forget _him_. You belong to me." Marinette replied, trying her best to get her cat back.

"Stop confusing me." Blanc responded, snarling.

It was too much to bear.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard Marinette tried, Hawk Moth overcame her and he gave an evil laugh, knowing that he succeeded.

"Noir…?" she whispered.

It was then that Blanc raised his head, showing his pure evil. "Noir is dead. You're never getting your friend back. It's over, Ladybug."

"No…"

Blanc got up and walked towards his staff and he put it in its proper place. "Now you're the one who's going to pay the price. Cataclysm!" he shouted, reactivating his attack.

Marinette dodged it as Chat Blanc struck, hitting the wall instead.

" _ **Blanc, you fool! Be careful where you hit!"**_

"You're finished, Ladybug. There's no helping now." Blanc proclaimed.

"No, there's always a way!" Marinette responded, swiftly dodging yet another attack.

"Why do you always resist?" Blanc replied, taking another swipe at the heroine. She then avoided the second claw attack and before she knew it, she was trapped at a corner.

This made Blanc grin evilly as he raised his hand, ready to perform another attack.

"It's over. Goodbye, Ladybug."

" _ **Yes…YES! Do it Blanc! The time where Ladybug gets killed is now. The moment which I longed to see is over!"**_

As the hand started to come down, Marinette quickly started to scan around her little corner. Convenient enough, there was a dent on both side of the wall to her right and it would be enough for her plan.

"That's where you're wrong."

Blanc swiped down just in time as Marinette ducked down and slid under his legs. She then ran ahead and grabbed the staff.

"Hey, catch this!" she exclaimed, throwing it to Blanc who caught it. He raised an eyebrow.

" _That_ was a foolish mistake."

Marinette smirked. "No, it's not."

She then made Blanc have an attempt to swing at her which she dodged it here and there and it was then that Marinette leaped sideways in order to reach the dented walls which she had seen earlier.

Blanc made a swung from his staff but it got stuck at the hole at one of the sides from the wall. He then made an attempt to use the other free side to strike her but Marinette had too ducked down, making Chat Blanc stuck.

"What the…?" Blanc asked, struggling to get free. He then saw that his staff was stuck along with his hands.

"I may be an ordinary girl but I still have my wits." Marinette stated, smirking. Blanc glared at her which made her smirk even wider. "What's the matter? _Cat_ got your tongue?"

He made an unamused look. "You're hilarious." he said, bluntly.

Marinette gave a cheeky smile before she gave an angry glare at Hawk Moth.

"Now, release him, you fiend!" Marinette proclaimed, going into her fighting stance.

Hawk Moth let out a laugh. "You really think I would simply do that? I don't take orders from anyone…especially from a silly little girl!" he snarled, letting out a strike with his hand, causing Marinette fall backwards. She fell to the floor from the impact but by witnessing what just happened, Chat Blanc widened his eyes as though he remembered something…

" _I won't let anyone hit you, My lady. That I promise."_ Chat Blanc blinked as more flashbacks entered his mind which made him be confused as he was trying to figure out his true self.

Was he always a bad guy?

" _ **Don't let those flashbacks consume you…they're called flashbacks for a reason. They're a thing from the past and the past is nothing. Just a mere burden that rests solely on your shoulders. Attack her now, Chat Blanc and all of this would be just a memory."**_

Blanc gritted his teeth, not sure what to believe him.

His mind—which he was slowly losing—or this dark cold voice from the Papillon.

Chat lifted his head and his eyes were back to the cold lifeless eyes. He then placed both of his two feet at the wall behind him and then he took it as a liftoff so that he performed a backwards somersault.

His two feet was then planted on the wall and he was now able to free his hands by making them slide underneath his staff and then he took it.

"You're done!" he proclaimed, taking off from the wall and charged towards Ladybug.

Ladybug saw this and she turned sideways in order to avoid the attack. Instead of falling to the floor, Chat Blanc quickly landed on his feet—like how a cat would.

" _ **If you can't do a simple mere task then I'll have to force you!"**_ Hawk Moth growled, clearly showing that he was losing patience.

Blanc simply stared at the girl for a while until he suddenly felt a strange force entering his body and he started to scream, having no control over it. **(1)** Marinette gasped as she quickly figured out that Hawk Moth was controlling him by simply observing his movements.

They weren't his usual style and plus, he seemed to be struggling in order to get back his normal control.

So far, Marinette had been successful in avoiding Blanc's attacks but at the last one, she had little time to react and Blanc managed to swipe at her but instead of his aimed spot, he had sliced at Marinette's hair ribbon, cutting it off from her hair. The red ribbon fell, letting one part of her hair fall down to her shoulders.

With his eyes still filled with evil, Chat Blanc performed another attack and he threw Marinette, causing her fall to the ground and he went on top of her, having his hand raised up.

" _ **There now. Wasn't that so hard?"**_

Marinette struggled in attempt to be loose and she gave a glance at his hand that seemed to be stopped in mid-air as though he was trying to gain back his control.

"Noir…you're not this person. All of this is done by Hawk Moth. Only you can have your control back." Marinette responded.

Impatient, Hawk Moth snarled heavily. "Do it, boy! Or you and your friend will suffer consequences!"

Blanc still struggled, trying to decide what to do. Seeing this, Marinette closed her eyes and softly spoke.

"If you really must do it, then go ahead." she replied, preparing for the worst.

Blanc widened his eyes as many questions went inside his head.

She would willingly to give up her life for someone who just attacked her?

"All I care is about your safety and seeing you free." Marinette quietly spoke.

Noticing the halt, Hawk Moth narrowed his eyes in anger. "Fine, if you won't do it, then _I_ will!"

With that, Hawk Moth started to prepare his own attack and Marinette saw this and she quickly wrapped her arms around Chat Blanc, turning around.

"NO!" she exclaimed, rotating so that her back faced Hawk Moth.

Instead of Chat Blanc getting the blow, Marinette took it. She gave a scream of agony and the other red ribbon fell off from her hair. As soon as it started, the power was gone and the moment she fell limply on Chat Blanc's shoulder, he widened his eyes.

Why did she do it?

He doesn't even know this girl and yet she took the blow for him…?

"Fool. The attack was meant for Blanc but I guess you suffice as well." Hawk Moth grinned, evilly.

Chat Blanc snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a shaky breath that came from the girl and he gently made her fall on his arms. She looked so battered and bruised, it was almost hard to believe that she was…brave since at this current state, she looked so weak.

Just by looking at this girl, he started to have mixed emotions by more along the lines of anger.

"Now, kill her, Blanc." Hawk Moth announced. "Do it and I shall reward you."

Blanc continued to stare at the limp girl before he narrowed his eyes with hatred. He then placed the girl gently on the floor and he took out his staff, shooting Hawk Moth a furious glare.

"You've drawn the last line!" he snarled, totally surprising himself at the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

Hawk Moth enlarged his eyes, shocked that Blanc wasn't his puppet anymore.

"What? That's impossible! You're supposed to be controlled!" he shrieked.

"Funny how things don't go your way. I guess you have bad luck." Blanc replied and he started to charge towards Hawk Moth.

Enraged, Hawk Moth gleamed in madness. "No but you still have my powers and just for that, I can take them away!"

When Chat Blanc reached Hawk Moth, he planned to attack him but something caught his interest and so, changing his plans, he used that "plan" instead. Blanc suddenly stopped as he felt another jolt of agony coursing through his body. He screamed, falling to his knees as he felt the power being taken away.

"This is the last time you will see the light." Hawk Moth replied, darkly.

Marinette opened her eyes and she turned her head to the side to see the scene unfolding in front of her. Widening them in shock, she pushed herself up while ignoring the pain and cried out.

"Chat Noir, no!" she screamed.

As Chat Blanc was covered in a bright light, the bell choker that was on his neck seemed to have fallen and all that was heard was the _tink_ sound that came from the fallen choker as it hit the floor.

Marinette gasped, broadening her eyes as she saw a limp figure falling to the floor.

"Chat Noir…?" she replied, shakily.

 _Oh no…no…no…please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._ she repeated in her thoughts as she as clumsily running towards her partner.

Once she reached him, she collapsed on her knees and she took him in her arms and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Chat Noir…?" she whispered at the battered hero.

From the sound of her voice, Chat Noir flickered his eyes open and gave a faint smile.

"Put your head up, Princess. Your tiara is falling." he replied, weakly.

Marinette cried as she tightened her grasp around him. "No…please, don't leave me. No!"

Chat Noir gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry…I couldn't stay…longer…"

Marinette didn't care that tears were now freely rolling down her cheeks though Noir noticed it and he wiped them off.

"Hey don't cry now. It will be alright."

"No it wouldn't." Marinette said, her voice still being shaky.

A soft beep came, indicating that Noir's time was up and he was about to de-transform.

"My time is almost up…I think it's only fair that I show you my true self. After all, you showed yourself." he said, smiling crookedly.

Marinette shook her head, refusing to see the real identity of Chat Noir.

"No…I don't want to."

"Princess…please…it's only fair… Please say yes."

Marinette hung her head down, still having tears falling down.

"Princess?" he spoke softly.

With a shaky breath, Marinette nodded. "F—fine…"

He smiled. "Good because…my time is up."

With a flash, the light enveloped Chat Noir and instead of the hero, it revealed Adrien who gave her a weak smile.

Marinette gasped as Hawk Moth stared with wide eyes, wearing a disbelief look. The minute he stared at the figure…the figure who was supposed to be Chat Noir… _his_ son…a flashback came into his mind.

" _So, what you're saying is that I got chosen to be a superhero and I'm supposed to protect Paris from evil?" a young teenage boy asked, raising an eyebrow at the small odd black creature._

 _The creature gave a shrug. "Hey I'm just here to tell you what I'm supposed to tell you…you saving Paris, that's totally up to you." he paused. "Say, you don't happen to have any cheese, do you?"_

 _The boy twitched. "Some spirit guide you are."_

" _Adrien, who are you talking to?"_

 _Panicked, the odd creature flew out of sight just as the new figure came into the view. Adrien turned around and saw his father, raising an eyebrow as though he was concerned about his son's sanity._

 _Maybe he should take him to his doctor…_

" _Er uhm…I'm talking to er…to this plant! Yeah! Hi plant! Need some water?" Adrien asked, making a sheepish smile as he awkwardly petted the plant that was next to him._

 _Staring blankly at him, the father shook his head and gave a one odd look before he actually considered his last thought._

 _ **Hum…maybe I really do need to take him to the doctor…**_ _he thought._

Adrien let out a last sigh. "Bye, bye…little butterfly."

Marinette lifted her head up and she saw Adrien being covered in sparkles of light. "Adrien…? Noir…? No! No! Adrien!" Marinette screamed, trying to clutch his body but she found that it was transparent and could no longer feel his body.

"ADRIEN!" she howled, seeing him disappear into the light.

Seeing the light, Marinette lifted her hand and touched it but it broke into balls of sparkles and they gently flew away.

"Adrien…" she whimpered.

As the light was fading away, she let out a sorrow loud scream.

" _ **ADRIEN!"**_

 **Author's Note: ** *blow nose* oh my God. I think I literally just destroyed my feelings…*cries eternally* I literally cried while writing this…ohmyGod…*blows nose* And I actually don't know if they die in "sparkles/light", I just assumed so and to add a little…effect…Also, I assume that if Hawk Moth took away their powers, maybe the result would be death…? I actually don't know since we know little about him…and it was actually seen Hawk Moth having control over his akumatized villain—it was seen in Evillustrator…and I feel sorry for Hawk Moth because he officially lost his son…T_T


	25. Radiating Light

**Author's Note: ** And I just saw the new episode today: Jackady and it killed me. And I'm like he knows...Okay…I'm still not over from the previous chapter…O_O ohmigodddd that literally destroyed my feelings oops and judging from your reviews, I would say I also destroyed your feelings as well…DON'T KILL MEEEEEE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! HONEST! *sits in a corner and rocks back and forth* BUT the GOOD news is…HERE IT COMES AT LAST! THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN HAWK MOTH AND LADYBUG! I REPEAT. THE FINAL BATTLE IS HERE AT LAST!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to aoifehorse for following and favoring the story. Thanks to DarkShadows1999 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to fannamariedii72 for favoring the story. Thanks to Spark the Fox (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to ShadowSpirit020 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story.

 **Summary:** Upset over Adrien's death, Ladybug determines to finish Chat Noir's last request which is to defeat Hawk Moth and save the world. The final battle between good and evil had come at last.

* * *

Chapter 25: Radiating Light

Hawk Moth stared at the broken girl who still couldn't accept the fact that Chat Noir…Adrien was _gone_. Who knew her life living crush was her secret partner all along? Who knew Chat Noir was Adrien?

For one, she definitely couldn't figure out between the two because they literally have different personalities. In human form, Adrien was sweet, caring and not to mention cute whereas Chat Noir…he was something else. Playful, a flirt and just a plain idiot—but in the lovable way. And he was also a goof.

How can anyone distinguish between them?

The evil man still stared at the empty spot as he was still registering what had happened.

Chat Noir…the hero of Paris…was _his_ son. His own flesh and blood. But now he's gone…gone because of _him_.

Even in his thoughts, Hawk Moth could still hear the painful screams of wailing from the girl that was supposedly be the hero of Paris.

"Adrien…don't leave me…why did you leave me?" she sobbed. "You promised that you wouldn't. You _promised_." she sobbed, her heart aching.

" _I will never leave your side, Princess. But if there ever was a time where I must, it shall be in your arms."_

Marinette screamed in tears, her face being a mess from all the crying. She was even surprised that she still had some tears to shed. She would've thought that from all of this crying, she wouldn't have no more tears…

"You promised…" she sobbed, clutching to the only thing that didn't disappeared with him.

His bell choker.

 _ **It's time to let go…you have a mission remember? And crying won't get you nowhere. You still have your bad guy here…**_ the voice of reason said in her head.

 _No…I can't let go of him…I wouldn't…never._

 _ **If you can't let go of him…who would save Paris and the rest of the world?**_

"So, your partner is dead." came the voice from Hawk Moth. His voice didn't change at all—it showed no emotions. It was straight, devoid from the emotions.

Upon hearing his name, it made Marinette forget almost everything…She lifted her head up as anger quickly filled her face.

"You monster! You fiend! How could you kill your own son?!" she exclaimed. "I won't forgive you! Not now! Not ever! I won't _ever_ forgive you! For the sake of Paris and the rest of the world, I _will_ vanquish you!"

Hawk Moth snarled a bit. "Cute speech but in my defense, I didn't _know_ who Chat Noir was."

"That still didn't make up for the cruel act you did! You had no right to use force over someone else! _No_ right!"

"If it's a battle which you so wish to desire then I'll grant you to your death! I'm sure Chat Noir will be happy to see you." he replied, coldly. "So go ahead and do your worst. I _dare_ you. How can you, a mere child's play…who's just a pawn in this game, can hope to defeat me? A cruel cold creature? How can _you_ defeat me without your powers?"

Marinette stared at him before she looked at the floor. She hated to admit but he was right. She was powerless…He still had her Miraculous and Chat Noir's…Chat Noir is _dead_ …What other option does she have other than to succumb in darkness?

 _ **Powers doesn't make you a human, Marinette. It's you, yourself…that's what makes you a human. Even under your mask, you're still stronger than that wicked fiend.**_

Marinette widened her eyes as she realized that her "voice of reason" was right…Marinette slightly moved her hand to the side only to feel that it touched something cold—not the floor, no. It was too round to be a floor tile.

Curiously, she gazed at the floor and enlarged her eyes with disbelief. There, in front of her, were the familiar earrings…

But how…? It was with Hawk Moth before…

She then recalled the flashback as Chat Noir was dying in her arms but yet she failed to notice that one of his hands was closed in a fist…

She made a happy gasp, wearing a soft smile.

 _Thank you, Chat Noir…you sneaky cat. Thank you._

Grabbing her earrings, she got up only to meet Hawk Moth's sneering face.

"The end is approaching, Marinette…Ladybug. This is the battle where it will determine who will win…this is the battle where _you_ will die and the people you knew who will cease to exist!"

"You're wrong, Hawk Moth." Marinette proclaimed as she felt the warmth coming from the earrings. "I still have a winning chance of saving the world."

He laughed, wickedly. "In your current form? That's a laugh!"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "No…with _these_." she extended her hand out and then unfurled her hand. As she did, Hawk Moth widened his eyes as he saw what they were.

"HOW!?" he screamed, enraged. "How is that possible!? I HAD THEM!"

Marinette smirked. "Let's just we have a certain kitty to thank. His death will not be in vain!"

From the glow that came out of the earrings, Tikki came out with a smile.

"I'm back! Ta-da!" she exclaimed. "Marinette, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Tikki." she responded, softly. "Now what do you say we defeat him once and for all?"

Tikki grinned. "Yes!"

Marinette placed her earrings back to its proper spot and shouted the sacred words. "Tikki, transform me!"

The girl felt such a huge adrenaline rush as she felt the familiar power coursing throughout her body. As she was spinning in the familiar light, a certain thought crossed her mind.

 _Thank you, Chat Noir. You are in my debt._

Soon, she made her final spin and then she posed. Hawk Moth stared with anger as he saw Marinette who just transformed into her alter ego.

She smirked. "What's the matter? Still can't figure out how I managed to get these? Think back, Hawk Moth…you _should_ know."

Hawk Moth, who still had his eyes wide, had a flashback going inside his head…especially to the one where Chat Noir decided to betray him. He then recalled that he charged towards him…

It was there that the villain realized knew how he stole them. Enraged, he shook his head violently, baring his teeth.

"It doesn't matter, anyway! His death will be in vain since _you're_ going to _die_!"

"That's only what you want." Ladybug stated. Just like her, Ladybug thought that since she and Chat Noir both hold Miraculouses then surely Hawk Moth _has_ to have one…?

If that idea fails then she would go with alternative one which was the idea she had used from the very start:

To purify Hawk Moth into his normal form.

Ladybug started to run to the side of the wall and then she took, throwing her yoyo at Hawk Moth in attempt to steal his cane. But he was too quick for her and he used his arm to strike her back which he did and it forced Ladybug be off-course.

Sneering, Hawk Moth walked towards the girl and picked her up by her neck and stared to squeeze the life out of her.

"Why won't you admit that I've _won_?" he snarled, tightening his grip.

Ladybug gasped from the sudden tight grip so she put her hands on his hand in attempt to have some air but it was futile.

"Because…" she struggled for words. "I can still beat you." she gasped. "I can win."

"Pathetic. Just like you all are." he said.

If Hawk Moth continued to grip this tightly, she would for sure lose conscious and probably won't be able to defeat Hawk Moth.

"You're nothing but a silly little girl that always gets in my way! You're an imbecile! A pathetic lot!" Hawk Moth snarled, tightening his grip even more.

Ladybug gave a strain gasp, unable to breathe and her vision started to come and go.

If this is what dying feels like, then it doesn't seem so bad at all.

 _Hang on, Chat. I'm coming._

"You're hopeless."

Marinette flinched when things got way too tight and yet she still tried to survive though she knew her time is going to be up. Her hand was still trying to reach for her yoyo so that once she grabbed it, she can smack it right in the man's face.

" _Don't give up, girl. It will be all worth it in the end. Trust me."_

Ladybug made a soft gasp as she opened her eyes and saw an image in front of her.

 _Alya…?_ she thought.

" _But I want to. What's the use if I can't even talk properly in front of Adrien?" Marinette moped._

 _Alya frowned, placing her hands on her hip. "If you mope around like this, I'm not going to be your friend."_

Marinette clenched her hand into a fist. _Alya._

She can't give up now. Not now. Not never. Not when things are dark.

Ladybug strained her arm in order to reach for her yoyo. She struggled for a few seconds before her hand was wrapped the cold hard surface of the object.

"It's over." Hawk Moth responded, gleaming with madness. "Don't worry. You will soon be with Chat Noir. I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

"It's not…over." Marinette replied, gasping.

She grabbed tightly her yoyo and then with the strength she had, she threw it upwards, hitting right at the side of Hawk Moth's face. He let out an exclaim of shout, making him lose his grip on Ladybug and she was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

Her lungs burning for oxygen and she panted heavily, eagerly taking the air back in.

"You wretch!" he snarled. "You better make note of what's around you because that's the last thing you will _ever_ see!"

Marinette tried a different approach but it didn't help since Hawk Moth kept on releasing his strikes.

Ladybug stumbled sideways a bit in order to avoid the oncoming attack from Hawk Moth's hand swipe. Marinette quickly scanned the room for another attempt at the cane and once she spotted, she started to scale around the room until halfway of the scaling, she automatically charged towards the villain, extending her arm out.

Her plan failed when Hawk Moth took a rather large swipe and it struck Marinette, throwing her off course and she fell to the ground, skidding on her knees only to be halted from her forearms.

Marinette panted, cold mist coming out of her mouth.

"You're not going to give up now, are you?" he sneered. "I thought you were better than this!"

The raven-haired girl stared at the floor with a hard glare before she clenched her hands into fists and threw an angry glance at Hawk Moth.

"I'm not going to give up now!" she shouted, standing on her feet and she threw the yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!" she cried out.

In a flash, an object fell into her hand though she made a puzzled look.

"A locket frame?" she quizzed. Curiously, she opened the frame of the locket only to reveal a picture inside it. She gave a gasp when she saw a happy woman who was smiling.

 _This has to be his wife_. she thought.

Seeing this, Hawk Moth stared down at her with madness and gave a nasty laugh. "Haha, what are _you_ going to do with a pitiful locket frame? Nothing! I tell you. Nothing!"

That same wind came from nowhere and Ladybug winced when it came in contact with her.

"It's not the object itself but it's what _inside_ it. That is what will be your downfall." Ladybug said, walking towards him.

The adversary widened his eyes as he still stared at that peculiar locket…it was odd though. It gave off a strange feeling as though he had _seen_ it before.

"You're not a bad man, Hawk Moth. Gabriel. You're just consumed by the power of darkness that is now flowing through your body. I can help you go back to your normal form but only if you allow me to." Ladybug said, opening the locket.

As she did, Hawk Moth widened his eyes even more and made a sharp gasp. His gaze never left the picture and he kept on hearing Ladybug's words.

"You know her, Gabriel, don't you? She's your wife, isn't she? Please don't destroy it. It's the only thing that you have of her…" she spoke, softly. "This isn't what she wants; you should know that…her departure wasn't _her_ fault. It was yours. You became a different person ever since you had been tainted with darkness. No one is this evil, Hawk Moth. You're not evil."

Many thoughts ran through his mind and it was overwhelming him though he gave out a frustrated scream when it was getting too much.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" he screamed, making a strike and she collided with the hard ground, having the item scattering away from her hand.

Marinette gave a shaky breath as she stared at the ground, having a thought in her head.

 _This is almost impossible. Hawk Moth is so consumed by darkness—every time I'm so close, it prevails. What hope do I have to win this battle without hurting him? What makes Tikki think that I can win this battle?_

" _ **I know because I believe in you…you're the most powerful person I had ever met—not because of what you do, but you as Marinette."**_

A voice said in her thought. Marinette gasped softly and lifted her head as she saw a slightly distorted illusional figure that represented Adrien, giving a smile.

 _Adrien…_

" _ **I believe in you."**_

She then realized that the figure wasn't real but a mere flashback. She tightened her fist as she tried to hold back the tears.

" _ **Have faith in yourself!"**_

Marinette widened her eyes from the familiar voice.

 _Tikki…_

" _ **Even though you're the clumsiest person in the world, I'm just happy that you're my friend."**_

 _Alya…_

"It's over, Ladybug. Paris fell into my hands and _you_ can't stop me." Hawk moth proclaimed. "I've _won_."

 _No…_

Marinette tightened her fist, feeling the familiar rush going into her body.

 _It's not over! It never has been! I_ can _defeat him!_

"It's over!" he exclaimed, raising his cane and started to make a swing at Marinette.

"No! Yoyo, open at my command! I need your power!" she exclaimed.

As though in quick motion, everything happened all at once. The minute she threw her yoyo in the air, she found herself on her knees with her weapon open, giving off the pink light and Hawk Moth froze in his tracks, his cane above him but instead of attacking, he just left it in his hands in mid-air.

Ladybug gave one last shaky breath, her heart pumping from the events that just happened and she spoke.

"Don't destroy it. I know you're not evil, Hawk Moth. You chose the wrong path…please come back to us…come back to _Adrien_."

Hawk Moth broadened his eyes at the name of his son. As Marinette spoke, she could feel the streak of light coming out of the yoyo and was slowly enveloping Marinette and Hawk Moth.

"He still means something to you…I can tell. He missed you, dearly. All he ever wanted from you was to make a bond…a fatherly-son bond but it never happened because you became so cold and distant and even isolated. He's doing the things you want him to do because he wants you to be _proud_ of him. Isn't that enough to come back to him?"

Hawk Moth still froze, not even moving an inch as he continued to glare at the bright light…that warm light…

It feels so warm…

How he longed to feel the warmness…

"Come back to your son."

As she said that, Hawk Moth could feel himself lowering his arms and he extended his arm out, reaching out for the warm light.

"You're not evil, Hawk Moth. You're just misunderstood…"

The minute his hand touched the light, Hawk Moth made a sharp gasp as he was starting to be consumed from the power. He gave a scream of agony, feeling the light entering his body and soon the whole room was filled by it.

Because the room was so bright, Ladybug used her arm to shield her eyes from it.

Seeing that it had reached full power, Marinette lowered her arm and stood up.

"You're not _evil_! _ **MIRACULOUS**_!" she yelled and the Ladybug streaks covered the whole room. ( **1** )

Soon, Gabriel found himself in a place that was covered entirely with white and he felt that he was hugging a body…he was hugging his own son who hugged him back.

" _I'm home, son…I'm home."_

And then, the light vanished and Gabriel (who was on the floor) found himself back to the semi-dark room where Ladybug stared at him.

Gabriel flickered his eyes open before he turned his head to the side and gave a faint smile.

"Thank you…Ladybug…I'm finally free." he responded, closing his eyes and felt himself disappearing.

Ladybug, battered and bruised, felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the scene unfolding.

Once Gabriel was gone, Ladybug hung her down and hugged herself, sobbing.

"I'm still lonely." she sniffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Upon hearing from the voice, Marinette lifted her head and turned around. She gasped with delight as she saw the figure.

The figure smiled and grinned. "Hello, kitten."

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed, crying as she ran towards her cat. "I've missed you."

Chat Noir softened his expression as he returned the hug. "It's okay…everything's alright…I'm here. I promise I won't ever let you go." he replied, hugging her tightly.

"I promise."

 **Author's Note:** *blows nose, endlessly* mannnnnnnn, I dunno if it's just me or I'm getting too emotional these days…on the other note, I HOPE THE BATTLE DIDN'T SUCKED! Since we know so little about Hawk Moth, it was hard to write the final battle since I didn't know if he had powers of his own…so yeah…I HOPE YOU STILL LIKED IT EITHER WAY! And when Marinette shouted Miraculous, it's kind of hard to explain but it's basically when she brings the power together—it would make sense if you watch Origins part 2 (it's already out in French) but guys, we're almost done the story…ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! LIKE WHAAAAA?! It's been a blast guys, really but I shall write my farewell in the next chapter. Toodles!


	26. Day of Destiny

**Author's Note:** Gahh, I can't believe we're on the last chapter of this story. *sigh* it feels like yesterday I had written it…T_T but, thank you all so much for sticking with me till the very end. Much appreciate it! I can't wait to see you all in season 2 (dunno when that will come out…) Thank you all so much. You all mean so much to me! Thank you! *Other shout outs will be in the next (FAQ) chapter.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Sarah Pevensie for following the story. Thanks to Imagining Creativity for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Rummy88 for following the story. Thanks to EchoFallow for following and favoring me as an author and for following, reviewing and favoring the story. Thanks to Ivyflight for favoring the story. Thanks to Mayra58 for favoring the story. Thanks to jmem21 for following me as an author. Thanks to Aquaphoenix369 (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous Fanatic for reviewing the story. Thanks to Tigrara for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to ShadowSpirit020 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Riku Nanase for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Cinder-chan for reviewing the story. Thanks to arris karis for reviewing. Thanks to StripedLynx for reviewing. Thanks to EchoFallow for reviewing. Thanks to Link312 for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

Riku Nanase: After this story, I'll be working on Sailor Moon: the next generation (which is already out) while also working Batman. Also, I'm currently planning the second season for Miraculous Ladybug. I'll put a FAQ and an announcement after this chapter :)

GuardianAngel1234567: I actually don't know what had happened to the Butterfly Miraculous so I just assumed it got destroyed when Gabriel was purified. As for the Kwami, ehm, I don't really know what happened to it :3 For who will be the next wielder, there was a picture I saw—that I believe to be a teaser for the next season—it showed a new villain that looked reptilian so I'm gonna go ahead and say, we probably won't see Nuru (Hawk Moth's Kwami)

 **Summary:** Hawk Moth is now back to his normal form and everything is different. The two heroes goes their own way.

* * *

Chapter 26: Day of Destiny

Soft breeze came and there were two figures standing at the balcony of the Eiffel Tower, staring at the marvelous view that was ahead of them.

They could literally see everything.

The citizens of Paris went their own way as though whatever happened to them had never existed.

"So, what happens now?" Chat Noir asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Ladybug replied. "Hawk Moth has returned to his original form and he is trying to fill in the missing holes he had missed so long ago. He had finally accepted what is in the past and left it there. He wants to rejoin with his son but if only his son accepts it."

Chat Noir went quiet. "You know, you never really told me who Hawk Moth really was."

Ladybug winced, remembering the reveal and how it was going to crush Adrien.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to know?" she asked, quietly.

Chat Noir paused for a minute. After everything they had been through…fighting evil so that peace can finally come…he wanted to know so desperately who Hawk Moth really is and now he has that chance.

"Yes…I'm ready. I think I can handle the truth." Chat Noir answered.

Ladybug nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "Alright. When you weren't there…when you were still… _missing_ ," she took a breath. "Hawk Moth told me his back story of how he came to be. He wasn't evil. He was just misunderstood. But then…it was then that he showed who he really was." Ladybug responded. She felt her body shaking.

"Adrien…Hawk Moth was…Gabriel. Gabriel Agreste…your father."

Thick silence fell and Ladybug wasn't sure if she should speak or let Chat Noir be consumed by her latest discovery.

"So I see." he murmured.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would've been able to do—"

"No, it's fine. You got him back to the way he was. He's free now, thanks to you." Chat Noir replied, flashing her a smile. "All I wanted was a bond from him and now it looks like I have that chance. We can start over."

Ladybug smiled, happily. Even though she knew he was still hurt that Hawk Moth ended up to be his father, she was surprised that he had taken the news so well.

"So, now what do we do?" Noir asked after a while. "I mean, we saved Paris and practically the whole world from darkness…so what will happen to us?"

Ladybug froze, not really sure how to answer that. She merely gave a shrug.

"I don't know but I bet two certain sprite know." she grinned.

Noir smirked and they let themselves be covered in a light and within seconds, they were in their human form.

"Hello, everyone!" Tikki exclaimed. Her eyes then landed on Marinette and they both have tears in their eyes. "Thank you, Marinette…thank you, Chat Noir. Because of you two, Paris is saved and peace had finally come at last. We can all enjoy it."

"I hope you realize that even if peace is here, evil will still come. Wherever there is good, there will always be evil." Plagg stated.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Well, it looks like you had grown a brain. About time."

Plagg scowled. "Put a sock in it."

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing you." he then paused. "Well, I guess I'm also supposed to say my farewell. Plagg…even though you were annoying, irritating—"

" _Alright_ , get on with it." Plagg said, impatiently.

Adrien smirked. "Thanks for being with me through these dark times. At times like those, we all need a friend. So, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Plagg replied, turning around so that his back was facing him and he sniffed.

Upon hearing the sniff, Adrien stared curiously at his guide. "Are you…crying?"

"No…" Plagg sniffed. He then turned around and tears rolled down. "Adrien, you idiot! I'm going to miss you!" he exclaimed, crying and he flew to his shoulder.

Tikki sweat-dropped and sighed, shaking her head.

"Even though you were an idiot of a partner and I had to suffer with you, I'm just really glad that you were my chosen one." Plagg sniffed.

"Gee, thanks. You don't have to be that happy." Adrien muttered but then gave a soft smile. "I will miss you."

"But…what will happen to you two? Since Hawk Moth is no longer here, where will you two go?" Marinette asked.

"We will go into a deep sleep…until a new evil comes. Like Plagg said, wherever there is good, there will always be evil. So, we won't really be gone." Tikki explained.

Marinette sniffed. "I'm still going to miss you though. I'm going to miss our daily night patrol and going through Paris, saving people. I'm going to miss all of that."

"I know, Mari. Me too." Tikki cried.

As the two hugged, Adrien had an idea. "You know…why not make a one last patrol around the city before we have…you know…let them be?" he suggested.

Marinette sparkled with delight. "How about it, Tikki?"

"I think that is an awesome idea!"

Marinette grinned. "Alright. One final round. Tikki, transform me!"

"Plagg, transform me!"

 **:(/\\):**

Marinette flipped through the air before she landed on her balcony and a flash came, indicating that she had been transformed into her regular self.

"Well, that was fun…while it lasted."

"You know, I won't really be gone. I'll always be in your heart." Tikki said.

"I know but I'm still going to miss you." Marinette sniffed.

It was quiet until Tikki spoke, quietly.

"Marinette…it's time." she spoke, quietly.

Marinette let out a soft gasp as her eyes started to cover with tears.

"Let me go into a deep sleep."

She bit her lip and started to go towards the drawer…the drawer that held the Miraculous box…She opened the drawer and saw that very box.

"Who knew I would have to see it again…" Marinette replied, shakily. "Oh, Tikki. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too, Mari! I will always be with you!" Tikki cried.

Shakily, Marinette had her hands go to where her earrings where and she closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall.

"Goodbye, Tikki." she sobbed.

"Goodbye, Marinette! Thank you for everything!" was the last thing Tikki had said before she vanished once Mari had taken the earrings off.

Mari shakily put the earrings in the box and placed the box inside her drawer and closed it.

 _You will always be in my heart, Tikki. Sleep well, my friend._

Marinette stared at the drawer before a soft smile came.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly."

 **:(/\\):**

Adrien sighed as he got out of the car. School had just finished for them and both of them—Adrien and Marinette—had agreed to be just friends. Saying goodbye to Plagg was the hardest thing he had ever done and it looks like Marinette had also said goodbye to Tikki as well.

He lifted his hand, having his other one going over to his finger where he had worn the ring.

" _Plagg, I'm going to miss you." Adrien responded quietly. His small partner had his back turned on him._

" _Everything is going to be different. You won't be beside me anymore and I have to say it. I'm going to miss you being a fool." Adrien paused. "And you being an idiot but I'm glad that you came to me…" Adrien lifted his head up and saw that his partner still had his back facing him._

 _He sighed. "Please say something, Plagg. I need to know."_

" _What is there to say?" the creature asked and it was then that he finally turned around only to have Adrien widened his eyes._

" _Plagg…?"_

" _Adriennn, I'm going to miss you!" Plagg replied as tears endlessly rolled down his cheeks._

 _He was a mess._

" _I won't have anyone who will feed me cheese when I'm hungry." he cried._

 _Adrien twitched. "Gee, here I was saying that I'm going to miss you and all you can think about is food." he sighed._

 _Plagg then flew towards his shoulder and wept. "I'm going to miss you too, you blubbering idiot." he responded, sniffing._

 _The two shared a moment before Plagg forced himself to move away from Adrien._

" _Adrien…it's time."_

 _As though something sharp had pierced through the room, in a second, everything was deadly silent. Adrien, with wide eyes, stared at his black Kwami with disbelief and depressed look._

 _He didn't want to let go._

" _Adrien…it's time." he repeated, softly._

 _The boy tightened his fists and he eventually forced himself to go to his finger where it held the very ring._

" _I'm going to miss you." the boy spoke._

" _Me too." Plagg replied, shakily. "Just know, I will always be here…maybe not be with you physically but I will be with you…in your heart."_

 _Choking back the tears, Adrien turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, feeling the ring slipping off his finger._

 _And then, nothing._

 _Adrien breathed for a while before he opened his eyes and stared up at the front._

" _Plagg…?"_

 _No answer._

 _Saddened, Adrien pulled out his drawer and placed the ring back where he knew Plagg would be safe and would have a well rested sleep._

" _Sleep well, Plagg." Adrien responded, staring at the box one last time before he closed it._

Everything is going to change now…

No more adrenaline rush. No more night patrols.

And no more Chat Noir.

He is now just a plain ol' Adrien who is trying to form the bond back between him and his father.

He still hasn't seen him yet. He still doesn't know if he actually wants to bond with him.

Adrien walked up the stairs to reach his entrance of the house. Once he reached the second step, he stopped as though he had sensed there was another presence.

Curiously, he lifted his head and made a soft gasp as he widened his eyes at the figure who was at the door.

There was Gabriel who stared at him but his eyes weren't cold anymore and then he smiled, extending his arms out as gesture for a hug. Adrien's face was filled with happiness as he ran up the stairs only to halt and dropped his backpack.

The boy stared into his father's eyes, no longer feeling the coldness or isolation.

"Papa…?"

The father grabbed his own son and threw the hug at him. Adrien returned the gesture, tightening his grip as though he feared that he would lose him again.

"Papa…" Adrien replied and the tears that he was holding for so long…

Had finally fallen.

 **:(/\\):**

Somewhere, in a dark unknown area where a semi dark green light had illuminated a part of the room but it wasn't enough to see that there was a figure inside the room. The only thing that could be seen was its green-yellow eyes.

"The first presence of evil had fallen. He had failed to capture the objectives." the voice hissed. "Such a weakling he was. But, no matter…enjoy the peace, heroes." the figure replied. "Because the darkness will rise once more!"

In another part of the city, two eyes opened with high alert as though it had sensed something. The person pushed herself up and stared ahead.

 _It is coming._

 **Author's Note:** Hehe, a little teaser for the second season :p Man…I hate writing farewells…WHYYYYY *sob* and for the boxes, I'm not sure if they would still be in the drawers or they would disappear because there is no more evil…so I'm just assuming they would still be in their drawers with an never ending sleep…that is, until an new evil wakes up. But…thank you guys so so so much. Thank you to everyone who had been sticking with me till the very end and thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoring the stories. Your comments literally brighten up day every time I read it. It has been a blast guys. Really it is. I thank you to the bottom for my heart and I can't say it enough. Thank you, guys. Thank you. I'll still be around—updating/getting new stories such as Batman or Sailor Moon (the next generation)—and yeah…Thank you guys for sticking with me. I hope to see you all in Season 2! It is going to be even more…Miraculous ;) Skychild101 is officially signing off.

Bye, bye little butterflies.


	27. Up To Now

**Author's Note:**

*takes a deep breath* WOW, I can't believe this is already over :/ I had so much fun writing it and it's been a one heck of a ride—I'm sure you all agree :p but thank you so so so much for sticking with me till the very end. I dearly appreciated your endless support and love and I can't thank you enough. I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I had. But the adventure has just begun ;) and here are the last of the shout outs.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to UnKnOwNAuThOuR for following and favoring the story and for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to Heartfeltwriter for favoring the story. Thanks to storygirl99210 for favoring the story. Thanks to jalayaallen for favoring and following the story. Thanks to MiraculousAdrinette for favoring and following me as an author and for favoring the story, following and reviewing the story. Thanks to SmileWave for reviewing the story. Thanks to angeldiary360 for following the story. Thanks to snowpelt97 for favoring the story

 **Up To Now:**

Now, most of you are probably wondering what I am up to now or what my current projects are. Well, to start off…I'm in my final year of college (huzzah!) and I would soon have my practicum in May…I sadly didn't got my practicum on the first try so I will be signing up for new ones sometime this week.

That being said, I'm fairly well with my school—I only have one final exam (yay!) but two MOS (Microsoft Office Specialist)—at least I think I will have it…

Some of my current projects are, like I said before, Sailor Moon: The Next Generation. I've got everything planned and now I need a way to start it which is already out. Right after that, I'll probably start revisiting my Batman story to fix everything up and all that. And I'm super-duper excited for Batman VS Superman which comes in TWO WEEKS! (March 25) and for Suicidal Squad ^^

 **FAQ**

And now for the questions! Feel free to ask any questions and I shall PM you.

 **How far are you of the second season?**

Considering I just started planning, I'm not too far ahead. I only have twelve chapters up to now.

 **Can we add our ideas to your second season?**

Paw-sitively! (Yeah I had to) Feel free to PM me.

 **Will you continue to follow the original style?**

Yup! But since we don't know who will be the villain for the second season, I can't confirm anything. However, I'll still follow the season outline—26 episodes in all three seasons. Yes. Thomas confirmed that there will be three seasons with 26 episodes.

 **Will you include the new character, Volpina?**

Definitely! It won't be fun if there won't be any complications between our two favorite duos *insert evil laugh* however, nothing is known yet for Prince Ali.

 **When will you release the second season?**

I don't know actually. Probably when the second season comes out.

 **New Kwamis?**

The only new Kwami we will have will be Volpina's. She will own a fox-like Kwami so therefore, I shall put her as a fox-type superhero.

 **Crossovers in this story?**

Sorry, no. Like I said before, I will be sticking to the original and it will be awkward to suddenly have a crossover in a chapter and it will be confusing. So, that being said, I'm against having crossovers within a story/chapter…if that made any sense O_O

 **Will Chat Noir and Ladybug have new power upgrade?**

Maybe… ;)

And that's all folks! So yeah…if you have any questions at all, feel free to either put them in the review and I will PM you!

 **Final Farewell:**

Well, guys. This is my final farewell. I'll still be here around, updating new stories or updating old ones that had been collecting dust…*ahem* so yeah…LOVE YOU ALL!

Bye, bye little butterflies ;)

Skychild101


	28. BIG ANNOUNCMENT

**BIG ANNOUNCMENT**

Okay, so I've really thought about this…like really thought about it and after seeing how successful this story turned out to be (thanks a ton!) it had been decided that I will also write Miraculous: The Movie! Tada! So, that being said, I have no idea when the release date is. I'm still planning the whole story about it and it would probably be evolved around the Origins episode—just like how the actual movie would be about.

That being said, I'm currently writing out the plot (and it's actually harder than it looks like DX) then I will do the outline SO, the release date would most likely come out either early in January or in May (just like the release date for Season two) simply because I have to finish all the other stories I have first XD add that to the fact, that my biggest project is the novelization of the Flash TV show…so I have to give many focus on that aha.

Anywho, thank you guys so much for the endless support and for making this story so successful (I never thought I would actually get this many reviews XD) and also, I might do something fun for you guys like a little contest since I have an DeviantArt account so might as well :D

Alright, time to sign off.

Bug out!

Skychild101


End file.
